Baby Oven
by whalestail
Summary: Bella volunteers to carry a baby for her sister Rosalie. See what happens through her whole pregnancy. Will Bella ever fall in love and with who? You can guess but what will it take and will she risk it for love. Bella and Edward AH/CP R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May 5th

BPOV

My big sister Rosalie has been married for five years to Emmett while I finished high school and my four year college degree; my degree is in registered nursing the same as my sister. My sister and I had been by ourselves for the last eight years since our parents had been killed in a plane crash. As a result, we both now refused to fly. Emmett helped us get through the tough times and which led to Rose falling in love with him.

Sadly, two years ago Rose found out she couldn't have children.

After my college graduation, celebration dinner with Rose and Emmett, and then going to a few parties with friends, I spent the night at my new home and I got up early in my new apartment. I called Rose and asked, "Can I come over for breakfast?"

"Of course, Bella. You know you can come over whenever you want; we didn't take your key away," said Rosalie.

Once I got there, I asked Rose, "Where's Emmett?"

"At the gym," said Rosalie "What's up, sis?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for my own apartment as a graduation present. It's perfect for me," said Bella.

"You're welcome; you deserve it. You came out of all this very well-rounded and balanced even after everything we have been through," Rose said.

"Thanks to you and Emmett. You two are responsible for who I've become."

We talked about the apartment and where I thought I would apply to for being a nurse over breakfast, our favorite croissants and fruit. It was one of our parents' favorites. "But the real reason I came over is because I want to give you a graduation present, as well"

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose to thank you for the last eight years, I want to carry the baby for you and Emmett that you can't."

Rose's mouth dropped open and said, "You what?"

"Rose, I want to carry your baby for you and Emmett. We know I can because when you couldn't, you had me get tested to make sure that it hadn't happened to me as well. We have your eggs and, of course, Emmett can easily supply the sperm. You have done so much for me that I want to give you something back." Rose stood up and walked into my arms on the couch and was crying and I rubbed her back telling her how much I loved her. "Rose, I wanted to do this for you two years ago when we found out; but I needed and wanted to finish school first. Then once I completed school, I planned on volunteering; I hope you will let me." Rose continued to sob. "I know I was selfish to wait until I finished college; but I needed to finish school first for me, you, mom and dad."

Rose blubbered, "You weren't being selfish."

Emmett came in and saw us both crying and ran over to us and asked Rose, "What is wrong?"

"Emmett, nothing is wrong. Bella just volunteered to give us the greatest gift of all."

"What? Rose, you have me worried? You never cry, please. What is going on you two?"

"Emmett, Bella just volunteered to carry a baby for us. She wants to thank me by carrying our baby since I can't."

"Oh my God. Isabella, you would do that for us? You would be our Baby Oven?"

"Yes, I would. You two are my family. Emmett," I said with a smile, "did you just call me your Baby Oven?"

"Yes I did," Emmett said with a smile and a chuckle. "If you are going to allow us to put something inside of you and have it grow in your nice warm body, then yes you are our Baby Oven. How soon do we start? Bella, should we go practice now?"

"Emmett, that is gross. If you ever suggest that again, I'll …."

Then Rose said, "No Bella. I will lock him out of our bedroom for a very long time if he even tries that with you."

Emmett then pulled the three of us together and said, "I am just kidding, you two."

"Emmett, I am not kidding about this though. The only part of my naked body you are going to get to see through all of this is my expanded belly. Whenever there is a possibility that you may see any other part of my body, you will be asked to leave the room."

"Bella, I want to see them put the fertile eggs into you."

"Rose, please tell him no." and I started almost crying. "Rose, you can come in and watch. Plus I will want you to hold my hand but, no Emmett please."

"I'm sorry Bella. I was only joking. I understand and can accept that. How soon do we start?" asked Emmett.

Rose said, "As soon as I can get the three of us an appointment."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the next two months I had been inseminated and now we were just waiting to find out if it had worked and I was pregnant. For the present time, I was working part time as a nurse at a clinic because I needed time for weekly doctor's appointments in the beginning. If and when it worked, my sister didn't want me working too hard. I was still under my sister's health insurance for another year. Emmett and Rose were covering all my medical costs as well as buying my maternity clothes. My sister and I had received a nice inheritance from our parents with their investments, life insurance, and a settlement from the airlines. We would have gladly given it all back to have our parents alive though. Rose worked as a full time nurse at a local hospital 12 hour days, three times a week. Emmett was an EMT who worked two 24 hour shifts a week.

The three of us all went to the specialist's appointment to see if the insemination had worked. They drew blood while my sister held my hand. Thirty minutes later, we were in the doctor's office waiting for him. He came in and smiled and said "Congratulations Rose & Emmett, you are pregnant. Bella, as Emmett so quoted, 'you have now turned into a Baby Oven.' Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins that you should fill and start taking right away. You need to get into an obgyn within the month to start your regular maternity care."

"Not a problem, there is an office near my clinic that I have heard good things about."

"That is a good doctor and office," Rosalie said.

"I think the doctor's name is Dr. Esme Cullen."

The specialist said, "She is a wonderful doctor. I will have a copy of your records sent over to her office."

"Thank you doctor," we all said.

We went out to celebrate and I looked at the two of them as I drank my club soda. I smiled at Emmett and asked, "Since I can no longer have wine or alcohol, are you going to give it up too?"

"I would, if you asked me to." Emmett came around and wrapped his arms around me and said, "I would do anything for our Baby Oven."

I smiled and said, "Really, since I have no chance of having sex for the next eight months, do you want to give that up to?"

"Bella, you wouldn't dare…" Emmett asked.

"No, Emmett I won't. Especially, because I am now in my own apartment and do not have to hear the two of you anymore."

Rose then said, "Sweetie, Emmett and I have been talking about that."

"What? I am not moving back in with you guys."

"Bella, we thought at the end of the apartment lease we signed, you might want to come home just so we can help you while you are pregnant and keep an eye on you. Plus our condo really isn't big enough anymore, so we have started looking for a bigger house with plenty of guest rooms."

"Rose, no, please I like being on my own. Please don't ask me to give up my apartment."

"We know you do but we want to be close to our Baby Oven as well. And what if something goes wrong?"

"I know how to call 911" and I started to get angry. "What are you going to do sleep with me?"

"No, of course not!" Rose said.

"Come on you two," and this time I got up to leave.

Once I was outside, Rose had her arm on mine and said, "Bella, stop. Wait! This isn't coming out like we wanted."

Emmett had now caught up to the both of us and I said, "Emmett and Rosalie, I am 23 years old; I think I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can," Rose said. "Bella, will you come with us on a car ride, please?"

We ended up in a different neighborhood and pulled in front of a house.

"What? Where are we?" I asked.

"Come on, Bella" and Rose dragged me into the new house. She showed me all around the 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom house including the living room, separate family room, the beautiful kitchen, dining room; and finally the amazing back yard and covered patio. Rose finally said, "What do you think?"

"It's a beautiful house, but what? So you are buying a new house, so that you have more room for the baby," I said.

"Bella, follow me," Rose said. So we followed a trail through the back yard and found a small gate along the fence line. As Emmett started to open it for us, Rose said, "Look, Bella" and we were in front of a separate casita. They pulled me in and showed me around. It was a 1 bedroom and 1 bath casita. It had a cute little living room, dining nook and a kitchen plus a perfect bedroom and bathroom. It was cute and adorable.

"It's wonderful," I said.

"Now will you give up the apartment and live here with us?" Rose asked.

"As long as Emmett doesn't figure out how to keep the PA system open between the house and the casita," I said.

"Deal," Rose said.

"Cool," Emmett said and then Emmett and Rose dropped me off at my apartment and those two went to make an offer on the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

July 20th 6 weeks pregnant

Two weeks later, I was to meet with Dr. Esme Cullen, my obgyn doctor. Rose, Emmett and I all went to the appointment. I was first going to meet with her myself for the physical exam and then the three of us were going to all talk to her. Emmett had finally agreed the only time he would get to see me naked from the waist down and my junk in any way was when I was giving birth and then he had to stay up at my head. He decided he didn't really need to know what his wife's little sister looked like naked. I did nothing for him.

So the nurse took me back and her name was Alice. Alice was a short petite little thing but quick and feisty with her short black spiky hair. She got me into a gown and came back in to take some additional information and that is when she noticed that I was carrying a baby for sister from the notes in my file and she said, "You are an astounding woman to be doing this for your sister."

"Thank you, I owe her a lot," I said.

Once she had all the information that she needed, Alice said, "Please excuse me. Dr. Masen will be right in to see you."

"Excuse me, Alice. I am supposed to be seeing Dr. Cullen," I said.

"I know, but Dr. Cullen had her own baby last week and is on maternity leave. Don't worry, Dr. Masen is her partner and an excellent doctor as well."

"Okay."

Dr. Masen came in while I was sitting and reading _Pride and Prejudice_ for the umpteenth time. He said, "Isabella Swan, you like the classics. I see."

"Yes, Dr. Masen," then I looked up into his beautiful green eyes; they immediately captured my soul and I got very lost in them. His whole face was amazing and I didn't hear him ask me his next question while I was staring into his beautifully sexy face.

"Ms. Swan, are you okay?" he asked again while waving a hand in front of my face waiting for a reaction from me

"I'm sorry, Dr. Masen. Yes, I am fine. Please, call me Bella though."

"Okay Bella. Your face just looked very glazed over."

"Sorry," I lied and said, "I was just thinking about Elizabeth from _Pride and Prejudice_."

"Okay," and he reviewed my file and said, "So as the invitro doctor has it written in his file you are a Baby Oven for your sister and her husband."

"Yes."

"That is amazing of you."

"I love my sister very much and since she cannot carry children and I can. I have now turned into a Baby Oven as my brother-in-law has so affectionately named me."

"This is one of the most generous things I have ever seen anyone do." We talked about how I had been feeling and any weird symptoms and then as he got ready to start the physical exam. Alice came back in. Once he finished the exam, he went to help me sit up and our eyes met again. There was a pause in our motion finally after a very small sigh escaped from his lips, he helped me finish sitting up. "Sorry for the delay, I got lost in a thought. Go ahead and get dressed. Alice will show you to my office and we can get your sister and her husband and talk about our plans for the Baby Oven." said Dr. Masen.

In his office, we all talked about the pregnancy and all the changes I would go through. Dr. Masen then looked at both Rosalie and Emmett and said, "I have heard of men having sympathy symptoms with their wives pregnancies. I expect that both of you will go through it too. But remember Bella is the real one going through it and will have the real symptoms; she is an adult so respect her choices. She has a great head on her shoulders. I know she will take great care of your child."

July 27th 7 weeks pregnant

The following week I had called the office about the prenatal vitamins making me really constipated. Alice answered, "No problem. I will have the doctor write you a new prescription for different vitamins."

"Okay. Thank you, Alice."

"Bella, you just work at the clinic around the corner, right?"

"Yes, I do"

"Do you want to have lunch one day?"

"Sure. Just give me a call."

So the next day as I was going out the front door at lunch time to go home. I heard someone say my name, "Isabella Swan."

"Yes" and I turned.

"Hi! Dr. Masen, What are you doing here?"

"I brought you over the new vitamin prescription and some samples to try as well."

"You didn't have to do that. I would have come in to pick them up or you could have just called my pharmacy; I left Alice the number."

"I wanted to, plus it is lunchtime and I like to get out of the office. How are you feeling?"

"Good I just get tired between 8 and 9 o'clock every night now. I have become very boring. Is it normal to be so tired this early in the pregnancy?"

"Every woman is different and for right now your body is still getting accustomed to being pregnant. Enjoy sleeping at night. That's fine and you're not boring. Just take care of yourself and let me know if you have problems with these vitamins."

"Thank you, Dr. Masen"

August 1st

On Wednesday of the following week, Alice called in the morning over to the clinic and asked, "Do you want to go to lunch today?"

"Sure. How about the deli at 12:30?"

"Perfect. I will see you there."

Over lunch, I learned that Alice and Jasper had been married for about six months. Jasper was an architect and they had met when he had to bring his sister into the office one day. They went out to dinner that first weekend and one month later moved in together and the rest is history.

I told Alice pretty much my life story over lunch. I finally took a drink and said, "I do not know why I just told you all of that. It is like it was meant to be and I already feel really close and comfortable with you."

"I know I feel the same way about you," Alice said.

"I can't wait for you to really meet Rosalie. You two already have shopping in common. Hopefully that means that I can go shopping a little less if you two become fast friends as well."

"Not likely Bella, it may become the other way. You may now have two people dragging you to the mall instead of just one. Are you working fulltime?" Alice asked.

"No. I work Tuesday through Friday eight to noon because I needed time for all the doctor's appointments and tests while I went through invitro and then if I was pregnant Rose did not want me working full time."

"When we're done with lunch you get to go home?" Alice asked.

"Yep, it's kind of fun. In six weeks the three of us are moving into their new house so that they can babysit the Baby Oven."

"Wow that sucks."

"Actually I thought so, too. But I think it will be okay. Their new house has a casita on the back of the property that I get to live in. As long as Emmett doesn't figure out how to keep the PA system on all the time between the house and the casita, it will be fine."

August 3rd

At noon on Friday when we were closing down for lunch, I heard the bell and I said, "I'll check on who is here." When I came around the corner I said, "Hello, Dr. Masen. Can I help you?"

"Yes, according to a nurse friend of mine, you are off for the day…"

"Yes I am. I was just about to head out for lunch."

"May I take you to lunch?"

"Dr Masen, you don't have to do that."

"Bella, I want to take you to lunch. I want to get to know the lady that is giving this amazing gift to her sister."

"Okay, I guess, let me grab my purse." So once I had my purse, I told the others, "I will lock up as I leave." He walked me over to his car and opened my door for me. As I slid in I said, "Thank you, Dr. Masen."

Then he leaned down toward me in the front passenger seat of the car and said, "Please call me Edward, I am not your doctor right now."

"Okay, although it is a little weird."

"Just sit back and relax. Pretend I met you at the library."

As we drove away, I asked, "Edward, how old are you?"

"Twenty-eight. I skipped four years of elementary and middle school."

"Great, you are a genius as well as a doctor."

Edward basically ignored my comment and asked, "Is Mimi's Café okay for lunch?"

"That's fine."

Five minutes later, we were at the restaurant. He came around and opened my door.

Once inside and seated, I asked for water to drink and Edward ordered lemonade. "Why are you doing this? Do you take all your patients out to lunch?" I asked.

"No, only the ones who have the most amazing brown eyes that capture my soul, a heart that matches and who is giving their sister the baby she so badly wants."

"Is that why you stopped helping me up off the table that first day?"

"Yes, your eyes drew me in. Now it's my turn, why didn't you hear the first question I asked you that day?" 

"Ugggghhh. Please don't ask me that?"

"Come on tell me. I made my confession to you."

"Fine. Quit trying to enchant me. I was lost in your perfect green eyes, smile, and lastly your copper bronze messed up hair but most importantly your eyes."

"What do you mean, enchant you?"

"There is a way that you look at me with your crooked little smile and get me to do whatever you want. That is hardly a fair trait to use, particularly on a pregnant woman."

"So that is why your pulse was so much faster for me than what Alice had written down."

"Yes, you enchanted me as soon as you came in the room and I saw you. Edward you are my doctor."

"Yes but only for 9 months. For most of that time, I only see you once a month."

"I know but it is just weird."

When the waitress came back with our drinks, she asked, "Are you ready to order?"

I ordered, "Spaghetti please."

"That sounds good. I will have that too," Edward said.

"Would you like a salad as well?"

Edward said, "You need your vegetables."

"Okay with Italian dressing on the side."

We sat and talked about Rosalie and myself and how Emmett came into our lives. I only say that my parents were killed in an accident eight years ago. When people would ask what kind of accident, I would say, "Please, I do not want to talk about it."

Edward told me about his parents and his schooling. "Edward," I finally said with a smile, "you are so down to earth."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not high on yourself for being a doctor or a genius. We are just casually getting to know each other and you are not using large vocabulary words on me."

"Does that mean I have a chance of getting you to go out on a real date with me?"

"Maybe," I smiled.

After we finished lunch, Edward drove me back to my car and walked me around to my door. He took my hand and kissed it and said, "Good bye. That was fun."

"Thank you, Edward. I had a good time, too."

"How about lunch next Friday?"

"If I say no are you going to smile your crooked grin at me and enchant me until I agree?"

"Probably." And he laid his hand on my hand that was holding the keys in my ignition.

"Okay, next Friday Edward. Just quit enchanting me."

When I got home to my apartment, my sister was out front waiting for me. "Where have you been? You were off two hours ago!" Rose yelled at me.

"Rose, stop it!" I yelled back. "I went to lunch and stopped at the pharmacy. If you are going to be like this when I am in my apartment, how am I going to survive being in the casita behind you?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I just came by to check on you and take you to lunch but you never answered your texts."

"Sorry, my phone died."

"So where did you go for lunch?"

"Mimi's Café."

"Did you go with the guys from the clinic?"

"No. Dr. Masen took me!"

"What? Inside now and how did that happen?" Rosalie said as she was quickly but gently pushing me into my apartment.

Once I was sitting on my couch with my shoes off and settled back and comfortable, "He came in as we were closing for lunch and asked me."

"Bella, he's hot".

"I know; don't remind me. I don't match up well with a guy like that. I always land up with the nerdy kind."

"Well, how was it? Yes truly you do deserve a guy like that. Your heart is so big."

"He is really nice, a gentleman, and quite enchanting. For some strange reason, he wants to take me to lunch again next Friday."

"Oh my god, what do you mean enchanting, and are you really dating your doctor?"

"Stop it, Rose. It is very weird to me. He has already seen me practically naked and touched all my private areas as well as other women's every day."

"But he asked you out?"

"Who's to say he doesn't do it with all his patients. And isn't it a little weird that he wants to date a woman who is already pregnant he knows he can't get any sex from me any time soon."

"Well, okay, maybe it is but you could just ask him maybe he doesn't care? Plus if he really wanted to have sex with you, I am sure a doctor is the perfect choice he can make sure that he protects the baby while both of you enjoy yourselves."

"Then I would say what is wrong with him? Rose, are you really suggesting that I think about having sex with my doctor with your child inside of me?"

"Just have fun and enjoy the attention you deserve it. You are a great catch."

"Fine. As long as my sister and her husband lay off of me. Plus if Edward breaks my heart you will help me find a new doctor and help me get put back together."

"Of course I will, but give it a decent chance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I just own the plot.

**CHAPTER 4 **

August 10th

9 weeks pregnant

The following Friday, while at lunch Edward asks, "Would you please go with me to the street fair in Long Beach tonight?"

"Edward, I don't know, I get so tired by 8 pm."

"Then go home and take a nap and I promise I will bring you home by 10:30 at the latest, invite your sister and Emmett if you want. I'll invite Alice and her husband, Jasper."

"Okay, I'll go."

"But there is one other condition."

"What's that?"

"I get another date with just you on Saturday; an afternoon movie and then dinner."

"Okay I guess. You are greedy."

"Only for you, my beautiful Bella. Am I going to have to do my little enchanting look at you?"

"No but this all seems so weird. How about a compromise?"

"What?"

"After the movie on Saturday, we come back to my apartment for dinner so that we can talk about what is going on between you and I?"

"Deal on two conditions. 1- You just relax and have fun at the street fair tonight and 2- I am doing the cooking at your place."

"Deal," and I reached my hand across the table; Edward took my hand and we shook on it.

Again when we got back to the clinic and I was at my car he lifted my hand and kissed it.

"I'll pick you up at your apartment at 5:30 tonight."

"Okay"

As I drove away I called Rose and I asked her if Emmett and she wanted to go to the street fair with us. She said okay but my call waiting went beep, "Hold on a second, Rose." and I switched lines and said, "Hello!"

I heard, "Isn't it a little dangerous to be driving and talking on your cell phone at the same time when you are carrying your sister's baby?"

"Goodbye, Doctor Masen"

I switched back to Rose and I was chuckling. Rose asked, "What is so funny?"

"Dr. Masen just chided me for talking on cell phone and driving at the same time."

"You are on your Bluetooth right?"

"Of course, mother Rosalie. So you'll go with us to the street fair. You will finally get to meet Alice and we can all meet her husband, Jasper."

"Of course we will. We were thinking about going anyway."

"I did go home and take a nap."

I did go home and take a nap. That afternoon at four, I couldn't button any of my jeans anymore. I had thrown them all over my room and I was sitting on my bedroom floor crying when Rose and Emmett walked in.

I yelled at them and said, "Why did you even bother getting me my own apartment if you kept your own key to get in with? Go away! Emmett, do not come any closer to me because there are certain things you are just not allowed to see."

"What's wrong Bella? Why do you have clothes thrown all over your room?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, I am not going anywhere; it sucks being pregnant."

"Emmett, please give me ten minutes with our Baby Oven. Hopefully I will return with a smiling Baby Oven."

So he left and she came and sat on the floor with me by my bed. "Your jeans won't button anymore?" Rose asked as she pulled my head down on her shoulder.

"No, they don't and my damn boobs are hanging out of my bra as well. I think I have grown at least a cup size already. You know I had no problems carrying this baby for you but all this other crap sucks. Why am I getting so fat this quickly? Can't I just stay home until I deliver the babies?"

"No. You have a very sexy doctor coming over in a little bit to take you out. Tomorrow sounds like it will be shopping day."

"Please. No maternity clothes, yet. I am not ready to admit it."

"Fine but bigger pants and bras."

"Now let's see, what we can find for you to wear in your closet."

Leggings and a red tank were the first option but the tank was two small and tight so I went with my white tank, white oversized blouse, leggings and red belt plus my little flat black sandals. She fluffed my hair and touched up my makeup.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"I suppose; since you won't let me stay home."

In the front room, Edward showed up and Emmett let him in. Emmett said, "Thanks for the flowers, doc."

"No way, man. They are for my beautiful date, your Baby Oven. Where is she?"

"In her bedroom with Rose and this is your third date doc should I be asking your intentions with Bella? Just so you know doc, it was an ugly scene about thirty minutes ago when we got here."

"No Emmett. I have full plans of being a perfect gentleman. Bella deserves that."

Then Rose and I came out linked arm and arm giggling together.

Emmett said, "You look fine now Baby Oven. Is everything okay?"

Edward came up to me and felt my forehead and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Stop it Edward. I am fine. I am not sick; I am just pregnant and moody, get used to it! Are those for me or Emmett?"

"They are for you, Beautiful," and he placed them into my arms and gently hugged me.

"Thank you," and I hugged him back.

Edward first said to me, "You're welcome. Yes, you are moody as all pregnant women are and you are allowed." Then towards Emmett said, "Do you know where the 6th St parking garage is at in Long Beach?"

"Yes."

"We are to meet Alice and Jasper there on the top floor at 6 pm. Ready, Bella?"

"Sure but why aren't we riding all together?"

"Because I promised you I would have you home by 10:30. Your sister doesn't live here and maybe they will not want to come home at 10:00 therefore I will be your driver. Is that okay? Or are you afraid of me?"

"Yes, you can be my driver; I was just curious and no, I am not afraid of you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I was just teasing you, Bella."

So the four of us left in our two cars and as Edward and I were riding in his car, I commented that the music you listen to is a very wide style of genres. "Do you like all of the stuff that you listen to?"

"Yes, I do Bella. Since I was always so much younger than everyone else in school, I used music as an escape when I couldn't talk to others about anything else. I could talk about music and I hid in music, as well."

"I can see how that must have been weird for you."

"Even now it is hard as a doctor; people don't always believe I am their doctor."

"I didn't question that; since you dazzled me as soon as you walked in, started talking and looking at me."

"No I stunned you into a glaze over look instead."

We got to the garage and drove to the roof and parked. Edward helped me out of my car and the two of us started walking towards everyone else. Alice came bouncing up to me and pulled me into a hug, "This is going to be so much fun." Then all the introductions were made.

Emmett looked over the ledge and said, "Cool, a beer garden."

I walked up to him and said, "Oh, Emmett, is that really fair to the Baby Oven?"

Edward walked up and wrapped his arms around me and said, "I can easily skip the beer garden to hang out with you."

I smiled at Emmett and said, "Come on the Baby Oven is hungry and I am sure Rose will let you have a beer or two after I go home at 10:00 tonight."

Emmett then grabbed me and spun me out of Edward's grasp and said, "Let's go feed my Baby Oven." We all started giggling as he pulled and tried to drag me along.

"Slow down, Emmett; you know how klutzy, Bella is," Rose yelled at Emmett because he was really close to making the Baby Oven fall over and we didn't need that.

The six of us ended up at a barbeque spot because that is what appealed to the Baby Oven. Alice and Jasper ordered their food and then Emmett and Rose ordered, Rose turned to me and Edward said, "I invited her. Bella, you are my date. This is on me." and he pulled me over to the next window and told me to order. I ordered barbeque beef and french fries and cherry lemonade. Edward ordered a barbeque chicken, salad and regular lemonade.

Once we were all sitting and eating, Alice said, "Bella, that is an adorable outfit."

"Thanks. Rose helped me put it together because …," and then I shut up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

Alice squealed, "It's time to go shopping."

"Shut up Alice. Just because I am getting fat and my clothes don't fit me you aren't allowed to get excited about shopping. Ughhhhh, you and Rose together are terrible. This is why I am a nurse so that I can wear scrubs. That's it; I will just wear scrubs for my whole pregnancy."

"No, you won't. Shopping tomorrow morning," Alice said.

Then Edward slid part of his salad towards me and I said, "I didn't order a salad."

"No, but you need your vegetables."

So I threw a French fry at him and said, "Vegetable."

He took his cherry tomato and stuffed it into my open mouth and said, "Better vegetable."

"Fine, now I have a pesky doctor telling me what to eat as well as a breaking and entering sister and brother-in-law looking out for me."

Then Alice said, "What am I?"

"Shopping torture and the nurse that makes me get on a damn scale. Jasper, will you save me from all these crazy people?"

"Sure, I'll design you a glass house that everyone can see you in and no one can get to you to torture you."

"My hero!" and I blew him a kiss.

We all started laughing and we finished our dinners including Edward and I sharing his salad and my french fries.

Then we walked through all the tents of crafts and art. Right before we got to the rides, we walked by a fun house and Edward said, "Come on Bella. Since you can't ride most of the rides, let's go in the fun house." So we started to carefully walk our way through it, I tried to trip four times as the walking patterns would change. On my fifth trip I was in Edward's arms and called, "A klutz." The other four had already finished going through it when I came out in Edward's arms.

Emmett said, "You never asked her how klutzy she was doc? A fun house isn't fun for her but give her a roller coaster and a seat and she will go forever." Then Emmett walked up to me as Edward set me down and said, "Just not until you are done being my Baby Oven though." At the rides, I watched the boys go on all the crazy ones. I had to watch even though I'd normally go on them as well. Alice and Rose took turns keeping me company. I sent all of them on the water ride while I waited. I insisted I would be okay but then I realized I needed to go to the bathroom so I sent them a text "I went to the bathroom." When I got back to the ride, they were all freaking out and looking around for me. Finally Edward saw me walking towards them, he came running up to me and pulled me into a hug with his soaking wet body and asked, "Where were you?"

I punched his arm and said, "You all are idiots. 1- I texted you all that I had to go to the bathroom and 2- I am pregnant so of course I went to the bathroom. Where did you think I had gone or did you think I had left to go home?"

Edward then stepped back from me and as Emmett saw me he quickly turned around so I asked, "What's wrong, Emmett?"

"Oh shit!" Rose said. "Bella, Edward got you a little wet and now you are showing the world your growing chest and damp nipples; thanks to Edward's worried wet hug, a white shirt and a white tank top."

Edward said, "I am so sorry."

Jasper turned around as well so that he was hiding his face from seeing me.

I looked down and then I saw how bad the problem was. "Shit, now what do I do? I am completely see-through and everyone can see everything." Edward kind of pulled me in close so that no one could see anything else. Rose came up and blocked the rest of my body's view from everyone else. "Stop that you are just getting me wetter, Edward."

"Come on Beautiful. Let's go; I am sorry. I didn't and don't plan on letting everyone look at your new and improved chest. Especially those too," and pointed at Emmett and Jasper. Then he kissed my nose.

Alice said, "You don't have to. Jasper, go to the bathroom, take your black tank off from under your button up and let Bella borrow it."

"Alice, it will be huge."

"I can fix that. Now go, Jasper."

So five minutes later, Alice had me in a bathroom stall and the white shirt came off black tank went over my damp white tank, Rose and Alice tied it low in the back and the white shirt went back on like it was a jacket now. The red belt was underneath against the tank. "Now let's go back to our men," Alice said.

"Sorry Alice. Edward is not my man."

"Oh honey. I hate to tell you but he is already head over heels in love with you," Alice said.

When we came out, I was quickly pulled by Emmett and he said, "Come on. I want to win you and the baby a stuffed animal. When the boys were done with their competitive streak, I had five stuffed animals which the girls helped me carry.

We got close to the Ferris wheel and Edward said, "You haven't done any rides tonight. Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

"Sure but can our stuffed friends come?"

"Of course," Edward said.

So into one of the cars we went, our stuffed friends were sat on the other seat. As our car left Emmett said, "Remember Edward that is my Baby Oven you have in there." Then we heard a slap.

"Shut up" we then heard Rose say.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me.

"Fine. I am starting to get tired and a little cold because my tank is still damp."

"No problem. I'll get you home soon," and he brushed my hair from my face, leaned in and kissed my cheek. My stomach flip flopped because of a simple kiss and the proximity of Edward with his arm around me.

"Edward," I said.

He said, "What?" and now he was holding my hand. I looked up at him and then I swatted him and said, "Quit trying to enchant me."

"Sorry. Is it working?"

"Yes."

And he leaned over and kissed my cheek again. "Then I am sure, I will get another date out of you," Edward said.

When we got off the Ferris wheel, we started to head towards our friends and the beer garden hand in hand. And now there was a band playing at the beer garden, "How about two dances and then we can go?" Edward asked.

"No, don't make me; I am a terrible dancer."

Emmett said, "She's right. She can barely go back and forth to the beat. You saw her in the fun house."

"Too bad it all depends on who is leading." So Edward took the stuffed animals from me, handed them to Emmett and said, "We'll be back; watch your stuffed children." Then Edward pulled me to the dance floor and he had me dancing with him, he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up and said, "Look into my eyes while we're dancing please. I want to see your beautiful brown eyes."

"How do you do that?" I whispered.

"Like, I said, it is all in the leading and I love to dance so I know how to lead plus I am enchanting remember?"

After two dances, he kissed my lips very gently and said, "Let's get you home to bed, because now before the movie and dinner, it appears you're going shopping."

"Thanks a lot. You had to remind me."

"I could take you shopping, instead."

"I don't think so."

And holding hands, we left the dance floor. I reclaimed all my stuffed animals with Edward's help. We left hand in hand and the four others stayed. Alice was shrieking to Rose about how cute we looked as we walked away.

Once we got back to my apartment complex and had parked the car, he walked me back to my apartment and helped me set all my stuffed animals on the couch. Edward pulled me back in at my door that I was still leaning on and gave him a simple kiss good night on my lips, "Thank you, I had fun tonight except when you soaked me."

Then he brought his fingers up to his lips, kissed them and placed that gentle kiss on my lips, "Good night, Bella. I'll see you around three tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Good night, Edward. Can I ask one question before you leave?"

"Sure, Bella. What is it?"

I smiled and said, "You really want to see me again because isn't it a crime that a guy ditches a girl if they don't sleep together by the third date?"

He scooped me into his arms and said, "We can take care of that if you are volunteering; I am assuming your bedroom is through that door. I won't even need a condom because you are all ready pregnant."

I started to wiggle while in his arms. "Stop that or I may not make it to the bed." As he got passed the couch, he turned and we sat down on the couch. Edward looked at me. "Bella, there is nothing normal or regular about our relationship and I can tell you this, we will not be making love tomorrow night either. So now my Beautiful one, walk me to the door again and say 'I will see you tomorrow'" I complied and we gently kissed good night again.

"Thank you, Edward for a wonderful date with new friends and my family and you are a perfect gentleman."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I just own the plot.

**Chapter 5**

At 8:30 the next day, Rose called and said that she would pick me up at 9:30. We were meeting Alice at the mall. We found three pairs of very low rise jeans that gave me some more room to grow; Rose and Alice helped me get multiple sets of matching thongs and bras in my new bigger cup size. I was almost two cup sizes larger, so we went ahead and bought them that much bigger so hopefully they would last for my whole pregnancy. They also got me some shorts for the warmer weather and again they had to be low rise to fit me because I didn't want maternity yet. I got some longer tops and shirts so that no one saw anything they weren't suppose to because of the low rise pants and shorts. Lastly, they bought me a couple of summer dresses and insisted I wear one on my date with Edward that day.

They were fluffing my hair when he got there. I yelled, "Save me!"

"I'll be right there; I'm putting the groceries away for dinner tonight."

I came running out barefoot to him. "Save me from the lipstick queen, please!"

He quickly leaned in and kissed me and then said, "No, you don't need any lipstick. Back off, Alice."

Alice shrieked as she and Rose came around the corner. "Did you see that Edward just kissed her?"

Edward said to me as I hid my face on his chest, "Now go get your shoes, I will take you to the movies and get rid of your shopping buddies." As I turned to leave he said, "You look beautiful in your new dress, Bella."

He glared at Alice as I left for my shoes and said, "Goodbye you two."

"Goodbye, yourself. Some day you will thank us for what we did for her. Just to prove my point, we are the ones that picked out the dress that Bella is wearing."

"But not today. Goodbye," Edward said.

So after a romantic comedy, we went back to my apartment and we had teriyaki chicken, rice and steamed vegetables that Edward made for us. When we were done and the kitchen was cleaned up, I went and sat on one end of my couch and said, "We need to talk."

He went and sat on the other of end of the couch. "I won't allow you to send me away and if you try I'll just enchant you to change your mind."

"Edward, we can't do this."

"Yes, we can."

"Why would you want to date a pregnant woman?"

"First, I don't want to date any pregnant woman. I want to date Isabella Swan who is pregnant because she is beautiful and is doing this for her sister and brother-in-law to give them the family Rose cannot have on her own. You have a huge heart. Your brown eyes are so mesmerizing I could swim in them forever."

"You get to touch me in all those weird places; and when I see you at your office, you are seeing me practically naked and you are fully dressed."

"I could fix that if you would like," and he stood up to take off his shirt

"Stop it, Edward" I said as I turned a couple shades of red.

"Okay. So what, I examine women's uterus and vaginas on a daily basis and their breasts too. All those patients are just anatomy to me. You are the only one that I have thought of doing other things to. I don't play or finger their g-spots or clits; I don't think about wanting to make them have orgasms, but I do with you. I examine their breasts for lumps but I want to play with yours. I want to make your nipples hard, tease them, play with them and suck them into my mouth."

I stuttered out an answer with my face being three shades of red – "But you can't right now, I'm eleven weeks pregnant."

"Bella, I hate to tell you but we still could enjoy one another's bodies if we both wanted to. I promise I am an obgyn doctor; I think I could prevent you from putting you or the baby at any risk. I know you don't feel pretty right now. Especially, since you just had to get bigger clothes today, but I think you are beautiful and if you would let me; I would prove it to you. Are Rose and Emmett opposed to us dating?"

"No, she said 'I deserve to be happy.' "

"Then be happy. Do I make you happy?"

"Yes, you do make me happy; I think about you all the time. Do you want to deal with my hormone swings while we date?"

"Yes, I do. Like I said the first day I asked you to lunch, just pretend I do anything besides being your doctor and that we met at the library both pulling _Pride and Prejudice_ off the shelf."

"People are going to think that you and I got pregnant together as I get bigger."

"I don't care what strangers think. The most important people will know the truth. I have no problems letting strangers think that about us. I'm hoping that we stay together and someday in the long future, you will be pregnant with one of our children."

"Let me guess for every reason I have that we can't date, you will turn the reason around and enchant me with a different better reason to date."

"Yes. Now come here" and he pulled my foot to him and we finally met in the middle of the couch and he whispered at my lips, "Can I please kiss you like I have been wanting too since the first day I saw your beautiful brown eyes in my office?" He enchanted me with his little crooked grin and leaned down to my lips and kissed me.

He tried to open the kiss but I sat back down away from him and said, "Can we please take this slow? I like kissing you and going out with you but I still need to get to know you more when you aren't examining my pregnant body. I had fun at the street fair last night though."

"Yes, we can. Since you just agreed we could keep trying this dating thing."

"Edward, can I ask one more personal question?"

"Sure, as long as I get to ask one back myself?"

"Have you had sex or made love to anyone before?"

"Yes. When I first started medical school, I hate to say it but I decided I needed to see what sex was like. So I had a three month relationship with another med student, but since then, no."

"Can I ask the same question? I am really hoping that you have at least tried because I may run if you tell me Emmett has scared everyone away from you."

I smiled and said, "You are lucky, Edward. Yes, I have. One guy in my sophomore year of college but he was quickly gone after I had helped him pass his finals with studying techniques. Then again the beginning of my senior year but that only lasted until Thanksgiving."

"Now Bella, walk me to the door so that I can let the Baby Oven get a good night sleep."

So I did and as we opened the door, Rose and Emmett were sitting outside in Rose's BMW. "Please take me away; they're going to drive me nuts. I don't know why they even got me an apartment. Edward, I realize I am carrying their child but I am 23 years old. I think I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but give them a chance to settle down. They're just nervous and worry about you."

"I wonder how long they have been sitting there waiting for you to leave. Maybe I should pull you back in and start taking your clothes off of you to see what Emmett does."

"I would like that, but they would just follow us. Good night, Bella," he kissed my cheek and walked away.

I turned, closed and locked my door. I went into my bedroom and locked that door as well because I knew at least Rose would come in to check on me but she couldn't get into my bedroom. I picked up my phone and texted Emmett and Rose and said, "Go away you ruined an almost perfect evening."

"Sweetie," Rose said at my door after she jiggled the door handle and it was locked, "Let me in."

"No. Go away; you guys are going way overboard. You are more protective than you ever were when I was in college."

"Bella, let me in."

"No! Go away! I volunteered to do this. Please don't make me regret it!" As I got madder, I was raising my voice and I started yelling, "I love you, Rose but I need some peace. For some crazy reason, Edward likes me even with all the craziness I am going through right now. So go away!" Then I started hyperventilating, Emmett was now at my door yelling at me to unlock it.

EPOV

I came back in and yelled at Rose and Emmett, "What are you doing to her? She just wanted to go to bed; she is 23 years old and doesn't need a babysitter."

"Edward shut up. Bella is hyperventilating; she got so mad at us and yelled at us."

"Move Emmett!" and I kicked in the door and was at my side in a heartbeat. I got Bella sitting down. "Rose, go to my car and get my bag. Emmett, get Bella a drink of water for later."

"Bella, breathe with me. Match my breathing pattern." Finally five long minutes later my breathing was finally back to normal. I had been monitoring Bella's pulse and blood pressure. Except for all the tears down my face and a raspy throat from yelling at them, Bella was no worse for wear. "Emmett, I am going to take Bella to breakfast tomorrow morning. I am assuming you and Rose will come over and fix Bella's door while we are out and then you both will give her some much needed space starting now."

"Yes doc, we will."

Then Rose hugged Bella, "I love you and I am sorry," and pressed Bella's spare key to her apartment into her hand.

Edward turned to me and smiled, "Now, go get ready for bed, my Bella. While I walk your sister and brother-in-law to the door and tell them good night." I left and walked Rose and Emmett out.

Emmett looked at me and said, "We are sorry doc, but we only want the best for her and our baby as well."

"Emmett, I know, but she is 23 years old and volunteered for this. She has a great head on her shoulders. She called me after only a week with a problem with the vitamins. She is taking great care of herself and has given you no reason to doubt that and remember her hormones are on their own roller coaster ride. Rose, you know this too."

"I know doc; but it is like I am pregnant and I just want to be there with her and help her."

"Rose, give her time to let her body adjust and then I am pretty sure she will let you be right by her side."

"Are you going to stay here with her tonight, doc?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett. Is that okay?

"I think it is a good idea, doc. We will be over around 8 am and wait for you to go to breakfast and then wait for you to get back so that we can fix her door."

"Good night you two."

BPOV

I came back out into my bedroom in scrubs and a pair of shorts and climbed into my bed.

Edward came in and said, "We are now alone. I want to check your pulse and blood pressure again."

After he did, I asked, "Are you leaving?"

"No. I will be out on the couch if you need me. Is that okay?"

"Yes that is okay. Thank you," Then I gently reached up and kissed his lips. Edward then tucked me into bed and so I peacefully fell asleep.

I was nudged awake about 11 pm, "What Edward?" I mumbled.

"I have to go to the hospital. I just got paged someone is in labor, but I will be back when I can."

I rolled to my nightstand and handed him the key my sister had just given me. "I am too tired to get up and lock the door."

"Okay Beautiful. I will see you later. If I am not here when you get up in the morning, please check your cell for a message from me about where I am.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye, my Bella."

So after I woke up the next morning and ran to the bathroom, what every pregnant woman does when they get up in the morning, I went to the kitchen for food and I saw Edward asleep on my couch. I went into the kitchen and got myself a glass of chocolate milk and a handful of grapes. As I walked back towards my room, I heard Edward say, "It's okay, I am awake, Bella."

"Sorry I woke you, I'll go take a shower and get ready for breakfast if that is okay."

"That's fine. Can I borrow your shower when you are done? I grabbed my spare clothes from the hospital on my way back."

"Sure."

So an hour later in jeans and one of the longer tops we were off for breakfast. Rose and Emmett were waiting outside in their car to fix the door but I didn't talk to them. Edward took me straight to his car, we landed up at Mimi's Café and I looked at him and asked, "Do I have to have vegetables for breakfast?"

"No, you can order whatever you want."

So I ordered orange juice, a veggie omelet and a side of bacon for breakfast. After the waitress left, Edward said, "A veggie omelet huh!"

"No worries," I said. "Edward, It was my turn to tease you. I actually love veggie omelets; just every once in awhile I like french fries, too."

We sat and quietly talked about his parents and why he went into medicine. We walked outside and at his car, we stopped and I kissed him and said, "Thank you for breakfast, our date last night and the help with my sister."

"You're welcome," and he pulled me in for another kiss. He kissed to my ear and said, "Would you like to go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure," so we drove around to the park and went for a thirty minute walk. Then back to my apartment we went, again Rose and Emmett were still waiting but I just walked inside without acknowledging them.

"Bella, you can't keep shutting her out."

"Yes, I can. I am allowed to be mad plus I am hormonal anyway."

"But you have a doctor's appointment on Friday with them."

"I know."

We landed up falling asleep while we watched a movie. I did because of being pregnant and Edward for delivering a baby in the middle of the night.

He went home around 2 p.m. after having a sandwich together for lunch and carrots. I cleaned up a little and did some laundry. I wrote in my journal and had dinner. I went for a walk by myself that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I just own the plot.

**CHAPTER 6 **

August 17th 10th week of pregnancy

By Friday I still hadn't talked to my sister Rose or Emmett, so I sent them a text and said, "See you at my appointment at 2 pm?"

They both responded with texts that said, "Yes, you will."

So Edward picked me up for lunch and today we had fish at Red Lobster. Edward finally asked, "Are you talking to Rose and Emmett yet?"

"I sent them a text asking if they would be at the appointment today."

"Bella, stop this. They feel bad; they have been checking in with me and Alice to see how you are doing because you will not talk to them."

I stood up and said, "Take me back to the clinic. Edward, I am not going to put up with this from you as well."

"Bella, please sit down. I am sorry; you are being very stubborn though."

"Edward, this last week has been both quiet and relaxing; but also hard because I do miss them. I do not want them to be so overbearing again. I have enjoyed talking to you and Alice all this week though. I hope you were both talking to me because you wanted to talk to me and were not spying on me."

"So are you going to talk to them today?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Staying inside. It is supposed to be hot."

"Why don't you come over to my parents' house and we can use their pool?"

"No way!"

"Bella, my parents are gone for the weekend; it will only be the two of us."

"Edward, I don't want to I am ….."

"You are perfect," and he leaned over the table and kissed my lips. Then Edward sat quietly back down in his chair and said with his crooked smile, "Don't make me enchant you."

"Fine, but I may just wear shorts and a t-shirt."

"Wear whatever you want. But the water will feel nice and cool."

So he took me back to my car at the clinic and said, "I will see you in about thirty minutes. We are going to try and hear the baby's heartbeat today."

"I know. I am excited."

"Good," and he kissed me goodbye.

Fifteen minutes later, I was in the office waiting area when Emmett and Rose came in and I was pulled into a giant Emmett bear hug. "I have missed you, Bella. I am sorry; we have been overprotective parents." Then he kissed my cheek.

Then Rose pulled me into a hug crying, "I am so sorry that I am so suddenly overprotective of you. You would think I was the pregnant one."

"Well, you two are not the pregnant ones and you were never like this with me and any of my other boyfriends or dates."

"I know. We are just being paranoid and I learned my lesson. I have missed you so much this week. Please forgive me," Rosalie was asking.

"I do and I did start to miss you, as well. I hear you have been calling Alice and Edward to keep an eye on me."

"Yes."

"Bella," Alice then said.

I smiled at my sister and said, "I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

Alice helped me get into my gown for the exam. Edward came in and we chatted. He knows everything that is going on because we talk or see each other every day now. I have now put on 12 pounds which I am not happy with. So Edward finally asks, "Are you ready to try and hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"Yes."

"We will try and find it, and then if we do, we will get Rose and Emmett so they can hear it, too."

"Okay."

EPOV

I use the Doppler on Bella's belly to hear the heartbeat but it sounds funny to me. But I knew all three of us were hearing the heartbeat as well. I see Bella smiling at me but I must have had a funny look on my face because Bella asks, "What is it Edward you are scaring me?"

"Bella, I want to do a quick ultrasound."

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella says with a stray tear running down her face.

"The heartbeat sounds off like an echo so I want to check it with the ultrasound." Then I wiped away her tear and said, "Just relax. I do not think it is anything serious. Do you want me to have Alice bring back Rose while we do this?"

"No but can Alice stay in here with me. I don't want to worry Rose, yet," Bella said.

"Fine, Alice, bring in the ultrasound machine and have my associate see my other patients while I am doing this."

So I got the ultrasound started and ten minutes later, I was smiling and so was Alice as we pointed at the screen. "What is it? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Bella and they turned the monitor you are actually carrying twins."

"What? Two babies?" and Bella fainted on both of us. When Bella came to, Rose and Emmett were in the room with her.

BPOV

"Honey, are you okay? Edward brought us back here, he said you fainted. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am now," so I started to sit up and Rose and Emmett were both helping me cautiously asking, "Are you sure you are okay?" Then I was finally sitting back up and Edward came back in.

Emmett looked at Edward and said, "What's up doc? Why did she faint?" Edward pulled a picture of my ultrasound out of my file and said, "This is why."

Rose looked at it and said, "Edward, there are TWO jelly beans on that screen."

"Yes. Rose, she is carrying twins for you. The heartbeat today sounded like there was an echo and look who was hiding."

I was then squished by Rose and Emmett, "Oh my god, little sister, I get two babies. Thank you so much."

I smiled and squeaked out, "I need to breathe." They both then let me go. "That was all the in-vitro doctor's fault. Now my body gets to carry two for you. Are you going to be even more of a pain in the ass now?"

"I love you and I am sorry but probably yes." Then Rose kissed my cheek.

"Bella take it easy for the rest of the day and I will check on you tonight and then we can have our pool party tomorrow. Why don't all you guys come over? We are going to my parents' house to use the pool while my parents are gone for the weekend. Then we can grill our dinner."

"Cool! What time?" Emmett asked.

"Say 1 to 2. I'll text you guys the address."

So I left with Rose and Emmett, "Hey Emmett, will you take my car home? I want to take Bella out for a little bit."

"Alright, plus I have to get back to work. Take care, Baby Oven I love you so much."

"Okay Rose, now where are we going?" as we got into my car.

"To the mall."

"Why?"

"Bathing suit"

"No shorts and t-shirt. Edward already said that it is okay."

"No bathing suit and a cute cover up."

"Boy, are you bossy!"

"Yeah, I am, but only when it comes to clothes and at least I won't make you wear a bikini. Any other time I would especially since I know how sexy the guy is. But while you are pregnant, it will be a cute one piece and cover up."

"Why is it that when you are pregnant that everyone says cute and adorable?"

"Because that is what you are."

So two hours later, I dropped her off at her house and headed back to my apartment with a plain blue one piece swim suit that definitely showed off my new improved breasts and a deeper blue floral dress cover up. I cooked myself a steak that night for dinner; along with a plate of vegetables. Edward didn't get there until 8 pm because he was at the hospital delivering another baby. "I brought you a present," he said with his arms wrapped around me when he found me coming out of my bathroom in my pjs.

"Edward, please don't. I don't need presents."

"Well, although it is a present; you just get to borrow it for awhile."

So I opened the box and pulled out the Doppler so that I could listen to the babies' heartbeats. "Thank you, Edward," and I hugged him and said, "It is perfect. I like these kinds of presents any day."

Edward started to pull out of the hug and he kissed my cheek and said, "I'll have to remember that. Now let me show you how to use it. Please remember that you will not always be able to find the heart beats right now so just stay calm." So he had me lay down so that he could show me how to use it and we found both the babies' heart beats. As Edward sat the Doppler on my end table and pulled my t-shirt down, he saw tears running down my face, "What is it?" as he wiped away the tears.

"Thanks Edward. I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing their heart beats but is this just your way of getting me to show you my growing naked stomach more often?" I said with a very large grin growing across my face.

"No, it's not. I thought you would like to hear the babies. Plus if I really wanted to see you naked I could just keep enchanting you. Can I pick you up at 11 am so that we have some quiet time together before everyone else comes over tomorrow?"

"That's fine but I can drive myself, Edward."

"I know, you can, but I am looking for any excuse to spend more time with you that I can find."

"Okay," and then he kissed me and tonight when he tried to open the kiss I actually let him and our tongues danced together as we pressed into the caverns of each other's mouths. He easily wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me in closer and we both moaned a little as we pulled back from our kissing. "You are also delicious my beautiful Bella. Bella, you have managed to cast your own spell on me with your delicious kisses I'll have you know."

"So you are telling me, I have found my own way to enchant you."

"Yes, Beautiful and now I will see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 7**

Rose called the next day and said, "Do you want us to pick you up?"

"No. Edward is picking me up early for some quiet time for just the two of us."

"Good for you, Bella. Then we will see you there. You and I know how Emmett plays in pools and lakes."

"Yeah, you have told him he can't be tossing me around."

"Oh yeah. A couple of body parts have been threatened as well as a locked bedroom door."

"Rose, you are evil."

"I am. I just stooped to his level to protect my baby sister and my twins."

"Should I antagonize him?"

"Be my guest and have fun!"

"All right. I will see you then."

Edward was there at 10:45 and we were putting groceries away at 11:15 at his parent's house. "Bella, are you really sure you are pregnant because you look beautiful in this dress."

"Oh yes I am; just ask my doctor he told me I am carrying twins yesterday. Wasn't that a nice surprise."

"Yes, it was a nice surprise. You did realize later that's why you have already put on the weight that you were complaining about yesterday."

"Yes I did. Great twins will just mean I will get even fatter sooner."

We were out by the pool at 11:30 with two lemonades. "Are you going to take your cover up off and get into the pool to cool off?"

"I don't know."

"Bella, you are beautiful and you would be cooler if you did get into the pool." Edward said, "I am going to get into the pool but you can do whatever you want. I would like you to get in but it is up to you."

As his t-shirt went over his head I just dropped my head in shame, his body was perfect. Flat stomach, soft yet firm looking, definitely a set of six pack abs, and his chest was chiseled and perfect, I wanted to run my hands all over his chest and abs. Bella you are pregnant and can't behave like that. I heard him dive in I couldn't decide what to do, so I slid off my cover up and sat on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water.

He swam up to me and looked under my hair to get to my face. "You aren't looking at me. Bella, why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Because why?" and he moved enough of my hair so that he could give me the crooked little enchanting smile.

"You are not fair; you know how that affects me."

"Yes, I do" and this time he lifted me off the pool decking and brought me slowly down into the pool in his strong safe arms. "Now tell me please."

"I want to touch all over your chest and abs. They are magnificent but I am pregnant and fat and I shouldn't be thinking and acting like that. I don't deserve to be with someone like you. You are perfect."

"Why not? They are not your children and you don't have some other boyfriend or husband? So sure you can. Plus it's a way you can get even for me getting to see you half naked all the time. I am not perfect if you could read my mind you would see my flaws. Plus I am your boyfriend and I like knowing that I make you feel like that."

Since he had gotten me gently into the pool, he now had trapped me against the pool wall. Now he started kissing me and we opened up the kiss and my hands started exploring his chest it felt as incredible as it looked. His arms came down my sides and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you," he murmured "Your touch is as wonderful as your kisses are. Now why don't we get out and I will make you some lunch."

"In just a minute or two," I swam around for a little while. Edward then sat and watched me and then he met me with a towel at the steps as I climbed out.

He leaned into my ear, "I know you don't want to hear this but you look incredible in this suit and your breasts are stunning and full. They are making someone very excited and I was pulled into a tight hug so that I could feel his man hood pressing against me. Your stomach is still relatively flat too. I would say since you needed bigger pants you are slowly expanding in all directions."

"Don't get too excited about my breasts, they have grown too… Shit I can't believe I started to say that."

"What I would say your breasts have grown about two cup sizes and they will go back to about their original size about eight weeks after your pregnancy."

"Yes, they will. Thank God"

"They will be beautiful and sexy then too."

"By the way, Doctor Masen, please tell me they won't get too much bigger?"

"Maybe one more cup size but probably not."

"Thank God. Rose, can keep the bigger breasts I liked mine before!"

"I like what makes you smile."

"I can't believe we are talking about my breasts."

"It doesn't bother me," he said with his crooked smile and his hand grazed down my sides including hitting the sides of my breasts. "Now, let's go eat some lunch. How about a tossed salad with some chicken on it?"

"Sounds good to me," so hand and hand we went into his parent's kitchen and put together our salads.

Over lunch I finally asked, "So you called yourself my boyfriend earlier, is that what we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, my Bella. I do not want to share you with anyone except Rose and Emmett because you are carrying their children. So my beautiful Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Edward. I will be your girlfriend since I just have so many suitors waiting in the wings for me right now."

Edward came around the table kissed my neck and said, "Thank you, Bella. You just made me very happy." We had finished cleaning up the house and Edward was showing me places and things in the house that were part of his life story. We had made our way out back off to the side of the pool and he was showing me his fort when we both heard the loud arrival of Emmett followed by Rose, Alice and Jasper. Rose thanked Edward for inviting them over. The girls were showed to an outdoor casita to change. They came out in their bikinis. Emmett quickly grabbed his wife and threw her into the pool and then jumped in next to her. Jasper and Alice were close behind them getting into the pool and then Emmett lifted Rose out of the water on his shoulders and Jasper did the same to Alice and they played chicken like that. I sat and watched on the steps of the pool. Edward swam up to me and said, "Having fun?"

"Yes, but I miss being able to play like that, too."

"So someday we can play chicken like that with the four of them."

"Of course, Edward."

"Will this work for now instead?" and he hands me a super soaker.

"Oh! Thank you, Edward; this is going to be fun." I started squirting Emmett with it. He dropped Rose and came after me but I kept squirting him with it.

Just as he scooped me up, Rose yelled, "Emmett McCarty, gently put Bella down this second. If you she wants to shoot water at you, she can. She has very precious cargo in there and you will not mistreat her or the babies."

"Sorry Rose. Are you okay Bella?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, Emmett. Of course I am fine," I said before I started squirting him again.

"Mark my words Bella, my Baby Oven, I will get even next summer."

"Not likely Emmett. I will just hold one of your children in the pool next year."

"You are an evil little Baby Oven."

"No, this is evil!" and I sprayed Emmett again and Jasper came up behind Emmett. Jasper held him in place while I kept spraying him.

The boys got out to get us all drinks and check the baseball score. We girls got on our sun rafts in the pool. When they came back out, they all whistled at all of us and said, "Look at our beautiful sun goddesses."

"They are all stunning," Jasper added.

"Stop it boys." The next thing all of us girls knew we were getting hit with water sprays from their own water guns. We all rolled off our rafts and used them to block ourselves from their water guns.

I walked over to my super soaker that Edward had given me and started shooting them back. Alice and Rose held up my raft to block us. Emmett said, "You gals can't protect her" and he jumped in again. Emmett started to fight the girls for the raft. My leg got twisted in with Emmett and down I went into pool. Edward was immediately in to get me back up. Rose and Alice then jumped Emmett. Once I was standing back up and no longer choking, Edward led me to the stairs and sat me down.

Rose slapped Emmett and said, "You are grounded. Go sit on the edge of the pool, you little boy. Bella will get to decide when you can get back in."

Alice went to check on me as well while Edward got me a drink. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine. It was fun. You guys I am not a paper doll I am allowed to go under the water."

"We know but Emmett is large enough to squish you," said Rose as she swam up to me.

"You guys, cool it or I will have Jasper build me my glass house."

"Just tell me where you want me to build it Bella and I will." Jasper said.

So we all played volleyball after I let Emmett be ungrounded from the water but I mainly watched. I sunned myself and Edward grilled burgers for all of us. I mixed up potato salad and a veggie tray. I drank lemonade as well as Edward. The others made margaritas to drink. Around 6:30 pm, the kitchen was cleaned up and the other four left. "Edward, come here," I said.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on," I grabbed my drink and I pulled him back outside to the back yard. Then I led him back to the fort.

"Why are we at the fort again?" Edward asked.

"Because I liked it seeing one of your childhood places," and Edward gently helped me slide inside the fort this time.

"Edward, have you ever had any girls in this fort?"

"Does my 12 year old neighbor count?"

"That depends did you ever do this with her?" and I leaned over, kissed him and opened it up quickly. I kissed my way to his ear and said, "Well?"

"I kissed her but it was a simple kiss on the lips though I will admit I thought that was cool then. However, now, I would much rather be doing this with you," and we started kissing. We slowly went to lying down in the fort with Edward on his back and he pulled me on top of him. "Bella," he said at my ear as his hands were running under my cover up dress and touching my suit and my bare skin. Eventually, he kissed to my ear and whispered, "Though I would like to stay here all night, I think I should get you home to your comfortable bed."

"Okay if you insist."

**A/N**

**I have loved writing this story. This story is complete. I will try to put the next chapter up every day or every other day. If you could be so kind as to drop me a review now and again I would be grateful.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**Chapter 8**

From that day on, the six of us became fast true friends. So from the middle of August until the first of October, the six of us spent most of our free time together on weekends and some week nights. Sometimes it would only be the five of us hanging out because Edward was delivering a baby or two at the hospital I would cook for all of us or we would go out. We would watch movies at someone's place or go out to the movies. We would go to the beach and I would get to sun myself while the others played. Edward would take me for walks on the beach. Edward and I did still get time alone and we would kiss and cuddle. He would take me out on our own dates as well.

Jasper and Alice were at my apartment helping me pack every night during the first week of October. It was like this was the week for all kinds of babies to be born. I only saw Edward until about 7 pm on Wednesday when he got another page for another baby. But on Friday night, he was mine for the weekend because he and Esme had agreed to turn any calls over to the hospital service. Edward was so tired from the long week that we were watching a movie on the couch and I was laying in his lap and we both fell asleep. I awoke around 1 am when something twitched in my stomach and I said, "Ouch" and then Edward woke up too.

"What is it Bella?"

"One of these two just got a really good kick in on me. Edward, it is almost 1 in the morning, why don't you just spend the night? Everyone will be back at 7 am."

"That's fine by me," Edward said. So I went and climbed into my bed. Edward curled up on the couch and we both slept for the rest of the evening.

At 7 am, my doorbell rang. I came out in my scrubs and nudged Edward and said, "We are in big trouble." I opened the door and Emmett was there. "Where is the doc, roomy? You can't hide him. His car is still here and you are in your jammies."

Edward was then behind me in his jeans and no t-shirt. "Emmett, your sister-in-law is pregnant and I have delivered babies at the strangest hours all this week. We fell asleep watching a movie until around 1 am so I stayed on her couch. Now shut up and start moving boxes that is one good thing about all your muscles."

Rose then came in and said, "Bella!"

"Shut up, Rose; we just got up."

"Ooohhhhhh," Rose said.

"Okay, I am not doing this right now. Edward let me get my shower and then you can take yours." So the boys finished loading up the U-Haul with my apartment's stuff. I was barely allowed to carry my purse. Three hours later, Edward and I were pulling into the new house. Edward and I went into the casita. The casita was like my one bedroom apartment but just a little bit bigger. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett loaded up the casita with my furniture and boxes. The girls started to help me unpack my clothes while the boys finished moving in my boxes and furniture.

I was suddenly in Edward's arms and he was kissing my neck while I was hanging up my clothes in the closet.

Alice said, "They are so cute. Bella, I can't wait to see you carrying Edward's baby."

We both stopped snuggling and glared at her.

"You guys, it is inevitable." Alice said.

I turned into Edward's arms hiding my four shades of red face.

Edward then looked at Rose and Alice and said, "Go help your men with the main house. I will keep this one in line and help her unpack and make her rest."

Rose then hugged me and said, "Emmett will be back soon with the tools to permanently turn on the PA system out here to the main house."

I slapped her arm and said, "No way but I love you sister."

"We'll call you when the pizza gets here," Rose said.

"Thanks Rose."

After the two girls left, Edward pulled me into a hug that leg to a kiss. The kissing led us to lying on my bed and enjoying each others bodies.

"Hey mister," and I poked his chest.

"What?"

"You are supposed to be helping me unpack."

"I know but I have fallen in love with you and your lips are a very good distraction and so is every other part of you."

"Edward, what did you just say?"

"I love you. I can't help it. I really do; I think I was in love with you the very first day I met you."

"Edward, I think you are crazy for loving me but I love you too. I just think we are a very weird couple."

"I don't care what people think. I love you so just get used to it. Let's get you unpacked so everyone will quit harassing us."

"I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"Can we please at least for now keep the 'I love you's' between ourselves? I am not sure I could handle Rose, Emmett and Alice's response."

"No problem."

An hour later, we both got a text that the pizza and salad were at the main house.

So up to the house, we went hand and hand. We all sat down with water, soda, pizza, wings and salad. I ate my salad and one piece of pizza. The boys had about half the truck unloaded and soon everyone went back to work. At 3 pm, I said, "Edward let's go get food to make them dinner since my kitchen is all set up.

"Okay," so away we went. We got wine for them, steaks, asparagus, rolls and a pie for dessert. So together, we got them dinner ready. Right before we pulled the steaks off the grill, he pulled me into a quick hug and said, "We make a great team."

"Yes, we do. So let's go feed them."

We were both complimented on the cooking and we all enjoyed our dinner it. We all sat down to watch a movie around 7 pm and about 8 pm, I was suddenly in someone's arms so I started wiggling. "Don't move Baby Oven I am taking you back to your casita," said Emmett.

"Great. Put me down Emmett. I am so fat already that you have to carry me."

So he put me down, then Edward walked up to me and said, "No, you're not that fat, but you were leaning against me and I couldn't pick you up myself, so Emmett did." Edward then scooped me into his arms and carried me back to the casita. He nuzzled my neck the whole way down to the casita then kissed me and whispered, "Sleepy head, you need to go back to sleep."

"That's going to be kind of hard because someone is enchanting me again."

"Oh really," and we made it into the casita and I was taken straight to bed where we started to make out between our 'I love you's'. I pushed his t-shirt up and over his head so that I could explore his chest. He then kissed his way to my ear and asked, "Can your top come off, too?"

I smiled and asked, "Are you really asking me that?"

"Yes, because I know how you have been over your changing body but I would love to explore your beautiful chest." Then Edward slowly pulled me to a sitting position and helped me remove my top. "Oh my god," he said, "I love this baby blue lace bra on you. Blue is my favorite color on you." Then he chuckled at me, so I pulled away and tried to cover up with a sheet. "Oh Bella, I am sorry the chuckle was remembering what Alice said after I was kicking her out that I would appreciate her later. Now I do should I call and tell her thank you right now."

"No. Don't you dare or they will all be down here in two minutes."

"Your body is exquisite Bella." Before I could say anything else, we were kissing again and this time our hands were exploring one another's bodies as well. Edward unhooked my bra and my breasts spilled out into his hands. He fondled my whole breasts then rolled the nipples between his fingers and made them very hard. Then he whispered, "I am going to taste them," and so he lowered his head and did. I moaned in response to him and arched my back to try and get closer to his lips and tongue.

Then I got kicked by one of the babies. "Ouch," and Edward moved, too.

"Those children are going to be what keeps us from going too far, I think." and he was smiling at me.

"I agree with that," Edward said. "Thank you for letting me help you move today."

"I love you and will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, you couldn't keep me away. How about we go for a walk in the park in the afternoon?"

"Sounds like fun."

Then Edward was up and putting on his shirt. I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around myself as I walked him to the front door.

Good night and I love you's were said by both of us as well as one last mouth watering kiss. I then crawled into bed in my scrubs and went to sleep in a very peaceful dream.

Rose called me at 8 am and asked, "Can I come over? I have croissants and fruit."

"Yes, of course Rose and thank you for calling first."

"So how was your first night in the casita?" Rose asked after she got there; and we were sitting and eating at my dining room table.

"Quiet."

"Edward didn't leave right away after he carried you back here last night."

"Rose, please don't start this again."

"Honey, I am not. I am so happy for you. I never thought anyone could meet someone when they were pregnant. Here you walk into a doctor's appointment and fall in love with your obgyn."

"What do you mean fall in love?"

"Bella, it is written all over both your faces. We are just waiting for you two to admit it. Can I make one warning though?"

"What is that?"

"Please be very careful if you are going to try and have sex because of the babies."

"Thanks a lot Rose; but do not worry about that problem. Last night, when we got too close, I got kicked in my back by your children. So I have a hunch, they will keep us from having sex. Plus Edward is an obgyn doctor, I believe he will keep it safe for me and the babies."

Rose smiled and then patted my belly and said, "Good job kiddos. Keep up the good work."

"Rose, are you always going to spy on us?"

"Actually honey we didn't spy on you. We heard Edward's car drive away almost 45 minutes after you two left for the casita. His engine is normally very quiet but he spun on rocks or something on the street so we heard the car. Jasper had to restrain Emmett because he wanted to come and check on you and make sure your virginity is still intact."

"Rose," and I punched her. "Stop it, but I love you."

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed. I have really enjoyed writing this story. Please take the time to review if possible. I see many of you are enjoying and that helps my confidence. Like I said I will try to continue to post chapters daily or every other day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 9 **

On Saturday morning the next weekend, Alice knocks on my front door. I let her in and she says, "I haven't seen you all week. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Why are you still in your jammies?"

"Alice, I have no plans today and I just wanted to be comfortable today."

"Too bad, Rose and I are taking you to lunch so go get dressed."

"No, I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice. This is a celebration lunch of the three of us meeting and becoming fast friends. Plus the six of us are all going out to dinner tonight as well. The guys aren't telling us where we are going either. They just told us to dress nice."

"Too bad, I am not going anywhere."

Rose walked in then and said, "Why aren't you going anywhere? Are you sick or is there something wrong with the babies?"

"No you two. Nothing fits now just leave because I am not in the mood to go get maternity clothes and have everyone tell me how cute and adorable I look."

"Isabella Marie Swan go get cleaned up and we are going out this minute. We will get clothes for lunch and dinner. If you don't move it right now, I will come and help you."

So once again the stretchy pants went on, plus one of my longer bigger puffy tops and sandals. I put my damp hair into a pony tail. Then I was pulled out into Alice's Porsche. I at least got the front seat. At the mall, we hit Macy's maternity section and then a maternity store and finally the nurse's scrub store for maternity scrubs. We had so many bags; it was amazing. The girls had gotten short cocktail dresses for dinner. I went with black shiny almost pajama like pants put with a black, silver and gray sparkly top cut in right under my breasts and then flared out to it gently sit on my hips. They insisted on new little silver sandals. They were at least a low heel for the klutz.

We had lunch at the mall and all got pedicures when we were done. To our house we went and when I tried to escape to the casita, I was stopped. "Where are you going?" Alice asked, "We have to get ready."

"Ladies, I am tired. Remember, as I patted my belly, I am carrying twins in here. Please let me have a nap since we are all going out tonight."

"No," they started to say. "You can rest while we are doing your hair and makeup and we are getting ready."

So I texted my boyfriend and said, "They won't let me have a nap."

A text came right back to me and them as well from Emmett that said, "Let my Baby Oven have a nap that is from the doc as well.

"Hah," and I stuck my tongue out at them and went to my casita.

As I left Alice said, "I am going to come and get you up in 2 hours."

"Fine," and to sleep I went. I dreamt about the nightmare of clothes shopping.

So for an hour after my nap, I was tortured while they got me ready for our large group date."

My phone was on silent and I saw a text come in that said, "You need a purse so come back to the casita please. –E-"

"Are you two almost done torturing me? My purse is still in the casita because someone rushed me out so fast."

"Yes, you are done. Just don't mess up your makeup and hair and come right back the boys should be here soon."

"Fine," and I carefully made my way in my little heels back to the casita. There, leaning against my door was a handsome sexy man in a suit and tie that fit him perfectly holding a bouquet of flowers for me.

He stood right up and walked up to me and said, "You are beautiful and incredible. I do not even think you look pregnant in that outfit. I can't believe I get to be your date tonight." and then he leaned down and kissed me. "You are delicious, too."

I pulled back and said, "You are the one that looks incredible. And thank you for my flowers. We went inside so I could put the flowers in a vase and get a drink of water before we left. Edward picked me up and sat me on the counter and we were in the middle of kissing when my PA went off and Alice was shrieking at us. "Edward , do not mess up her hair or makeup!"

I murmured into him "That was really sneaky."

Edward leaned over and hit the PA button and said, "We will meet you guys at Cafe Sevilla in Long Beach. My car is parked back here by the casita. I am going to drive my beautiful date with me. Alice, you are such a pain sometimes, and Bella's lip gloss and lipstick are all gone."

I smiled and looked at Edward "Now, where were we? Oh yeah." and we went back to our kissing.

As we finished up the kiss, he kissed to my ear and said, "Go get your purse and I will take you to Long Beach for dinner and then a club for a little bit of dancing. I promise to bring you home whenever you want."

"Can't we just stay here now and I can get more comfortable?"

"Bella in three months we have all become fast friends and we all want to go celebrate. I would love to keep you here; however, I do not want to see what would happen if we did."

"Fine, but you have to come in when we get back."

"Not a problem. I would love to spend time with my best girl."

At dinner I proposed a toast to great friends and annoying ones as well.

Rose then said, "To the best sister for being our Baby Oven, finding the perfect doctor and nurse and then them all becoming my best friends."

I had fajitas and then my boyfriend fed me deep fried ice cream for dessert. We then went five minutes down the street to a club. They all got drinks. Edward and I stuck with water. We danced and Edward kept me very close. The girls then pulled me away from Edward and made me dance with them for one song. Someone tapped my shoulder, offered me a beer and asked me to dance. I was so shocked; I thought I was fat and shouldn't even be there. Then he took my hand and pulled me away from Rose and Alice. When his hands hit my hips to pull us closer, I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper coming my way but then Rose tapped my shoulder and said, "I am sorry sir but this beautiful lady is my date tonight and is sixteen weeks pregnant with my twins. She can't have your beer and I would like her back to finish my dance."

So she pulled me back into her arms and I just laid my head on her shoulder and started laughing and said, "Thank you."

Over my shoulder the boys were close enough, they had heard everything and they were now laughing their asses off. Once the guy was gone, Edward walked up to Rose and asked, "Could I dance with your date because she is so beautiful."

She smiled and said, "Sure" and spun me into his waiting arms and then she was gone.

After another song or two, we went back up to the bar and got a drink. Edward was waiting at our table when I came back from the bathroom, I walked into his arms and he wrapped them around me and said, "I love you."

And I said, "I love you," back to him.

Then I heard a squeal and I was being jumped by Alice. Edward held me tightly to help me keep my balance and Alice said, "You just told each other I love you." Alice slid off of me.

I hid my face in Edward's chest and mumbled, "We are so busted." We soon were surrounded by all our friends and being congratulated.

Alice said, "It took you two long enough to admit it. I could see it in your faces the first day in the examination room."

"Alice," Edward said, "Bella is a great woman and I admit there was an instant attraction but you had to give us time to get to know each other first and it has only taken three months that is no time at all."

"Edward, I can't believe I am about to say this; but can we please go and dance."

"Yes, Beautiful, come on."

Then Emmett slapped Edward's shoulder and said, "Remember my babies can hear you two so no dirty talking."

Edward hid me more and turned to Emmett and said, "They are also the greatest form of birth control so just deal."

Emmett chuckled and said, "Good babies."

After another hour or so later, Edward and I headed home. The other four were staying in the area at a hotel because they planned on drinking some more. As we drove back to my casita, he said, "You are quiet; are you okay?"

"Yes, I am just resting because I am hoping that someone will stay with me for awhile tonight."

"I would love to," and Edward started holding my hand as he continued driving me home. So thirty minutes later, we pulled in next to the casita and we went inside. I immediately sat down to pull off my sandals and then I saw Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You got hit on tonight, while you are sixteen weeks pregnant in maternity clothes."

"I don't care about that. What Rose did was hysterical though. But it was all true that is what is so funny." Once my sandals were off, Edward's jacket and tie were off and we started kissing on the couch.

Whenever we made out, he either laid on the bottom or he if he stayed on top of me he would hold part of his weight off my belly. He then carried me to my bed and helped me get my top off and then he looked at my bra and smiled again. "I think I will always have Alice take you shopping for undergarments. You look incredible," and then the bra was gone. I soon had Edward's shirt gone and tonight we both started on each other's pants and then Edward saw my thong. He smiled again and said, "I knew you wore thongs from feeling your ass but you are incredible." and then I quickly found out Edward wore boxer briefs and for whatever reason his manhood was excited to see this pregnant fat woman and as we touched one another's bodies.

Then I got kicked once in my belly and once in a kidney and I yelped, "Damn children."

Edward smiled and said, "I guess you should go put on your jammies and get to bed. I will as long as someone stays and keeps me company."

"Bella, I know I love you and you love me; but it has only been three months. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am and it has been three months but please tell me you have clothes you can put on because I do not know if I can handle you in your boxers in my bed particularly with that crooked smile of yours."

"Yes, I have a duffle in my car," and he threw on his pants and loafers and ran outside to get it. When he returned, I was in bed and Edward went and changed into shorts and a t-shirt then crawled into bed with me and pulled me in close and whispered, "I love you." in my ear and we both fell to sleep.

**A/N **

**I am so glad everyone is still continuing to read the story. Thank you for making my first attempt at letting others read my work; make me feel so good. I have always written just for myself in the past. So thank you again. More to come soon. Please take a moment to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 10 **

I would have lunch with Rose on Mondays, then Alice on Wednesdays and best of all was my lunch on Fridays with Edward. Today was Halloween and Edward and I had lunch at a salad bar. During lunch he made me start drinking my water because we were doing my first ultrasound right after lunch to try and determine the sex of the babies. Towards the end of lunch Edward excused himself and when he returned he handed me an ice cream cone.

"Thank you, handsome." Once back at the office, Alice got me comfortable and had me covered up and then brought Rose and Emmett back. They both leaned down and kissed my belly and said, "I love you babies. Thanks, Baby Oven."

Edward and a tech came in. Emmett said, "Look, we are all sardines" and everyone started laughing.

I slapped him and said, "Stop it. I have too much water in me and I need to pee."

"Okay, Baby Oven," and he poked me.

Rose slapped his arm and said, "Leave her alone."

"Alright Emmett, are you ready for this? Can you behave and leave my girlfriend alone or I will make you wait in the hall?"

"Yes doc."

So the tech and Edward started to work because I had two babies in there the total time for the ultrasound was an hour. About thirty minutes into it, Edward captured a shot while the tech was pressing on my belly. Then he turned the screen and said, "It is a girl."

I said, "Oh lord the little one will be trained to shop before she is potty trained and she will also be spoiled rotten." Rose nudged me and then I said, "Hey, it's true. Don't do that, I have to go to the bathroom."

About twenty minutes later, Edward caught a second shot and then turned the monitor, "Emmett, buddy, you are safe there is a boy in there too."

"Thank God, doc."

"Edward, can I please go to the bathroom now?"

"Sorry, Bella, we need a few more measurements and then you can."

So fifteen minutes later the tech started to clean the gel off my belly and I looked at Emmett and said, "Get out now."

He quietly left and then I ran to the bathroom and then put my top back on and we went into Edward's office and went over the ultrasound. He brought up different images that he had caught on film and DVD for us to see. "Everything looks really good Bella, Emmett, and Rose. Go enjoy the rest of Halloween and Bella, I will see you tonight."

Everyone then left the office and he grabbed my hand to keep me back, "Bye, Beautiful Bella, I love you" and he kissed me.

"I love you, too. See you tonight."

When he got to my casita, I was walking around muttering, "Alice, you are a pain."

"Is Alice here?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, she just brought us Halloween costumes for tonight. But all I really want to do is stay home."

"How about this? We stay at the main house and at 9 pm we leave and I promise to have you back by 11 or sooner if you get tired."

"Deal on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to stay the night."

"Just twist my arm. Of course, I will."

"Can I see the costumes?"

"Sure. We are going as pirates."

"Good, then I can steal you away later tonight," Edward said that with his normal little crooked grin on.

"Perfect," I said with a very large smile on my face, "You are trying to enchant me."

"Yes, I am. Are all the others up at the main house?"

"Yep."

"Good, put your costume on and let the girls help you with your hair and makeup."

"Edward!"

"Shh, Bella. Let me finish. I am going to text them that they are only allowed 30 minutes of torture time. Is that acceptable?"

"I suppose but you really owe me."

"Fine. I will rub your back and feet for you tonight as a reward."

When I walked in as a pregnant pirate the boys said, "Who are you going to make walk the plank tonight?"

I smiled and said that guy from Long Beach that wanted to dance with me.

The girls came out in flapper costumes. Their men, also the mobster protectors, liked the looks of them and after they got kissed. I got tortured. When my arm was pulled, I heard "We only have thirty minutes; let's go Rose."

"I look fine, Alice. I just need a ponytail."

"No, you don't. Come on you will live." We all planned on having dinner together. Emmett and Jasper had pizza, wings, and salad delivered and when I came out the pizza wasn't there yet but we were expecting it any time. Emmett brought me a box and the smile on his face was amazing.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Just open it. I had it made for you."

So I did and it was a huge long night shirt but in the center where my expanding belly would be there was a screen print of an oven with two babies in blankets wrapped up. One pink and one blue. Then a message around the oven that said, "my Baby Oven."

"Emmett, it is perfect and thank you. I had been wondering what I was going to wear as I got fatter now I can remember the time of being a Baby Oven." I took it and I said,  
"I think I will wear this tonight; I'll be right back."

Then I was trapped by two girls and told, "No way." The door bell rang and I was shuttled back to the dining room table. I ate my salad and two and a half pieces of pizza plus I started passing out Halloween candy too. The little kids were so cute. The three of us girls had a great time rating the costumes and thinking about what Rose's kids would be next year. The four of them left for the club at 8 and then the two of us were to leave at 9 pm. Edward said, "Come on," and sits with me on the couch and "We can watch part of a movie while we wait for 9 pm." He turned on _Friday the 13__th_.

"Edward, come on. Don't make me watch this."

"Bella, it is 20 years old. I'll protect you from things that go bump in the night. By the way from earlier, when your night clothes didn't fit anymore you could always have gone with just panties that would be fine by me."

So I pulled my plastic dagger out and said, "No, that's not going to happen, pirate and you better protect me." and I sat cuddled up with him and I think I jumped tighter into his arms every five to seven minutes. At 9 pm, I turned it off and said, "Come on. Let's go to the party."

"Wow, my Bella. That's the way to get you to go to a party; make you watch part of a scary movie."

"Not funny, Edward. I bet I have nightmares tonight."

"I'll protect you."

"You better." We headed to his car and as we left my tummy growled.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am just hungry again."

"What do you want?"

"Ice cream."

So Edward took me for ice cream which made it so that we didn't get to the club until 9:45 and then we both got a text, "Where are you two? You are late."

We didn't answer the text and we wandered in and Alice and Rose came up and said, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes," and Edward pulled out our ice cream dish. "The babies had a sweet tooth craving."

I punched Edward and said, "Be nice."

"Oh, I am," and he leaned in and whispered only to me, "Do you remember what I did for you about thirty minutes ago?"

"Stop it," I said again and turned red. As I turned red remembering how we made out in the parking lot before we went in and got our ice cream. "I deserved that because you scared me and made me watch a scary movie. Now come on and take the baby whale out onto the dance floor."

"Wow, you are no longer so scared about dancing."

"You were right; it all depends on your partner."

I had left to go to the bathroom and this time when I came back there was a young lady dry humping my boyfriend in a very slutty costume leaving very little to the imagination. I walked by Rose and Emmett and they said, "Oh that slut better watch out Baby Oven on the tear."

Rose grabbed my hand and said, "Here, borrow this" and slid her wedding rings on my hand.

I walked up to the slut and said, "Are you enjoying dry humping my husband?" and she turned around to see my rings in her face. "By the way, he is really good at sex obviously because I love fucking him even while I am pregnant. Now I suggest you go or I'll make you walk the plank." and I pulled out my plastic dagger and said, "Good bye."

She stomped away in a huff; Edward pulled me in and started laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You are amazing; you stood right up to that thing. Thank you and I would love to be your husband someday; but can I pick out the ring please."

"Yes of course," and then we were surrounded by our four best friends and I handed Rose back her rings and we all got a good laugh out of my pregnancy hormone possession display.

Emmett said, "You deserve it, Baby Oven." The music slowed down and Edward pulled me in as tight as we could get with two babies in the way.

"How did that slut even get her arms around you?"

She must have been watching us from the tables because once you were out of sight she walked straight into me as I was leaving the dance floor. She told me, "I deserved a thinner, skinnier, hotter woman and she started grinding on me. It was quite degrading. She then proceeded to tell me how hot she was getting for me. Thankfully, I saw you returning and oh my god, the expression on your face. I wasn't sure why Rose had you pause for a minute but I soon found out."

I felt his manhood slowly start to press against me. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Did the slut excite you like me and my two babies do?"

Then I was being kissed very passionately and told no way. After the slow songs ended, I tried to stifle a yawn from Edward. "Okay Baby Oven. It is time to get you home to bed."

"Okay." we caught Rose and Alice at the table and told them, "Good night."

We then left and headed home. I grabbed my new Baby Oven night shirt from the main house and then headed to the casita. I sat on my sofa and pulled off my boots and then laid on the couch. My pirate then scooped me up and took me to my bed. As he laid me down he laid down next to me. He pulled me in as close as he could and he smiled at me. Then he leaned in and we started kissing. Then we each slowly helped one another remove our clothes until I had just my panties on and Edward had on his boxers. I was now laying on top of Edward and our kissing was deep, passionate and amazing and he enjoyed fondling my breasts. And as his hand slipped into my panties to find my womanhood for the first time, I got kicked in my side.

"Damn it!" I muttered and rubbed the spot where they kicked me and then Edward felt one of them kick where his hand was as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. They are really good at ruining the mood."

"Yes, they are but I am going to find out one thing no matter what they do. Then we are going to go to bed no matter how much one or the other of us does their enchanting?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to examine your junk for something I have wanted to do but can't as Dr. Masen but I am as your boyfriend and hopefully the children will behave for a few minutes."

This time he quietly slipped his hand into my panties and found the heat of my womanhood and slipped his fingers inside of me and I groaned as he circled the area with gentle rubbing. Edward whispered, "You are so wet."

"Only for you," I whispered and then Edward brought his fingers out of my heat and up to my clitoris. Then rubbed that area as well and this time I groaned. As he circled and rubbed my clit for the third time, my reaction was an orgasm for him.

"Oh fuck Bella. Are you okay? I never would have guessed that you would orgasm that easily," as he asked he was pulling me in tight to his arms to cuddle together.

"Yes I'm fine; but please don't tell Emmett or Rose that you just did that to me."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm keeping that to myself or those two would never let us be alone together again; but can I tell you something." as he said that a smile grew on his face.

"Go ahead. I am sure you are going to make me blush, though."

"Do you know how incredible you looked during that orgasm?"

"What about you Edward? Don't you want to have your own orgasm?"

"Beautiful, I am willing to wait to get my orgasm with you."

I then said, "But that is not fair to you and look someone is very excited to have me touching him." I could feel his manhood's contractions with my hand wrapped around him and I pumped him.

Suddenly I was lying on top of him and I whispered as I wiggled against him and said, "See he really does like me and we don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

"You are evil and I feel very selfish doing this to you."

"You aren't being selfish," and then I slowly slid back onto him. Once we started moving together, I winced and groaned. Edward soon had us back on our sides and said, "Your niece and nephew just aren't going to allow us to get that close. Now go put on your pjs and then I'll meet you back here and rub your back. I love you Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward and I am so sorry."

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for."

A few minutes later we snuggled down and went to sleep. An hour later I heard my own blood curling scream, "Let me go" and I was trying to push away from something holding me in place. I just kept pushing away from Edward.

"Bella, its Edward come on wake up. I am sorry I made you watch that movie. Come on, wake up." I was still stuck in my dream. Edward finally started to kiss me and that is what brought me back to reality. As he pulled back from the kiss, he whispered, "I am sorry, love. Are you okay?"

"Now that I am awake. I told you not to make me watch scary movies. Now I am going to be afraid to sleep for the rest of the night."

"I can fix that." He sat pillows against the head board and sat up there. Then he laid a pillow on his lap and had me lay my head on the pillow making sure I laid on my back. He then said, "Now close your eyes. So I did and then I felt the Doppler on my belly and I could hear the babies' heart beats. "Now lay here and think about the babies and go back to sleep."

I did go peacefully back to sleep and the next morning I woke up all twisted up with Edward. I mumbled, "bathroom" and Edward helped us quickly get untwisted so that I could get to the bathroom.

We had breakfast together on Sunday and we went to the park together.

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story. I hope you are enjoying as much as I did writing it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 11**

On the following Friday at lunch he was giving me his enchanting look and I said, "What?"

"My parents have invited us over for lunch on Saturday. They want to meet the woman that has stolen their son's heart, as they put it."

"Edward"

"Bella, I know that you are incredibly nervous by the mere suggestion of meeting my parents and you are really nervous now that you will meet them being pregnant. They know all about you because I have told them all about you."

"Edward, that is a lot to live up to."

"You and my mother can talk about the classics that you like to read. Please, I promise just lunch and then we can go do whatever you want."

"Fine, but only because you keep enchanting me and I am sure you will do the same tomorrow."

"Of course, I will. I'll pick you up at 11 am."

After I was delivered back to my car, I called Rose and she answered, "Yes, Bella."

"Edward is taking me to meet his parents tomorrow. Help."

"Let me guess. You are scared, nervous, and anxious and have no clue what to wear."

"Yep."

"Come pick me up and we can go to the mall."

"I knew that was coming."

So two hours later and exhausted because I had missed my afternoon nap, I was laying on my bed with a new skirt and top still in there bag. I must have fallen asleep because someone was gently kissing my lips and saying, "Wake up, Bella."

"Hi, Edward."

So we ate in the casita that night just the two of us and watched a movie and then finally I fell back to sleep with Edward cuddled up to me in my bed. Edward left me at 2 am to deliver a baby at the hospital; he left me a note that he would be back at 11 am to get me for lunch.

When my doorbell rang at 10 am, Rose had come down to help me get ready. She left me at 10:50 because she and Emmett were going to a company barbeque. Edward was soon there and we were on our way. At Edward's parents' house, he rang the doorbell told he to quit fidgeting. The next thing I knew Alice and Rose answered the door and Edward caught me as I collapsed from shock on them. I came back around laying on a couch with two very concerned doctors and two nurses hovering over me. Edward's mother then said, "Give her room to breathe. I am sorry Bella; I thought you would be happy to have support here for when you meet your boyfriend's parents for the first time. I guess we should have had Edward tell you."

"That's okay, Elizabeth. Thank you for inviting my friends and family along." So then I slowly sat up. I got a drink and then Edward checked my blood pressure.

I said, "I was fine." Then I got up and said, "Hello Mrs. Elizabeth Masen and Dr. Edward Masen. I am so sorry; I fainted on you. My name is Isabella Swan; however, please call me Bella."

"Bella, stop it now there is no need to so formal with us. We are Elizabeth and Edward and please only call us that. You have made our son's heart soar; we wouldn't have it any other way. Now please excuse me and I will go check on our lunch."

"Mrs. Masen, oh sorry, Elizabeth, may I please come and help?"

"Sure, thanks."

About twenty minutes later, we were all sitting down to a lunch of pork roasted potatoes and fresh vegetables. They all had wine while Edward and myself had water. Then for dessert Elizabeth brought out banana cream pie.

I smiled at her and then jabbed Edward and said, "Have you told her everything?"

He leaned in and whispered, "No, I promise I have not told her everything."

When we were done the boys went to check on football and the girls all helped Elizabeth clean up the kitchen though we did turn on the game in the kitchen. We finally snuck into the den and I said, "Yeah, my Cowboys are winning," and I plopped in Emmett's lap because he hated the Cowboys.

Then Emmett said, "Ugh!"

I said, "What was that ugh for?"

"You and my two children are getting heavy."

Edward got up and said, "No, she is not. She is beautiful, now come here" and he pulled me down onto his lap. I stayed pouty at Emmett for the rest of the day. Edward and I went out for an afternoon walk. As we got back towards their house, he pulled me into the side yard and through the gate and we went to his fort. Edward laid down and helped me inside and then he pulled a blanket around me and I said, "Where did that come from?" while I was laying on him and kissing him and smiling.

"Oh, I snuck it out here earlier."

We kissed for a while and I finally pulled back from the kiss and said, "I would love to stay out here with you but these two children are telling me to go to the bathroom now."

"Fine, Beautiful" and we started to get up.

As we started to walk away from the fort, I stopped Edward and whispered, "Next year, after the babies are born, can we please sneak over here while your parents are gone and make love in the fort?"

He smiled, leaned in and whispered, "I would love too."

When we got inside, his father yelled at Edward and said, "You should not be making a woman pregnant with twins walk for that long."

"Father, I didn't. We stopped at the park, sat and rested before we came back. Now, please, excuse Bella because since we were gone for so long, the pregnant woman needs to go to the bathroom."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please go to the restroom."

When I came back, Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "Let's go, Bella."

"Okay," I said but I walked out of his hug.

Then Dr. Masen said, "Can you two give us just a minute?"

"Sure," so he led us into the living room and we all sat down in the living room. I left some space between myself and Edward on our sofa though Edward still held my hand in the space between us on the couch.

"Bella, when Edward came home in September and said he had fallen in love with someone. We were very excited for him and us. Then he started telling us about you and how you were a patient that he was going to keep seeing. We were very confused. We also know how picky our son is and being a child genius has actually been hard on him. He always did well in school to please us and he wasn't the most social out there and then he told us you and your sister's story. He found someone that let him be himself and a regular guy that along with your family story then made it so we understood where he was coming from. I was only able to have one child and the generosity and love that you have shown your sister are two of the best qualities to look for in a person and a lover. If you give Edward half of that love we couldn't ask for a better person for our son."

I got up and wiped away my tears and hugged them both and said, "Thank you so much. Hearing that from you, I will carry that with me always particularly on the terrible hormone days I have."

"You are welcome. Thank you for staying and talking with us. Now you two young kids go have fun."

**A/N **

**Thank you everyone for reading my story and for the reviews that I am getting. Please continue to enjoy the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 12**

As Thanksgiving approached, Rose asked, "Will you help me make Thanksgiving dinner here at the new house for everyone?"

"Of course, I will."

The Friday before Thanksgiving, Edward and I were out for our normal lunch and he asked, "Would you come to my parent's house for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I'm sorry; I told my sister I would help her host Thanksgiving at her new house. Why don't you invite them over?"

"I can ask them and I think they might do it."

"If your mom wants to come over early and help us cook that would be great, too."

"You are brilliant, my girlfriend. I know they will go for it now because you are going to share the best part of Thanksgiving with my mom. She loves to cook."

"I think I'll call Alice and invite them over as well and Jasper's parents after I check with Rose."

Rose started to complain and I said, "Look it's supposed to be nice weather. Let's use the back patio, Emmett can move the TV out there, and we can set up a buffet and all eat outside. We will have the three of us there to cook. Remember, when mom and dad would invite the world over for Thanksgiving, we can do that ourselves this year."

"But Bella you are carrying twins and need to take it easy."

"I will. There are barstools in your kitchen; I can sit on and rest. We can do this; I want to do this."

"Okay let's go for it," and so we did. Tuesday after work, Rose and I went to the grocery store. As Rose was taking care of the last of the groceries, I went and got the wine. The cashier kind of pointed at the sign about pregnancy and birth defects. So I kind of got huffy right back and said, "You know my husband isn't pregnant and neither are my guests, plus it is not your responsibility to tell me what to do!"

So I paid for the wine and left, Rose made Emmett come help us bring everything in and told me to go take my nap to the crabby hormonal Baby Oven.

Emmett said, "What's wrong with Bella?"

"The cashier went off on her about buying the wine so she went off right back."

Emmett said, "Rose, we are going to have two more guests, too. My parents have decided to come down as well."

For the first time Rose hit the PA to the casita, "Bella, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Rose. What now?"

"Emmett's parents decided to come down and see the Baby Oven for Thanksgiving. Do we have enough food?"

"Yes Rose, we are fine. Now can I take my nap or do I need to come clean a guest room for you?"

"No smart ass. Now rest"

So all our friends and family agreed to the plan, Elizabeth would be there at 10:00 am to start helping. My plan was to get up at six and start the rolls.

Edward sent me a text at 5:30 pm Wednesday night that said, "I will be late. On way to hospital to deliver a baby." At 9:00 pm he sent another text, "I should be there soon but if you are tired then go to bed and I will just cuddle up with you when I get there." So I did and I had the TV on but must have fallen asleep. As I heard the TV shut off I was pulled very protectively into someone's arms. I snuggled against his neck and said, "Look who finally got home."

He kissed my neck and said, "Yes, I did and sorry, Bella."

"Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for you are an obgyn doctor and babies come into this world at all different hours. I understand. If I didn't, I wouldn't have continued dating you."

He kissed me again and we settled in to go to sleep. Edward would normally stay with me 3 or 4 nights a week. Since Halloween, he hadn't caused me any more orgasms. The kids were active and moved around a lot so every time we got to close they would kick me. One time last week on Tuesday night, we were very close and just as he slipped his fingers into my womanhood I got kicked so hard even Edward felt it. "Alright, I quit," I said and I rolled onto my side and talked to them and said, "We are sorry; we will behave."

At 6 am, I rolled out of bed, I felt like I was rolling around now and I was waddling too. Emmett would remind me about it once a week or so. Then I would blame his damn sperm for giving me two babies. Then he would hug me and wrap his arms around me and kiss my ever expanding belly. I had my robe on and just finished the first two steps for the rolls. I was sitting down to drink a glass of orange juice trying to decide what I wanted for breakfast. Edward then came out dressed in jeans and a casual button up shirt and I just smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What did I do to deserve someone as sexy, wonderful and patient as you?"

"The same thing I did to get someone as loving, beautiful, and wonderful as you." He kissed my neck and said, "How about I make you a veggie omelet?"

"Sounds perfect."

After my omelet, I mixed up the dough and kneaded away and I got all messy because my belly was in the way. Once I finally had the dough resting, I went and took a shower. When I came out of the shower, my boyfriend was waiting and helped me wrap the towel around my body. "Edward, let me get dressed I need to go help Rose get things started."

"After you give me a good morning kiss." So I did and then I got dressed. I checked my rolls I had about an hour to go before I needed to come back. So we prepped the turkey, I laid out a time line for Rose, myself, and Elizabeth to follow throughout the day. When Elizabeth got there, the two of them were starting on the pies. The turkey was scheduled to go in at noon so that it would be ready at 4 pm. Then we would start on all the sides. The rolls and stuffing were going in my oven.

To work I went, I had my rolls done at 11:45 am. I called Emmett and said, "Meet me on the path so that you can taste a hot roll."

Emmett did and he said, "As always Bella, they are delicious." Then the three of us girls got the turkey into the oven. While the pies were cooling, I went and sat down on a bar stool.

Elizabeth called, "Edward."

"What mom? The game."

"Don't talk to me like that! Take your pregnant girlfriend back to her casita to rest."

"No, Elizabeth. I am fine."

"No, Bella. You have been taking afternoon naps fess up, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"You will not be in a few hours because we will be finishing everything up. So Edward take her back to the casita and make her lay down until 1:30, we have your schedule and we will be fine. Everyone else will be here soon to help. So you are fine; go take your nap."

"No, I promised Rose."

Then Rose was in my face pushing on my belly and said, "Go this instant. I have another great supervisor and cook to help and the cavalry is on their way. Plus we can call you if need be. Now go," and she pushed me into Edward's arms. Rose said, "Not one minute before 1:30."

So to bed I was taken, I told Edward to go away after he kissed my cheek. I cried myself to sleep. I had so quickly been replaced. I tried telling myself that they were just protecting me and I was pregnant with twins. I did fall asleep and I woke up at 1:25 and saw Edward staring at me. "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep again."

"What about?"

"Not being needed, loved and being replaced. Are you okay or are you about to disappear on me?"

"No but I told Rose I would help her and then she shoved me out of the kitchen and said she had a great supervisor. This was my idea."

Then I heard, "Yes, it is your idea." and in walked Rose. "I'm sorry honey but the babies that you are carrying for me are the most important thing you are doing right now. I know you were up at 6 to make the rolls and I wanted you to rest. I am sorry I hurt your feelings."

"It is okay, Rose. I am acting like this because of these damn pregnancy hormones but I just can't help it."

"Fine, I understand. Now let's go make some more stuff including your stuffing. The house smells wonderful by the way and your boyfriend loves you very much." Then she kissed my belly and said, "Let's go."

Edward helped me up so that I could go to the bathroom; I went and then to the main house we went hand and hand. At about 3:45 Edward and I brought up the stuffing and the rolls. Emmett carved the turkey and we all sat down to dinner at 4 pm. Emmett stood up with his wine and asked, "May I propose a toast. I just wanted to give thanks to the best friends and family I could have. Thank you to the special aunt that the twins will always have. I can hardly wait to tell them about everything that you have done for us and them. Next year at Thanksgiving we will have an even larger family thanks to the generosity and beautiful heart of Isabella."

"Ugh," I then said as everyone clinked glasses. I just rubbed my hand on my belly and said, "Behave you two. I want to eat so no more kicking me in my ribs lungs and make room down there I am hungry."

Emmett and everyone else started laughing and then we dug in. Two hours later we were finishing up dessert. When I made it to the kitchen to help clean, I was kicked out. The boys were actually cleaning up with the football over; they volunteered too. I then went onto the patio and I sat down next to Rose and groaned, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but my back hurts." So she started rubbing it for me.

Then Elizabeth said "Bella you have goose bumps," so Alice ran in and got me a blanket.

At 7 pm the men pronounced the kitchen was clean and everyone started to leave soon. I was laying on one of Rose's couches with Edward holding my hand watching a movie. Alice said, "Why don't we go to the movies Saturday afternoon and to dinner?

"Sounds good," said Edward "but no scary movies for this one." and he pointed at me.

"No problem. There is a new Christmas movie coming out."

"Alice, are you going shopping tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"Of course. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I am sending Emmett for the electronics."

"Bella, do you want to come?"

"No way; plus I am sure I will slow the two of you down. I think I will just stay at home all curled up in bed and eat pumpkin pie for breakfast."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 13**

And that is what I did. Edward and I went out in the late afternoon to the mall and had dinner out that night. He and Esme had turned all their calls over to the hospital service for the weekend. He caught me looking at him over dinner and said, "Yes."

"It is still amazing how comfortable I feel with you already."

"I know; I feel the same way."

When the waitress brought us our bill, Edward had just finished kissing me and setting me back onto my seat of the booth. "You two look great together and so in love when are you due?"

I said, "Thank you and unfortunately I am not due until March. I am carrying twins." 

"Oh. You two are so lucky".

Edward gave her his credit card and said, "Thank you. I am the lucky one."

Then I said, "We both are."

After dinner we started to drive towards the casita and I said, "You missed the turn, Edward."

"No I didn't. I have someplace I want to show you, if that is okay?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"You will see soon enough."

So fifteen minutes later he pulled into a condo complex, "Edward, are you taking me to your home?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I would love to see where you live."

"As we got out of his car, a neighbor stopped him and asked, "Where have you been keeping this beauty?"

"I haven't been hiding her. Bella, this is my nosy neighbor Peter and his wife Charlotte is pregnant right now and is one of my patients."

"Hello Bella. You are the first girl I have ever seen Edward bring home in the last two years I have lived here."

"Okay. Good-bye Peter. Tell Charlotte I will see her next week and to take it easy."

So into the condo we went. I saw the living room, dining room and kitchen and he had two bedrooms. One was a bedroom and the other held a piano and his music collection. "Edward, you play the piano?"

"Yes," he sat down and played me Christmas music and then he started on a melody and I said, "What is that?" as I leaned in and whispered while he continued to play.

Once he stopped, he leaned toward my ear and whispered, "It is a melody that I came home and created after our first meeting because your brown eyes were just so haunting to me."

"Edward," and he turned my face into his.

He wiped away my tears and said, "Does that mean you like it?"

"No, Edward. I love it as much as I love you."

"How about a movie here with me?"

"Of course," and we settled down on his couch and watched a movie. Two hours later we had fallen asleep on his couch. My cell phone started ringing. I fell off the couch trying to get my phone quickly and cursed. Then I answered the phone and said, "What?"

"Where the hell are you?" said Emmett. "Rose is out driving around trying to find you because you aren't answering her texts."

"Stop it, you two. I am fine. Until two minutes ago when the phone rang, I was cuddled up with my boyfriend on the couch. Now I am sitting on the floor because you scared me half to death and I fell on the floor."

"Then why is the casita dark if you were asleep on the couch and not answering the door."

"Because I am not there. I am at my boyfriend's house and I might not come home so call off my big sis and leave me alone."

So then I hung up and Edward came down to the floor with me. "So you plan on staying the night here."

"Only if my boyfriend will let me and he has some night clothes I can borrow."

"I would love to have you spend the night here with me. I am sure I can find something you can wear or you can sleep naked with me, I wouldn't mind."

"No thanks. I would be more comfortable in some clothing."

So into his bedroom we went, as I sat down on the bed, Edward sat a present on my lap. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I bought this for you a while ago for the first night you stayed here with me."

So I opened it and found a big long sleep shirt that was imprinted my girlfriend is so beautiful pregnant. There were plenty of panties underneath as well.

So I got up and went to the bathroom to change. I was then lying in his bed and then he climbed in next to me and pulled me in close. "I love you and I love that you are staying here with me. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, with you wrapped around me; how could I not be?"

He started humming my melody to me. The next morning I woke up to the smells of blueberry muffins and my boyfriend whispering, "I love you."

"Morning," I said.

Edward set the tray down and helped me sit up against the headboard. Then he set the tray in front of us, we sat and ate breakfast together. Edward took a shower and got dressed; I just got dressed. We went back to my casita and this time I got my shower and clean clothes.

I had just finished showering, dressing and came out of my bedroom when my door bell rang. I went and answered the door

"Hi Rose and Emmett"

"Hi Baby Oven and Edward"

"Okay," I said, "All I have to say is sorry. The next time I am not coming home I will text you."

"That is all we ask," Emmett said.

"Are we all still going to the movies later today?" I asked.

"Yes of course." Rose said as she pulled me into a hug. "We are sorry we have just never seen you two not come back here."

"Fine. We are going for a walk; do you want to come along? But remember, Emmett, I will be going for a slow walk."

"We would love to go for a walk with you two. Let us go switch shoes and we will meet you out front." So the four of us went for a walk together, we laughed and giggled together sharing stories from our childhoods. When we made it to the park, Edward pushed me on the swing gently and then I sat and rested. We all finally headed back together.

That evening our group had just come back from an afternoon movie and dinner we were just lounging in Rose and Emmett's living room, Emmett asked, "Can we all go up to the cabin on the lake for the weekend, doc?" Everyone looks at Edward and me.

"Where is it and how long does it take to get there?"

"About 90 minutes from here up at Big Bear in the mountains. It has four bedrooms; we will give you two the master bedroom so that my children are the most comfortable."

"I don't see why not; you just have to take it easy," as he hugged me.

I smiled and said, "I can do that. There is a perfect porch swing with my name on it."

Alice was then up and running around squealing, "Road trip, cool!"

I rolled into Edward's side laughing and said, "Save me."

"Don't worry; I'll protect you."

Alice said, "Can we rent a minivan and all go together? Bella you can ride up front so that you are comfortable."

Edward said, "We can't because this one," as he wrapped his arms around me tighter, "is going to have to stop and pee more times than any of you will want to stop. This way with all our stops, you guys can have the fridge stocked by the time we get there."

"Fine," said Alice. "But I am going to text you, Bella."

I smiled and said, "Maybe I'll answer or just turn off my phone."

**A/N **

**I am so glad that you are enjoying my story so far. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 14**

Around 5 pm on the following Friday, Edward pulled up to my casita and he could hear Emmett yelling at me.

As Edward got in my front door, he asked Emmett, "Why are you yelling at the Baby Oven?" Then he leaned in, kissed me and said, "You look beautiful."

"Because look at all this crap she is taking."

"Excuse me, Emmett. She doesn't get to run around having a ball with everyone up there."

"She needs books to read."

"What about all the pillows?"

"Your children are making her very uncomfortable. So be the teddy bear that she knows you are and load them in my back seat," Edward picked up one of the pillows and wacked him with it "and tell Bella you are sorry. Emmett, do you want me to make her leave the Doppler because I am sure that is packed."

"No, she can bring that."

"Thanks, Edward," I leaned in and kissed him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually, great and I am excited. This is going to be fun. Since I didn't take a vacation this summer because of getting myself knocked up, this will be like a mini vacation and a change of pace for me. You do know even after we have dinner and get back on the road I am going to have to stop and pee. I am planning on it," and then he leaned in and whispered, "We can make out each time we stop too."

"Thank you for being my hero and so understanding," I said turning red.

So that night, we headed out. After dinner on the road, Edward and I finally made it to the cabin at 8 pm. Everyone came off the porch to meet us, when we finally got there. "Boy were you two pokey, Edward don't you know how to drive fast? Alice has always talked about your lead foot."

"Well, there are two reasons that I wasn't a lead foot. 1. Bathroom stops and 2. I was trying to protect the Baby Oven. Is that okay, Emmett?"

"Fine by me."

Jasper opened my door and said, "Your throne awaits, Baby Oven. We will get your stuff."

"Thank you Jasper, but first I am going to the bathroom."

"Of course, you are," and then I saw him lean in the car and complain about all the stuff for a weekend and then I heard a thud and an "ouch."

Everyone finally took care of all the stuff. Edward even brought me a blanket to wrap up in. Everyone had beer and wine while I sat there with a hot chocolate and talked until almost 11. "So Bella, we have finally decided on full names," Rose said.

"What are they?"

"Katherine Isabella for you and mom and Garrett Charles for dad and part of Emmett's dad's name."

"They are perfect," I said with a tear in my eyes. Everyone agreed that they were wonderful names and would always be a reminder of our family.

We went back to talking and I was then nudged awake and said, "Come on Beautiful. Let's get you and your niece and nephew to bed."

Rose and Emmett then came over and kissed my belly. They told their children, Katherine and Garrett, goodnight.

I got the master suite which was downstairs and switched into my massive night sleep shirt that Emmett had bought me that said Baby Oven on it. Edward pulled me in and said, "Good night, love."

"Good night, Edward."

All day, the next day I helped with the three meals, rested, and sat outside. Everyone took turns hanging out with me. Everyone else hiked, played Frisbee, and Emmett for once didn't even threaten to throw me in the lake for once even though it was cold. He had in the past dumped me in even ankle deep water to torture me in the winter. I even took a nap during the day. At 9 pm, I went to bed because I was tired and my back hurt. Edward came with me and rubbed on my back for me. He was the most sympathetic boyfriend you could find.

"Thank you, darling," I mumbled and I fell asleep. Around midnight, I woke up because I needed to go to the bathroom, so I went to the bathroom. I had been there about ten minutes when Edward came in and said, "Are you okay? You haven't come back yet."

I smiled and I said, "I guess I am just constipated because nothing will come out."

**A/N **

**Sorry I couldn't resist a cliffhanger. Please review. With today being Father's day, I will try to post the follow up later today but you may have to wait for Monday morning.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 15**

"Bella," Edward said, "Excuse me for what I am about to do but I need to check your cervix as your doctor." Edward reached his hand between my legs. "Bella, you are dilated and a baby is trying to come down the birth canal."

"Edward, please stop this. I can't lose them."

"I am going to try but I need everyone's help. Emmett and Jasper are going to see your junk as you call it."

"Go ahead. I don't care just keep these babies inside of me."

"No matter what Bella; do not push any more. I am going to scream for help."

"Edward, I love you. Please save the babies," and I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I am going to take care of all three of you. I love you all," and then he kissed me. Then leaned away from me and Edward screamed, "Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Bella needs help. Come quick."

Everyone came barreling into our bedroom. "Doc, where are you two? What is it?"

"Bella is in premature labor and the babies are trying to come out."

"Oh shit!" Emmett said.

"Alice, get my bag and get your hands cleaned. Plus we need as many lights in the dining room as possible. Rose, call for help preferably a chopper; but if not then get an ambulance on its way. Jasper, help Alice and get something for Bella to lie on the table.

Emmett, I need you to help me carry her to the table while I hold her cervix closed. Can you get her up in your arms?"

"Of course I will."

"By the way, all of you throw on some clothes please."

So ten minutes later, Alice said, "Come on Edward. We have everything ready."

"Okay. Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Emmett, slow and easy. I need to keep my hand where it is to help hold her cervix closed. You are going to have to go under my arms and her knees."

"Dammit Emmett," I said. "Pay attention, I do not care at this point what part of me you see. Do as Edward tells you because I want to keep these babies inside for you two? I didn't get fat to have this happen."

"Got it, Baby Oven," then Emmett squatted down very close to Edward and me, he got his hand under my knees and as he lifted me up his other hand came in behind my shoulders and together the three of us made it to the dining room.

"Alice, your hands are clean?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Okay. Take my spot keeping pressure on her cervix so that it stays closed while I get everything together."

Rose came in and said, "No chopper. An ambulance is on its way."

Edward came back with clean hands and his bag. "Rose, get Bella a shot of tequila and make her drink it. Then sit behind her and lay her head on your lap. I am going to sew her cervix closed, you need to hold her still. Alice you can assist me. Jasper and Emmett, I need you to hold her legs up, spread wide and still but please do not break them. This is going to be hard on all of us but especially Bella. I will give Bella shots of Novocain to numb the area but it really won't help because I do not have the time to wait and it is just a local. Bella are you ready. This is really going to hurt; I am so sorry, my Bella."

EPOV

Rose made Bella drink down her tequila shot. Finally after ten minutes of her screaming, Bella passed out. Alice, check her vitals."

Alice checked the vitals and said, "They are fine."

Edward asked, "Emmett, are you okay?"

"No, not really. Since I first met Bella, she has never been in this much physical pain."

"I am almost done; but I am happy she finally passed out."

When the ambulance arrived, Bella was quickly loaded and I get in the back with her. I ask them, "Do you have any Terbutaline in the rig?"

"Yes, but only for IV use."

"Well then, I am going to start an IV."

"You're crazy, Dr. Masen."

"This is my girlfriend and she is carrying her sister's children for her. She is only six months pregnant with the twins. I will try anything to keep them in her to full term."

"Okay," the other EMT came into the back of the rig to help get the supplies that I would need.

"Driver, when you are on a straight stretch, tell us, we are ready. I only need one shot."

Two minutes later the driver said, "Go for it."

In a split second, I had her IV needle in her arm. The other EMT secured it and finished attaching the IV. Then he moved back upfront and I added the Terbutaline to the IV.

Bella started groaning as she finally started to come back around and she grabbed at her IV and said, "It's burning."

I grabbed her hands and said, "Relax my Bella. We are on the way to the hospital, relax your arm I know it is burning. It is medicine to stop your contractions. Tell me if you think you are going to be sick. This medicine can make you nauseous and this mountain road isn't helping."

"Dr. Masen, the hospital is on the line and wants to know the plan," the EMT driver was asking.

I grabbed the phone and said, "I need to finish performing a Cervical Cerclage in surgery, Epidural, and Fetal monitoring twins in 24th week. Okay ETA?"

"ETA?"

"About 25 minutes."

"Edward, please don't leave me," Bella was begging me.

"I'm not. Do you want me to do the procedure or stay with you up by your head?"

"Please you do it and if Rose gets there in time, can she sit with me?"

"Of course, I am sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have let you go."

"Edward, you couldn't have known. My heart is starting to feel like it is racing."

"It's okay that is the medicine."

In twenty-five minutes, we pulled into the hospital and they took us straight up to the maternity ward. Bella was put on a bed and I had her rolled to her side. The anesthesiologist came in and put her epidural in. I quickly had fetal monitors put on her and had an ultrasound going against her belly. I cleared away the gel from her belly and said, "Are you numb below your waist?"

"Yes. Edward the babies."

"They look fine. I am just going to go in and sew up your cervix better than I did at the cabin."

Rose came flying in and said, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes Rose and Edward just finished a quick ultrasound and said the babies look okay as well. Please come with me to surgery and hold my hand."

"Of course, Bella you couldn't keep me away."

"Bella, I am going to let the nurses take and prep you. While Rose tells everyone what is going on and then we are going to get cleaned up and ready for surgery. Okay." Fifteen minutes later Rose was sitting at Bella's side

I came in and started to work. Bella tried to smile at me and when I saw her I said, "What Bella?"

"I thought the first time I saw you like this; you would be delivering the babies."

"Bella, I hope the third time you see me like this, I will be delivering the babies. Now lay back, rest and talk to Rose. Remember now I will have to go in a second time and remove the closure."

"Okay."

BPOV

Thirty minutes later, I was back in a maternity room with monitors all over me.

Alice and Rose were each sitting on one side of me. I was really groggy at this point and getting tired. Edward came in and said, "Sorry guys we have to leave. Bella needs her rest."

Rose looked at Edward asked, "Someone gets to stay with her?"

"Of course, but only one," he said. "I want to as well. So there is only one fair way and they did rock, paper, scissors." Edward won and Rose was a little upset but Edward said, "You can stay with her tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Okay; take care of her. If anything changes, call us right away."

"Of course I will." Edward pulled the recliner to the side of me that didn't have the IV held my hand and I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I kind of smiled at him at him and said, "Well."

"It looks like your contractions are calming down and your cervix is solidly closed. The babies are fine."

"Yeah I'd say that the babies are fine. They are very active this morning and kicking on their auntie's kidneys."

Edward rubbed my belly and talked to them to try and get them to calm their kicking of my kidneys down.

"Edward, see you even can enchant them with just your voice."

"You are so beautiful," he said.

At nine in the morning everyone came back in, Edward made them all sit down so he could talk to all of us. "We are going to keep Bella here for several days to wean her off the Terbutalineand see if she goes into labor again. So Rose can you stay up here with her in Big Bear until she is released?"

"Of course, I will."

"Regardless, if she is here or gets to go home, she is on bed rest due to her cervix. I want to get her to at least thirty weeks but even better would be thirty six weeks or beyond."

"We will have all the help out once we get her back to LA."

"Edward, I want to go home."

"I know you do, but let's see what happens over the next couple days." Edward said as he took my hands and kissed them.

"Fine." Rose and I were the only two that stayed in Big Bear. She brought me my clothes, books and pillows so that I could be more comfortable. Edward left with everyone else but I got to talk to him every day when he called to check on me multiple times a day.

**A/N**

**I think the wait was worth it. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 16**

On Tuesday, Rose and I drove back to our house where I was unwillingly moved into the main house so that they could always check on me. I was stuck in bed but Rose and Emmett basically just let Edward move in with all of us. He would rub my back at night and cuddle with me. Now I was allowed no stimulation at all, so all I got were pecks on my lips and cheeks and his hand lying on my side as I went to sleep.

Both Emmett and Rose were able to use the FMLA act to get to work part time so that they could take care of me. For Rose she worked one 12 hour day and Emmett worked one 24 hour shift at the fire house. The guys at the firehouse would bring me meals to; it was great.

Edward wouldn't even let me come into the office for my doctor visits. He did everything there at the house for me.

"Come on guys. I am bored stiff lying in bed all the time. It sucks. Christmas is two and a half weeks away and I haven't done any shopping"

"The only kind you will be doing is internet." Rose said.

On the following Monday, Edward called at lunch and said, "How about a date?"

"Really?"

"Yes, have Rose help you get a shower and wash your hair." I will pick you up at 5:30 but you have to follow my rules," Edward said.

"I will. I promise." So he picked me up and I rode in a wheel chair to the car and then he helped me slide into the passenger side of the car.

He took me to the mall and we ate at a restaurant and he made me stay in the wheel chair. We did some Christmas shopping; I did quite a bit. At 9:30 we were back at the house. So we cuddled down into bed after he checked me out that I was no worse for wear from our trip. I had actually got the babies clothes as well for a present for Christmas along with presents for many others. I also did internet shopping as well.

The Friday before Christmas, Rose had me at the doctor's early for my blood glucose test. After the first sip of the orange crappy like soda stuff, I said, "Alice this is disgusting."

"I know. Sorry Bella just keep drinking please you have to get it down fairly quickly or you will have to drink more." Ten minutes later I finished it. Rose and I then sat and looked at nursery themes for the next hour. Alice would walk by once in a while and throw her two cents in.

"Okay, Bella. Let's go get the blood drawn," Alice said.

Edward came around the corner at that minute and said, "Alice go check on Jane for me. I will draw Bella's blood."

Alice said, "Wow you are a lucky woman. I have never seen him do the blood draw."

"Shut up," Edward muttered at Alice.

I smiled as my boyfriend pulled me carefully into an exam room. "Do you want Rose to come in and hold your hand?"

"Yes, but wait just a minute Edward."

"Why?"

I leaned in wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, as we both pulled back from the kiss I said, "That's why."

"That was worth it but I don't want to run behind. So let me get Rose in here, so that I can bring my beautiful girlfriend lunch in a little while."

"Okay" and with that Rose came in and she held my hand and talked to me as Edward drew the blood. I was actually getting better at this thanks to all the tests I went through with having the invitro done. Once it was done and we were waiting on the results, Rose and I sat and talked. Edward finally came back in and said, "Your blood sugar levels are fine. Rose, get some food and water in her and get her back to bed. I will be there around 12:30 for lunch. I think I will bring pasta."

"Yummy, I'll see you later."

"Edward, I have an appointment this afternoon with Emmett. So I will leave the front door unlocked for you."

"Okay, Rose."

So Friday night when we were laying in bed together, he said, "I brought you a fun present for in the morning."

"Edward, you know how I feel about presents."

"Bella, I promise you will like this one."

"Okay what is it?"

He pulled out a bag and sat it on the bed between us. I opened the bag and said, "Edward, that is really mean."

"Isabella, how many bottles are there?"

"Two, Edward, I can count."

Then an evil smile grew across his face. "Silly, we are going to wake Rose and Emmett first thing in the morning and make them drink it and then wait an hour to let them eat anything like you had to do."

"Thank you Edward, I like my present. Can I please wake them up with their drinks?"

"Of course, Beautiful."

So Saturday morning he helped me up early and I of course went to the bathroom first put on my robe that didn't really shut any more. I waddled to the kitchen. Edward had out the two bottles and we put them on a tray and I headed for their bedroom door. Edward knocked for me. I announced, "Baby Oven with presents. Quit doing whatever you are doing and cover up." Then I went in.

"What?" Rose said.

And Emmett growled at me

"I brought you a drink so you can see how I felt yesterday and you have to wait an hour to eat as well. Now come on drink up you two. Like Alice told me you need to drink it quickly or you will have to drink more."

They both started to drink it and said, "Oh this is way too sweet."

"Yep I know so keep drinking. Come on drink up or I will have Edward draw blood as well."

Edward chuckled from the door.

As Emmett finished it up he said, "Thanks a lot, doc."

"No problem, Emmett. Someone had to help her get a little even with you."

So once it was gone I wiped off Emmett's orange mustache and said, "We will have breakfast for you guys in an hour resume whatever you were doing or you would like to do." Emmett pulled Rose towards him for a kiss and I laughed and said, "Let me get out of the room first."

Once I was seated on the couch, my handsome boyfriend leaned over and kissed me. I said, "Thank you that was fun."

"You're welcome. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Sausage omelet and fruit please."

"No problem."

The two of them came out about half an hour later and they were antsy and jittery. I smiled as Rose was sitting with me bouncing her leg, "What's wrong, Rose?"

"This sucks having all this sugar in me."

"Yep it does. Now you know how I felt. Edward what do you say we go ahead and feed them?"

"That's up to you Baby Oven."

"Okay," I said and Edward pulled out their omelets.

Emmett and Rose had the nursery completed before Christmas and Christmas was spent at their house. I was paroled from the house for midnight mass in a wheel chair again. When we crawled into bed at almost 2 am, I heard Edward 'um huh' me and I looked at him. He had mistletoe and we just started kissing.

Edward had put all my presents under the tree for me including the new scrubs I had ordered for him, a picture frame, and a new stethoscope that I had had customized for him plus a new watch. "Bella," as he pulled me in to get more comfortable said, "Can I give you one of your presents now?"

"Why Edward there is no lingerie that would look sexy on me right now?"

He smiled and said, "I don't know; maybe there is something. No I wanted to give you this." and he sat a 12 by 12 by 12 box in my lap all wrapped up in beautiful Christmas paper. I opened it to find a custom jewelry box and etched in the top was a double heart and the saying, "Love is the dream that came alive when we met."

"It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

He quickly wiped away my tears and then he opened the lid and sitting in the ring section was an engagement ring and he took my hand and said, "Your brown eyes stole my heart that first day and the present you are giving Rose and Emmett rocked me to my core. I need to know that when this is all over I can curl up with you. You and I can get married and that we can have our own family, too. I love you more than you can fathom; I will protect you and love you forever. Please marry me."

"Edward, we have only known each other for 6 months and yet it seems like forever. Yes I will marry you." He kissed me and then slid the ring on my finger.

"Who knew you were doing this?"

"No one," he said.

"How did you keep it from Alice?"

"Easy we don't spend all our time together."

"I know, but she didn't catch you at the mall, her other home."

"Nope, but I went to a different mall."

"Now try to go to sleep my angel. The Baby Oven needs her rest."

"I'll try but now I am so excited about marrying you. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful fiancé." And he hummed me my beautiful melody so that I would go to sleep.

A/N

I am glad so many of you are enjoying my story. During the week, I will be posting one chapter a week. Please continue to enjoy and review.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**Chapter 17**

The next day Emmett's parents and Edward's parents were all coming over to the house for lunch. Everyone had agreed to come to us this year because of my situation.

Emmett just came barreling into my guest room the next day saying, "Merry Christmas."

Rose said, "Emmett, what if?"

"Rose, what could they be doing? She is freaking twenty-seven weeks pregnant with our twins and on bed rest." 

"I'm sorry guys. He is too excited. He is just like a little boy Bella. Are you ready for cinnamon rolls?"

I waved my hand and said, "Sure."

Rose grabbed my hand because I hadn't paid any attention to the hand I was waving. "Bella, there is a very large diamond on your hand that was not there last night after church."

"Yes, Rose. I know," I said with a very large smile. "Edward asked me to marry him after we went to bed last night."

Rose started bouncing all around – she then took a picture of my ring and texted it to Alice.

Then the phone rang and I had to hear Alice's high-pitched scream over the phone.

"Yes, Alice. Edward proposed to me last night in bed after church and mistletoe. I will see you later and I will tell you all about it."

"Now everyone move. I need to pee because your children are kicking my bladder again." After breakfast of cinnamon rolls and fruit, I went and took a shower and put on my black shiny pull on pregnancy pants and a nice cream maternity top Edward had gotten me. Though I normally helped with the meals, I wasn't allowed to; I had to stay sitting or lying down. Emmett's mom got there early to help Rose. We had a nice lunch with our extended family. Alice and Jasper arrived at 3 pm before they had to meet his family for dinner. As soon as Alice walked into the door, she had Rose and me and pulled us into my bedroom. She checked out my ring and then made me repeat the story of the proposal.

"Now that you are both here, Rose and Alice, will you both be my two matron-of-honors please?"

"Of course," and I was in the middle of a hug. "We love you so much."

"Bella, since mom and dad aren't here to do this; I am going to pay for you and Edward's wedding. No bickering over this one Bella. Now come on out to the living room; we have Christmas to celebrate."

When the three of us came out, Alice walked up to Edward and said, "You did good with selecting her ring, the proposal, and best of all the girl. She is the best for you."

The ten of us sat down and then started opening presents. Rose and I were each given a present by Edward's parents and when we opened them. There were airline tickets so that we could fly and see Emmett's parents in Portland after the babies were born. We both said, "Thank you." and Emmett took them from both of our hands very quickly.

Edward turned and saw the tears coming down my cheek and said, "What sweetheart?"

I got up and Rose helped me as I walked away from Edward and we went to my room after saying 'sorry' to everyone.

Emmett waited for the door to close and said, "I'm sorry, Edward and everyone. You are all quite aware that Rose and Bella lost their parents. What we haven't told you because it is very hard for them to talk about is that they were killed in a plane crash. They haven't been on a plane since then. I met Rose one year after the death and two years later we got married. When I first met them, they were both shells going through life's motions. They were doing okay before I came along and then the three of us became friends. Then Rose went out on a date with me one night when Bella wasn't feeling well and stayed home. The rest is history. We have driven on all our vacations; and my parents understand and always fly down to us. We have driven up to Portland a couple of times as well. Bella refused a semester abroad because of flying."

"Emmett, can I go see her? I'm sorry it was my idea so that they could take the babies up to see your folks and I thought the girls would love the time together."

"Edward, give them another fifteen minutes or so and let's see if they come out on their own."

We did and everyone hugged us and we said that we were sorry and thank you for understanding.

Edward gave me more jewelry and then a little bit of maternity clothes and another copy of my favorite book. He also gave me a new ipod full of music that we loved to listen to together including my melody. Finally, he handed me one last present and I said, "Edward, you have given me too much already."

"No problem, then I will just save it for later."

Not knowing what that meant, "Fine," I said and I tore into. As I opened it and pulled out a little cocktail dress, I started crying and said, "That is not funny Edward, I can't wear this."

"Stop crying," he said as he wiped my tears away and said, "Read the note on the tag please."

So I opened the note on the tag and in his scrawl it said, "Please hang this in your closet and wear it the first time I take you out after you have delivered your beautiful niece and nephew. When I saw the dress at the store, an image of a romantic dinner, dancing, and then peeling it off of you in my fort played through my mind, I then instinctively bought it for you. I love you and I am so sorry you are confined at home to bed. But the first day that I can take you on a date without anyone with us (even those where you are carrying our birth control with you) I want to mark it with this beautiful dress. So please don't be mad at me for buying you this dress. Love, Edward."

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips and light kisses.

A/N

Sorry there was a typo at the end of my last chapter; I will be updating daily.

I am glad so many of you are enjoying the story; I love your reviews. Please keep them coming.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 18**

For New Years Eve, Edward and I stayed in bed and celebrated 26 weeks and I barely saw the New Year ring in on the east coast before I fell asleep. Edward rubbed my back and feet before I went to sleep.

Super Bowl Sunday, Emmett moved the big TV into my room and a couple of extra chairs and we rooted at the TV and rated the commercials. We had pizza, junk food, salads, and fruit. It was weird having everyone hang out in my room with me. By this point, we had even gotten to know Esme, her husband Carlisle, and Anna their daughter. Esme would come and check on me frequently as well. Esme was pulling more of the weekend shifts so that Edward could stay close by me as well.

On Valentine's Day Edward served me breakfast in bed and lunch in bed. Then I was given a red moo-moo dress as I called it and allowed out of bed for dinner in the dining room. We were the only two home. Rose and Emmett had gone out to dinner themselves to give us some privacy. By this point, I felt like a blimp and Edward wouldn't let anyone call me fat; everyone just called me very pregnant. I still called myself fat all the time. He even let me have two slow dances before he had me sitting down to rest again on Valentine's Day. We also celebrated making it to thirty-two weeks that night. My breasts started leaking that night and Edward just smiled at me when he noticed it on my dress.

"Stop it," I said, "It is not funny. I am starting to hate being pregnant. Thanks a lot Edward."

"Hey, don't blame me. I am just your doctor." Edward then sent Rose a text to bring home breast pads for me and explain it to Emmett but tell him to leave the Baby Oven alone or there would be hell to pay. Then he cuddled up by me and whispered, "You really don't hate being pregnant do you? You do want to have children with me correct."

"Yes. I am sorry Edward but this is just hormones and being confined for bed rest for two and a half months now. I want to have at least two children with you but hopefully at different times."

The following weekend was Rose and Bella's baby shower. It was mainly for Rose and the babies but I was celebrated as well. I did refuse to allow them to use me as the object of any games. My sister gave me a locket that was engraved to the best sister and aunt. On the front was just the curve of a woman's womb and diamonds. It was incredible. Inside were two very small ultrasound pictures of both babies and engraved on the edge were both their names. Rose said as she put it on me, "so that they are always close to you." She also gave me a ring and made a wonderful toast to me as well. We were both crying and hugging by the end of the toast. Alice also had filled a small scrapbook with what we had been through during my pregnancy. She had also bought me an incredible silver bracelet with charms to cover sister hood and friends. At the very end of the baby shower Rose, Alice and I were the only ones left. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all came in and Emmett said, "Come here, Baby Oven."

So I waddled over to him and said, "Yes."

"What you are doing for Rose and I is unbelievable. So I found this card and I hope it helps explain how I feel about you."

I opened it and inside Emmett had written –

_I would be honored if you would allow me to call you my sister._ _Love Emmett_

So I wrapped my arms around him and said, "You have always been my big brother. I love you Emmett. I would be honored to have you call me sister."

"Good, little sis. Now come here," and outside we went. And there sitting on the street was a shiny silver Volvo c30.

"Emmett, you bought me a car; you can't, that is way too much."

"Too bad little sister, I wanted to. I talked to Rose and so we did."

"I looked at Edward and said may I please just go for a drive around the block."

"Of course, you can but I am coming with you. Just to be on the safe side."

**A/N**

**Sorry for some of the shorter chapters; but they are based on good cut off points. **

**Update again soon and enjoy. I love reading your reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 19**

March 13th Edward removed my cervical closure in the hospital. He had done an ultrasound in the hospital and at this point determined it was safe to remove the closure and let the babies come when they are ready. Rose stayed with me overnight and the next day when I had no contractions I got to go home in time for dinner.

So the rest of that week in March, everyone kept checking on me morning, noon and night. I couldn't get any rest; I was very uncomfortable in just about any position. Edward was rubbing my back and I finally fell asleep on Friday night. When I woke up and I felt Edward's hand on my thigh, I felt damp between my thighs. I muttered, "Edward I am 37 weeks pregnant. Leave me alone."

He grumbled, "What? I am not feeling you up." He finished waking up and said, "Your water broke Bella."

"Great."

As I tried to get up, my fiancé and doctor kept me on the bed and had his hand at my junk and said, "Stay still; you haven't felt any contractions."

"No, Edward. What is it?"

I moaned as his hand went a little further up into my vagina and cervix. Edward said, "Baby A is breech and halfway down the birth canal."

"Edward, what are you going to do?"

"You just couldn't do any of this normal could you."

"Sorry, blame Rose and Emmett's children. Hopefully, they are just as ornery when they come out to pay them back. Now what are you going to do?"

"Well, first of all, I am hoping when I get you pregnant; it will only be with one baby at a time. Since we are both angels, our child growing inside of you will only kick you a quarter as much as these two and come out being a perfect angel. Now back to our other predicament, I am debating. I would normally try to turn him but we think they are between four and a half to five pounds so I am thinking I am going to help you deliver baby A this way."

"Bella, are you ready for your family to come in again and see your junk?"

"Yes but take care of…"

"Beautiful, I am getting the three of you through this because I am going to marry you."

"I have one more question?"

"What's that?"

"When we finally get to make love, please put your manhood in me. I am tired of you only using your hand and fingers."

He moved up close to my lips and smiled and said, "I can hardly wait for that day," and he kissed my lips.

"Rose and Emmett, we need help. Now!" Edward yelled.

"Bella, you can't do this in normal hours; can you?" Emmett said when he got to the door with Rose right behind him.

"It's not my fault. Talk to your children."

"Rose, call 911 baby A is breech."

"Emmett, I need you to sit behind Bella and support her."

Rose came back into the bedroom, "Paramedics are on their way. What do you want me to do Edward?"

"Get everything we need for this delivery from my bag and from your nursery; baby A will be here very soon" and then Bella screamed against another contraction.

"Bella don't push honey. Please wait." Rose said.

"Rose and Emmett, you know we are about to ruin this bed, right?" I said.

"Yes, honey. That's fine. You and the babies are more important."

"Ready, Rose, on the next contraction, I am going to help baby A down through the cervix."

"Yes, I am Edward."

"Bella I would give you an episiotomy but I want to help you get baby A out more. So I promise, I will fix you up when this is all over."

"Edwardddddddddd," I screamed.

Edward said, "Push Bella." Emmett held me forward and I pushed.

"Okay, almost there, we have to get the shoulders passed the ledge on the next contraction count to ten and push the whole time."

"Beautiful, are you ready to go again?"

"Yes."

"Here we go. Bella count and push."

"Okay."

On three, Edward told me to wait a minute I need to turn the shoulders some. "Okay, Bella go ahead and finish pushing."

In one minute, we all heard the first cry. Edward said, "Baby A is here and it's Garrett.

Rose, take him and hold him so I can clip the umbilical cord and clean him up." Rose takes the baby. Edwards makes two cuts and ties off the umbilical cord. Rose takes Garrett and he keeps crying as she gets him cleaned up, wrapped up and shows him to me. Edward has his stethoscope on my stomach and says, "Katherine's heart beat is slowing down. Bella I need to do a crash c-section on you right now or we might lose Katherine. I bet her umbilical cord got wrapped around her neck."

"Oh my God, get her out Edward."

"Bella, I am but this is going to hurt you like hell. As soon as the EMTs get here, I promise to take the edge off the pain. Emmett slide out from behind her and help her lie down and keep her still because I am going to cut straight into her skin with no pain medication."

"Rose, lay Garrett up by Emmett and come here."

"There is a scalpel kit in my bag. Get it out and get it ready."

"Edward, please hurry," Bella begged.

"I will. Let me go scrub my hands and arms."

While he was gone another contraction came in and I started screaming. Edward came out and he said, "Rose, sit on Bella's legs down by her knees. Bella this is going to hurt please feel free to pass out if need be and I will put you back together later. I am going to cut so that your scar will be part of your bikini line. Ready."

"Yes Edward."

EPOV

"Emmett, hold her tight." I cut her belly down low and I was right she screamed and passed out from the pain. I mopped up the blood then cut through the uterus quickly. Then I reached in and got a hold of Katherine. "Little one, come here" and I unwrapped the cord from her neck. Then we heard the ambulance and fire trucks outside.

"Rose, can you take Katherine while I start cleaning up Bella." Rose did and cleaned out her nose and throat and then Katherine started crying as well.

The paramedics came in and got the babies and we loaded Bella before they pulled out I started Bella's IV and gave her morphine. I called the hospital telling the maternity ward that I was bringing in Bella and the two babies; the babies were going straight to the NICU and I needed an operating room for Bella to close the c-section. "Our ETA?" he asked.

"Ten minutes."

So I went straight through the ER and went straight to the operating room, they inserted a Foley catheter and I went back to work. Esme stepped in to check on Bella and me. She leaned over me and said, "Wow, you really kept the bleeding to a minimum. Edward you are the best; you didn't even have to give her a transfusion did you?"

"No, Esme. I was lucky."

"Edward, it is two in the morning. Do you want me to take over and you can sit down."

"No, it's ok. Esme, I promised Bella I would take care of her." He asked, "How are Katherine and Garrett?"

"They are in the NICU but it will probably only be for the day or so since they are four weeks early. You did great; take off a couple of weeks; I will bring an associate in." So fifteen minutes later, Bella was back together and on antibiotics because of doing the c-section at home.

Bella was wheeled down to a post op maternity room. Emmett and Jasper saw Bella and they leaned down and gently kissed my cheek, and said "rest little sister". Ten minutes later, I came out running my hands through my hair. Emmett walked up and slapped my shoulder and said, "You did it man. You delivered the babies safely and put Bella back together."

"Guys," and I started to stumble.

"Doc, what is wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I am just dizzy all of a sudden," and Emmett caught me as I collapsed to the ground.

A/N

Thank you for continuing to read my story.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 20**

EmPOV

Jasper then yelled, "We need a doctor and help please."

Around 7 am Bella started to stir. I was there waiting for her to finish opening her eyes. "Hey little sis. How do you feel?"

"Numb."

"Good."

Bella grabbed her stomach and said, "Babies."

"They are fine," Rose and Alice are with them in the NICU.

BPOV

I rolled my head because I heard a strange sound and I sat up really fast but Emmett stopped me as I yelled, "Edward."

"Shhhh It's okay. Let him sleep."

"What happened?"

"He fainted after your surgery. He was running on adrenaline and when he didn't need it anymore it was his turn to sleep. He will be fine."

"Emmett, are you sure?"

"Yes, they even put him in here with you because he is the hero of the day."

"Can I see the babies?"

Jasper came in with a wheelchair and said, "Yes, your chariot awaits. Let Emmett help you get into the chair." He easily lifted me into the chair.

Jasper said, "Get a pillow for her lap. One of the nurses suggested it would help her during the ride two floors down." We entered the NICU and they helped me wash my hands and put a gown around me and then in we went.

Alice and Rosalie came up to me and both kissed my forehead, "You were the best Baby Oven ever. Come and see what you delivered Bella." Alice had them in blue and pink hats already and had decorated their bassinets.

I said, "Hi" to each of them and started crying.

Rose was right at my side and said, "Honey, everything is fine. You don't have to cry. You did it. Edward did it. Katherine and Garrett are fine and perfect."

"When Edward cut into me, I was so scared."

"I know, so were we. When Edward screamed for us, I stayed scared to death as he got Garrett out and then I almost passed out when he cut straight into you with no pain killers for you. No one should have to go through that ever. I settled down some when you passed out quickly; it made it easier on the rest of us. Then when he pulled out Katherine and I got her crying, I was so excited."

"Emmett, will you take me back up to my room. I am tired and I am starting to hurt."

"Sure, Bella." He did after Rose said how much she loved me.

Back in my room, Emmett got me settled back into bed, "Honey, what is wrong?"

"I am just out of it. All the drama of the day and no longer having the babies in my belly. Plus Edward cut straight into me and my insides feel like they have all been moved around. Emmett, call it hormones being all out of whack."

"Sweetie, I understand. You and all of us have been through a lot; but mainly you and your body."

"Emmett."

"Honey, it is fine. Let me go get your nurse for pain medication," I was then asleep in about thirty minutes.

Three hours later, I was waking up again. This time I was all alone except for Edward sleeping next to me. I really was just a Baby Oven to them; everyone had left me for the babies. I called the NICU and asked, "How are Katherine and Garrett?" I was told they were fine and they would be going to the regular nursery in the morning. "Thank you," and I hung up. I slowly climbed out of bed and waddled over to Edward kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you" and left the room.

It was amazing that no one tried to stop me. I took the elevator to the first floor. Down stairs I found the chapel. That walk had made me so tired I just sat down and cried.

The priest asked, "Are you okay?"

I said, "Yes, I am fine. I was just looking for a quiet place to sit and think."

I do not know how long I sat there for but suddenly I was in Rose's arms, "Honey, what are you doing? You are supposed to be in bed. We have been looking all over the hospital for you. Edward is a mess; he has been strapped to the bed for 90 minutes while we looked for you. He is threatening bodily violence if we don't find you." Rose had just finished sending a text to someone as well. "Why are you down here?"

"I had no place else to go. You got your babies. Now, you are gone and so is everyone else."

"Honey, I am so sorry. You are my baby sister and I never want you gone. I want you here and so do Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. It's just that they are babies and I never thought I would ever have any. Then you gave them to me and scared the hell out of us not once but twice but during your pregnancy."

I whimpered and said, "No, your children scared the crap out of all of us twice."

Rose hugged me and said, "You are right. Do you think you can get back upstairs now?"

"If I have to."

"Yes, sweetheart you have to. So she helped me stand up and as we got to the elevator, we met up with Jasper, Alice, and Emmett."

Emmett said, "The escape artist is returning."

Rose slapped him and said, "Leave her alone; we all deserted her to go play with babies that are sleeping and can't talk back to us yet. She woke up alone, felt deserted, and unwanted. Alice and I should have known better; we are nurses and understand about the hormones. You should have known too after watching what her hormones have done for the last nine months. Edward did and that is why he has been so frantic to find her." So slowly we got back to my room, Emmett went over and undid Edward arm restraints, Jasper laid me down in bed and Edward was immediately at my side.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"Sweetheart, I love you so much; I don't care about the rest of these idiots but please don't ever scare me like that again. When I woke up and you weren't here, I thought you were with the babies; so I was fine. But when Jasper and Alice came in and said you weren't." I freaked out and Jasper physically restrained me until the nurses tied me down.

"I am sorry, Edward. But I just had to leave but I only made it to the chapel."

"Well, thank God."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

Emmett said, "What do you want? I will get you anything."

"Actually, come on Jasper, let's go get her favorite stuff. I know where we are going." He leaned over and kissed my forehead and said, "I love you and no escaping or I will have you tied up."

I smiled and said, "You do that to Rose not me."

Emmett then laughed and my sister swatted my arm. "Hey Rose, major surgery here no hitting allowed. Plus it's the truth and you can't lie about it."

"Okay Edward. No more morphine for this girl; she is already coming back around."

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Let me see." He leaned in to try and kiss me.

"Go away, Edward. I am disgusting. Maybe after you get this IV and catheter out of me, and I finally get to brush my teeth then I will give you a kiss."

"Yep, she is coming back around."

Alice said, "Technically, we can help with all three of those but no doctor has given the order for two of those. So here is a toothbrush, toothpaste and even a hairbrush and clip for your hair if you would like."

"Thank you, Alice. Now if only my doctor would…" and I looked at him.

"Fine, let me examine you and then maybe."

So one hour later, I was sitting up in bed with no IV and no catheter and clean teeth and I had kissed Edward. Emmett and Jasper came in with food for all. Emmett texted his wife, "Get up here out of the NICU. I have food and your sister is smiling."

I had half a turkey sandwich from my favorite deli and a piece of banana cream pie. We ate around 2 pm. I took a nap and Edward stayed and watched me sleep and then he took me down to the NICU where I got to hold Katherine and Garrett for the first time. I smiled at Rose, Alice and Edward and said, "Now I see why you couldn't leave them. Edward, never give me morphine ever again."

"No problem, Beautiful."

"Edward, I am far from beautiful. You can just drop that thinking right now."

He leaned in and whispered, "You will always be beautiful to me." I went back up to my room around 6 pm.

At 8 pm everyone was back in my room, Emmett said, "We know we all agreed on the baby names but Bella we would like to make one change if it is okay with you."

"What is that?"

"Katherine is still Katherine Isabella but Garrett will be Garrett Edward for the doctor that got him into this world. If Bella hadn't met you and you asked her out, I do not think today would ever have happened. I would have a little sister that would have blamed herself for what went wrong with the babies the first of December and who knows if the babies would have made it then or not. I couldn't be happier that she met you and fell in love with you."

I looked at Edward and said, "What do you think?"

"I would be honored, if it is okay with you," Edward said to me. Bella was crying and so was Edward.

"Emmett, it would be perfect."

Emmett and Edward hugged and Rose gently leaned over and kissed my forehead and said, "I love you."

Three days later, I walked out of the hospital with Emmett, Rose, Katherine, and Garrett

I rode back to the new house with Edward and the other four went back in Rose's new four door Mercedes. We all went into the main house. Alice and Jasper were there waiting with a welcome home banner. I then walked into the guest room and it was immaculate. Edward and Rose were by my side immediately.

"Alice took care of it all," Rose said.

"Emmett's parents will be happy. They get in on Saturday to see the new additions to the family. Alice, you did good work."

"Thanks, Bella," said Alice.

"I think I will go to the casita and lay down for a while. Will someone let me know when dinner gets here?"

"Sure," and Edward went with me.

I crawled into bed and started crying. Edward had me in his arms. "I can't tell you I understand how you are feeling but I can guess. You still hurt, your hormones are a mess, your boobs are still leaking, and you think the babies should be yours. It is all normal for all surrogates, but it will be harder on you because you still get to see the babies everyday and now be their aunt instead of mom. Tell me, I am right or wrong?"

I sniffle and said, "You are so right. You forgot my ugly looking flabby body, too."

"Please just talk to me and we can get through this. Someday soon, I will make love to you, marry you and we can have a baby of our own; but please, you can't close me out."

A/N

Of course, Edward is alright. I should had to throw a little bit more drama in there.

I am posting 2 chapters of another story I have please read and let me know what you think.

There is much less drama in this story and a lot more fluffy stuff. The name of the story is Quarterback's Pass.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 21**

Edward made sure that I didn't close him out. We talked all the time via telephone, texting or face to face. As my hormones went back to normal, Edward got to see the more even keeled Bella. Slowly, I got back into shape at the same time. I jogged, walked and swam in a heated pool; plus did a million sit-ups as soon as I could. Edward talked to Rose and Emmett one afternoon while I was out jogging and asked, "Do you guys mind if I suggest to Bella staying at my condo now that the babies are here safe and sound?"

Emmett chuckled and said, "Of course not, man. Should I ask your intentions? No I do not need to; you have been so well behaved since we met you. Edward, we couldn't be happier seeing her with you and living with you. Just love her like she deserves."

"I plan on it." Three weeks after the babies were born, Edward asked me on Friday night to give up the casita and move into his condo with him. I agreed and the very next day; he moved me into his condo all on his own. I still had three more weeks until I went back to work; so I continued my workouts and hung out with Rose, Emmett, Katherine and Garrett.

Edward picked Rose, myself and the two babies up one Saturday morning, when the babies were about a month old. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Edward said.

We got close to a local airport and I gripped the armrest; Rose starting sighing in the backseat. "Please, relax both of you and breathe. We are just going to the restaurant for brunch. We are not taking you anywhere near the planes."

"Edward, do you promise?"

"Yes, we are not going to kidnap you and force you onto a plane." He lifted my hand into his and said, "I love you Bella and I promise no airplanes." Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all joined us. Rose and I were a little tense in the beginning but we did just fine and started to relax. "Well?" Edward leaned over and whispered.

"I am good and it really is good food."

"I told you that Beautiful. I wouldn't make you come to the airport just to serve you crappy food."

"Thank you, Edward."

The week after Easter Edward and I are at his condo and he says, "Would you like to have lunch with Rose, Emmett, and the kids?"

"Of course, I would."

"Well, it is someplace we have never had lunch at before."

"What is going on Edward?"

"Well, Emmett is having this same conversation with Rose right now. We have a chartered jet sitting at the airport."

I got up and walked away. "I'll see you later; I'm sorry, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do, but for right now stop and listen."

"Fine I will listen; but I am not flying anywhere."

"That's fine. Right now, I am not asking you to fly anywhere. We want you and your sister to have lunch on the plane. Yes. The plane will be running; but I promise it will not move. So would you allow me to take you to lunch on a non-moving plane?"

"I suppose as long as you promise that the plane will not move."

"Of course. I love you and I do not want to hurt you."

While I finished getting ready, I received a text from Rose, "Are you okay with this? I think I am."

"Yes, I am willing to try. I will see you at the airport," was my response. "What are we going to do when they try and convince us to fly," I also added.

"We'll worry about that later," was Rose's response.

The six of us successfully had a pleasant lunch on the plane.

At the end of April, my soon to be husband comes home a little early and finds me in his master bedroom which is now really ours and asks, "Why do you have a bikini on?"

"Because this is my gauge to how back in shape I am."

"And your thoughts are?" Edward asked as he is now standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my new shrunken waist.

"I'm almost there. I need to tighten up my abs a little more and maybe lose another 5 to 10 pounds. I think my hips will never be exactly the same again. But most importantly my breasts are finally much less painful." While I had been critiquing my body, Edward's hands were exploring all the parts that I was talking about. As I finished talking about my breasts, I felt the tie in the back of top come undone.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Bella, I am just touching you to see if I agree with your verbal appraisal."

As Edward touched me, he moved around my body. He finally made it to kissing my lips and exploring my breasts with his hands. He kissed over to my ear and said, "I am assuming you are done bleeding and you have no period."

"Yes, Edward. I didn't know you would be home this early to find me examining myself in the bikini in front of the mirror. Please, do you think you could finally make love to me?" I asked after we had finished one of our mind blowing kisses.

I was immediately in his arms bridal style and we were lying down on the bed side-by-side. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me and said, "I would love to make love to you." He kissed his way down to my breasts and quickly made my nipples hard again. I quickly had his shirt unbuttoned and pushed off so that I could explore his chest and abs as well. He had gotten even more defined because he had been working out with me as well. I felt his hard on pressing against me. He must have felt my smile on him because Edward said, "What Beautiful?"

"I have never felt this close to you ever and I really like what I am feeling."

"Really," and he wiggled against me.

"Yes really."

Quickly my bottoms were gone and I helped Edward with his pants and boxer briefs.

"Beautiful, it is Friday night and we have no place to be tomorrow. I would love to quickly make love to you and then we can take it really slow for the rest of the night and weekend."

I smiled and blushed and said, "That would be enchanting Edward."

He went to protect us and I said, "No way, Edward. I want to actually feel you inside of me finally."

"Bella, it is still quite possible for you to get pregnant right now."

I smiled and said, "No, it's not. Esme gave me birth control pills almost a month ago."

"Oh my God, I can hardly wait to be inside of you Beautiful," was his response.

I whispered into his ear, "Don't wait; Please make love to me.." We did quickly for the first time and then the rest of the night we spent learning all about one another's bodies.

A/N

Your reviews are wonderful. Please keep them comings.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 22**

After a couple of texts from Rosalie and Alice on Saturday morning, I got a hold of my phone and sent a text to all of them that said, "My fiancé and I want to be alone so just stay away and no phone calls or texts please. I love my niece and nephew; I love you all. But it is finally time for only Edward and Bella so please respect that. I love you all." and signed it Bella and Edward and hit send.

When I came out of the shower Saturday afternoon, my Christmas black cocktail dress was laying on the bed with a note that said, "I am going to take you out to dinner. No arguing; now get dressed." I came out of the bathroom and my fiancé stood in a suit waiting for me and said, "I was right. You look beautiful," Edward said.

"You have exquisite taste as well."

"I do in fiancés and dresses," and he kissed me. As we ended the kiss, he said, "Grab your purse and let's go. We have a reservation."

We had dinner at the Beverly Hills Hilton and as we were driving back I figured out he was taking me someplace besides back to the condo. "Edward," and I took his hand, "Are you taking me to your fort and if so, please tell me that your parents are gone."

He smiled as he kissed my hand and said, "Yes and yes. I have dreamed about this. I have pillows, blankets, snacks and wine plus muffins and orange juice for the morning."

"Edward, you are too much and way more than I deserve."

He smiled and kissed my hand and said, "I feel the same way."

As he let go of my hand, my hand slid down and was resting on his thigh and I moved it closer to his manhood.

He then brought his hand down to mine and said, "Stop being naughty or I may punish you and take you home instead."

"Fine, but that is mean. He likes it," as I bumped his hardening manhood then I pulled my hand back very quickly. I started playing with his ipod for other music to distract myself.

When we pulled into his parent's driveway, I suddenly got very nervous, Edward must have felt it and said, "Did all your courage just slip away? We can leave if you would like!"

"No, it's just that you are sure your parents are gone and not coming back."

"Yes, they left for a long weekend on Thursday and will be back on Tuesday. I talked to them Thursday when they arrived in San Francisco. So do you want to go around back with me to the fort?"

I stepped into his arms and said, "Please, I would love too." So he went to his trunk and pulled out a duffel bag, then he led me to the side gate and into the backyard we went. He led me into the fort. From his duffel bag he pulled out a blanket. He asked that I sit down on the blanket. So I carefully sat down, then he pulled out battery operated candles and clicked them on placing about a dozen around the fort. Then he ran his hand under my chin and lifted it towards him and I said, "Yes?"

"You look even more amazing glowing in this light; now stay put and I will be right back. I need to grab two more things from my trunk." He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. "Delicious, I can't wait to explore them and the rest of you tonight." Not three minutes later Edward returned with two sleeping bags. He opened them up and one became our bed and the other would become our blanket. Edward also brought a cooler and he offered me wine and helped me over onto the sleeping bag. "To my beautiful fiancé, to a great dinner date and to a night that she asked me to have with her four months ago, to the plan and to making it amazing." We clinked and drank. We then shared strawberries and whipped cream together and finished our wine glasses. As I took the last bite of a strawberry, juice fell to my chest and I finished the berry in my mouth and my fiancé had me laying down beside him he kissed my lips and said, "Delicious," and then kissed down to the v of my dress and cleaned up the strawberry dripping. He then kissed back to my lips and said, "Delicious" again.

"Edward," I moaned and arched closer to him and that was all it took.

He slowly eased the zipper down from the back of my dress slid the straps down my arms and found a newer black lace bra on my body. "Bella you look incredible in this; this is new and I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't buy it." 

"You are correct. Rose bought it for me a few weeks ago when she remembered the black dress you bought me. Just wait…."

"Just wait for what?" he said and his hand slid up my leg under my dress.

"Yes you are right," I said, "she bought a matching pair to go with it."

Very quickly the dress was over my head and Edward was feeling my lace panties and when he got around to my ass that was bare except for a 4 inch band of lace around my waist line and the thong leaving my ass bare. "Oh my beautiful Bella. I guess now I owe Rose a thank you as well. I have my own present for you though and this one I picked out." He laid a clothing box in my lap that he pulled from his duffel.

"Edward I am sitting here in my bra panties and you are giving me a present to open."

"Yes, I may make you open all presents like this; so that I can enjoy the view while I torment you with presents. Now open your present."

So I did, I found a sexy emerald silk and lace full length negligee and a robe to match. "Edward, they are beautiful and it almost matches your eyes."

"Plus I wanted you comfortable tonight for our sleepover". I was soon kissing him and helping him remove his shirt and tie and then I started undoing his pants and together we were soon lying down side by side in just our undergarments. We continued touching and exploring one another's bodies. As you kissed my body, you said, "So many delicious spots on you, I do not know where to go next." While we kissed and our tongues played with each other, you brought your hands up to both my breasts and manipulated them until my buds were hard and tight for you. My hands played with your chest and gently pinched your nipples. You made your way down to my feet and kissed up my legs. As you kissed my inner thighs, your hands and fingers kept brushing against my folds and womanhood through my panties.

"Oh Edward," I groaned. Your lips returned to mine and your hands slowly my bra and panties. I helped you remove your boxer briefs as well. Our hands continued to explore one another and we continued our kisses and our tongue dance. Edward's hand made it down over my chest and breasts; stopping long enough to ensure my nipples were firm and tight for him again. Your lips stayed there to continue their onslaught on my breasts; one hand continued down over my stomach and made it to my womanhood. Your fingers opened my folds to you. Your beautiful fingers found my clit again, circled it and rubbed it until I grabbed the back of your head and hair, "Edward make love to me now; I need you so badly inside me."

"Like this, Bella," and this time he slipped his fingers inside my womanhood and curled them around me looking for my g-spot. I arched my lower back, abs and thighs trying to get even closer to you.

No, Edward I need your rock hard manhood inside of me, I am so close to exploding already. I am just so excited and I think you will agree that I am so wet already. When we landed up here and you assured me that your parents were gone, I needed you then; at this point, I am already to fall over the edge. Please Edward make love to me," and I nibbled on his lip and whispered, "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Yes, Bella, I know that you are dripping for me and how can I say no to you?" You used your knee to spread my legs further open for you and then you slid between my legs and my hand reached down and I grabbed your rock hard man hood and led him to my hot wet entrance. Once we were combined as one at our cores and lips, our bodies took over to their own rhythmic dance until. You whispered, "Come with me, Bella."

"YYYeeeesssss, Edward." And we did come together and as I floated back down you pulled me in close and pulled the sleeping bag around us to hold me as my head layed on your chest. "Thank you, Edward; I love you and this was as perfect as the note was."

"I love you Bella and I am so glad you liked it as much as the note." We eventually made love again and cuddled together between the two sleeping bags. As I laid on his chest relaxing after one of my orgasms, he ran his hands through my hair and said, "What just happened in this fort beats everything that ever happened to me in this fort in the last twenty-eight years."

"Edward, it was amazing. This whole weekend has been amazing. Thank you."

"It was worth the wait," Edward said and kissed me lightly, "more than worth the wait."

"Oh yeah. It was worth the wait."

Edward helped me slide on my new negligee, robe, and my panties.

Edward slid on his boxer briefs and together we settled down and went to sleep.

I didn't wake until light started creeping into the fort. Edward was still asleep and holding me closely. I wiggled my behind against his manhood and I could feel him start coming to life. Then slowly with a very low growl from his lips, his hand started slowly moving up my body until he found my breasts and started massaging them and getting my nipples hard. Then I heard a voice whispering in my ear, "I could wake up this way every day for the rest of my life. I love you Bella and I am going to show you."

"And I will show you as well Edward. I love you too." Together we made love early in the morning as the sun came in to wake us. We finally laid on our sides facing each other and had mini coffee cakes and fresh fruit and orange juice.

After we got through our breakfast, I said, "I hate to say this Edward but I really need a bathroom."

"No problem," so inside we went. We went to the bathroom and back to the fort to clean everything up and then headed back to his condo. We spent the rest of Sunday together. After we finished a quiet dinner for two and were cuddling on the couch listening to Edward's music, I received a text. I guess since they left us alone for thirty-six hours; I should check it.

"I suppose," Edward said and then he blew gently in my ear.

I read the text and it said, "coffee, starbucks 7am at 7th st and milshire. no excuses."

So I texted them both back "fine."

I have to meet them for coffee at 7am so I need to be leave here at 6:30 am.

"Fine," and I was in his arms and back in his bedroom, "We need to have a little more fun before we get a decent night sleep."

"I knew I loved you for some reason and thank you for this weekend."

"Bella, I had as much fun as you did. I will try and give you weekends like this once as often as I can!

"That would be amazing. Friend free; but with more sex than I can count. By the way what are you going to say if Emmett or Jasper says anything to you?"

He kissed my lips and whispered, "The only person I will kiss and tell about over love life is you. What are you going to say to Rose and Alice? I understand if you talk about me and it. I promise"

I nuzzled against his neck and whispered, "Hopefully, as little as possible." Then our clothes peeled away for another session until we both fell asleep around 11pm.

Of course, Monday morning I had to have some girl talk over coffee before work started.

"Ladies, thank you for leaving us alone this weekend."

"You're welcome, Bella. You deserved it and you look very relaxed and like you have been loved."

"I have been loved in more ways than I can count."

Rose then giggled, "Can you even walk, little sister?"

"Barely, but I do not care. It was all worth it."

"Good for you. Now, unfortunately, some of us need to get to work."

"Yes and I need a nap."

Alice said, "You might want to use a little bit of ice down there and some Advil."

"Shut up," and I threw my napkin at them as they left.

A/N

I hope you liked it. Just so you know there is more drama to come.

Drop me a review if you have time.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 23**

Emmett called Edward while we were at lunch on Friday. "Hi Emmett," Edward said "What's up man?" there was a pause and then Edward repeated, "Dinner tonight at your place and play with Kate and Garrett?"

I was shaking my head yes at Edward.

"Your little sister is shaking her head yes."

"We will be there around 6pm."

"Sounds good."

Emmett and Edward were grilling dinner for us girls. We sat inside and played with the babies while drinking a glass of wine, together.

We all sat down to dinner. We had fun chatting about the babies and us and what we were all doing for the weekend. Actually, Edward and I were watching the babies so that the two of them could go out Saturday night.

While Rose and I were each feeding a baby a bottle, the boys came back in and sat with us. Emmett said, "You know you two; my parents miss the babies. Maybe we should go see them."

"Emmett, why can't they come down here that would be an awful long car trip for the babies," Rose said.

Emmett said, "Why don't we try and fly up there? It is a two hour flight and we will all go with you. Plus Edward and I will keep you distracted as will the babies."

Rose and I looked at each other and then tried to get up and walk away. Both the boys stopped us and said, "No. You are staying here and we are going to talk about this now. If you want to be mad, be our guests, but we are going to talk about it."

"Fine. Why now, Emmett? We have been happy driving everywhere."

That is when Edward spoke up and said, "Here is my selfish reason for thinking about it because I want to take my bride to Hawaii for our honeymoon."

My jaw dropped. "What? Wait a minute, you two set this all up. The invite for dinner, cooking for us, and making sure we each had had some wine. So are Alice and Jasper about to show up?" and the door bell rang.

Emmett got up to get it and I mumbled, "Great. Now, it is four against two, Rose." Alice came in and tried to take Katie from me and I clung tighter. "No way, she is mine right now."

Emmett came back and sat by Rose. "We have had lunch on the plane while it sat at the airport. This should be the next step."

Rose said, "Why should I do it? I know why you think Bella should."

"Because think how much faster, we could get to Portland and where else we could go to."

"But what about if the plane crashes?"

"We could show you all the statistics that they are safer than cars but, I know statistics won't bring back your parents. So it is just a choice for you, we were thinking of going next weekend so that you wouldn't have to think about it very long. You two have flown before think back to the trip to Florida with your parents and how much fun it was."

"Believe me, the four of us and our charming children can make it fun for you two," Emmett said.

Then they all said, "We promise."

"Can Bella and I have a few minutes while we go put Katie and Garrett down for the night?"

"As long as, you don't run away again, Bella," Emmett said.

Together we took the kids to bed and sat in the matching rocking chairs after they were laid down. I leaned forward and was crying and I think Rose did, too. Then I whispered, "I knew this would happen one day."

Rose said, "I know; this is so hard."

"So what do we do?"

"They are right with the logical part, but the emotional part is just hard to deal with."

"I guess if we have to try it; they are willing to all go with us."

"Rose, I am scared to death."

"So am I, but you have a doctor that could drug us if need be or at least help us relax if need be. Edward wants to take you to Hawaii on your honeymoon."

"Yes and that scares me even more because I won't have you with me."

"If he had to let you talk to me the whole plane ride, I am sure he would, or once again he could drug you."

"So are we going to let them try this?"

"I suppose."

So we tried to dry our tears and kissed the babies again and went out to the living room. "We will go next weekend; but we all are going and sitting together. Edward, will you bring drugs for the two of us if need be? And lastly, we are scared to death," Rose said.

Emmett then hugged her and said, "I am so proud of you," and he hugged her and kissed her.

Edward had me in his arms and said, "Are you going to talk at all?"

I cried and said, "Flying to Hawaii with only you and flying scare me more than anything in this world but I know you will take care of me."

Alice and Jasper hugged us both and said, "We are so proud of you."

"Emmett, your parents really have enough room for all of us?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes. This will be fun once we get there."

So that night back at Edward's condo, we had made love and talked, I finally fell asleep in his arms. Three hours later I was screaming, "No mom and dad come back. No don't leave me." Then I said, "Where's Rosalie? No give her back; she wasn't supposed to be on the plane either now I am all alone." Then I was crying and Edward finally got me awake. "Edward, this isn't going to work."

"Shhh Bella, it will. I promise I'll take care of you. Remember I saved you and the babies not once but twice."

"I know," and then he was holding me really close and humming me my lullaby. And I went back to sleep. I jerked awake at 5 am and I was alone there was a note he had gotten paged to the hospital so I just got up and went for a jog.

When I got back, Edward was waiting on the door stoop for me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I woke with a start after dreaming I was walking onto a plane," and when I tried to close my eyes I kept seeing the plane and my parents. "So I went for a run to clear my head."

"Go take a shower, we need to see Emmett and Rose again, Rose had the same problem last night."

"Fine." So an hour later we were at their house. Rose and I hugged.

Emmett said, "You two can't have nightmares all week."

"I think we can. You are dredging up a very old hurt," Bella said.

"Okay you, too. After Rose and I's date tonight, you are having a sleepover; just the two of you in the casita. Edward and I will keep the babies here and take care of them. If you need us, you can use the PA system. How is that?"

I looked at Rose and she looked at me and then I said, "We can try it."

Edward then wrapped his arms around me and said, "I think it would be a good idea though I will miss you."

"I will miss you, as well." 

"But for now, let's go to the gym and to lunch. We will be back around 3 pm; is that good for you guys?"

"Perfect."

"Bye Rose. I love you."

"I love you, too Bella."

Then Edward and I went to the gym, Edward and I did a full weight circuit and swam for close to an hour. After showers, we went to a late lunch. We took leftovers with us to Rose's house. We quickly ran by our condo to get night clothes. At the house we put our leftovers away for later.

"Bye you two. We will see you later."

"We will be back around 9 pm. Okay?"

"Perfect."

So Edward and I had a great time playing with the babies, giving them a bath and feeding their night time bottle. They were in bed by 8 pm and we cuddled up on the couch.

Rose and Emmett came back into the house laughing and all smiles. We looked up at them and I said, "You didn't, did you?"

They just kept giggling and Edward asked, "What did you do?"

"You do not want to know. I promise but the back row of the movie theatre is never a choice that we will ever sit in Edward."

Emmett came up and said, "You should try it you two."

"No, Emmett. I would rather take my soon to be wife back to our nice comfortable bed or sofa."

"Edward, how about the dining room table or kitchen counter? Wait a minute, I didn't just suggest that. Bella is my pure little sister."

I just buried my face that was five shades of red into Edward's chest. Then I mumbled, "Rose, go take a shower. You and I are not having a sleepover in the casita that close together until you have washed your husband off of you."

"Fine, I'll check on the babies and then I'll shower."

Emmett said, "I'm coming, too. I'm sure you will need help."

I grabbed Emmett's arm and said, "Stay put, big brother."

"Bella, you are no fun."

"Yes she is," said Edward.

"Alright doc. Stop that."

Rose came out in her pajamas and I came out of the guest room in my pajamas and Edward soon followed in just his pajama bottoms adding a t-shirt as he did.

Rose looked up at me and said, "You just made me take a shower and you come out with your fiancé putting on his jammies."

"Rose shut up! We didn't do anything. I changed and then Edward did."

Rose smiled at me and said, "I know you didn't do anything by your reaction. You didn't come out cuddling together and you didn't turn red either. Now come on roomie, let's go have a sister sleep over."

"Okay," so we both kissed our men good night and walked arm and arm to the casita. We got wolf whistled at as we walked away in our short shorts and tanks. We both turned back and blew them kisses and told them we loved them.

In the casita, we grabbed water and went and laid in the bed. "Rose, I know we can do this. I am scared and it is dredging up all the old dreams and nightmares."

"I know it is. I agree but maybe once we face our fear the nightmares will get less."

"But are we going to survive this week? And if we do, I have another eight weeks to go before I would leave for Hawaii."

We then talked about our memories of mom and dad and that they would love Emmett and Edward. Then I said it with tears in my eyes, "Rose that is how we can do it; mom and dad would never want us to deprive ourselves or our extended family. Mom and dad would love Emmett's parents so let's go with that attitude." She pulled me in and hugged me and together we cried and agreed to do it. Around midnight we finally fell asleep.

I woke up once from a dream but I wasn't screaming. Rose did the same thing we just each pulled the other in closer.

As 7 am, our door bell rang and we muttered stupid boys. We went to the door; They were both standing there with trays of food but no babies. Rose punched her husband and said, "You can't leave the babies alone."

Emmett smirked and said, "We didn't. They are with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper so that we could bring you breakfast and see how you did. You didn't have to call us. I have bets that Katie is in her third outfit by the time we get back to the house."

We all started laughing. "Would you two beautiful sisters like some breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Can we have it in bed?" I asked.

"Of course, now go before it gets cold."

So the four of us sat down on the bed and we started eating and Edward leaned in to steal a kiss and asked, "How are you this morning? I missed you mumbling last night."

"I am okay. We each woke up once from bad dreams but no screaming and we just cuddled back down together."

"We talked last night until midnight about mom and dad and decided they would both love our choices in men and they would be upset with us for keeping ourselves back from sharing our family with the rest of our family."

"She's right and we are not saying this will be easy but we are ready to try it. Just please be patient and understanding," Rose added.

"We can and will be," as we were both hugged and told we were loved and, "We came up with our own idea last night," Edward added.

"What?"

"We will fly up on a private jet to help you guys relax more and also in case if either of you breaks down no other passengers will have to see it. Then we can come home commercially; how does that sound?"

"Like a great idea."

We soon finished our breakfast and Rose asked, "Emmett, are we allowed out of the casita now?"

"Yes," he said.

"Good. Come on, Bella. I'll race you. I miss the babies." I smiled at her and Edward. We were gone.

Emmett said, "Sex doesn't even beat the cute baby factor any more," and the four of us started laughing.

When the boys returned to the house, we were each dancing with a baby and smiling. Edward then looked at the four of us and said, "We may have to have our wives have monthly sleepovers. Just to have them relax and help them deal with everything going on."

Alice chirped in and said, "Can I join in too?"

We said, "Sure. As long as the boys will always take care of all the kids."

The boys then went that could get bad but we can negotiate too. "Yes, we can always negotiate," Jasper agreed.

Jasper and Alice said, "You two are good for trying this."

"Yes. We will try this after talking last night; we realized our parents wouldn't want us to deprive ourselves and or our families. Our parents would love the men we fell in love with as well as our in laws. Alice and Jasper, we told our men yes we will try this but it is not going to be easy but we know you will all be understanding."

"Of course, we will."

Edward came up and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes I am."

Edward looked at Emmett and said, "I am assuming you will call your parents about all of us coming. I will take care of the flights."

Alice said, "I will book the cars."

"Can we all be ready to go on Friday at 6? And I will try and get us on a flight home at 6 on Sunday as well?"

"Okay."

Rose then looked at Edward and said, "Can you take care of one more thing for Bella and I?"

"What Rose I can try?"

"Can you bring medicine to knock us out if we freak out?"

"I had already planned on several different choices for depending on how much you freak out."

"Alice, I will see you for lunch on Wednesday."

"No problem."

Rose hugged me and said, "If you need me at night or Edward has to go to the hospital you are more than welcome to come over."

"Thanks Rose. I needed to hear that."

Edward and I left. At the condo, he said, "Now what?"

"Can we change and go to the beach for a long walk?"

"Of course."

At the beach we had probably walked two miles in one direction and I said, "Thank you Edward. You and Emmett's idea to put us together was a great help."

"You are so welcome, Beautiful. I hated making you trudge up the past but I knew you needed to."

"It was worth it; it made us remember the happy times too. That is when we realized that our parents would love both of you and both your parents as well. They are the ones that taught us to be so giving and by flying we would be giving the greatest gift to Emmett's parents."

"You will and I promise I will do whatever it takes to get you to Hawaii. I know it will be very hard on you without your sister's support. But we will do it and make it. Since I am making you go that far I hope you are willing to stay for two weeks."

I stumbled and Edward caught me, "Are you serious? You want to spend two weeks in Hawaii with just me?"

"Yes Beautiful. I had to share you with how many others for the first year of being together. So yes starting our second year, I want to spend two weeks alone with you. I love you so much."

"Edward, I love you and when we get back, I can finally start working full time as a nurse."

"Yes, you can beautiful. I think we have walked about three miles. How about lunch at the pier and then we can walk back?"

"Sounds perfect," and that is how we spent our Sunday afternoon. It was perfect. When we made it to the condo, we made love together and my fiancé brought me dinner in bed. Then we took a shower, made love because we shared the shower, watched tv and fell asleep. Edward held me all night long and I woke up once from a nightmare but I wasn't screaming. Edward kissed me and asked if I was okay and when I told him yes he pulled me in closer hummed my melody to me and back to sleep I went.

The week went by very slowly for me. By Wednesday I resorted to staying in the casita so that I could at least be close to Katie and Garrett. Edward came and stayed there with me. On Thursday night, after midnight I still couldn't sleep so I went up to the main house thankfully Edward didn't feel me leave the bed since he had only gone to bed at 11 pm himself. I went into Katie and Garrett's room and sat in one of the rocking chairs and just watched them sleep. They had started sleeping through the night the previous week. I just watched them sleep. It was still amazing to me that I had carried them and how they were. I couldn't wait to have my own children. I just rocked in the rocking chair and eventually I fell asleep. The next thing I knew Rose was tapping my shoulder, "Bella are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I talked to Katie and Garrett and I finally fell asleep."

"You are nervous about today?"

"Yes, I am."

"We will do this together and we will be fine. Now go back to Edward before he wakes up and freaks out."

"Fine," so I went back to the casita and I crawled back into bed with Edward.

He pulled me right back into his arms and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes go back to sleep. It is only 5 in the morning."

"I am. My arms were just lonely."

At 7 am he got up to shower and get ready for work and so did I. "Bella," he said as he came into the kitchen.

"Yes, Edward."

"Are you okay? You are very quiet this morning."

"Yes, I am fine. Just tired and a little bit anxious I guess."

"Bella," and he pulled me into a hug and turned me around lifted me up and sat me on the counter. "You are nervous and that is allowed. Do you want me to give you something now for the anxiety?"

"No, I don't. Please just let me go."

"No, my Bella. We are going to get through this together. What happened? You look like hell now that I can really look at your face."

"I couldn't sleep last night so at midnight I went up to the main house and sat and talked to Katie and Garrett. Rose found me asleep in the bedroom at around 5 am and sent me back to here. I know I will get through this but I very anxious and nervous. Yes tired. I will survive work and hopefully once you get me on that plane I will fall asleep in your arms and be fine."

"You will be. You were strong enough to carry the babies for your sister; this will be easier I promise."

"We'll see. Now we need to eat."

"One more thing," and he leaned in, kissed me and he quickly opened up the kiss. I brought my arms around his neck and we started touching one another's bodies. Scrubs were great work clothes because they were so easy to get under.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Sex with breakfast to go or breakfast."

I kissed back, "Option A" and his scrub top was gone right there at the counter. So was mine and then my bra was gone as well.

"Bella, are we going to do this?

I whispered back, "Right here," and I pulled the draw string of his pants. I started pushing them down.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes very," I said.

Edward lowered his head to capture my breasts and I moaned. His other hand got my scrub pants. Once they were untied, he lifted my ass up and said, "Wrap your legs around me," so I did and he pushed them down as he started to walk away.

"Edward," I groaned as I tried to get closer to him.

"It's okay, Bella. I just need to get you to the dining room table because it is a little lower and will make it easier on both of us." So about four steps later he was lowering me to the table and said, "Oh god you are so hot, I can feel your heat against me."

"Someone is just as hard as ever," I felt as he lowered me to the table. He quickly brought his hand around and had just entered my womanhood for the first time.

When we both heard, "Oh shit!" and we froze.

We looked over and Rose was standing by the front door. She turned to leave and said, "I am so sorry."

We just giggled and I whispered, "At least, it was Rose. But we better get dressed quickly or Emmett will be here soon to give us directions." Then we both busted up laughing and started to get dressed. Once I was dressed, I walked up to my fiancé and wrapped my arms around him and said, "You owe me sex on the dining room table and thank you so much for enchanting me and getting my mind off of the flight."

Edward snuggled back with me and said, "No problem but we can't do what we just did on the charter flight or a commercial flight either. But I could kiss you for the whole flight if you would like."

"I would but then Emmett might dump water on us."

"I would protect you."

"Now we both better get to work quick." So I grabbed my purse and Edward grabbed us two protein shakes and away we went.

I loved my new car and as I drove away, my cell rang. I answered on my Bluetooth, "Hello so you are still talking to me?"

I didn't look at the caller id but said, "Yes I know you came to check on me after our run in at 5am. Sorry Edward was enchanting me and distracting me."

"I am glad about that; but I didn't need to see your fiancée's naked ass. Or the rest of him naked either. My last comment is that Edward has one fine body for you. I prefer a few more muscles like Emmett has. I will see you tonight."

I was chuckling and said, "Thanks. Rose, I get off at 3 today; so how about I come back home and maybe we could grab a glass of wine before we leave for the flight, a large glass of wine!"

"Perfect."

A/N

All I can say is this is my longest chapter ever. Drop me a note and let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 24**

So at 3:30pm, I was at her house and we cracked open a bottle of wine

We each had a large glass of wine while the babies napped. The babies were up and dressed and we were packed and ready to go when Edward got there. Emmett had gotten there about an hour earlier. Edward pulled in at 5:10 and said, "Let me run through the shower." I went and waited for him in the casita. As his shower finished, I walked into the bathroom and handed him his towel. I wrapped it around his waist and he pulled me into a kiss. "I love you. Let me get dressed and I will help you relax and head to the airport."

"Are you going to help me relax by enchanting me?"

"Yes as we walk to the plane I will start enchanting you."

We got to the main house and we helped Rose and Emmett get the babies loaded up. Then Edward and I followed them over to the airport. Alice and Jasper met us at our cars,

We got the babies and their stuff, we headed with everything straight to the charter entrance and out onto the plane. As Rose and I got closer, our steps got slower and smaller. Alice took the kids and Jasper took our bags. Our two men pulled us into tight hugs and kisses, I then heard whispering in my ear, "Have I enchanted you enough?"

"Yes," I turned and Rose pulled my arm into hers and together arm in arm with our boys behind us, we went up onto the plane.

We then all sat down and I took Katie and Rose took Garrett. Emmett sat next to Rose and Edward sat next to me. We slowly got under way. We held the babies and our men's hands as the plane took off. I quickly passed Katie to Edward and whispered, "Pass her to Emmett or Alice please." He did and I said, "Please kiss me." So he did. Then he pulled me to the bar and poured me a large glass of wine and took me back to my seat and offered Rose a glass as well.

I cozied up to Edward and drank my wine and then rested my head on Edward's chest and he hummed to me for awhile and I finally fell asleep. Thank God for exhaustion and two large glasses of wine, I slept most of the way to Portland. Edward nudged me awake and said, "Look out the window we are on final approach to Portland. How are you doing?"

"Good, sleeping the whole flight helped." I then looked at Rose and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I am fine. I slept as well thanks to Edward's large glass of wine and the babies distracting me as well."

Alice came up to both of us and said, "You both have done great. Emmett's parents are going to be so proud of both of you for facing the challenge and coming up here."

The pilot announced for all of us to take our seats we are on final approach. We will be on the ground in about twenty minutes.

We were and as we got off the plane a limousine pulled up. I finished stepping down off the plane and then I looked at Alice and said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing I just thought it would be fun." So we all piled on board and headed for the McCarty's home.

Thirty minutes later Emmett's parents came running out to greet us. They took Katie and Garrett first. Then Emmett's mom looked at me and said, "Bella, you do not even look like you just had two babies. Oh my god, you are going to make a stunning bride in about two months." Then his mom hugged both Rose and I and said, "I am so proud of both of you for getting through your first flight in almost 9nien years. Now let's get these beautiful grand angels of mine inside to bed for the night." So we did.

At about 9:30 I took Edward for a walk and we followed the path that led to the lake in the back of property, we were just walking quietly hand in hand. When we both heard giggling ahead of us on the path, "Emmett," I yelled, "Let go of Rose because your little sister doesn't want to know what you are doing to her big sister."

"Come on Bella." 

"No, Emmett. You have to share the path with us," and by the time we had caught up to them, they were back together. "Let's go show Edward the lake that we have played on every summer." Then the next people we stumbled into were Alice and Jasper. "Emmett, I am assuming your parents are keeping an eye on the kids for you."

"Of course, they nearly pushed Rose and I out the back door."

"Emmett, are we close to where you think we are? The tree."

"Yes Rosalie."

Rose grabbed Alice and I's hands and pulled us towards the lake and the line of trees.

When Rose stopped she said, "Look!" On the tree, it was carved EM+RS I love you.

We both ooohhed and aawwed and then she said, "This is also where he proposed, as well."

Emmett and the boys watched all of our reactions. "Edward, Jasper, and Alice do you want to know what else we have done here?" Emmett asked.

I ran up behind Edward and said, "Say no Edward, say no!"

Alice and Jasper then said, "What?"

"We have all gone skinny dipping in the lake."

Jasper said, "The three of you."

"Yes," said Emmett. "It was when we were all just friends I brought them up here the first summer that I met them to get them away from LA for awhile. Bella had been moping so I picked her up and threw her in the lake. Then we all eventually landed up naked playing in the water. So what do you say all six of us go skinny dipping?"

I am in several of them said and as Edward turned to look at me. I was halfway back up the path. "Emmett," Edward said "one of us is trying to escape."

Emmett looked up and saw Bella turn into a full out run trying to get away. "Shall we catch her?" Emmett asked. They both took off running after me.

"Oh shit" as I was thrown over Emmett's shoulder when they caught up to me and then I looked at Edward and said, "Thanks a lot."

"Beautiful, I promise I will make it up to you."

"You better," and then I was thrown into the lake.

I came up and said, "You are all evil." Then I started throwing my clothes at Edward and Rose on the beach. "Now you had all better get in here." So the girls quickly joined me and then the boys joined in as well. Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "Do you know how beautiful you look?"

"Shut up," I said.

"You didn't protect me; you let my big brother throw me in the lake." He spun me around and started kissing me. "No enchanting allowed Mr. Masen. Who says I am even going to let you in my room tonight?"

He started nibbling on my ear and whispering, "Yes you will want me in your room tonight; what if you have a nightmare tonight."

"I will go cuddle up with Rose or the babies."

"But you will miss this," and he started kissing me and he quickly opened up the kiss really fast and deep. We both got splashed and told to get a room.

I looked at Emmett and said, "I would have been really happy to get a room but you chose to throw me in the lake instead."

"That's true little sister."

"Emmett, go get us the towels that I know are hidden around here like you did the first time."

"Only after all of you guys turn around except Rose. Of course, you don't have too."

So we all got out and dried off, since my clothes were soaked. Edward loaned me his t-shirt and Rose her panties so that I could get back to the house. I went straight to my room and said, "I need a shower to warm up." Edward came into our room like five minutes after me because he was taking care of my wet clothes. He found me in the shower and asked, "May I join you?"

"Edward that depends are you going to enchant me?"

"Oh yes," and together his clothes fell away and he pulled me into the most amazing shower I had ever had. Then he carried me back to bed because my legs still felt like jello. Once back comfortably laying on the bed, he pulled me in close to him and whispered, "You looked beautiful tonight in the moonlight and the lake." He then hummed my lullaby and to sleep I went.

The next morning all of us met in the kitchen Emmett and Rose were feeding the kids.

Alice asked, "What are the plans for the day?"

Emmett said, "The four of you are on your own until after lunch. Mom and dad have Rose, Katie, Garrett, and I meeting some family and friends. After lunch around 2 pm, the six of us can hang out until around 8 pm then some of us have to be back here to keep an eye on the kiddos while my parents are out."

So the four of us checked out Portland, including the mall Alice dragged us to but we at least got lunch out of the deal. When we went by the Victoria Secret's store and she grabbed my hand; Edward pushed me in as well. I said, "Thanks a lot, Edward."

He said, "Sorry Bella but Alice and Rose have excellent taste when it comes to your under garment selections."

I sent him a text from the dressing room that said, "I thought you liked me even better without any on."

"I do," was his response.

Fortunately we got back to the house at 2 pm, Emmett told us to grab wind breakers and he took us out on the lake on a neighbor's boat and we all took turns driving. We had all decided to be back at his parent's house at 5:30 so that we could have a barbeque with them. Edward and I helped Emmett's parents with the grilling and the rest of dinner. At 6:30, we all sat down to eat together. Emmett's dad proposed a toast, "To flying road trips and hopefully not the last."

After 8 pm while Rose and Emmett tucked the kids to bed, I found one of Emmett's parent's scrapbooks and we were all looking at pictures of Emmett growing up. When he and Rose came out, they asked about the broken foot from the Nerf football.

"Little sister you didn't."

"Yes, I did big brother."

Rose and I spent the next couple hours sharing stories about Emmett.

Edward took me to bed early and asked, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, thank you. This has been fun." I then curled up around him and asked, "Do you want to see what Alice bought me today?"

"Why? Do you have it on?"

"Yes, when Alice finds you in unacceptable clothes, she has you change immediately."

So that was how we spent the remainder of the night, looking at my new undergarments and then slowly making love without any clothes on.

The next morning I snuck out and grabbed Rose to make Emmett's parents breakfast as a thank you for all of us coming up and staying in their house.

We all had a blast over breakfast and Emmett's parents shared even more funny stories. Lunch, the six of us had in town, at Emmett's favorite Italian place and a limo picked us all up at 4 pm to take us to the airport. We were flying home on a commercial flight. I carried Katie to help me keep my mind off flying in a few hours. Once we were all checked in, we headed to a restaurant to sit down for an early dinner.

When we were called for the flight, I carried Katie down the jet way to our seats while Rose had Garrett. Our pace had slowed down dramatically. Edward and Emmett were guiding us towards the entrance of the plane. The flight attendants took care of the stroller and car seats for Alice and Jasper. Edward and I sat down and I put Katie on my lap. Edward had booked us all in first class. Edward and Emmett got Rose and I two glasses of wine and had us drink them. Plus we had had a Corona at the restaurant as well. I buckled my seat belt and as we took off. Edward held my one arm and I was holding Rose's hand across the aisle. Rose was holding onto Emmett as well. Edward took Katie from me and I fell asleep against Edward for the rest of the flight. I survived the flight and we finally made it back to the condo. Edward spun me into his arms, "You survived Beautiful. So does this mean that I can now buy our tickets to Hawaii, for our sexy, beautiful honeymoon?"

"Yes, but promise you will be enchanting and keep me distracted."

"Yes, I will and let me demonstrate my enchanting abilities," and we made love very closely that night in bed.

A/N

Another chapter is coming Monday. Yuck the weekend is over. Please help my Monday start great with some good reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 25**

BPOV

I am at Edward's condo although now it is really Edward and my condo because I spend all my time there; I had just finished making dinner a few weeks after our flying trip to Portland. Our lives seemed so perfect will the wedding 6 weeks away. Edward was at the hospital delivering a baby. I received a text from Edward saying, "I do not need you anymore. Edward"

EPOV

After I sent the message I set my phone into my locker and headed into the shower. When I came out, I ran into Esme. "What are you doing here?" I asked "I texted you that I didn't need you anymore."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I grabbed my phone to show her the text and I saw I had a message waiting on my screen. "Fuck! No! Oh my god! What have I done!" I collapsed to the ground holding the phone.

BPOV

When I saw the message from Edward, I started crying and thought to myself, fine he is cruel and breaking up with me on a text. I texted him back, "Fine coward, I'm sorry you don't need me anymore. Tell everyone I said goodbye and take care of my niece and nephew for me. You will never see me again." Then I turned my phone off. I started crying, went and grabbed a bag, and I was gone. I stopped at a Circle K and got water and food and tried to decide where to go. So I headed towards the airport, and when I was about 20 minutes away from the airport my car quit working. "Shit."

I quickly called for a cab and then turned the phone off again to wait for the cab.

EPOV

Esme took my phone and read the message. "Oh my God," she said, "You sent the text to Bella by accident. Edward, go to the condo. Maybe she will still be there. I will call everyone else to start looking for her and explain to them. Where do you think she will go?"

"I don't know. Any other time I would say to Rosalie but she won't go there this time."

"I'll talk to Emmett and Rose and see if they have any ideas. Call me when you get to the house."

"I will," and I grabbed my phone and left.

Esme called Emmett and Rose and told them what was going on and then asked, "Where would she go?"

"Normally to us but I don't think she will this time. I do not think she wants to be found. Wait Esme her car has Lo-jack on it. I can call it and they will shut down the car because I know her password."

"You do that and then have them tell you where the car is and we can go from there." So Emmett called Lo-jack and got the car shut down. He then called a police officer he knew to have him run Bella's cell phone and credit cards to see where she might be.

I got home and found the skillet dumped in the sink. I went to our room and some of Bella's things were gone. I called Rose, "Have you heard from Bella yet?"

"No, Edward, we haven't. I am so sorry for what happened. We have to get her back for all of us and for herself as well."

"Rose, she packed a bag, dumped dinner and is gone. Oh my God, she left my ring on the night stand. Where is she?"

"We are waiting for Lo-jack to tell us where her car is."

I called Esme and told her everything I found out. She told me that Alice and Jasper and Carlisle were out looking for her.

Lo-jack system had crashed so the car was stopped but they couldn't trace it at the moment.

BPOV

I was in the cab and had him take me to the airport. I sat in the food court of the terminal until 10 pm. Then I decided to go to Hawaii. My ticket was for a 6am flight. I just stayed at the terminal all night so I could be tired when I got on the flight and be able to sleep the whole way.

EPOV

They found your car at 3am and we all thought you wouldn't go near the airport but headed to Long Beach and skipped the airport. We were all searching the Catalina docks and the Long Beach area but with no luck when Emmett got a call. "Ok, yes. We are on our way."

"Your fiancé is being detained by the police at the airport. She freaked out when she tried to get on a plane to Hawaii."

BPOV

I walked down the jet way and to get on the plane and as soon as I got into the body of the plane I freaked out and the flight attendant and pilot grabbed my arm to keep me from hurting them or myself or other passengers. A doctor quickly figured out my fear of flying and said, "Just get her off the plane and she will calm down. She was trying to conquer her fear of flying." So a pilot stepped me off the plane and I sat down and just started crying. The doctor came and talked to me. I had calmed down some but was mumbling about planes, being scared and tired.

Then the police and security showed up and I said through tears, "Are you going to arrest me?"

"No, Ms. Swan, the doctor confirmed that this is an extreme fear of flying. We are going to get you out of the jet way so that the flight can leave, take you someplace more comfortable and call someone for you." I was crying again quietly thinking I had no one I could call. They helped me carefully get out of the jet way and I was taken into a security office.

"Can I have a few minutes please and is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Yes through that door," that an officer pointed at. I turned and went into the bathroom and collapsed to sitting on the floor crying wondering how long they would leave me alone in here.

EPOV

At 7am, I went flying into the security office with Esme and Rose right behind me. "Where is my fiancé?" I demanded. "The other security and police officers said she was here."

"She is, sir and you are."

"Dr. Edward Masen, her fiancé."

"Sir, she is okay. She is in the restroom. A psychologist was sitting in first class and saw her freak out as she stepped on board the plane. He stepped up and suggested to get her off the plane. Once she stepped off the plane, she was better. He talked to her for a few minutes. Then we brought her here. She is pretty upset."

"Yes, she is for multiple reasons but yes her fear of flying heightened everything else she is going through. Can we all go in and see her?"

"Yes go ahead. You may be a little cramped."

"Thanks," so the three of us went in. I saw my Bella just sitting on the cold tile sobbing and crying. When the door opened, you looked up and saw me, Rose and Esme. You got up and I thought you would walk into my arms but you didn't. You walked by me and slapped me and said, "Go to hell, bastard" and you walked into Rose's waiting arms.

"Rose," Bella muttered, "please take me away. I couldn't get on the plane by myself. Please take me away from all the pain."

Rose then pulled your face back gently and said, "Of course," and when she saw your eyes she said, "Honey, have you even been to sleep yet?"

"No, I thought if I was so tired I could just sleep when I got onto the plane; but I couldn't quite make it to my seat before I freaked out."

"Can we please just go home I want to sleep so badly?"

"Of course, I will take you home," Rose said.

Then I made an 'ahem' sound to gets Rose's attention.

You turned to me and said, "You dumped me; you have no right to 'ahem' us."

"Bella, I promise I will take you home if that is what you want after you give Edward five minutes; this is a huge misunderstanding."

"No, I don't want to. Rose he dumped me with a text," I yelled.

"Bella," Rose said, "it really was an accident he did not mean to dump you. Please give him a chance to explain himself."

"Okay but stay over there Edward; there is no enchanting allowed."

"I wouldn't think of it. Bella, I had called Esme to come to the hospital and help me. I was having problems convincing the mother and father of triplets that it was okay to deliver the babies. But then one of the baby's heart beats quickly crashed and they let me do a crash c-section. So as I was getting ready to get in the shower to clean up after the c-section, I texted 'Esme I do not need you anymore.'"

I came out of the shower and was putting on my clothes when Esme came in. I asked, "What she was doing there because I had texted her she didn't need to come in. Esme then told me that she hadn't received the text. I opened the phone to show her that I had sent her the text and that was when I saw the message from you telling me goodbye. I must have out of habit hit the B before hitting the E and didn't notice."

Esme stepped up and said, "That is all true Bella and then Edward collapsed to the ground saying and mumbling 'what have I done'. Then the mass search for you started and I can tell you no one thought of coming to the airport."

Rose then pulled me back so that we could look each other in the face. She then said, "Edward has not stopped looking for you since he found you missing. He loves you so much; what happened was an accident and he has been beating himself up for thirteen hours. Then when he heard about the plane he was so scared you had hurt yourself or someone else. He is your soul mate and loves you more than I have seen anyone love someone. Now I am going to help you dry your tears."

I saw Bella start to smile and then she looked at Esme and Rose and said, "Thank you for explaining everything" and then Bella turned and walked into my waiting arms. She buried her face in my chest and then whispered, "I am so sorry I slapped you and called you a bastard."

"That's okay. I deserved it and a lot more. I will never mess up a text ever again. I'm so sorry I put you through all of this. I love you."

"It's okay. I should have talked to you but the text sounded so final. When you didn't use love in the text I believed you. I was devastated and just wanted to escape."

"Ms. Isabella Swan, my Beautiful Bella, this ring still should be on your finger because I love you so much. So may I please slide this ring back on your finger where it rightfully belongs?"

"Yes please." I slid it on and then kissed the ring on her hand. As I was about to kiss her, she muttered, "I love you" passed out in my arms. I caught her. The four of us left the bathroom to find the other half of our group and babies waiting for us.

Carlisle said, "Come on Edward. Give someone your keys and I'll help you get Bella home."

I carried Bella to Carlisle's waiting BMW crossover. Carlisle helped me get her slid into the back seat and Bella slept on my lap the whole way to the condo. I leaned back and fell asleep as well. When we got back to my condo, I carried Bella inside and together we slept for hours and never moved. She woke up about 1 in the afternoon and felt my arm hanging around her. As she lifted her head, I said, "Hello, Beautiful. I am so happy to have you back in my bed and still willing to marry me. I am sorry I goofed on my text message."

"Edward, it is okay. I understand it was an accident. Emmett had my car turned off on me. I wasn't looking forward to not seeing you, my family and friends any more. I love you so much. I am so happy I will be marrying you soon and that everything was just a very big misunderstanding."

"Me too," I leaned in to kiss her but Bella wouldn't let me so I asked, "Why not?"

"Because I need a shower, clean clothes and to brush my teeth."

"I'll let you have two out of those three."

"What?"

"Because you have two minutes to get your teeth brushed and then I am taking you into the shower naked," and I kissed her forehead. "Now go and I will be right there."

A/N

My daughter thought I should have made this chapter a cliff hanger. Fortunately for you all, I couldn't find a good spot to cut it.

Thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers. Your reviews are fun to read and keep me going.

Please could a few readers that haven't left me a review just drop a quick note.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 26**

After New Year's Day, whenever Alice and I got together or Rose and I were together, we were talking about my wedding.

After a couple weeks of Alice nagging me about when and where Edward and I were getting married. When I was cuddled in bed with Edward one night, I said, "Alice keeps nagging me about where and when we are getting married so that she can help Rosalie plan it." Then I was being pulled close and I heard the sexiest man in the world whisper into my ear, "How about we get married on the day we met July 20th and where that is up to you?"

"Edward, you want to marry me on our one year anniversary?"

"Yes I do. I do not want to wait any longer. I want to be your husband."

"I want to be your wife and as to the where. How about up in Big Bear? My guest list is small and I would like a simple wedding. Can we keep the guest list under 50 people?" Bella asked.

"I only need you and our closest friends and family to celebrate with. Of course, Beautiful. So we agree, July 20th at Big Bear."

"Yes we are. On the lake at sunset if that is okay as well."

"I couldn't ask for a better way to make you my wife and I am going to ask Emmett if we can stay in the cabin for our wedding night."

"Hopefully what happened the second night will not happen on our wedding night."

"Oh, I promise the only reason we will leave is if there is a fire besides that I am going to keep you in the bed the whole night."

Emmett offered Edward and I very graciously the cabin for our wedding night. The three of us girls also found a wedding dress we liked online. We sent for a sample and we liked how it tried to look on me. So we ordered it one size larger than my old size knowing that we could have it altered and it was altered and shrunk a couple of times including the Thursday before the wedding due to my still changing body from having the twins.

Our guest list was at thirty people mostly Edward's side of the family but I didn't care. My best friends were all going to be there and that was all that mattered. The resort had a small beach the ceremony would be set on. They had sent us pictures to look at and then the three of us girls and babies went up about two weeks after the babies were born to check it out. Edward's mother and Esme went with us, as well. The car ride was so much fun for all of us. We loved the location and then we decided to move inside for dinner and dancing in a very small ballroom. Edward and I decided on the menu, cake and music later. I had Edward pick our first song because he had been the one to get me to dance and enjoy it.

In the middle of June one night Edward asked, "Would you consider not taking your birth control pills anymore once you reach your next period?"

"Why, Edward?" I asked sheepishly and wiggled back against him.

"I want to see you pregnant again, this time with our child."

"Really, how do we do that?" I said.

I was flipped on my back and pinned with my very sexy fiancé on my chest saying with his crooked grin, "Let me show you."

"Oh please do," so together we made love.

At the end of June, Alice and Rose showed up at Edward's condo and said, "It is time for a kidnapping shopping spree. Let's go. Edward agreed so you have no choice."

I turned and Edward handed me my purse and said, "Have fun." but he pulled me into a hug and kiss. As I kissed to his ear, I whispered, "You owe me."

"I know," he whispered back, "See you later."

So into Rose's new Mercedes we went, we landed up at the mall and as the girls dragged me into the first store at the mall. They said, "Since you are not having a bachelorette party or bridal shower, we are taking you lingerie and sexy underwear shopping."

Oh my god, the amount of undergarments that were bought for me was amazing and shocking including the panties and garter I was wearing under my wedding dress. We had already agreed that I was not going to be able to wear a bra with the dress. After a couple drinks, I finally got to go home. I gave Edward a small preview of what was bought which led to the most amazing sex that night.

We had no bachelorette party or bachelor party the weekend before the wedding because neither of us was losing any of that. So the eight of us now including Esme and Carlisle, they were like our adopted aunt and uncle of the group, just all hung out together and I got to drink this time. Edward had some great food catered in for all of us in. Alice and Jasper's new house was less than three miles from Rose and Emmett's place. The babies were doing great. I had walked outside for some air and Emmett came outside and said, "I love you Isabella, Baby Oven, and little sister. Thank you for everything you had to go through to give Rosalie and I the best two babies in the world. Rose and I couldn't be happier."

"I know. You two are really great parents."

"Emmett, will you give me away next weekend?" I blurted out.

He turned and looked at me and said, "I would be honored." He scooped me into his arms and spun me around; he also had tears rolling down his eyes.

Everyone came outside and said, "What are you two doing?" Rose said, "You are not allowed to make out with my husband."

"Rose, its fine. Bella, my little sister, just asked me to give her away next Saturday."

Alice and Rosalie then had me in their own bear hug saying that would be so cool. Then Edward shook Emmett's hand and pulled him in close and whispered," Bella has been talking about that in her sleep. Her subconscious must have finally delivered the message to her conscious. I am very happy for all of this that she thinks so much of you to ask her big brother."

On July 18th Edward called me at our condo and asked if I would meet him outside. "But, what about dinner?" I asked. "It is almost done."

"Ignore it. This is more important."

"Okay fine."

He picked me up and about thirty minutes later we pulled in front of a house with a for sale sign in front of it and a realtor quickly walked up to both of us. Edward introduced me to the realtor and inside he pulled me. It was a five bedroom house all spread out on one floor.

"Edward, it is amazing and beautiful. I have no complaints about it. Good that is what I was hoping for. Now come here and back to the car we went and within five blocks we were sitting in front of Rose's house. Edward, now it is perfect."

"Good, is it okay if I make an offer on it?"

"Yes please. That is the perfect wedding present for me."

On July 19th I was picked up by the Rose and Alice early in the morning for our drive to Big Bear, a day before the wedding for one last bonding activity with me being the last single female in the group. We went to the spa at the resort and had massages, facials, manicures and pedicures. We hung out in our suite and had junk food. Alice learned more about Rose and I's parents. I woke up at 5 am the next morning and left the girls a note and took my phone and went for a walk. It felt really good. The solitude and just thinking about marrying Edward, I almost felt like I wasn't alone; I finally realized I was wrapped in my mom and dad's love. I made it back to the resort at 7 am. I found Rose sipping on coffee and Alice was still asleep. "How was your walk? Rose asked.

"It was great. It felt funny for a while like I was being watched but I finally realized that it was mom and dad's love wrapped around me and I couldn't feel any better."

"Yes, you can little sister," and she wrapped her arms around me, as well. "I remember the day I married Emmett and having that same feeling wrap around me when I went out on the deck."

"Yes, Rose. I remember when you came back in and the look of comfort on your face.

Alice came out at about 8 am after Rose and I had cried a couple of times and she said "Okay no more crying you two. It is time to make this bride beautiful."

"Why? It doesn't matter; I don't hold a candle to you two."

"Yes, you do. Edward loves you and that is how we are going to show you off today."

Hours and a lot of laughs later I saw myself in the mirror for the first time. Soft curls wound through my hair; my headpiece was on and my dress hung perfectly with my veil going down my naked back. Emmett came in and I, for once, brought him to tears and all we did was hug. He walked me, Rose, and Alice to our entrance door for the ceremony. Emmett was also Edward's best man and once he handed me off he was slipping into the best man position.

"Are you ready little sister?"

"Yes, Emmett. I am. Thank you for everything you have done for me and Rose."

"You're welcome little sis. You know you will always have a place with us."

As the music cued up to the bridal march after Alice and Rosalie had gone down the aisle, Emmett and I stepped through the doors to walk up to the arbor where Edward was waiting for me. So I headed for the most amazing man in the world and that was all I saw.

Emmett put my hand securely into Edward's and said, "Take care of my little sister."

Edward smiled and said, "I plan on it."

Edward and I stepped under the arbor of flowers together.

The reverend started the service and I just stared into Edward's incredible green eyes as the service continued being enchanted by his eyes.

Then the Reverend brought me back to reality when I heard, "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?"

"I do."

Then we exchanged rings and our own personal wedding vows. "I have found my home in your heart. This eternal promise I give you today and all of the days of our lives. Take this ring as a sign of my love, faith and commitment. Our love has given us wings and our journey begins today," I said.

"Bella, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow," Edward said. My beautiful wedding band just made me smile as I watched Edward slide it on my finger.

Then I heard the Reverend say 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride' and before I knew what was happening I was in Edward's arms and being kissed by one of his mind blowing kisses. Our friends and family all cheered for us. Edward never let go of my hand and walked me right back down the aisle. As we walked, I said, "I love you Edward and I'm so happy that we got married." At the end of the aisle, I was back in his arms and being kissed and told "I love you too and I am just as excited that we have gotten married."

Soon the six of us were all wrapped up and said, "Now we are the six best friends and all married." Then we went and did amazing formal and casual shots. I have never smiled so much or laughed so hard but with the six of us and Edward's parents we had so much fun. Inside we went and after a quick re-pour on Alice's champagne for some reason Edward and I didn't see because we were kissing, Emmett proposed a toast, "To the friend then the girlfriend's sister, the wife's sister, the Baby Oven and now my married little sister what more could I ask for. Oh yeah, a great brother-in-law and doctor. I am proud to call you brother."

We all clinked our glasses and then Rose took over. "Yes, you were my annoying little sister and then we became our own little family and went through life on auto pilot and then we both met Emmett and then I watched you flourish in high school and college. You shocked me the day you offered to carry a baby for me and finally how you completed yourself when you met Edward. You became everything I could have ever wanted you to become. Now you will always have me to come back to but your new family and home are with the doctor that stole your heart and soul. I love you, both. Cheers."

We ate and danced. Shortly before sunset Edward and the photographer took me down to the short boat pier and we took some more pictures. It felt amazing to be in Edward's arms.

As we walked back to the reception slowly, I asked, "How much longer?"

"Not too much, Beautiful. Don't worry I want to get to be alone with you soon as well."

"So tonight we spend here, tomorrow night we are in a suite at the airport and the following morning, we leave very early for a flight to Hawaii for two whole weeks."

"Yes, I cannot wait to spend all that time with you and try to…"

I cut him off and said, "Shhhhhhh not yet because I already want to leave."

"Okay, Beautiful."

So we danced some more had our cake and finally Alice and Rose came and tugged my shoulder and said, "A final girl dance."

We were dancing, whispering and hugging. "Bella are you ready for your flight to Hawaii?"

"I suppose."

Rose then said, "Edward promised me that he will help you get through the flight no matter what it takes."

Alice giggled and said, "Even if he keeps you up all night making love to you before you leave."

"Stop it you two or I will go home and repack the bags of mine that you switched with Edward."

"What how do you know? I heard Rose on the phone one night last week talking to Edward about the switch. Please tell me I will have my body at least half covered."

Alice and Rose both giggled. Alice then said, "Close but not when you are on the beach or going to bed." And Rose high fived her.

"Thanks a lot you two."

As the song came to an end I said, "I need one last group hug. I love you both. Thank you so much for sticking around and standing by me through this."

"You are welcome," said Alice. Then she said, "I have to tell you guys; I can't wait until you get home Bella. I am pregnant," and the three of us squealed in high pitched voices.

"You actually switched the champagne with your little scene earlier," I said.

"Yes, you are right."

"Take care while I am gone."

Jasper and Emmett said to Edward, "Get Bella out of here. You two deserve this so much. The last year for you two has definitely been a trial."

I walked towards the three boys to get my new husband so that we could finally be alone but instead of first walking into Edward's arms. I hugged Jasper and whispered, "Congratulations, Daddy." Then the three boys high fived each other with congratulations said to Jasper. Then I was in a spinning hug and a passionate kiss from Edward and he whispered as he set me down on the ground, "Let's go practice getting you pregnant."

"Yes, my husband. I would love too." I kissed him back and slid my tongue into his mouth to share my eagerness.

Emmett said, "Come on, get my little sister out of here. I do not like watching you two do that stuff to each other."

Rose hugged me one last time and said, "I promise. No one is coming to the cabin tonight or tomorrow; you will be all alone with your husband."

A/N

Please read and review.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 27**

Away we went back to the Big Bear cabin, the girls had gone all out on decorating the master suite. As soon as we were inside, I was carried to bed where my wedding dress was slowly pulled away and Edward's tuxedo was quickly removed. "Edward, I love you but are you in a hurry?"

"Yes, my beautiful wife; I have wanted to make love to you as my wife for so long. I almost lost you three times and I do not want to wait any longer." Plus he slowly kissed to my ear and said, "We do have all night you know."

"Yes, we do and we have all day tomorrow as well. You remember you promised to wear me out before our flight to Hawaii."

"Oh, I promise. I can deliver Mrs. Bella Masen.

I smiled and said, "I like the sound of that."

"I like this sound even better," and he entered me quickly and started our own internal and external rocking dance and when he pressed just right I moaned, arched, and climaxed for my husband who followed right behind me with his own orgasm.

"Oh my Bella. You are truly the enchanting one." As we floated back down he said, "I am so thankful Esme had her baby two weeks early and I got to see you as my patient."

"Me, too. I love you Edward and thank you for being my doctor and enchanting me into going out with you."

When I finally took a real shower and got dressed the next day, Alice had packed me plenty of short shorts with cute tops and summer dresses. Everything else was very small and covered very little. Edward wrapped his arms around me when I had gotten on my little lace hipsters and matching bra and said, "I am sorry Beautiful, but I am going to insist that Alice and Rose do your entire undergarment shopping because they make you look exquisite. Including the ones they picked for you for yesterday, the baby blue thong along with the baby blue garter belt and your white stockings; however, the best part was that you couldn't wear a bra with that dress on. Whenever I got to hold you, I got excited knowing that you had no bra on; and I would get to play with your breasts very soon."

So I put on shorts and a tank for the drive to LA after dinner, Edward nudged me as I started to drift off. "What Edward?"

"No napping, then you won't be tired on the flight."

"Yes, I will," and after I had pulled his hand to mine and kissed it. I lowered both our hands to his lap and bumped his manhood.

He smiled and said, "Does this mean you will be ready for round two tonight?"

"Yes, my sexy husband."

As Edward checked us into our hotel and said, "A reservation for Dr. and Mrs. Masen."

I just smiled and felt Edward squeeze my hand. When we got up to our room, I said, "Mrs. Masen has missed being in bed with Dr. Masen."

"Really, I can help you with that." We quickly undressed each other and fell onto our king size bed and made love until close to midnight and then we got up at 4 am which at that point I really didn't want to do.

So I wiggled back against him and said, "Come on. Can't we just stay here for our honeymoon?"

"Stop it, Beautiful. I promise, plenty of time in our honeymoon suite on vacation, but you are going to have to behave for the next eight to ten hours until I get you to Hawaii."

"Fine, party pooper." So I got up and dressed in a little sundress with a bikini on underneath making sure Edward knew what I was wearing. Once he was out of the shower and dressed, I was finishing up repacking all our bathroom things when he wrapped his arms round me and said "that little exhibition while I showered was to torture me wasn't it."

I turned wrapped my arms around him and said, "Absolutely. That is what you deserve for letting Alice and Rose switch suitcases with what I had packed." Then I kissed him.

"Yes I do," Edward said and twenty minutes later, we had checked out of the hotel and we were dropping our bags off at the airport. Once the car was parked and we started to walk back into the airport, I grew very quiet and Edward just held my hand. I just sat in the gate area reading a good book and listening to music. When Edward took my hand slowly said that we had waited long enough and we had to board, we walked very slowly down the jet way and a pilot met us almost at the halfway point in the jet way. "Ms. Swan," he said.

"Actually, it is Mrs. Masen now."

"Congratulations, but are you going to be okay this time? I'm sorry I recognized your name on the manifest."

"Yes, I think so. This is my husband Dr. Masen. I believe he has drugs he can use on me in case I freak out. Plus I would like to apologize for the scene the last time; my parents were killed in a plane crash nine years ago. Edward has gotten me to fly twice now and now he is pushing his luck with our honeymoon flight."

We reached the entrance to the plane and Edward kept a fair hold on my hand and we went to our first class seats just opposite the main door. Edward had thought of everything. We sat down and he handed me a present. "Edward, I don't need presents."

"Yes, you do and you had better get use to it." So I opened it and it was a book for me to read on the flight, but the note inside of it was better: it told me everything he planned on doing to me once we got to our suite.

Then a flight attendant brought us champagne saying compliments of the captain. "Edward," as we cheered each other I asked, "How many different shades of red did I just go through?"

"About five but they are all beautiful," he then held my champagne as we took off.

Once we were up in the air and I let go of the death grip I had on Edward's arm, he returned my champagne to me and we both finished them. Once they were gone, he sat our glasses down and said, "Congratulations you are in the air on the way to a very romantic honeymoon with your new husband."

"So now will you tell me what you have planned for us," as I nuzzled his neck.

"Of course now I will Beautiful. Once we land in Oahu, we will be flying to the big island on a charter flight and landing in Kona where we have a convertible rented and you and I will stay in the honeymoon suite at the Four Seasons. We will spend our days filled with water activities, seeing the volcanoes, and except for one night where we have tickets to a luau, every night will be spent in bed with my beautiful wife seducing her, enjoying her body and trying to convince my sperm to make a baby with one of your eggs." He pulled out all kinds of travel brochures of things we could do. We played card games, watched movies, and we played with each other's rings. I slept in his arms as well because I had been sexually exhausted the night before and the night before that as well.

Once we finally arrived in Kona and we were in our convertible driving up the coast, I quickly called Rose and Alice to let them know I had made it with no medication needed and only one drink. Alice giggled and asked, "Have you needed a bag of ice yet?"

"No, I haven't. Now behave or I won't bring you home a present." I asked Rose about Emmett, Garrett and Katie." Edward then yelled goodbye and I did too and hung up. I then put the phone on vibrate. I took Edward's out of his pocket and put his on vibrate.

"Why are you doing that, Bella?"

"Because I do not want us to be disturbed once we get checked in. Is that okay?"

"Why?" Edward asked as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Because I am going to have my way with my husband, unless he is too tired."

Twenty minutes later we were checked in at the resort, Edward got us to our Honeymoon Suite. He opened the door, scooped me into his arms and carried me into our suite. Edward carried me straight to our bedroom; he gently kissed me and layed me down on the bed. "Oh look," he said and picked up a lei and then he smiled his crooked smile at me and asked, "Can I lay you?"

"Yes, please as long as I get to reciprocate."

"Of course." We each one of the leis and put it over each other and then we started kissing after I ran my tongue over his bottom lip; the kiss opened very quickly and we each demanded more attention from the other.

"Edward, I need to get closer to you."

"You don't have to ask but once," The leis were gently put to the side of the bed. "Now, Mrs. Masen, I believe there is a small bikini on under these clothes that I want to see and then that is going to be removed as well. I will then examine you as your husband to see how wet you are for me and then just maybe, I'll make love to you."

If that is the case, Mr. Masen let me help you with your shirt and shorts where I will examine your manhood to determine if you are ready to make love to me." That was the start to our amazing honeymoon. Two weeks later we return home to his condo that we now have to pack because we are moving in another four weeks into Rose's neighborhood. All of us got together a few nights later for dinner to talk about Hawaii.

When I came in, Emmett said, "Did you trade in Bella for a girl with a tan?"

Edward punched Emmett and said, "No way man, Bella was in expert hands and got herself a beautiful tan with the help of her doctor husband. For that, I will give Jasper two leis for his wife."

"Bella, you look beautiful, loved and tan. Golden Tan." Rose and Alice said as they came in the room with Katie and Garrett.

"Rose, I kind of insulted Bella and Edward will not give me the lei for you. Please help me."

I said, "Rose, I'll help. Let me have Katie and I will convince Edward to give your lei to Emmett." Rose handed over Katie to me and the two of us walked over to Edward and I asked for the lei. Edward handed over the lei and I reached up and kissed him and said, "Thank you."

"Emmett, before I give you your lei, you have to promise not lei jokes for the rest of the night."

"Yes, Bella. Thank you, you do look amazing and welcome home. We did miss you little sister."

Then the three of us girls all went to lunch on Wednesday and I said, "I hate when we leave for work but all I think about while at work is when we will be back together again. Please tell me that this feeling never goes away."

Then the girls just smiled at me, "Bella, your suntan and glow look amazing. Maybe flying even suits you. If you truly stay in love with your husband, then no the feeling will never go away. Plus if your sex is anything like ours then that is the other thing you are still craving. That will calm down some but not too much because life and other responsibilities can get in the way. But when you set aside time, then it will make up for it." Rose told me.

"No, I will deal with flying. Being loved is what suits me."

Rose says, "Good, I am glad you feel that way and it will never go away since you feel that way."

"By the way ladies, my husband thinks you two are the only ones that can ever buy my undergarments again. For that both of us thank you. However, maybe my bathing suits could cover a little more."

"No way, Bella. Your body requires that you get to flaunt it," Alice said.

Three short weeks later on Saturday I woke up and throw up first thing in the morning. Edward comes in to check on me. "Are you okay?"

"Did you eat anything strange last night?"

"No, I didn't eat dinner at all. I wasn't feeling very good last night either."

"Bella, when was your last period?"

"The week before the wedding."

"Do you think you can get dressed and we can go to the office I want to do a blood test for your pregnancy test?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice."

"Not really. Plus, I am sure you want to know."

With cut off shorts and a t plus the same for Edward, we went to the office and into Edward's office. He was quickly back with a blood draw kit. Three minutes later he had the blood. After he taped up my arm, we went and waited for the test results. "We have to wait five minutes how will we pass the time?" I asked.

"I know," said Edward.

"How?" I asked.

"Well how is your stomach?"

"Fine now."

"Good," and we started kissing. Five short minutes later we came to an end of a very passionate kiss and Edward said, "Well."

"Go ahead, Dr. Masen"

He looked at the results, came back and kissed me and then whispered in my ear "Congratulations mommy"

"Edward, are you ready to deal with my hormones again?"

"Yes, Beautiful. I have been looking forward to it." He kissed me and kissed his way to my ear and said, "Now you are our Baby Oven. I love you."

"I love you, too." and the kiss deepened. Soon I found myself pressed against Edward's desk and he started to lift up my t-shirt. "Edward," I mumbled, "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Beautiful just go with it and if it is meant to happen it will," and it did. As we drove home, he kissed my lips and said, "My office will never seem boring again. I know on any hard day at the office all I will have to do is close my eyes and look at your beautiful pregnant body laying spread for me on my desk and any bad day will become good."

"Edward, stop that."

"Why Beautiful are you turning red?"

"Yes, so get me home quick I need a repeat performance."

The following Friday while the boys started loading up the U-haul to move us into our new house. Emmett came up and wrapped his arms around me and said, "Hey you can help us too. Rose has to take care of Katie and Garrett, Alice is pregnant. What is your excuse for not moving boxes?"

Edward then wrapped his arms around me and said with a smile on his face, "Sorry Emmett. I have now turned your little sister into MY personal Baby Oven and I do not have to share her this time so back off she will not be moving any boxes heavier than her purse."

Everyone squealed in delight.

A/N

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Today is my birthday; reviews would make a great birthday present for me.

My daughter is taking me to see eclipse this evening. I can't wait. How many of you are going to see it to?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

I only own the plot of this story.

**CHAPTER 28**

Epilogue

3 years later

Edward came home from work on one Friday night and his parents were with him. "Edward," I said after I hugged and kissed him. "You didn't tell me you were bringing home your parents for dinner I did not make that much." His parents had already picked up little Edward and Liza. "That's okay. I am taking us out for a late anniversary surprise dinner and date night. You have an hour to get ready."

"But I will need to feed Liza."

"That is why you have an hour so that you can pump for my mom and still get ready."

"Fine but you could have warned me."

"No, that is why it is called a surprise. Now go shower and I will get dinner on the table for my parents and little Edward."

As I came out of the shower my little black dress was laying on the bed again with a note "I believe this will fit. Please wear it to dinner tonight." So I sat down in my robe and quickly pumped milk out for Liza. Then I got dressed and headed for the kitchen and dining room. I told little Edward good night and to be good for grandma and grandpa. I hugged and kissed Liza good night and showed Elizabeth which breast milk to use plus I set a couple of extras down in the refrigerator.

"Good, have fun with Edward. Everything will be fine."

Edward came and took my arm and said, "Come along my beautiful wife." Outside we went and got into his car.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"You know that I am not going to tell you."

So we pulled into the Beverly Hills Hilton, "Edward, why are we here?"

"Just come along we are going to have dinner." We did and we toasted with champagne.

"Bella, you look beautiful in your dress tonight. You get back in shape so easily after having children."

"Thank you, Edward. I still can't believe that our little girl was just been delivered six weeks earlier." Our second child Liza Rose was born in July. Our first child Edward Charles Masen the III was born in April the year after we got married.

"I am still amazed after the problems with the twin's pregnancies that excluding a little bit of morning sickness in the first trimester; your pregnancies were both normal and boring. You worked right up to your deliveries. I think I told you once that our children would be the angels that their parents are and not the hellions that Emmett and Rose can be."

"Yes, they have their hands full with Katie and Garrett being three years old. Garrett has managed to sneak out of the house a couple times now and loves to terrorize Katie and Katie's dolls. Katie isn't any better to get even she applies her lip gloss all over his dump trucks as racing flames; she calls it."

Alice now has one little girl and has a little boy that is seven weeks old compared to Liza's only six weeks old. So now our group was all about babies, play groups and being parents together. I smiled at Edward and said, "I still remember how Carlisle won the pool of knowing when Alice and I would deliver within a week of each other. I also remember when the three of girls finished up our spa Saturday right after Christmas, that was a great Christmas present from our husbands, and decided to go out for drinks and I had to order water and then so did Alice, which made Rose look at both of us and squeal you are both pregnant." We looked at each other and smiled together. "Yes," we both said. Alice had delivered a week before me. All three of us still continued to live in the same neighborhood. Yes, Rose and I now flew places on vacation. We flew to Portland multiple times now. We have all flown to Vegas for a fun weekend. Edward and I had flown to Alaska with his parents and also back to Hawaii with the whole gang as a surprise for our second anniversary.

As we were about to order dessert, Edward caught me smiling again. "What were you just thinking about?"

"How I surprised you at Christmas last year telling you I was pregnant and how hard that secret is to keep from you when we all work in the same office?"

Edward said, "I know, but sometimes that makes it easier especially when everyone loves you so much and would do anything for you."

"But you always seem to enchant your way into any information that you need," Bella said

"Well, I guess, I hadn't been thinking you were pregnant because you had had a couple days of spotting in there and the cramps."

"So one late afternoon just before Christmas when I suspected it and you had to go to the hospital, Esme drew blood to run the test after everyone else had gone home. Then I had to keep it from you for a week."

"Yes, then on Christmas day you gave me a very special present."

"Yes I did and you thanked me appropriately that night in bed."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, Edward," and away we drove. "How do you like having all of us working at the office with you and Esme now?"

"I love it. The three of you are a perfect team and work great together and will always cover for each other. I am looking forward to the day that you and Alice are both full time as well."

I smiled and said, "That is still probably four years away for both of us. I know and it could be more if either of you has more children."

"Edward, you wouldn't dare right now."

"No, Beautiful, I think we have the perfect family right now."

"Hey Edward, aren't we going home?"

"No, I have plans for my beautiful wife tonight."

"Edward, I didn't pack anything and what about the kids?"

"They are fine with grandma and grandpa. My parents planned on spending the night."

Then we pulled into his parent's house. "Edward, why are we here?"

He leaned in, kissed me and as he moved the kiss to my ear he asked, "Will you spend the night with me in our fort?"

"Oh Edward, I would love to. This is the perfect anniversary present."

**A/N**

**And my first story has come to an end. Thank you for all the words of encouragement.**

**Please continue to watch me. I have other stories in the works. **

**Have a great 4****th**** of July weekend. **

_**Additional author notes posted 7/18/10. For those of finding this story and reading it, please leave me notes of encouragement. It makes us feel happy to hear what you think of our stories. Please continue enjoying the stories. **_

**_I also have a sequel in my back thoughts. trying to find enough to make it a story with a plot and everything. Stay tuned and I will let you know when it is on its way. Sometime in the fall. I still have to pay my bills. _**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**Okay here is the long awaited sequel to Baby Oven. It is complete and being edited as you get the first chapter. Please enjoy. I look forward to your response as you read the story. I am posting this first chapter only under Baby Oven and the new story called Road Trip. I wanted to make sure you knew about it. I am also sorry but I think I am going to post my chapters a little less frequently to draw out the story for you. I think I will post twice a week. **

**Happy Reading**.

Chapter 1

Prologue

It has now been almost five years since I married Edward. We were all at Rosalie's house in early May for a BBQ. Rosalie and Emmett were trying to wrangle Katie and Garrett. Alice had her daughter Jamie playing with her American Girl doll outside in an adorable pink dress. Jasper was lugging around their two year old son Alex.

Edward and I arrived with Masen in tow and his toy planes. Even though I had suggested continuing the tradition of naming our son Edward, it was so hard to call father and son the same name all the time. Before he was born, we agreed to call him Masen; and once he went to school we would let him decide what he wanted to be called. I had Liza on my hip carrying in a salad for Rose to go with dinner.

Alice came up and said, "I'll take Liza. Bella you can go put your salad down."

"Thanks, Alice. I'll be outside in five minutes."

"No problem, Bella. Take your time."

By the time, I made it outside and found Liza again. "Alice, what have you done to my daughter?"

"It's okay, Bella. I just put her in a more picnic BBQ outfit."

"Alice, a little white flower ruffly dress is not a picnic outfit. Shorts and a t-shirt is a picnic outfit when you like to crawl on the ground."

"Too bad, Bella. Liza is adorable and she is staying in this outfit."

Edward and our son, Masen, then found us both outside. "Bella, Liza wasn't in a white dress when we left."

Alice came bouncing up and said, "This is a better BBQ outfit."

Edward said, "Only in your mind, Alice."

Emmett, Katie and Garrett came racing by all of us with water guns. Katie and Garrett said, "Daddy, I am going to get you."

Rosalie came out and said, "Emmett, it's time to start the grill. Edward and Bella, we are ready for your barbecuing expertise as well."

"Alright, Rose just relax we are coming. Will you take Liza from me so we can attempt to keep her new WHITE BBQ dress from Auntie Alice somewhat clean?"

"Sure, I've got her." I handed Liza over to Rose. "Jasper, will you keep an eye on Masen for me "Of course, I will Bella. He can help me teach Alex about airplanes."

Edward and I were hard at work on mixing our special burgers and chicken for the grill along with all the sides for the BBQ. We were also doing corn on the cob on the grill. I took Emmett out the food for the grill. "Hey, big brother, here are the burgers and chicken for the grill."

"Thanks, little sister."

"Why don't you grab a beer on the way back in for you and Edward?"

I walked by him and said, "I think I will."

As I walked by Jasper, Alex was getting fussy so I grabbed Masen and said, "Do you want to help mommy put grapes into the salad?"

"Sure, mommy,: Masen took my hand and led me back into Rose's kitchen.

Alice came in and said, "You two are the perfect team."

"Thanks," and I leaned over the kitchen island and kissed Edward. He gently brushed his tongue over my lower lip trying to get me to open up the kiss.

As I was about to give in to my beautiful, sexy and caring husband, Katie had my leg and said, "Daddy needs a plate, Aunt Bella."

Between Edward, Emmett and myself we got all the food out to their massive picnic table. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie got all the kids to the table. It felt like we spent the next five minutes passing food around and preparing kids plates.

As we were finishing up, we just sat around the table talking. All the grownups had learned how to sneak hands under the table and hold them with their spouses. Emmett and Rosalie learned the trick first since their kids were older. One night Alice and Jasper were complaining about not getting to hold hands anymore when Rose showed us their trick. We all adopted the trick and had fun until one of the kids got too cranky and then we had to break our hand holds. When Garrett and Katie were younger, Emmett refused to get up and help Rosalie with the kids. Edward was the closest so he got up to help Rosalie and Edward patted Emmett's shoulder and said, "You two were doing more than holding hands, buddy. You are so busted."

Emmett, Edward and I moved all the kids inside while Alice, Rosalie and Jasper cleaned up the kitchen. The rest of us played with the six kids in the family room. Emmett was trying to teach Garrett and Masen how to play video games. Jamie and I were talking to Alex and Liza and making them giggle. Katie was showing Edward what she had learned on the piano that week. He was teaching her a new song.

Jasper and Alice came in and sat down on one couch. Rosalie and Emmett took the other couch. Edward and I stayed on the floor with some of the kids. Liza and Alex had fallen asleep on the floor. Alice spoke up and said, "We haven't been on a trip in awhile all together. So over the summer, we should go on a road trip together for our vacations."

Emmett said, "Cool, a road trip for the twelve of us."

"How much driving are you talking about Alice?"

"I don't know, let's just go somewhere."

"We can't be away from work for too long."

"Sure we can; we can negotiate with Esme. She loves us all," Alice said.

"Could we head north and stop in and see Emmett's parents?" Rose asked.

"We could go all the way up to Seattle and back. At the end, stop off in San Francisco for a couple days."

"Can we go to a baseball game?" Jasper asked.

"Can we go to the spa?" Alice replied.

"Alice, you can't plan the trip with shopping at every stop," I said.

"We can introduce the kids to nature, too," Jasper said.

"Okay, Alice we'll check with Esme, but I have one demand first," Bella said.

"Try to get two weeks, Edward and Bella. Now, what is your demand?"

"A smaller weekend road trip to see how the kids do? Maybe to San Diego."

"Perfect Bella. Let's take them all to Sea World," Emmett said

"Memorial Day Weekend would be perfect; Esme is on call that weekend," Edward suggested.

Alice said, "Alright, road trip. I'll book the hotel for us."

"Can we stay on the beach?" Jaime asked.

"Where else would we stay, sweetie?" Alice said as she nuzzled her into her arms.

"I want to stop in La Jolla on the way down to see the sea lions at Children's Beach on Saturday," Edward said.

"Sea World on Sunday and Monday after lunch we drive back up here," Rose said.

"Great. I think it's time to get Liza and Masen home to bed, Edward," I said.

"I agree."

"Edward, please talk to Esme on Monday," Alice quietly squealed at us as we were leaving.

"Yes, Alice. I will; but since we are asking for the three of us to be gone for two weeks, can you be a little flexible with the dates?"

"Of course," Alice said.

"Good night, Rose," and I kissed her good night. Then I used one hand and said good night to everyone else.

As Edward and I cuddled down into our bed that night, I asked, "Do you really want to spend two weeks with them on the road?"

"Sure, it will be fun. We will always have our own hotel rooms and cars. That will be my demand," Edward said.

"But you and I with our two kids in a hotel room every night?"

"I can be quiet, can you?"

"Yes, Edward. I can."

"Should I make you practice tonight?" and we did. The sex between us was still amazing even after being together for more than four years. Thankfully, the house floor plan was a split with the kids' room on the other side of the house and having a baby monitor in our room was perfect.

Sunday, we spent the day at Edward's parent's house and it was so relaxing. His parents had become my parents as well. I still missed my parents but they understood and were there for the both of us and our children. They helped out anytime we needed help with the kids. I was the second child they never had as well as their daughter-in-law.

Edward went into the office every morning and I would come in at 1 pm after dropping the kids off at the sitter's house. Today, I brought in lunch for my husband, Esme and myself. Alice was on her way home to her kids. Rose was out to lunch while the office was closed.

Esme thanked me for lunch. "Edward, I need to take six to eight weeks off starting in November," Esme said with a smile.

"Esme, are you are pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Edward asked.

"Because I have miscarried so many times we wanted to make sure we were doing okay."

"Of course, we will cover for you. But now I am afraid to ask our question." Edward said.

"What Edward?"

"Alice suggested while we were altogether on Saturday that the six of us and our kids should go on a two week road trip over the summer, but I don't think we should do that now."

"Of course, all of you should that would be fun for all of you."

"But you shouldn't be working that hard while you are pregnant," Edward said.

"Edward, I am a doctor and I know how to hire help for two weeks."

"But that is expensive."

"Edward before you joined the practice that's what I did. We plan for this and budget for it. Now let's look at the calendar. Look, you can go July 9th through the 23rd. Oops…"

"Edward that is over our anniversary," I said.

"You, know what, that's fine. We will just have everyone else watch the kids while we go out that night," Edward said.

I walked up to Esme and asked still questioning it, "Really, Esme, we can do this?"

"Of course, you guys can on one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"Send me pictures everyday of your adventures."

"Deal," said Edward.

"Plus, I am deserting you through the holiday times. Giving you two weeks off over the summer is the least I can do. Anyway, I'll call the agency and get a doctor and two nurses to cover for those weeks."

We all went back to work for the rest of the day; once passing Rose I gave her the thumbs up signal and she smiled. At 5 when I was leaving, I checked my phone and saw all my missed texts from Alice. I put my Bluetooth in, called Rosalie and then connected Alice in.

"What took you so long to call me back?" Alice demanded as she answered the phone.

"Hello to you to Alice," Rose said.

"Hi Rose. Come on, Bella."

"First, I have other news."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Esme is pregnant and due in early November."

"Oh my god, oh my god. How did she keep that from us?"

"She is a doctor, Alice," Rose said.

"Shut up, Rose. Wait a minute then I knew it she said, (COMMA) no, (COMMA) she shouldn't be working that hard while she is pregnant."

"No, Alice. Actually she said, yes, we could go July 9th through July 23rd. Start planning, little miss planner; and we can have a meeting about it Saturday while we girls go to the spa."

"That's right; Saturday is daddy day care day," Rose said.

"Would you like to know where I have us booked for San Diego?"

"Where Alice?" Rose asked.

"Catamaran Resort on the beach and Rose before you say anything the doors have a top dead bolt that Garrett cannot reach I checked."

"Thanks, Alice."

"I gotta go. I just pulled up to pick up Masen and Liza."

"Okay. Tell Tanya I said 'hi,'" Alice said.

"I will; bye all," and I hung up.

Tanya watched all of our kids for us. She was wonderful with all our kids. All of them got along great. She had two of her own and four others that she watched. Of course she lived in our neighborhood, too. Esme had delivered her two kids, as well.

At home, I started dinner and Edward was home shortly to help. As he pulled me into a hug, he kissed my cheek and asked, "Did you tell, Alice?"

"Yes."

"Her response was?"

"Well, I told her about Esme first and then Alice thought that meant we weren't going to get to go. Then I told her we could go. She is probably already planning. We said we would talk about it during spa day this Saturday. We are staying at Catamaran Resort on the beach for Memorial Day."

"Promise me a quiet walk on the beach with my lover."

"We'll try."

On Saturday, while we were eating lunch at the spa, all we had left were our pedicures. All three of our phones went off simultaneously. We jumped and said, "What did the boys do now?"

So we all read our texts and it said –

_**we want a say in planning the vacation so when you are done head back to Edward's house where all of us can meet and talk about our two week road trip.**_

"I guess we shouldn't argue with them since I bet they haven't figured out they don't get boys day this month because that is when we are in San Diego," I responded.

"Yeah that's right," Rose said and we all giggled. So we responded to the boys with our own text.

_**yes darlings**_

Ninety minutes later, the three of us pulled into my house. After hugging the kids that were awake and kissing our husbands, the boys popped a bottle of one of our favorite wines; we all went outside so the kids play on our jungle gym. Edward had the baby monitor because Liza and Alex were sleeping. All the older kids refused naps now. However, Liza and Alex, (COMMA) who were closing in on two, (COMMA) still took naps. The adults sat at the picnic table and watched the kids play on the jungle gym. Emmett pulled out a map book and Alice pulled out her ipad to take notes on.

Alice quickly piped in and said, "First things first, I have a fifteen passenger van reserved for us."

"No, Alice," Edward quickly responded.

"Why not, Edward?" Alice whined.

"Jasper, did you even try to persuade her?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but I thought I would let the rest of you turn on her."

"So, why not Edward?"

"Easy, because dealing with four booster seats, two car seats and all the different kinds of movies they will want to watch plus six adults and luggage is just not happening in a large van. I love you all but I would kill one of you by the time the trip is over."

"It would probably be Emmett," I said.

"I think it would be Edward," Rosalie said.

"Fine," Alice moped, "we can take separate cars and I will just text you all."

Jasper cuddled with her and said, "You can ride with me and I'll get you a spare battery for your phone for your overtexting use."

"I love you, Jaz. Now where to, you guys?"

"We want to go to Yosemite and up towards Portland and Seattle inland and then come down the coast back to San Francisco," Emmett said.

"Speaking of San Francisco and this road trip, my wife and I have agreed to share this trip with you all and it falls over our anniversary."

Rose said, "Done, you get one day to yourself and two nights alone. It is your five year anniversary after all."

I leaned over and hugged her and said, "Thanks sis."

"No problem. But I also think that we all deserve couples nights, too," Rose continued.

"Great idea, Rosie," Emmett said.

"Edward jumped at that one and said, "Does that mean we get three nights?"

"Yes, just not back to back," Rose said.

Then I heard a little mommy from the baby monitor, "That's Liza, I'll be right back." I actually came back with both of them. Alice took Alex and I continued holding Liza while they finished waking up but soon they were playing with all the other cousins.

Edward grabbed us all some strawberries to have as a snack as we continued discussing the trip. All the kids saw the strawberries come out and came and helped us eat them.

"We all get separate hotel rooms, as well, Alice," Emmett said.

"Okay, Yosemite and then where?" Alice said.

"Redding, CA as a cut off point for the kids on the way to Portland."

"Portland and my parents. My parents want us all to stay there. Yes, all of us."

"I think; they are nuts," Rose said.

"I told them that but they insisted," Emmett said.

"Then to Seattle for a few days," Jasper said.

"Then to this tree house hotel as we head to the coast to head back to San Francisco," Alice added.

"That is a long stretch for the kids," Edward said looking at the map.

"Well, look we can spend the night in Eureka, CA and head to San Francisco the next day," Emmett said.

"Then I thought the last night before we get home we stay in San Luis Obispo near the Hearst Castle," Alice said.

"Alright Alice, come up with different things we can do in each city," Emmett said.

"Not just shopping," I giggled out.

We each get a day like we have now with mommy day care and daddy day care," Edward said.

"You mean the three of us still get your girls' day and you three still get your guys' day," Rose said.

"Deal," Emmett said.

We made Alice put away the ipad so we could all play with the kids and eventually we ordered Chinese food for dinner.

Alice started filling in the time line

After dinner and cleaning up, everyone started to head home. Edward got the kids all cleaned up while I finished cleaning up the kitchen. The next thing I knew, I heard two little voices saying save us mommy and they were wrapped around my legs and Edward was coming after them.

I giggled and looked at Edward and said, "What did you do to our beautiful children tonight?"

"Nothing but we love to all give you a giant hug," and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck and said, "I love you."

We sat down in Masen's bedroom and all read together like we liked to do. We tucked our beautiful children into bed, as we left Liza's bedroom, Edward said, "Come on. Let's go to bed." He pulled me close and then whispered, "I want to take your clothes off of you and play doctor. Is that okay?"

I giggled and said, "I'll race you," and we were off running to our side of the house.

**A/N**

**Please leave me some love in the form of reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N This is their short road trip and what can happen when they travel. **

**Please enjoy**

Chapter 2

Two weeks later, we were meeting in front of Rosalie's house at 9am to head to San Diego. Everyone was excited.

On Friday, I got the last of our stuff together before we went to bed. Edward pulled me in and said, "Come here. I need your incredible body because I'll have to wait for your body until we get back here on Monday."

I rolled into his arms, "Oh baby, I think you'll survive. You realize you boys are missing Saturday boy time tomorrow."

"Well then, this husband is going to take bonus girl/boy time right now." My t-shirt was thrown to the side and my shorts and panties were thrown to the floor. As the panties went flying, my husband whispered, "I can't thank Alice and Rosalie enough for these."

"You know, I think, I could buy my own, now."

I then rolled on top of him and slid down onto his manhood. I leaned down onto his chest, and kissed his lip using my tongue along his bottom lip to demand entrance and as our tongues played Edward held my hips added a second rhythm to the dance until we climaxed together.

"Good night, my love."

"Good night, Mr. Enchanting." Then we cuddled up and were sound asleep quickly.

The next morning just before 7, Masen was jumping on our bed, "Come on; get up. It's time to go. Let's get going to San Diego, you promised."

I grabbed his leg and said, "Sit down; no more bouncing." He jumped up one more time crossed his legs and plopped down on the bed.

"Is Liza still asleep?" I said as I nuzzled him into one of my hugs.

"I think so. Do you want me to go wake her up?"

"No Masen," Edward said.

"I'm going to get a shower and pack the rest of my bathroom things. Daddy can help you get dressed and start breakfast. I will get Liza up when I am done in here."

"Okay, come on daddy," and Masen was pulling him out of our room.

Ninety minutes later, we were all ready to go. We loaded the car including our dual stroller in case Masen got too crabby. Then we wouldn't have to carry him; he was getting quite heavy. At 9:02, we left our driveway. At 9:02 and 30 seconds, I receive a text –

_**you are late**_

My reply back was –

_**liza decided she was going to use the potty now shut it or we will just go back home**_

"Edward, let's make them catch up to us now because their kids won't be in the cars. We can drive by and wave. Then I will send a text that says –

_**we decided not to stop to start making up the time we lost. Let's go."**_

"I love your mind," he said. "Get the text ready." Three minutes later we slowed to a crawl, I hit send and we waved and kept on driving.

Then Alice yelled, "Bella!" and then she yelled at Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, "Load up the kids. Now, we have to catch up."

They caught up to us in less than fifteen minutes. When Alice was behind us, I texted her and said –

_**look you already made up two minutes. **_

_**U R evil. **_

_**I have learned from all of you. Edward can vouch for how innocent I was when he first met me. **_

Two hours later, all of us fell out of our cars and led the kids to see the sea lions in La Jolla. As Garrett and Katie got out of the car, they went off running. Rosalie yelled at them to stop running and then Emmett went into super dad mode to stop them. He scooped them both up at the back of the car. He then sat them on the roof of their car. He looked at them both sternly. "You two will stay with us or I will pull out the harnesses to attach them to you. No running off. No disappearing and no making your mother yell at you or me."

Katie said, "We don't go that far, daddy."

"Really, what about the time we found you walking to Aunt Bella's house?"

"We were mad at you for taking away my doll and.."

Garrett said, "My trucks."

"And if I recall, you had broken one of your mother's vases because you were chasing each other with your dolls and trucks. Now we are not at home or in our neighborhood, so you will stay close to one of us. This is a parking lot with a lot of cars. When we get to Sea World, you need to stay within ten feet of us."

"Are you ready to behave?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, mommy," they both said. So Emmett lifted them off the back of the car, together we all walked down to the path to watch the sea lions. They were great fun to watch. Emmett had all the kids walking like sea lions and giggling about it.

Thirty minutes later, we made it to the Catamaran Hotel. As the kids got out, Liza said, "Look at the giant sand box, mommy."

"Yes, it is." We headed to the beach just to walk along it. After lunch, we checked into the hotel and into our rooms.

We were all in the same wing of the hotel. The rooms were beautiful and the kids ran all around in our room. As they were running around checking everything out, Edward led me out to the balcony to enjoy the view. We had just finished a kiss when Masen and Liza found us and said, "Can we go put on our bathing suits and go to the beach?"

"Yes, let's go get our stuff. Masen, you will stay close to mommy or daddy."

Twenty minutes later we headed out to the beach. The rest of the gang was soon behind us. Jamie and Katie came running up to me and said, "Will you help us make a sand castle?"

"Sure," the next thing I knew there was a mound of sand building up about fifteen feet from us. Then I realized Emmett was at the bottom of the pile of sand. I nudged Katie and Rose and pointed.

Rose went down to them and kissed her husband's lips and said, "Look, I finally have you as a captive audience. Emmett, do you think you can get out?"

"Probably."

Then Rose smiled and said, "Well, I want to make it a little more difficult and all the girls dumped water on him to pack in the sand more. I love you, honey. We are all going to go take showers now; we will see you when you get free."

"Jasper, Doc, come on help me out."

"No way, dude. Our women told us to leave you be; and you wouldn't want our ladies to ignore us because we love them but helped you out instead."

Twenty minutes later, after Liza and I had a quick shower, I finally saw Emmett get free while I was standing on my balcony. He jumped into the ocean to rinse some of the sand off before heading back to his room. Several of us from our suites laughed at Emmett. Liza said, "Uncle Emmett, you finally got out. Go get cleaned up so we can have dinner."

He smiled at Liza and blew her a kiss and said, "Give me ten minutes, Liza and I'll be ready."

For dinner, we found a Mexican food place called Tio Leos. The salsa was hot; I mean hot. The kids mainly had chicken tacos but the rest of rest all got multiple types of meals. We shared, too. Everyone left but Rosalie who waited for our waiter to return, "I would like to apologize for the slob I have for a husband. He made a bigger mess then all six of the kids did. And she handed him another twenty dollar bill. He looked at the floor and smiled and said, "Thank you, and good night."

Once back at the hotel, the four of us watched a movie, got the kids to bed and then Edward took me back out on the balcony. I heard a doorbell and Edward said, "Take a seat, I'll be right back." and he returned with a bottle of wine which we enjoyed about half of it and then crawled into our separate beds. Edward was with Masen and I had Liza. I was afraid of her falling out and Masen rolling on top of her.

**A/N Please continue enjoying. I have decided to post every Sunday and Thursday. **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Happy Thursday everyone. Please enjoy more of the short road trip. Please forgive me for so much on Sea World. I love visiting the park and I put some our own families adventures into it but Twilight style. **

**Thanks to my Beta for reading and editing for me. Also my daughter is mentioned in this chapter. This being her career of choice some day. Please enjoy and review. **

Chapter 3

Sea World Sunday Part 1

As I opened my hotel room door, Alice and Rose were standing there eyeing me. "What you two?" I asked.

"You are not going to Sea World dressed like that," Alice announced.

"Oh yes, I am. I am going to be comfortable today, sneakers, shorts and I at least brought a fitted tee shirt."

"No, you are not."

"Too bad." Then I turned around and yelled, "Edward." Jasper walked by to so I said, "Jasper, come here."

"What?" both boys said.

"Do you have a problem with what I am wearing?"

"No," and I was immediately in a hug in my husband's arms.

Jasper said it was also fine with him. Edward, obviously, still liked her curves in the fitted tee. Just drop it ladies."

"Too bad girls, you lose this one." They started to sulk but I leaned in and told them I have on pretty light blue lace boy shorts and panties. "You wanna see?"

"No, we believe you. We'll see you at breakfast," and they left.

"Fine, we'll be right there."

I turned and kissed Edward and said, "Thank you so much. I love you."

"You're welcome, beautiful. And I love you naked even more."

We ate at the hotel restaurant and got to Sea World around 8:45 just before the park opened. Two strollers, snacks and drinks for the kids and the twelve of us headed into the park. The moms and dads got park maps. We decided to take the kids to Rocky Point Preserve first to try and have the kids feed the dolphins. As we got close, Garrett said, "Sea otters," and grabbed Katie and Masan's hands. They went running for the glass to look at them.

The rest of us caught up. Edward picked up Liza from the stroller and showed her the otters but as soon as she looked over her daddy's shoulder and saw the dolphin's swimming around in the water. She said, "Daddy, dolphins. Please, please." He set her down and she headed straight for the viewing wall of the dolphins. Edward followed after her. After Jamie and Masen had chuckled over two of the otters fighting in an ice bucket and knocking themselves into the water, the kids were ready to see where Edward had moved onto with Liza. Jasper scooped up Alex and we parked our strollers and took all the kids to look at the dolphins.

Jamie went running up to her daddy, "Can we feed the dolphins, daddy?"

"Of course, go stay with everyone and I will get some trays of fish." Emmett went and helped Jasper. All of a sudden Alice, Rose and I were laughing. Emmett and Jasper looked over and the kids were splashing in water on the ground and Edward was running his hands through his damp hair.

I walked down and he stood up by me and I kissed him and whispered, "She must have thought you were hot and decided to cool you off."

"I'm only hot for you," and he pulled me in to a hug and kiss then he whispered, "You needed to be cooled off too since I am so hot."

Then I felt a tugging on my shorts and when I looked down I said, "Yes, Liza."

"I love the dolphins. That was cool; can they get me wet again?"

"We'll see, but how about we go try and feed them some fish. You can try and pet them then."

When we entered the feeding area, a trainer came up and asked, "How many of us there were?"

Jasper responded, "Twelve."

"Come with me, please."

"Okay," and we were all led to the far edge of the pool. The trainer reminded the kids of the rules. And you as she pointed at my Liza, she walked up to Liza and Edward and said, "No jumping in little one. I bet you will be a trainer here one day."

"Okay," Liza said.

Then the trainer asked, "Would you like me to take pictures for you all?"

"Yes, please."

Alice handed her one camera because we knew we could all share. Each adult got a tray of food and two adults and two kids went up at a time to feed the dolphins. Alex was the only one a little reluctant and Jasper still had the fish with Alex. Liza then toddled back up to Alex and pulled on Jasper's shorts. "Can I help?" Liza asked.

"Sure," Jasper said and lifted her up as well. Alice came up and got the fish.

Liza said, "Try it like this, Alex," and she took Alex's hand and we did it together. Liza asked, "Alex, how it feels?"

Alex said, "So soft and squishy." Jasper put the kids down when the fish were all gone.

"Liza," the trainer said, "Are you guys all done?"

"Yep."

"I have one more treat for you since you helped Alex that was so brave of you. Come here."

Liza did and the trainer said, "You have no fears. Do you?"

Edward said, "Yes, she does, but these guys are obviously not one of them."

"Will you ask your daddy if I can pick you up? I want to let you do one more trick with the dolphin since you were so nice and helpful to Alex with the dolphins."

"Of course," Edward said.

"Now, Liza, before we do this, you cannot come back over here later today and try it with your parents or by yourself do you understand?"

"Yes."

She clipped a bucket of fish to the ledge then leaned down to Liza and said, "Can you do this?" and she showed her how to wave her hands.

"Yes, I can," and Liza showed her. "Good, everyone ready."

Garrett said, "How come she gets to do that?"

Emmett squatted down and said, "Be polite, we have all gotten really lucky to get to come down here all by ourselves. Plus the trainer said that Liza was really helpful with Alex. Did you go help him? No. SO please stand here and behave. We do not want to be in trouble with your mother yet."

Then Liza was picked up and stood on the ledge as the trainer held her tightly. "Now do your move with your hands," and Liza did and the dolphin swam away.

Liza got sad. "I'm sorry I did something wrong."

The trainer pointed and said, "Watch." The dolphin popped back up and waved at all of us. The trainer blew her whistle and the dolphin splashed down and swam over. The trainer gave a fish to Liza to give to the dolphin and then she turned said, "Liza, I have one fish left who should? I let feed the last fish to the dolphin?"

"Garrett, come on."

"Liza, will you lay on your belly for me?" Liza did and then the trainer laid Garrett next to her. "Garrett, I have one question for you. Are you as much of a handful as your father is?"

All of the adults laughed. And then Garrett said, "I have heard that before."

"Okay, here you go." Then they both patted the dolphin one more time and the trainer said, "Go ahead and tell Natalie goodbye."

As both kids came off the wall, Garrett hugged Liza and said, "I'm sorry Liza what I said was mean."

Edward walked over to the trainer, "Thank you so much for what you did for our daughter." Liza was then holding the trainer's leg saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I finally walked over because I wanted to make sure the trainer knew how much we appreciated what she had done and I squatted down and picked Liza up. "Thank you, so much." I said. "I am Bella, the mom."

"No problem, you better be careful with her; you will find her swimming in the ocean with dolphins one day."

"I'm sorry. What is your name?"

"Kaitlin."

"Thank you, Kaitlin."

Liza said, "Thank you, Kaitlin."

Then Liza leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I don't know; you will have to ask her?"

"Kaitlin, can my mommy take my picture with you and me together?"

"Yes, but on two conditions."

"What?"

"We include Natalie in them and you send me one."

"Deal," I said.

"Now come here, Liza," and again Kaitlin sat Liza on the ledge. "Moms and whoever else get your cameras ready. I'm going to call Natalie over and then send her to do the wave behind us." All the moms captured the pictures.

Once Liza was back on the ground, she hugged Kaitlin again and said, "Thank you so much."

Kaitlin said, "I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day. But I feel bad, I left the rest of you out of most of this."

"No problem," I said. "We all had fun watching."

"Actually, hold on a minute," and she waved over a manager. When she returned she handed us twelve tickets to Dine with Shamu, "Please arrive at 5:00 pm, the kids will have a blast, I promise."

"Thanks, Kaitlin, and we will email you these pictures on Monday, I promise."

"Let's go clean our hands. Come on everyone." Rose led the way to the sinks.

We headed for the Forbidden Reef. We all put our hands in and touched those slimy things. It felt like your hand was going through oil to get to them. Garrett was then walking and holding Liza's hand for a while which was good because it kept him from running ahead of all of us. We again all washed our hands. We went down into the underground viewing area to see the eels. The kids started running in circles after Emmett snuck up on them and everyone figured out it was a circular room. Rose then put her hands on her hips as Emmett came around the corner; Emmett stopped and Jasper caught the kids. Rose looked at Emmett and said, "Do you think you can behave and set a proper example for the kids or do we need to go back to the hotel?"

"Alright, kids we better behave for awhile. Line up all you kiddos." Emmett saluted us moms and said, "Where to now, tour guides?" Then he leaned in and kissed Rosalie.

The moms had figured out our planned show schedule and we headed to the sea lion show that is called "Sea Lion's Live.' We sat in the middle about ten rows up and waited for the show to start. Emmett danced with all the kids to the different TV theme songs that were played during the preshow. It was funny to watch and the other guests were clapping because our kids were all having so much fun. As the show started, everyone settled down and sat back and watched the antics of the sea lions, walrus and the otters. Alex loved the little otters.

When the large walrus came out, Masen said, "Mommy, he his fat."

"Yes, honey, he is a very large animal that likes to spit water look."

Jaime looked at Alice during the finale and said, "I like the sea lions."

"They are cute, Jaime."

"Okay, Jaime, where are we going next?"

"To the sharks, mommy?"

"Yes, let's go." Back outside the stadium, we went for the strollers. Jaime and Masen were leading everyone to the sharks. Once all the strollers were parked again, Edward took Liza and Jasper took Alex into the sharks. Rose was holding both twins' hands and Alice was guarding our leaders, Jaime and Masen.

We made our way through until we got to the really tiny sharks in a little pool. Jaime sat at the edge and was talking to the cute little sharks then she looked at Alice and asked, "Can I have one as a pet? I like the spotted one; it will go with my room."

"Sorry, Jaime not today." We continued down towards the underground tunnel. Garrett and Masen were in complete awe looking at the sharks going over their heads. Emmett and Jasper picked up the boys so they could run their hands on the acrylic tubing.

Once we exited the acrylic underground tunnel, Masen ran up to one of the ladies in a Sea World shirt and asked, "Why don't they eat each other?"

"Because we keep them very well fed and they have lived together for a long time and like each other."

Then Garrett asked, "What would happen if someone fell in with them?"

"We would rescue them very fast, because we don't want any people or sharks getting hurt."

Back outside we found another gift shop. Emmett picked up a shark puppet and was playing with it and figured out that it had a squeaker in it and he went to show it to Jasper and Alex "Dadum dadum (a la jaws theme)"

However, when Emmett squeaked it, it made a pathetic little squeaky sound nothing like you would expect a shark to make. Jasper started laughing and so did Alex. Jasper said, "That was a real manly shark sound, Emmett."

Jasper turned around and nodded to Alice. Then we headed out to do a bathroom run with the kids before we headed to the penguins, Wild Arctic and Pets Rule show and then lunch. Alice quickly caught up with all of us. Everyone was back on their way. This time Katie and Jaime led the way with a little direction from Bella.

"Penguins, you guys ready," Katie said. "Come on, everyone walk like a penguin."

"How do we do that?" Emmett asked.

"Like this, daddy" and she waddled. So we all started mimicking her, Jasper soon had Alice waddling too and said, "My little pixie, you make a great penguin do you want me to sit on your egg for me?"

She reached up and kissed him and they shared a quiet private moment. Jaime ran back to them and said, "No kissing. Walk like a penguin and let's go."

So we all waddled into the entrance, it was dark in there. Once we made it to the moving sidewalk, we saw an employee inside feeding penguins fish. I elbowed Emmett and said, "Don't even try it."

Masen pulled on my shorts and said, "Mommy, they look so funny walking on land but look how fast they swim under water."

"Yes they are. Look at how many different kinds of penguins there are in there." We started counting them together. Then Liza was on my back, "Hold on sweetie," I said.

We got off the moving sidewalk; and then Liza asked me a question. "Mommy, since dolphins are so big, can I have a penguin for a pet? I could put a leash on them and take them for walks in our neighborhood."

"I'm sorry, sweetie; but no you can't have a penguin as a pet. We went past the puffins and asked, "Rose, how would you like to keep that display clean?"

"No thanks. Though it can't be much worse than the bathroom after Emmett has been in there. I would just go get one of the fire hoses from the station and open them up and then there would be no more puffins. Ooops!"

We checked out the penguins hanging out outside in their own display. As we headed back to the strollers, Alex said, "Can I lead the way to the next place, daddy?"

"Sure guy, why don't you and Liza lead the way?"

Alex was so happy that he ran up to Aunt Bella and said, "Please put Liza down and I will hold her hand, I promise. Daddy said, 'We could lead the way to the next ride.'"

"Sure Alex, just don't get too far ahead of us."

The other kids kept an eye on them as well as we walked across the area to the ride. Everyone wanted to go on the motion ride but Alex and Liza weren't tall enough. So I scoped them both up and said, "I got them; we will see you guys on the other side."

We went and sat on benches and watched the movie with no motion. The kids enjoyed the movie and then we waited for the rest of our group out by the helicopter.

"Mommy," I heard and it was Masen. "We almost got poked by a narwhal and the glaciers collapsed on us. Mom, look there is a helicopter inside".

"Yes, honey. I have been waiting just for you at this helicopter." Edward picked him up so they could talk about it and see inside it. The rest of us went to the belugas. Edward and Masen quickly caught up to us and we went around the corner to the plexi-glass to see the belugas so that the kids could see them.

Katie finally said to her mom, "They are so white but I can't see them very well."

"Well let's keep going and I bet we can see them underwater."

Our entourage moved to the next window and once the crowd moved away some; the kids could see a giant polar bear sleeping by the window. All the kids had their pictures taken and just as we were about to walk away, he woke up and started walking around. Alex said, "Look daddy, a big teddy bear."

"Yes Alex, a very big teddy bear." We stood there for a good five minutes watching him pace around.

As I was watching, I leaned into Edward and whispered, "Katie and Garrett are in front of us but where are Rose and Emmett?"

**A/N not a real cliffy but what happened to Rose and Emmett. Please review and make my day. My companies head bosses are coming in to talk to me and my boss about our problems with outsourcing for the next couple of days; reviews will make me happy. **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N the rest of the short road trip. Please pardon my happiness with regards to Sea World. **

**Chapter 4**

Edward turned around and leaned in behind me and said, "Give me your camera, they're kissing." I giggled and handed him the camera and he snapped the picture.

I turned with Liza and saw them. I set Liza down and said, "Go get Uncle Emmett and say 'I want to see the walruses.'" So she did and they both jumped when she grabbed his leg.

I looked at my sister and mouthed, "Busted."

Emmett scooped up Liza and said, "I am going to throw you in with the walruses." and she squealed and he went running off with her.

We got the rest of the kids and headed that way. Rose took my arm and said, "Thanks a lot, Isabella."

"Hey, we are in public. Just keeping it real, sis." Then I felt a cold hand on my arm and Rose must have to, we both turned and I said, "Look who has turned into my cold hearted husband?"

"Hey, my beautiful wife, I didn't let the girls change your clothes today. Oh just keep going Edward."

We met at the underwater portion of the walrus tank and saw what appeared to be baby, if you can call him that. We all watched it swim through the water until he climbed out of the water to sun himself. Emmett lined up all the kids and then put Jasper at the end of the line. Emmett marched them into the ice cave and four of the kids came running out when the growl went off; it was pretty funny. Rosalie caught it on film. Emmett actually got trampled by four of the kids. Rose asked, "Katie, what happened to daddy and Uncle Jasper?"

"I don't know; hopefully, the snow beast got him. Alex and Liza were really scared."

The proof was soon delivered when Jasper came out carrying two very upset two years olds who wouldn't look at Emmett.

Alice and Rose both punched Emmett and said, "That was mean, Uncle Emmett."

I tried to take Liza from Jasper but neither one would let go of Jasper. We made it to the underwater viewing of the belugas and Katie was in seventh heaven.

We had to quickly get over to the Pet's Rule show where we sat on the side of the stage and the kids loved all the tricks that the cats and dogs did. At the end of the show, we headed down so that the kids could pet the animals. "Mommy, we're hungry," several of us heard while our shorts and shirts were being pulled on.

"That's next." and we went to Calypso Bay because Emmett loved the music. The boys took care of the food and we got all the kids situated and snapped some pictures. A lot of chicken, French fries, rolls and drinks came back to our tables. Some adults had ribs or ribs and chicken. Everyone ate and then we headed across the way to the bathrooms to finish getting everyone all cleaned up. We were getting ready to leave and the husbands grabbed their wive's waist and said, "Where to next?"

We turned and gently kissed them and all said, "Since we took away boys day, you get to go to beer school and then met us in Happy Harbor in ninety minutes!"

We were all kissed and they left quickly and turned over their shoulders at us and said, "We love you, beautiful ladies."

EmPOV

"Beer school, what did we do to deserve woman like that?"

"Who knows with you? I bet you are lucky to get to go after scaring our two children to death in the polar bear cave," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I am but they think I am the funniest uncle."

"Whatever." We made it over to beer school and enjoyed ourselves and had their three different samples.  
"Hey, we still have thirty minutes; come on the game zone! I am going to win some stuffed animals for the kids.

Jasper said, "No way, this is all me."

Edward said, "I'm in, too."

BPOV

We took the kids and they all went on the little rides. Masen helped Liza up onto the Sesame Street boat. Garrett helped Alex get up onto the boat too. The six of them were so good with each other; we truly had become one giant family. As I was zooming in on another shot of the kids wondering where my man was, I noticed in the background very large stuffed animals moving through the crowd. I lost it and started laughing. Alice and Rose came up and said, "What's so funny?"

All I could do was point. They followed my pointing finger and then they started laughing. I hollered for the kids to come down off the boat. Masen and Liza came up and said, "What's funny, mommy?"

We were all soon attacked by six giant stuffed animals. "You boys were supposed to go to beer school," Alice asked.

"We did."

Soon there were a lot of squeals and voices saying, "Can I have one daddy?"

"Of course, you can," Jasper said.

"Alright boys, take these out to the cars now," Rosalie ordered.

Then Liza said, "Wait, mommy, I want to hug daddy and a dolphin. I am going to call her Natalie."

"That's perfect Liza." As Edward stood up, I leaned in and said, "You boys are crazy and I can't wait to hear this story; but Liza is so excited. Thank you; you are an incredible daddy."

"You're welcome," and I received a kiss. The boys left to lug the stuffed animals to the cars.

"We will meet you at the dolphin stadium," I hollered. We found our strollers and headed for dolphin stadium for the show. It was nice; we got to sit down and rest for a while. Soon the dads were back with a popcorn snack for everyone, Liza climbed in my lap and said, "Mommy, I am so excited to see the dolphins."

I passed our camera to Edward to take pictures with because our daughter wasn't moving from my lap. As the music of the show started, Liza was bouncing in my lap. When the girl in the pink wet suit came out, Liza was ecstatic. She sat in my lap completely mesmerized by all the dolphins. When the acrobats started diving and spinning off the platforms, Liza asked, "Mommy, are the dolphins coming back?"

"We will just have to watch and find out."

Pilot whales came out and we got the last of their water drops hitting us; nothing too severe. It actually felt nice. Liza was bouncing and pointing when the pink trainer went flying off the two dolphins she was riding into the air, a trainer had the dolphins jumping over his head and when six dolphins were jumping all over the tank together. As the show ended, Rose tugged on my arm and said, "I think she just found her calling."

"I'm afraid so."

Edward then said, "I think we better get annual passes because she is going to make us come back often."

"I agree but we don't have to right now." We headed out of the show and Emmett snagged Rose's map and said, "Are we finally going to ride shipwreck rapids?"

I said, "I'll stay with Liza."

Alice said, "I've got Alex."

All the other kids said, "We want to go."

"Okay," and we headed over to the ride. Alice and I got all the cell phones and we knew we had dry clothes for the kids. Our husbands would just have to tough it out. Rose was about to stay with us. When Emmett through her over his shoulder and said, "You are coming too, darling."

"Emmett, put me down, now."

Katie and Garrett were laughing at Emmett and saying, "No just keep carrying, mommy. She looks funny like that."

"Emmett, if I get soaked, you will so pay."

"I love you, babe, but come on. It will be fun."

Alice and I saw a good spot to wait and saw that water was being shot from water cannons by people in the crowd. We pulled out quarters to shoot at our boat as it went by. There were three cannons that we could shoot water from. We had roped in some older kids to help us. "Okay, boys here they come," Alice said. "I can here, Emmett. You all have your quarters right?"

"Yep."

"Remember, we are trying to get the big guy."

"We got it."

"There they are." Rose and Jaime were huddled together with their feet up trying to stay dry.

"Try to avoid the two girls sitting together." The water cannons went off consecutively and landed on Emmett, Garrett and Masen and drenched them.

We were all laughing and Emmett said, "I'll get even with you two. Liza and Alex laughed and giggled at them and said, "He! He! Uncle Emmett is all wet."

We took the two kids and the strollers to go meet them as they came off the ride. When they came toward us, Edward's side of his jeans was soaked plus Emmett was drenched. I leaned in and kissed Edward and said, "What happened?"

"Emmett's weight and the water fall."

"I still love you, baby," and I kissed him.

"Rose, I guess you got even with Emmett for taking you on the ride," Alice said.

"Yes, I am pretty dry and my husband is soaked. Kids, are you okay or do you want to change?"

"We're okay."

"Let's head for Shamu and see if we can get you to dry some."

"Mommy, Uncle Emmett said 'we can sit in the soak zone and he will sit with us,'" Jaime asked.

"Be my guest, I am sitting up higher."

We headed over and as I sat in the back row of the lower section. I said, "Who is going with Uncle Emmett?"

Liza said, Mommy, can I go?"

Edward said, "I will go with you." All the other kids wanted to go down except for Alex he was actually starting to get sleepy.

As Emmett and Edward headed down about seven more rows, Emmett turned around and said, "Jasper, are you coming man?"

Jasper leaned in and said, "I'll be back; I love you and kissed Alice and Alex. Unless, of course you want to go down, I will stay up here with Alex."

"Bye, Jasper."

"They're going to get so wet."

"Just let them."

Alex fell asleep and probably ended up with a forty five minute power nap. The strength of the animals and the trust and love the trainers showed to them was beautiful. Watching the whales lift their entire bodies out of the water and flip was amazing. When the trainers started teaching the Shamu slam, Emmett was up with the kids doing the move. Shamu went swimming around the pool splashing people with his tail as he went by. Some water got all of them. I saw Edward and Jasper run their hands through their hair. Liza's shirt looked wet. Then Shamu came back towards them and dove down. All of a sudden his tail came out and splashed water all over their entire section and soaked them, (COMMA) not once but three times. There was no if ands or buts; they were soaked from head to toe. Edward shook his head and water went everywhere. We got pictures of it all. Rose leaned over and said, "You know, we aren't going to be able to stay dry any longer when everyone gets back here."

"I know." Alice and I both agreed.

We were right. Our children pulled on our legs and shorts, our husbands gave us hugs and Liza even wrapped herself around me. "Ugh," I said.

Edward leaned in and said, "You looked so hot. I needed to cool you off some."

"Oh Edward, you better be careful or I might just still be cool tonight." I kissed him so he couldn't answer.

Rose had Katie in her arms, "Come on, kids. It's time to get you guys into dry clothes. Husbands, go buy dry t-shirts so that you can be partially dry."

We moms headed to one of the family restrooms and got the kids all changed. When we came out, the boys all had on different Sea World t-shirts and we headed to our dinner at Dine with Shamu. Once checked in, the dads passed out bags to all the kids and said we got these for you as well. Liza said, "Daddy, you can take mine back because playing with the dolphins made this the bestest day ever."

"Liza, you deserve a t-shirt sweetie to help remember the day."

She opened her bag and it was a dolphin t-shirt. After our drink orders were taken, we moms went and got food for the kids. While we were dishing out the kids foods, the boys went and got their food. They all came back carrying two plates. Rose said, "Here they come, you guys. Let's go; I am starving."

So as we started to get up, Edward came toward me and said, "Sit down, beautiful. I brought you back food."

"Thank you, I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a simple kiss. I pulled back from the kiss and noticed Alice and Rose kissing their men too.

Masen said, "Just eat you, two."

"You eat your dinner, Masen."

Edward and I sat down to eat.

The trainers came out and started talking and brought around two whales. There was a mom and a baby. The mom always knew where her young one was and they always worked together. The baby mimicked his mother just like our children did with us. The bond between mother and child is amazing and I already had it four times over. Even though I only carried Garrett and Katie; I loved them as much as I loved my own children. I enjoyed taking pictures of the two whales together. Edward leaned over while I was taking pictures and said, "I am going to get everyone dessert; is that okay?"

"Thanks, I love you and yes."

I pulled Liza into my arms and Liza and I shared a shamu chocolate covered cookie.

As we got up to leave, I hugged, kissed and told them all that I loved them.

Edward started pushing the stroller for me. By this point, Masen eagerly accepted the opportunity to ride in the stroller. Jaime was in the second seat of Alice's stroller too. We were headed to the night sea lions' spoof show. Emmett had Katie on his back. Rose had Garrett next to her.

Edward leaned in to me as we were walking, "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"Yes, Edward. The bond between that mother whale and her child was amazing and I hope I have that with Masen and Liza through our entire lives. I also want to keep the bond I have with Katie and Garrett just as strong. This extended family we have built is amazing and I couldn't ask for more. Once we get the kids in bed tonight; I promise to be silent while you make love to me so we can keep trying to make our third child."

He kept the stroller going and pulled me in close to him and kissed me. "Yes, I will make love to you and try to get you pregnant."

It was really funny watching everyone in our little happy large group sing and dance to the songs and enjoy the way the sea lions picked on all the other shows in the park. We had heard throughout the day how busy Shamu Rocks was. So we sent the three husbands ahead of us, to get us a row in the DRY zone for the show. Emmett snagged Garrett over his shoulder as the four boys trucked there way over to get us seats. When the rest of us were at the main entrance part, I got a text that said –

_**center section under the operations booth front row. **_

Our boys did great. We all got glow necklaces to wear. Edward and Jasper went and got numerous hot chocolates and churros as snacks for everyone. As different dance songs came on, all of us would get up and dance either with our spouses or one of our kids. We made it on the jumbo screen multiple times. Then the show started. The music, the videos and the whales with the trainers were an amazing combination. Edward must have been watching my face as well as Liza's, because he leaned over and said, "I believe we will be coming back here more often than just for Liza. You are in just as much amazement as she is."

"I love you," and I kissed him.

He then whispered, "Someday, I will just bring just you. In the middle of the day, I will take you back to the hotel and make love to you."

"I love you even more."

After the fireworks, we headed back to our hotel and the only child that hadn't fallen asleep was Garrett. We scooped up our two sleeping children quietly and said, "Good night all. See you in the morning."

Emmett went to say something until he heard Garrett say, "Make sure you tell Liza good night for me, Aunt Bella, and thank her for letting me have that last fish today."

"Good night, Garrett."

We quickly changed our children, made them go to the bathroom and then tucked them into one bed with pillows around them. Within ten minutes, I was pulled into Edward's arms. He said, "I believe someone requested that I make love to them very quietly."

"Yes, please," I whispered.

Then Edward shushed me and started kissing me. He quickly kissed my ear and said, "I'm going to just keep kissing you to keep you silent."

"No complaints from me," I whispered and then he kissed me just as he said he was going to do. He quietly entered me and we shared a very slow dance until I climaxed and Edward followed me over the edge.

I whispered, "Good night, my love."

"I love you, too, Bella."

Monday morning Edward and I were awakened by two kids, a giant whale and a giant dolphin.

We pulled the kids into us and started tickling them. When I saw my husband's face, I asked, "Do I even want to know how you guys pulled off winning six giant stuffed animals?"

"No you don't." Then Edward looked at Liza and asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, daddy."

Then I asked, "Masen, did you have fun, too?"

"Yes, someday, can we come back?"

"Of course, though I am sure Liza won't want to come, we can just leave her with grandma and grandpa."

"Mommy, no, I want to come back. Please bring me, too."

"Of course, now let's all get cleaned up, so we can go have breakfast."

As we were sitting down eating breakfast, my sister and her family showed up to join us. We were almost done when Alice and Jasper showed up with their kids behind them. I leaned over to Rose and "Can we leave Liza and Masen with you while we go our walk? Edward promised he would take me for a walk on the beach"

"Of course, Bella. Go have fun."

I turned to Liza and Masen, "You two stay here with everyone and be good. Daddy and I will be back in about a half an hour or so. We love you."

Edward blew them a kiss, grabbed my hand and away we went. As we got outside, Edward pulled me in and said, "Are you going to be warm enough?"

"Yes, because I have you with me to keep me warm, my incredible, sexy, doctor husband." Once we got to the sand, he stopped, pulled me in close, lifted me off the ground and we started kissing. I can't believe how he can still enchant me after almost five years of marriage. All he had to do was run his tongue across my lower lip and I willingly gave myself over to him. Edward finally set me down and we started walking along the beach for another ten minutes. We sat down and made out on the beach. There was no one on the beach but a jogger here or there.

"Edward this is so nice," while I was just lying on his chest.

"I agree and you had a fabulous idea for the walk. But we better be heading back so we don't get in trouble."

Back at the hotel, we packed up and Alice and Jasper took the lead position in the car this time. Alice led us to Sea Port Village.

I was driving; so Edward sent her a text.

_**The pixie found a cute shopping village oh lord help us all**_

The response from Alice was –

_**Stuff it Edward **_

As I got out, I called, "Family time. We will meet back here at 12:30 so we can all get lunch together before we head home." Since we had all traveled together before, we learned that we needed family time so that we didn't kill each other.

"Great," and we all split up. Edward snuck back and bought Liza a carousel for Christmas. He also bought Masen a couple of wooden airplanes he found. We stumbled upon an art gallery that had pictures of whales and dolphins in the windows.

"Mommy, can we go in and look."

"Yes, but I will carry you and no touching. Masen, hands in your pockets, please."

"Yes, mommy."

A s we were walking around and looking, Liza said, "Mommy, look Ariel and dolphins."

"Yes, it is and it's beautiful, too." We wandered for another five minutes and we walked back by the painting again. It was incredible I thought to myself as I let my hand brush over the frame carefully.

"Mommy?" Masen asked.

"Yes Masen."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"I do, too," Liza said.

Edward was there and said, "Go ahead and take them. Esme just texted me; I need to see if everything is okay."

"No problem, I'll meet you back here okay."

"Okay."

Within the hour, we were all eating at a diner and then headed back to LA. Immediately, I sent the pictures off to Kaitlin along with a gift card to itunes to thank her for everything she did for us.

**A/N next chapter is planning for the LONG road trip. Please review the short road trip and let me know what could go wrong on the long trip.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Here is getting ready for the trip. Alright small personal author's note here, we know how many of you read our stories, so please drop us some love by hitting the review button at the bottom. It doesn't take long even if all you do is tell us great chapter. I have learned that reviews help us feel better that we are making our readers smile. **

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Right after the Memorial Day weekend, we started full scale planning for our two week vacation in six weeks. Edward had been working hard both at work and at home. Most nights, Liza and Masen told him good night over the phone. On the nights he was home, immediately after dinner he went to his office. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. He never said that anything was bothering him. My guess was that he was just trying to make Esme's life as easy as possible.

One night I was over at Edward's parent's house because Edward had to go to the hospital to deliver a baby. While the kids were playing with grandpa, I asked, "Elizabeth, I have a huge favor to ask about Edward and my anniversary."

"What Bella?"

"I am having a baby grand delivered for his office next to our bedroom. Can you be there when it's delivered?"

"Of course. Just let me know the day it will be delivered and I will take care of it. Edward couldn't have found a better wife for himself or a daughter-in-law for me."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. He's so busy lately though."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. He's just trying to make the two weeks that you all are gone as easy on Esme as he can."

"I know that's what I tell myself. But even at night once he gets home his mind is not with his family."

"Everything will be fine when you are on vacation, I promise."

Within two weeks all the hotels were booked and we were just filling in the time line. We had actually agreed that each couple would take all the kids on one night so that each couple would have two quiet nights and we would get four nights thanks to our anniversary.

As we got closer to the end of June, Edward was either in his office more and more or gone. We had barely made love once a week in the month of June. I had no clue what was going on and it had me worried. I asked him if he was feeling okay or having any problems but he always told me he was fine.

The first night of July, I curled up in bed alone and was almost asleep when Edward came in and pulled me in close to him. "Sorry, I am so late, Bella."

"That's okay. You are a doctor."

"Bella, I am going to be gone every night until we leave. The hospital asked for me to fill in for a review course for the nurses until ten every night."

"Edward, why you?"

"Well, they asked Esme and I didn't want her doing it."

"Fine, I guess I will get everything ready for the trip by myself. I have done everything else around here this month by myself. Maybe I can even figure out how to make a baby by myself, too."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I will be home all day for the Fourth of July."

"Edward, you were the one that convinced me to give up my birth control pills back in May to try and get pregnant again. Now you are rarely around anymore."

"I'm sorry, baby, but I am here now." His hands were running all over me under my night shirt and grazing very close to my panties.

"Yeah, I was running after the kids all afternoon."

"But baby, I worked a sixteen hour day and I still want you. We could try and make a baby."

"Maybe in the morning."

He continued running his hands over my body and I tried not to react but if he grazed any lower towards my panties he would find out how much I really wanted him even though I was annoyed with him. "Come on, Bella."

"No, Edward. Maybe in the morning," I said. "I have barely seen you, even at work. When you are not in with a patient, you are locked in your office. When you are at home, the same thing you are in your office. You spend some time with the kids but not really with me."

"Bella, I want to spend time with you right now."

"Fine, but again, it's on your schedule."

"Bella, come on, it is only going to be like this until we leave. Once we are on the road the morning of the 9th, I will be all yours."

"No, you won't. I have to share you with our children and the rest of the gang. So much for getting pregnant!"

"We could try right now," and his hand finally found my heat. He quickly slipped his hand into my panties and said, "Someone is awful wet and hot down there."

"Fine," I rolled into his arms and said, "If it'll shut you up." He started kissing me to shut me up

His touch was magical and I could feel myself getting even wetter for him at my center. Damn body. I can't deny that and I love making love with my husband but I want him around more.

We had a great day on the Fourth of July. Everyone came to our place that day for the BBQ. Edward's parents, Alice and Jasper's parents, Carlisle, a very pregnant Esme and Natalie.

I found Edward and Jasper in Edward's office. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Perfect," Edward said and came up and spun me around in his arms and kissed me.

Jasper excused himself and then after we finished our kiss. We headed back to all our guests.

After the BBQ, Edward became distant again. I just couldn't understand what was up with him. Edward had missed most of the planning meetings of our vacation; he always sent me with information but that was his only input. One night I told him I didn't want to hear any complaining of what we have planned since you haven't been around. He had told me he would take care of our anniversary in San Francisco. I believed him, even though I wasn't sure.

A/N Remember hit that little review button down there. It makes us the author's smile.

For those of you that review, I can't leave you out. Thank you so much for all your reviews and notes of encouragement they do keep me smiling and happy to update my stories. I will NEVER threaten to withhold my story until I get a certain number of reviews. Have a great day. Next Chapter will be up on Sunday.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 6

July 8

I was running around our bedroom repacking all our bags at 11:00 pm when Edward finally got home. I was muttering about my list and all the clothes when Edward knocked me onto the bed into one of the piles of clothes.

"Go away," I said and shoved him off of me.

"No, I am finally on vacation and I have missed you."

"Edward, go to your office and your computer; you have spent more time there in the last six weeks than with me or the kids."

"Bella, I'm sorry, but this vacation will be different. I will be around all the time now."

"I know you will, but maybe I don't want you to be around."

"Bella, don't say that."

"Fine. But go away I need to finish packing before we can go to bed."

"Bella, I don't want to. I have missed you."

"Edward, get out. You were the one that hasn't been here. I have been here and at the office. It's like you don't want to be with me anymore. Why don't you let me finish packing, get a decent night sleep. Tomorrow, I will put on a beautiful smile and go on a two week vacation with my family and friends."

"Bella, I will leave you alone after I say a couple things. You are right, I haven't been here and I am sorry. I will leave you alone on your side of the bed once you have finished packing; and I promise I will make up for the last six weeks that." He kissed my neck said I love you.

"Just get out Edward, you don't even realize what you just said to me," and I pushed him away from me. I finished packing all the clothes, moved the bags to the front door. Finally, I went into the bathroom and set everything we would need into a bathroom bag so we could use them in the morning and then we would know to put them back in the bag for the trip.

I went and had a half a glass of wine, climbed into bed and went to sleep. Edward kept his word and never laid a hand on me that night.

July 9th

I was up when the alarm went off and in the shower cleaning up. I heard the bathroom door open and I thought I heard a clicking sound but I wasn't sure. The next thing I knew my husband was in the shower with me and kissing me. I said, "The kids."

"Bathroom door is locked. Now let me help you get clean, my incredibly beautiful wife". He took my sponge and cleaned my whole body and whispered, "I love your freesia scented gel." As the sponge made it close to my womanhood, he ran it over my c-section scar then said, "I love this scar on you. It reminds me of why I fell in love you. You gave yourself, mind and body, to four people and then to me."

"Edward,"I moaned. He dropped the sponge and lavished kisses on my womanhood including my folds, clit and my entrance. "Edward, get up here,"I groaned and as he kissed up my body to my lips I was pressed against the shower wall where he made love to me.

He kissed me one last time and said, "This is the way to start a vacation. I love you, Bella. See you in a few. I hope you like this kind of attention."

"Thank you, Edward. I love that attention. That is what I have missed for the last six weeks."

"Beautiful, I promise I will make it up to you."

I finished in the shower, dressed in comfortable clothes and headed for the kitchen. Edward had finished up eating and the kids were still eating. I kissed his neck and said, "Go shower, I'll help the kids get finished up and then I can eat."

"Thank you, love. We truly are the perfect team." Edward was headed for the shower.

I quickly got some fruit, yogurt and granola for my breakfast and sat down with Masen and Liza. After a couple bites, I asked, "Are you both excited?"

"Yes mommy, we get to spend two whole weeks with everyone. We get to go into the woods, see grandma and grandpa, go to Seattle and come home along the beach."

"Yep, we get to stay in a tree house and a castle all on one trip."

"Masen, will you go brush your teeth and then put all the food on the one shelf carefully in the cooler?"

"Okay, mommy. I will be right back."

"Liza, can you help me clear the table? Then will you go brush your teeth and hair?"

"Sure, mommy."

As I started on the dishes, my cell phone went off.

"Hello, Rose."

"Hi, Bella. How's it going?"

"Cleaning up the kitchen. By the way, hi Alice. I hear Alex in the background."

"You guys. I have my check list. Okay. I will see you about thirty minutes."

I got off the phone and finished up the dishes. Masen came out and started on the cooler. "Honey, close the cooler when you are done and I will be right out."

"Okay."

I got to our bathroom; put my hair in a low pony tail. Edward peaked around the corner and said, "I am going to start loading the car and I am going to set up the DVD players for the kids."

"Okay, I should be out with the last bag in about ten."

Twenty minutes later, we were on the road to meet at Alice's house. At Alice's, we all stood by our cars and the girls went through the check lists.

"Perfect," Alice said. "Let's load up and hit the road."

Emmett announced, "I'm leading."

The plan was to get to Tulare, CA and have a picnic at a park Alice found online. After an hour or so break, we would continue on to Yosemite to explore the park in the late afternoon and check into the Tenaya Lodge for the night. There was a summer BBQ and bon fire at the lodge that night we were planning on attending. As Edward was about to pull away so that Emmett could get to the front, Alice brought me a notebook binder.

"Edward, she put everything in a binder for us."

"Of course, she did."

I rolled down my window and said, "Get in your car, Alice or Jasper might leave the pixie behind."

We were soon all on the road and after a quick bathroom break, we got to Tulare right on time for our picnic. Edward looked at me and said, "Where are we getting our subs at?"

They are already in our cars; so follow Emmett until we get to our picnic spot. We pulled up to a park that Alice found for us and we let the children out to run free and stretch their legs. Before I let Liza down I said, "Stay where I can see you, please?"

"Yes, mommy."

"You, too, Masen."

"Got it, mom." They were gone along with the other kids. Edward helped me get our cooler out and the picnic blanket.

As I went to go to the bathroom, my husband followed me. "Yes, Edward, can I help you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the show while you set up the picnic. You are wearing a thong under your shorts."

"Yes darling. I am, but you will have to wait too much later tonight before you get to actually see it." I stopped and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you and will see you in a little bit."

As I came out of the bathroom, I saw Emmett coming out of the men's restroom. "Hey, big brother, you want to round up the kids and we can eat."

"Of course, little sis." Emmett took off in a run to catch the kids. Alice and I were setting out the last of the fruit and vegetables. We had cookies hidden for dessert.

Alice asked, "Any luck?"

"No and you?"

"No."

We sat down to cold fried chicken, I had made the day before. "Hey I am short one of the chicken breasts I made yesterday. Oh well, Emmett enjoy; I will have a couple of the wings instead."

Emmett then grabbed the last breast piece and said, "Hmm, delicious Bella."

"This is the best breast I have ever had in my life." Jasper and Edward spit there soda out of their mouths and started laughing.

Jaime said, "What is so funny, daddy?"

"Nothing honey. Sorry Uncle Emmett, just made a dumb joke."

Jasper saw Rose lean over and start to whisper something to Emmett and I said, "Rose, stop that now. I can't read minds but I can guess what you are about to say." Lunch passed quietly. Emmett excused himself after lunch was over. Rose then said that she was heading for the bathroom to get paper towels damp to clean up the table clothes.

I saw Rose go in the bathroom but when she didn't come back for ten minutes, I went to check on her. As I rounded the last corner, I said, "Behave you two, what if I had been Katie. Can't you two wait until we get to the hotel tonight?"

"No, Bella. I couldn't I had to prove to Rose that I still love her white meat as much as I love your made from scratch breasts."

Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "I am the only one that gets to enjoy my wife's breasts. You can only enjoy her homemade fried chicken breasts."

We all giggled as Rose and Emmett left, then Edward said, "I am sorry beautiful; I saw your chicken in the refrigerator and couldn't help myself. You always make so much that there are leftovers."

I punched him and said, "Why would I make leftovers when we are out on the road?"

"I'm sorry beautiful and thank you for making your fried chicken that must have taken you awhile yesterday?"

"It did along with everything else I did. If you had been around more, you would have known it." I just turned and headed back to the tables.

**A/N So they are finally on the road, sit back and enjoy. The next update will be posted on Thursday. Enjoy the last of the weekend. I am being kind and posting this very late on Saturday as I go off to bed. If you read this overnight or tomorrow leave me some love. I am stuck working from home tomorrow and your reviews will make me smile.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 7 **

We loaded up the cars. I slipped on one headphone and Alice texted me –

_**R u okay**_

_**Y**_

_**Because you never put on headphones in the car w/ E. you love the same music and talking to him**_

_**How do u know**_

_**I can see u in the side mirror**_

_**I guess I am**_

_**Walk later all 3 of us**_

_**I suppose bye**_

I pulled out a book I had brought along to read, I had just stumbled into a teenage love affair book about humans and vampires called, 'Twilight.'

Edward asked what I was reading? so I showed him.

When we were about ten minutes into the Yosemite National Park, we pulled into a viewpoint and enjoyed the views all around us.

The kids got to run around and burn off some energy. We found a trail to walk on for a while. As we got back towards the car, I knew all the kids were ahead of us. I turned around and said, "Where did Alice and Jasper go did we lose them?"

Emmett looked around and said, "I'll go find them. Will you watch all the kids?"

EmPOV

I retreated back down the trail. I heard some rustling, a small moan and followed the sound. I thought I saw Jasper's shirt and I jumped into the opening and said, "Busted, Alice. I never knew you for the being the one with nature type."

"Oh shit," I heard the pixie say.

Then I commented. "You Tarzan, you Jane. Busted, now let's get going."

As I finished leading them out of the woods, I got them back to their kids and said, "Look who I found lost in the woods?"

Alex walked up to them and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Alex," Jasper said as he picked him up. "Mount up, everyone, and I get shot gun this time."

Jaime asked, "Do we get to drive through the tree now?"

Jasper said, "Oh yes, we do."

We followed the trail Alice laid out for the next hour. Finally we got to check into the lodge. Our rooms were modern but nicely decorated. Our husbands had brought some of our bags in at check in, but once we made it to our rooms, they said that they would get our bags and to watch the kids. Five minutes later we heard so much cursing in the hall all the wives went out into the hall.

Rose said, "Quiet, you guys; we could hear you in our rooms."

Emmett said, "Fine, then you can carry all these bags." Then he dropped the three he was carrying and mumbled, "This will take me two more trips."

Rose walked up and poked him, "Behave you guys volunteered to carry all the bags up. So quit bitching and go get the rest. From now on, we will all help you big strong men carry all the bags." Katie and Garrett were in the hall laughing at their daddy by that time.

Katie said, "Daddy, you are in so much trouble."

Emmett scooped her up, "Fine, you can come and help me carry a couple bags."

"Okay, daddy," and he flew her back out to the parking lot.

Katie and the three men left to get more bags. Alice, Rose and I moved the three bags Emmett threw on the ground into their room. I went back to Masen and Liza to check on them and they were watching cartoons on the TV. "Mommy, how long until the BBQ?"

"I think it starts at 7."

Edward walked in and said, "Perfect, let's go get small ice cream cones to hold us over."

"Can we mommy?"

"Sure, but I don't want any. How about I meet you guys back here in about an hour? I am going to go for a walk."

Edward walked up to me and said, "Are you okay?" And he felt my head like I had a fever.

"Edward, I'm fine. I am just not in the mood for ice cream."

I grabbed my travel backpack, a room key, a bottle of water and left. Edward said, "Be careful."

I went out behind the lodge and started walking. I walked for about thirty minutes and then started to head back. I stopped at an overlook and I think why am I letting my anxiety get the best of me? Edward loves me and the last six years have been amazing; why should his distance from me the last six weeks bother me? It just does especially since the beginning of May; he asked me to give up my birth control pills to try and get pregnant with our third child. As I was sitting there, my two best friends came up and wrapped their arms around me. "What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sis, what is it?" Rose asked, as well.

"You are so lost in thought; you didn't even here us coming up the path."

"Nothing, I am fine. Let's go back and get ready for the BBQ."

"Stop, Bella. I grew up with you. I know when you are brooding about something."

"You are really upset about something or you would be down with your children eating ice cream with them. You gravitate toward your husband and right now you are hot and cold. So dish, what is going on?" Alice said.

"Please talk to us. We don't want this vacation to be ruined if you are going to be grumpy and moody the whole time."

"Shut up. You know what, you two! I love you, but I don't want to talk about this. It's just my insecurities rearing there ugly head again." I pushed away from them.

Rose yelled, "Bella, stop."

"No," and I started running down the trail until I was my typical clumsy self and fell face first onto the trail. Alice and Rose were soon right there next to me.

Bella stay still and wouldn't allow me to move "Are you okay?"

"I don't know; don't call Edward please."

"Okay, but stay still please."

"Em," Rose said into her cell phone. "Can you leave the kids with Jasper and Edward? Follow the trail behind the lodge. Bella fell and is crying and doesn't want to see Edward or have the kids see her."

"Thanks, babe." Rose responded.

Emmett was soon there. An EMT was right behind him. Someone on the trail had called after seeing me on the ground. The EMT determined that it was okay for me to roll over and stand up that my neck was fine. Emmett and the EMT helped me get up. I then proved I could stand on my own and walk a little bit. "Just take it easy tonight miss and you should be good to go."

"No problem. Thanks for checking on me. My husband is a doctor; I'm sure he'll check me out later," I said with a very large degree of sarcasm. "Emmett, can you lend me your arm so that I can clean some of this crap off me."

"Bella, are you really okay?" Emmett asked.

"All of you just stop it," and as I tried to take off I was up over Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett, put me down," and I was hitting his back and butt.

"Bella, stop it. I don't know what your problem is but you aren't going to ruin this vacation for the kids. So grow up."

We were back at the lodge and I heard, "Daddy look at how Uncle Emmett is carrying mommy and mommy is all dirty."

"Emmett, would you put my wife down. Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?"

"No, Edward, I don't. Emmett carried me back here after I tripped on the trail. An EMT checked me out. I just need a shower and I will be fine. Why don't you take the kids to the playground and I will meet you at the BBQ when I am cleaned up." I reached up on tiptoes and kissed his lips and said, "See you later," and I headed for our room.

I showered; my knees and elbows burned some. I had scraped them up but I would be fine. I can't tell you how many times I had fallen and scraped myself up.. I was going through my suitcase looking for clean underwear to put on. I got really upset and through my clothes around the room and started cursing. "Damn him!"

When Edward got home the night before and tackled me on the bed, I was about to pack my underwear and bras but I forgot that and now I had none. Too bad, for tonight, I would just put my bikini on under my clothes. Then I put my hair into a pony tail and covered my knees up with Neosporin and band aids. I headed down to the BBQ.

EPOV

While the kids played in the play area, the five of us adults sat down. Edward looked at Alice and Rose, "Did Bella say anything to you two?"

"No, whatever is bothering her, and something is; she doesn't want to talk about it!"

"All she said is that her insecurities are getting the better of her."

"Edward, what is going on?"

"I have no clue. I haven't been around the last week because of the class at the hospital. This morning, though, I thought I made up for the lack of attention."

"Shut up, that is my sister, Edward," Rose said.

Emmett said, "My little sister, so just stop. You need to make this better, Edward; this is supposed to be fun for all of us. I told you when you two got married; if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"I know, but if she doesn't talk to us, how can any of us make it better?"

Alice said, "We will work on her later, it's time to get the kids cleaned up for dinner."

As soon as we entered the BBQ area, Bella entered from the other end, Liza and Masen went running up to her and gave her a hug. A smile broke out across her face.

BPOV

"Are you okay, mommy?" Masen said.

"Yes, Masen. I am fine. Just scraped up some, but when am I not? So how about a BBQ, all?"

"Okay." I had Katie and Garrett attached to me, too.

"Aunt Bella, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I am."

We all went, got food and sat down together. I sat between Liza and Masen putting Edward next to Liza. When he went to get Liza some more milk, he leaned over my shoulder and asked, "Do you need anything else, Beautiful?"

"No, I'm good."

He quickly returned. After dinner we moved to a fire pit and sat around where we were told stories about the Yosemite woods and the area. The kids ate it up and then they ate up even more when we all got to make s'mores. Edward helped Liza, and I just watched over Masen. We toasted our two marshmallows together. Edward then scooted closer to me while Liza was lying on his chest and he put his other arm around me. "How are your knees and elbows?"

"They will be fine. I've had worse."

"How about we go put our kids to bed? And then will you let me take a look at your knees and elbows?"

"Sure, doc. Though I am a nurse, and I have children, and know how to clean scrapes up."

So we took our two kids upstairs and ran them through the shower to get the smoky smell off of them. We put them in the queen size bed with pillows around Liza. We had tried this at home in our guest room to see how this would work and the kids loved it.

Once we had them in bed, Edward said, "Go out to the couch and lay down for me. I will grab my bag, just in case we need it."

I lay down after I got some lights on by the sofa. Edward sat down on the edge of the couch. He pulled off my band-aids and started looking at my knees. "There is one spot; I see some debris that I want to clean a little better."

"Okay." I wanted to scream as he scrubbed it but the kids were asleep and I just dug my hands into the couch. Edward then checked my elbows and they were okay.

"I'm going to go run through the shower and then I can leave my cuts open for the night. Okay, doc?"

"Yes, that's fine Bella. Are you really okay?"

"Yes, don't I look okay?"

"I guess you do; but my enchanting crocked smile is not working too well right now."

"Edward, I am tired, smell of smoke, scraped up and ready for bed."

"Then can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you wearing a bikini under your clothes?"

"Edward, I wouldn't go there, if I were you."

I got up to go to the bathroom and he followed me. "Isabella Marie, quit walking away from me!"

"Edward Anthony, I can do anything I want; I am not your property."

"You aren't; but I can't be the one to blame for you having a bikini on."

"Really, you aren't."

"No, I'm not."

"Fine," then I took off my t-shirt and shorts and then my bikini in front of my husband and said, "I have no underwear or bras for the remainder of this trip because when you got home last night and tackled me onto our bed trying to have sex with me. You see I was about to walk to our dresser and get my beautiful sexy lace bras and underwear that you love but I was accosted and then I forgot to pack them. Now do me a favor and leave me alone. If your ass had been home to help me during the week and you hadn't distracted me for your own personal needs when you got home, I would have my underwear and bras. Do me a favor take your pretty enchanting smile and crooked grin out of here and just leave me alone."

Edward said, "I 'm sorry," and he left. I took a shower put my bikini bottom back on and a t-shirt and went to bed. I heard Edward come off the deck and go into the shower. After I turned out my light, I was asleep when he climbed into bed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 8

The next morning I was up at 6 and the sun was up. I quietly got out of bed and left a note and went for a walk. I found a paved trail this time and it led to a creek.

Rose came and sat down next to me twenty minutes later. "Edward called me."

"Of course, he did. He just can't leave me alone."

"Isabella, he loves you; what is wrong? This isn't you."

"Rose," and I started crying on her shoulder. "I think Edward has fallen out of love with me."

"What? You have got to be kidding!"

"No, Rose, I am serious this is just between you and me. I'm slowly dying inside."

"Honey, he loves you. Why are you saying that? He is upset that you won't talk to him. You haven't been like this since before you married him."

"Rose, since we have been back from San Diego, Edward hasn't been around much. When he is at home, he is locked in his office. At the office, he is either with a patient or locked in his office. He spends some time with the kids and eats dinner with us. He doesn't normally make it to bed before I am asleep. Edward decides when we have sex. Yet, at the very end of April, Edward asked me to stopped taking my birth control pills so that we could try for baby number three. We had fun practicing in May; but in June, we only made love about once a week. Now, you tell me what happened after Memorial Day weekend. Then last night after I fell and finished my shower, I went to get dressed and I forgot my bras and underwear because when Edward came home two nights ago he knocked me down on the bed while I was packing and wanted to have sex. I got distracted even after I sent him away and forgot my bras and underwear."

"Bella, are you sure?"

"I don't know. I just know the facts, Rose. He told me he would make it up to me on this trip. Yesterday morning, he met me in the shower and that was amazing."

"Okay, Bella, when we get to Redding later today the three of us moms will hit Victoria Secret's."

"Great."

"Bella, I can't explain the last six weeks but I know he loves you. You can see it in his eyes. He watches you; he sent me out here to check on you at 6:30 in the morning. He made you scream though silently in the shower yesterday morning. Be nice and let him spoil you rotten for the next two weeks and relax. Maybe on one of your alone nights; you will even make a baby."

"Rose, you can't tell anyone else."

"Sweetie, I won't. Just try and believe what Edward said that he will make it up to you."

"I will try."

"Now, how about we head back to our rooms. I need some coffee. You know, Edward is going to ask me about this?"

"I know."

"I'll tell him that you have just really missed him and that I helped convince you that he is really going to make it up to you. I will also tell him that the girls get to go to Victoria Secret's later today. And you will remember all the great times with Edward and try your damnedest to enjoy this trip and have fun with your husband, children and the rest of us."

"I will and thanks Rose. Thanks for being my sister and my shoulder to cry on and for being my family even when you were a pain in the ass."

"You're welcome, that is what a sister is for."

Arm in arm we got up and walked back up the trail to the lodge. As I was about to go into my room, we hugged and then she whispered, "Bella, I love you; but do you think the next time you need me; you can wait until after at least eight in the morning."

"I'll try and thanks again, Rose."

I went in and headed for the shower. As I stepped out of the shower, my husband was in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around me. "How was your walk?"

"Wonderful, Rose and I had a wonderful talk."

"Good, I'm glad," and he kept drying my body with his hands and my towel.

"Edward," I groaned and held the counter.

"Yes, beautiful." He had just come up my legs drying them and his finger ran through my lower lips and I wiggled to his touch.

Then there was a knock. "Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, just a minute and I'll be right out." He stood up flushed the toilet kissed my neck and said, "I love you."

He left and I grabbed my clothes after I secured my towel and headed to the living room to get dressed. Breakfast was fresh fruit, yogurt and granola; we had packed in the coolers for this morning. Then all twelve of us loaded back up the cars. We headed to a trail; we had found on-line for a hike. Jasper and Edward pulled out the strollers; Alice and I loaded it down with water and away we went. It was an easy hike so Alice and Rose were back with me. Rose linked arms between Alice and I; and then Alice leaned around and asked, "How are you this morning?"

"I am good." Masen interrupted us in the bathroom

Alice giggled and said, "Maybe you should have gotten up earlier?"

"Alice, you and Jasper."

"Well dish," Rose said after Alice's giggles

"Shower is all I have to say and that I love my husband."

I looked at Rose and said, "I guess we'll have to try getting up earlier."

"Maybe we will," and we both giggled. "Oh Alice, when we get to Redding, the boys are going to take the kids for a little while, we need to hit Victoria Secret's for some underwear that we are required to purchase for a certain brunette that is my little sister."

"Why?"

"Edward kind of distracted me when he got home two nights ago and that was the last thing I needed to pack and I forgot."

"Cool, I will check on my phone."

We started our drive further north, stopped at a McDonald's for lunch for the kids to burn off some energy. We got to Redding around two. We took all three cars to the lake to let the boys play with the kids. Rose, Alice and I got in Rose's car to head to the mall. We promised the boys we would be back in two hours. Once we made it to Victoria Secret's, we had fun. I got five pairs of thongs and five low cut boy shorts. Then we went looking for matching bras. I made sure I got one strapless one for Edward's and my anniversary because I had a strapless sundress packed for that night. We had just finished our purchases and Alice was about to pull us into another store when my cell went off. I answered, "We still have fifteen minutes before we have to leave. What Edward? Shit! Fuck! How did that happen?"

"What?" Alice and Rose said.

"Rangers, what? What did you guys do?"

"I won't stop; Edward find him. We are on our way," and I hung up my phone.

"How did he lose Masen?" Rose asked.

"Rose, it is Garrett; he wandered off and they can't find him. The park rangers are looking for him."

"What?" she screamed.

A police officer came up to us and asked, "Are you ladies, okay? Is there something I can help with?"

Alice said, "No. Yes. I don't know. We're on vacation and left our husbands with the kids at the lake so we could quickly run to the mall for a forgotten item. Now, one of our sons is missing and we need to get back to Lake Shasta."

"Ladies, I don't think any of you should be driving. My partner is outside and if you will allow it; I will drive your car and he can run as our escort to get you out to the lake quickly."

"Thank you," Alice said.

"Yes, please," Rose said handing her keys to the officer in tears

In twenty minutes, we were back out to the lake. We went running up to Jasper and Edward and the kids Rose said as a crying Katie climbed into her arms, "Where is Emmett?"

"Helping them look. Now that you guys are here, we are going to help look."

The two officers then said, "We will help, as well."

"Edward, what happened?" Rose said as she calmed Katie.

"We were playing with all the kids at the park and the next thing I knew I heard Emmett hollering for Garrett."

By 7, we still hadn't found him and the boys insisted that we get the kids to the hotel. A park ranger made sure we got there safely. We ordered pizza for all the kids and paced. None of us moms got more than two or three bites into us. At 8, we still hadn't heard anything. At 9, still nothing. Time was going really slowly and dragging on. I finally put my two kids to bed. Katie was with Jamie asleep in bed and Alex was in another bed. We were all pacing and wished we were out looking. We had seen on the news earlier in the evening about the search at the park for a missing boy. At 10, all of our phones went off in a text –

_**A ranger just found him – appears just tired and dehydrated more information to come. E**_

We all hugged, breathed a sigh of relief and then cried. I finally said, "Thank god."

Forty-five minutes later, Emmett came in carrying a sleeping Garrett. Edward and Jasper followed them in. They all looked exhausted but yet relieved. Rose said I got him. She scooped up her baby and took him to bed. Then the five of us stepped out on the patio; the boys had beers in their hands trying to calm their nerves down some. Rose stepped outside with a glass of wine and said, "Emmett, I would love to yell at you for losing our son but I can't(COMMA) you also brought him home to me. Do you think you can tell us what happened?"

"Once we made it to the lake playground near the water, we were sitting at a picnic table all talking. Masen came up to Edward and said he lost a part to his plane. We agreed to help him look for it. Liza fell and I was closest so I went to check on her. Then Edward came over with Masen so we could clean up her skinned knee. She wanted Uncle Emmett to hold her hand while daddy cleaned it all up. Once she was done and back on the playground, we looked around and counted heads and Garrett was missing. Jasper and I went into the woods and couldn't find him. Edward called the park rangers and the search started. Edward then called you three."

"Oh baby. I'm sorry, if we had been there."

"No. I think he would have gotten off on his own anyway."

Rose then told them about what happened with us at the mall.

"When the park ranger found him, he was about a mile in from where we were, way off the trail. Garrett thought he remembered seeing where Masan's plane part fall off in the woods and that is why he went back into the woods. He had gotten lost and the ranger told him the next time that that happened he should stay in one place. We couldn't find him because he kept moving thinking he could find his way out. Garrett finally got so tired he finally sat down to rest and that is when the ranger finally found him."

"Edward, did you check him out?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose. He's fine. Tomorrow to compensate for lack of fluids I would say we really need to push them but besides that and a really good night sleep. He will be fine."

"Tomorrow before we leave we need to sit down with all the kids and talk about wandering off," Jasper said.

"I agree," we all said. I was leaning against Edward because I was so thankful everything had worked out. His one arm was around me while the other held his beer. Once everyone's drinks were gone; I said, "I am going to get Liza and head to bed."

Edward said, "I'll get Masen."

I quickly hugged Rose and Emmett and said, "I love you and we will see you in the morning."

Alice said, "Forget about the schedule, we will leave when Garrett is up and ready and has had a big breakfast."

"Great and thanks guys," Emmett said and hugged us all.

We all scooped up kids and took them back to our rooms. Once they were settled back down to sleep, I went into our bathroom and started crying. Edward was right there. "What is it, Bella?"

"I was so afraid and having one of our kids missing puts everything back in perspective. I love you and I am sorry I let my insecurities get away from me over the last few days."

"Well, I'm sorry I haven't been around. I hated it as much as you did. Why don't you go lie down I need a shower before I go to bed?"

"Okay, I'll grab your pajama shorts and put them in here for you."

"Thanks, by the way, did you get your new bras and underwear?"

"Yes, I did."

"Am I going to get to see them?"

I smiled and said, "Maybe."

When I brought him back his shorts, Edward was already in the shower. I stayed in the bathroom because I had brought my night clothes to change into. Once I was naked, I heard my husband growl. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I distracting you, Edward? Should I leave?"

"No, get your sexy ass in here and shut up." Edward reached his hand out to me. I quickly stepped into the shower and we shared a very passionate kiss. He turned us and growled wrap your legs around me, "Beautiful, I need you now."

I giggled and said, "Just don't drop me." I knew he wouldn't even when he held me with only one hand as he played with my clit. I just kept wiggling against his rock hard manhood.

He finally said, "You are asking for it." My back was pressed up against the wall. He drove his manhood straight up into me and we set one hell of a pace between his dick wanting me and our tongues demanding their own attention.

As I came, I groaned fuck into our kiss right into his mouth and his response back was a guttural, "Oh shit." As Edward let my legs slide back down to the ground, he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," and out of the shower, we both stepped. We each dried one another. Edward slid on his boxer briefs and sleep pants I had brought him. Then he helped me slip on a new emerald green tank top and my Victoria thong plus my new sleep shorts. I was up in his arms and he carried me to bed where we cuddled up together. I kissed him and he held me as we fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N continuing the road trip. We eventually make it to Emmett's parents house. Please continue enjoying the story**

Chapter 9

I awoke the next morning and Edward was still wrapped around me. I was happy to have him back like this. I wiggled back against him trying to figure out if he was awake or not. I could definitely feel his morning woodie greeting me. The next thing I knew, one hand was over my mouth to keep me quiet and the other slipped into my hot wet entrance. I heard a whisper at my ear. "You are really hot for your husband. Adjust your one leg for me for so that I can have easier access." I did and what an orgasm he brought on.

APOV

Jasper was still asleep even though his arm was draped over me holding me close. We had talked the night before. Working through something dangerous like that brought everyone closer, we went to bed last night just cuddling. The closeness we shared was amazing, we didn't even make love, we just held each other. Now I wanted him and I didn't know how soon the kids would get up. I knew we had our time tonight but I needed him now. I wiggled my ass back against him. His manhood loved the attention and suddenly he was slipping his hand into my panties and whispering, "Mrs. Hale, what are you doing?"

I whispered back, "Getting your attention."

"You have it; now what?"

"Make love to me."

"I will; but you have to be quiet. I am taking you like this."

"Oh yes, baby."

"Now be quiet or I will stop. Your children are right there."

"Okay." And he did, he took me and oh it was magical. Jasper then kissed the sheen away from my cheeks and whispered, "That is just a warm up for tonight."

"Promises, Mr. Hale."

"No, I will deliver on that one, Mrs. Hale."

BPOV

"Mommy, since we are back in our room and daddy is here. Does that mean they found Garrett?" Masen asked.

"Yes, Masen. He is asleep in Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose's room."

"Yeah," said Liza. "I prayed really hard last night that the ranger's would find him."

"Let's get the kids cleaned up, Edward. Then we can watch cartoons until we are all ready for breakfast."

An hour later Emmett called and said, "We'll be ready to go in thirty minutes."

"No problem, see you then."

Thirty minutes later, we were all loaded into the cars and Edward led us to a Denny's he had found. Once orders were placed, we got all the kids attention. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were standing in front of all of them. "Now listen up. This trip is supposed to be fun and it will be fun. We all just need to remember that we are not at our own houses and back yards. We all stay close and we always tell someone where we are going," Emmett announced.

"Okay, daddy but how close do we have to stay?" Katie asked.

Emmett turned to Jasper and said, "Not this close," and pulled him into a bear hug.

The kids all started giggling. "Basically, if you can't see us, you better get back in our sight."

Emmett stepped forward and said, "There will be no more warnings either. I have no problems going to the store and getting harnesses for all you monkeys or we can use Liza and Alex's strollers."

"Got it," and he gave all the kids high fives. "Now, here come pancakes; let's eat."

I got up and headed for the restroom. As I started to wash my hands, Alice came in and said, "Why are you smiling so big this morning, Bella?"

"Bathroom and silent morning sex is amazing."

Alice started giggling.

"You, too," I said. Alice smiled and then I said, "We can't tell Rose; she will be so mad at us."

Then Rose came in and said, "What can't you tell me?"

"Uhh, nothing sis; I'll see you later."

Rose blocked the door and said, "I don't think so. Yesterday was a hard day before the Garrett incident and thank god, he is okay. But you are beaming you and Edward had sex didn't you."

I just smiled and said, "Sorry, Yes Garrett missing just put things in perspective for me."

"Thank god," Rose said with a smile. "I don't think I could have put up with moody Bella for the rest of this trip. Plus I can't complain because you and Edward get all the kids tonight."

Alice piped in, "Alright ladies, let's go get the crew, get them cleaned up and hit the road. Today better be a quiet day."

As I walked out of the bathroom, I said, "Yeah until about eight tonight."

My sister and my best friend punched me and said, "Jealous."

We were soon on the road again. The three of us girls had a texting conversation.

_**How many times? **_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**0**_

_**R, you will have to catch up**_

_**No problem after tonight B you will have to catch up and so will A**_

_**Well see about that**_

"Edward, can I plug in my iPod for a little while?"

"I suppose."

So I switched it out and then he started grumbling about some of my pop music.

"Fine," I pulled it out and plugged his back in. I pulled out my head phones and started listening to mine after I mumbled. "You said you were going to make up for being gone. You know a little bit of pop music doesn't hurt anyone."

I picked up a magazine after checking on the kids who were engrossed in their own movie and started reading.

Edward pulled out my head phone and I said, "What?"

"You just got a text. Do you mind checking it since, I'm driving?"

"Fine." So I read the text out loud to Edward –

_**we need a bathroom stop oh leader of the pack. **_

Fifteen minutes later, we were stopping at a rest area. "Good," I got out and got Liza. When Liza, Alice, Alex, and I all came out of the bathroom, everyone else was running around chasing Emmett.

I got Rose's hand and said, "What did my big brother do this time?"

He had a water gun and as everyone came out of the bathroom, he started shooting everyone. So we charged after him; plus it is burning off some excess energy on them. Jasper came and took Alex flying in the air and Edward did the same with Liza. Twenty minutes later, we were back on the road and as Edward turned on the car, my iPod started playing. I looked at Edward and said, "Why?"

"Because you were right, we can share the music plus I don't like you ignoring me."

"Thanks, honey," and I leaned over and kissed him. We got honked at and I could see Emmett signaling for us to drive.

We made a quick stop for subs that day for lunch, and it was nice out; so we ate outside at picnic tables. We were about thirty minutes to Roseburg, when I got a text from Alice –

_**pixie says to go straight to the barn **_

Tell the pixie –

_**yes tinkerbell boss**_

The reply back—

_**that is pixie boss to you**_

I pulled out a new coloring book for Liza and gave Masen a book on different ways he could fold paper airplanes. Suddenly, a paper airplane came flying up between Edward and I. It startled Edward but he didn't swerve the car. Liza started giggling, "that was funny daddy. Masen made a good paper airplane."

"Yes, he did Liza. But Masen how about from now on you tell us when you are going to try and fly one because we don't want to scare daddy."

"Okay, mommy. Sorry, daddy."

"No problem."

We soon pulled into the ranch's driveway. When we made it to the barn and released the kids from the cars, they were called to attention by Jasper because they wanted to run around and see all the animals.

Then Garrett said, "Bathroom, now mom."

"Oh yeah, we have been making you drink all that Gatorade. Okay, just a minute."

A foreman came out and said, "Look you all must be the McCartys, Masens, and Hales."

"Yes," said Rose. "Could you point us to a bathroom for this one?"

"Sure, third door on the right in that barn. Just no running, little man. There are horses in there that we do not want to spook." Emmett went with him to keep him in check.

Once we were all back together, the foreman introduced himself as Jacob. Then Jacob took us all around the ranch to see the different animals they had. The kids played with goats, horses, cows, chickens and pigs. They took the kids into the apple orchard as well. When we returned back to the main barn, Jacob got down to the kids level and said, "Would you all like to go on a hayride around the area where we can go through some cover bridges?"

"Yes, Jacob. Please, Please, Please," and they attacked him.

"Kids," Emmett said. He and Jasper started to pull them off of Jacob. Emmett handed the kids to Jasper and Edward and Jasper lined the kids up.

"Alright children," Edward said. "Line up and follow Jacob to the hay wagon. Once we were all loaded up and sitting on bales of hay, Jacob got in the seat and away we went. The kids all got to take turns riding up with Jacob. The views of the country side and woods were beautiful. We saw deer and so many rabbits we couldn't even keep track any more. We moms enjoyed all the covered bridges. At the last covered bridge, Jacob pulled over. With our tripod and camera in hand, we all did different groupings with the kids and families in the pictures. The last pictures we took were with Jacob, hay wagon, covered bridge and all the kids. When we made it back to the barn, we unloaded all the kids and they thanked Jacob. Everyone loaded up and we headed to a restaurant down the street. At the restaurant, we all ordered our dinner. Alice and I loaded up the pictures on her netbook and we all loved them. We sent off a couple of the pictures to Esme plus letting them know about Garrett's disappearing and reappearing act.

Once I was sitting back by Edward, we were eating our dinners. Half way through my salad, I was full; so I sat back and relaxed and kept talking. My hand was resting on Edward's thigh and rubbing his manhood. Once I got him hard, I just smiled and Edward slid his hand down under the table and took my hand. He pulled both our hands back out from under the table. He pulled it up and kissed my hand. Edward leaned over and whispered, "I will get even, my love."

"We have all the kids tonight; I don't think anything is going to happen."

"You wanna bet on that one."

"Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom," Masen announced.

"Have fun, Edward. I love you." Then Edward cautiously got up. Emmett asked, "Are you okay doc?"

"Emmett, I am just fine," Edward kind of growled at Emmett.

"Alright boys, just behave," Rose said.

After dinner, we headed to our hotel. We actually had four rooms for tonight. Edward and I had two rooms with a connecting door. As Edward picked up my bag and his, "damn Bella your bag has gotten heavy."

I walked up and took it and said, "I can lighten it up for you if you would like."

"No way, I'm sorry. I won't complain about your beautiful clothes anymore." And I gave him a kiss.

"Bath time for all you kids. We need to get you all clean so that when we see grandma and grandpa tomorrow; you are all handsome and pretty. Let's get going kiddos, I have a cool movie we can watch tonight as we all fall asleep."

I winked at Edward and Rose.

Once all the kids were clean and in jammies, Edward and I got the kids all settled down on the two big beds and then we started a movie called Zeus and Roxanne. The kids loved it because it was about kids, a dog and a dolphin. Alex and Liza fell asleep first. We moved them into our room in the bed next to ours. We played memory with the kids and then we read a couple stories tucked them in started a second movie and left them alone.

"Edward, I am going to take a shower; do you mind?"

He trapped me up against a wall and whispered, "Yes, I mind but with six kids in here with us. I'll let you. Are you feeling okay, Bella?"

"Why Edward?"

"You didn't eat much of your dinner."

"I'm fine. I guess all the fresh air just took away my appetite."

"Okay. I'll read my magazine and check my emails."

After the shower, I slipped on my new pjs and then went and checked on the kids and they all appeared to be asleep. I curled up next to my husband. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. Give me five minutes and I will be done. By the way, Esme loves her updates and the pictures."

"Good, how is she doing?"

I ran my hand up over his thigh. Edward immediately turned off his Netbook and set it to the side took my hand and pulled it up to him and said, "What are you doing, my beautiful wife?"

"I'm sorry; I'll quit. I'll roll over and go to sleep; but for some reason, I really need to be close to you and touching you."

"No complaints from me. Let me go to the bathroom and then let's slip under the covers." He kissed by my ear and said, "Can you be quiet again, Bella?"

"Yes, I can."

"I'll be back, Beautiful. Stay awake."

"I will."

As he got up to leave, his hand slid up my shorts and said, "No, you won't fall asleep. You are very wet."

"Only for you."

When he got back to bed, Edward slid under the covers and pulled me in close. Edward's hand slid into my shorts and started warming me up even more. His other hand captured a breast. He pinched it, rolled it between his fingers. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear. "This is all about you tonight. All you are allowed to do is lay there and accept the pleasure that I give you."

I moaned in response to him because his hand found my clit and started rubbing it. Within five minutes, I exploded on Edward's fingers. He was inside of me and he took me over the edge with him again. He pulled me in close moved my hair to one side and said, "Go to sleep, my goddess."

APOV

We had just finished a shower together and making love in bed. Jasper pulled me in tight and I whispered, "I love you. Should we call and check on the kids?"

"No, you know, they are fine. They are with Aunt Bella."

"Yes, I do, but…"

And with that Jasper captured my lips and kissed to my ear and said, "Shut up and bring that delicious pussy of yours a little closer to me so that I can try and get you pregnant again. I so love having you pregnant."

I rolled on top of him and said, "I love being pregnant with you." We made love a couple more times that night.

RPOV

As soon as we were in our room, Emmett put up the 'do not disturb' sign and locked the door. Emmett scooped me up over his shoulder and said, "I am about to take your naked ass to bed."

"Teddy bear, you have some work to do to catch up with our fellow traveling mates. They have had sex multiple times and yet we have had none."

"Oh babe, I can remedy that," and we quickly got down to bare skin and then Emmett slipped inside of me.

I said, "Oh fuck, Emmett, I am ready to explode already." Emmett's response to explore my clit with his fingers and I fell over the edge and took my husband with me.

"That's one, babe."

"How many more do you have in you?" I asked running my hand down his manhood and pumping it up and down.

"Babe, I can go all night."

"Honey, not all night, one of us has to drive tomorrow."

"Fine, I am going to make it so you can't walk tomorrow." He slowly kissed his way down my body until his lips found my lower lips and that started our second round. Probably around midnight, Emmett and I passed out in sexual exhaustion together.

**A/N Please review and let me know if you are enjoying the story. I love hearing your predictions.**

**The next post will be on Sunday. So please enjoy. **


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 10**

BPOV

There were several kids sitting in bed with us talking and watching cartoons when we heard a knock at the door. I jumped up and said, "I wonder who it is?" and I went towards the door with all the kids chasing me. I looked outside and said, "Oh look, everybody is back together again." Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all came in and scooped up their kids. Emmett leaned over and said, "Thanks, Bella," and kissed my cheek.

"No problem."

"How about breakfast everyone?"

"Sure," so we got the kids ready and headed down to the hotel breakfast buffet.

Once everyone was stuffed, we packed up the cars, so that we could get to Portland and Emmett's parents. Emmett said, "I am the car leader today. Rose, text my parents we should be there by lunch."

"Yes, babe."

She was wiggling in her seat. "What's the problem, honey?"

"I'm trying to get comfortable."

He leaned over and said, "I told you; I would."

She punched is shoulder and said, "Just drive, mister; or I will claim injury later."

Then Rose's phone went off—

_**You 2 have kids in the car just drive plz**_

_**Jealous Bella**_

_**No Im just fine. Silence is fun 2 u know**_

_**Bella all the kids were around !**_

_**we didnt get caught + I have to keep up with my big sister u know **_

One bathroom stop and three hours later we pulled in and we were greeted by Emmett's parents running out to all of us. The kids were all scooped up and hugged and kissed.

"Come on, kids. Let's go to the back yard. Grandma Charlotte and Grandpa Peter have some news toys to show you." The dads all chased after the kids and Rose and Alice caught up to me. Rose asked, "How are you, Bella?"

"Actually, I'm fine, just horny as hell for some reason right now."

"Obviously. May be it's because you really did just miss your husband and you are happy to have him back."

Alice then piped in and said, "Bella, did you and Edward?"

"Yes," I smiled, "but we were silent. Oh, what a turn on. Now, I am glad we get a break from a lot of driving for a few days. Now ladies, should we go see what all the squealing in the backyard is about."

When we rounded the corner, we saw a bouncy house, a small pool and a kid size volleyball net. All these toys were in a fenced in section of the back yard. The pool itself had a second fence around it. We made it to the deck and lunch was waiting there too. Charlotte said, "I can't get them to stop and eat. So how about just us girls go and eat and then we can get everyone else later."

So the four of us sat down and ate and chatted, it was so peaceful then Masen was in my lap. "Mommy, I am hungry."

"I wonder why Masen? Look I have almost finished my lunch."

"What would you like Masen?" and we got him settled and then everyone else started trickling over. After another hour lunch was all cleaned up.

Alice grabbed my and rose's hands saying, "The bounce house is free. Let's go ladies."

" Alice, this is Bella we're talking about," Rose said.

Alice shrieked, "It's just a bounce house. What could happen?" We all got in it and started bouncing.

Within fifteen minutes, Rose yelled, "Oh shit, Bella are you okay?"

Edward was up and away from the table. When he got to the bounce house, Rose and Alice were helping me out. Emmett was right behind Edward. "Alright," Emmett said, "What did you two do to her?"

Rose said, she tried a flip, fell on her back and got her foot stuck plus knocked the wind out of herself when she landed."

Edward scooped me into his arms and Charlotte said, "Just go to the room you stayed in last time."

"Emmett, will you get my bag from the car?"

"Anything for my little klutzy sister." Edward got me into the house and laid me down and started checking me over. "Oh, look more rug burns around your knees and lower legs. Does this hurt?"

"Yes, but just to the touch."

Emmett knocked and asked, "Is she decent?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Well, I think you'll just be bruised but Emmett will be out in a few more minutes. Will you watch the kids?"

"Of course," and then Emmett left.

"Bella, sit up," and he checked my lungs. Finally he checked all around my ribs and chest.

I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Well, doc."

"You'll have some bruises but you'll be fine."

"Good, then please kiss me."

"Of course," and he did.

We heard a little voice, "Mommy, are you okay?" followed by a sniffle.

"Yes, you can come on in Liza and I will be fine just some more bumps and bruises."

She jumped up on the bed, "Mommy, can you and I go in the bounce house?"

"How about daddy takes you?"

"No mommy, I want you, too. Daddy is too scary."

"Okay, but in a little bit Liza. Mommy needs to rest a little." So an hour later, Liza and I were in the bounce house together. I was sitting down and Liza bounced around me.

Garrett asked, "Grandpa, where are we all sleeping at?"

"All the adults get their normal rooms. Liza and Alex are in the den next to us. Come on, Garrett and I'll show you where you all are sleeping?" All the kids followed them into the game room to see a very large cloth tent with a door on it and then Peter said, "It's your fort."

Garrett ran and was squealing

Emmett came in the room and looked around the room at the cloth white tent encompassing most of the room then said, "Dad, I asked you for a fort for how long and you gave the grandkids one."

Rose walked up and said, "Emmett, you can sleep on the floor with the kids if you want in the fort."

"I just might baby. I asked my parents for one for years."

"Be my guest, I'll be in our bed all alone."

Katie, Garrett, Jamie and Masen went running up to Peter and Charlotte and said, "This is so cool. Thank you Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I think all of you need to get the things out of the cars and unpack. I'm going to go start dinner," said Charlotte.

"I'm going to help," Bella said. We had a barbecue and we played outside and introduced the kids to fireflies. Once the four year olds were all tucked in, Emmett's parents came out and said, "We'll handle babysitting duty, why don't you all go for a walk?"

"Okay, thanks mom and dad." Emmett then grabbed Rose's hand and they were running for the back door. Alice and Jasper were right behind them but I stood frozen at the back door. Edward tugged on my hand and I didn't move. He looked at me and smiled then said, "Emmett and Jasper, I have a statue back here."

I glared at Edward and said, "You are evil."

He stepped back towards me and put me over his shoulder and said, "This is evil."

"Okay, fine, put me down."

Emmett was back by us saying, "Don't do it, doc; she will try to escape."

"Don't worry, man. I won't; just lead the way."

Emmett and Rose led the way. Jasper and Alice were behind them. Jasper was giving Alice a piggyback ride and Edward finally caught up to them at the lake.

Once at the lake, Emmett asked, "Okay ladies first or by couples."

"Ladies first, boys go away," Rose said and kissed her husband.

Edward said, "I'll send Bella out to you two in a minute 'cause if I put her down she might escape."

"You have three minutes, buddy."

Alice and Rose came and grabbed my hand and took me into the water. We were told to turn around and then the boys joined us. I just played with Alice and Rose trying to ignore Edward. Edward finally got his arms around my waist. One snaked down and found my clit and I jumped into his hold tighter. "What do you want?" I asked.

He turned me around, "Why are you ignoring me in the lake, I can see how hot you are for me."

"Because you keep taking me skinny dipping with our friends; there is something almost wrong with that."

"Beautiful, I love you skinny dipping. No one sees anything as long as we stay in the deeper water. Plus I can't wait to get you into bed tonight."

"We'll see," I responded and wiggled against his hard on and then pulled out of his hold.

"Okay, Emmett. Go get us the towels again." He did and we dried off. As I slid back into my dry clothes, I quietly slipped away leaving Edward my bra and panties and disappeared back up to the house. I was in bed naked when my husband found me.

"Bella, you are in so much trouble?"

"Why, Edward?"

"You forgot a few things."

"What?"

Edward slid into bed with me and as his arm wrapped around me he said, "Oh shit, Bella. You have nothing on under here."

"I thought you might want to check me out again, Doctor."

"I would be happy to examine you," and together we eventually made love and fell sleep.

**A/N Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N More of the visit with Emmett's parents please enjoy**

Chapter 11

Around 6:00 am, Masen came running into our room, "Daddy, that fort was so cool."

"Good."

"Are you going to get up?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go get dressed?"

"Okay, see you soon."

Edward got up and I growled, "Baby, you are so sexy and I'm sorry I left a mark"

"What where?"

"Down by your sexy ass abs?"

"Thank god and what about you?" and Edward grabbed our covers and pulled them off and threw them on the floor

"You know, Edward," I said as he climbed on the bed. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Damn, Bella. What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know; but I know I want you. Get your ass back in this bed and prove how much you love me."

Edward locked the door and he did. After we were done making love, we got up and got dressed and made the bed he said, "Baby, you do have a six inch bruise on your leg."

"That's nothing."

"I know Bella, but let's get a move on it."

So we found all four kids up watching TV when I got to the game room. I heard, "Aunt Bella, what's for breakfast?"

Liza asked, "Mom, will you make French toast?"

"Of course," so to the kitchen we all moved. The kids and Edward set the table while I got to work. When the kids were on their first pieces, Liza, Alex came in with grandma and grandpa."

"Bella, you're on vacation."

"It's no problem. Garrett go wake up your mom and dad; Jamie go get your parents, as well."

"Yeah!" They were running for their parents' rooms. They all soon came back and French toast was being served up. Emmett was excited and had three pieces. Edward came up and said, "Did you even have one yet?"

"No."

"Sit down," and Edward brought me a plate so I ate and then Edward said, "Don't you want one more?"

"That's fine; I'm okay."

"What are we going to do today?" Garrett asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa, want to take all you kids to the science center," said Charlotte.

Emmett looked at them, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you guys have a golf tee time and ladies, you have a day at the spa. Then we will all meet back here around five for a happy unbirthday party."

"Grandma, what is an unbirthday party?"

"I'm not telling; you just have to wait."

"Masen take Liza and get your teeth brushed, please."

"Yes, mommy."

All the other kids were sent to do the same thing. "Are you guys sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we are. A friend who works at the science center will be our guide. Then it's six kids with the three of us adults. We will have lunch there in a private room and come back here play in the back yard and pool."

"Mom, that's great," said Rose. "It's okay; we'll go with you guys."

"No, go. Here's the spa info."

"Boys, help us get the car seats into our cars then go golfing."

"Fine, but I am sitting them down and going over the rules," said Rosalie.

"Go get them, Rose," Alice said.

Once the kids returned, Rose delivered the rules. Alice and I went and got a small bag for Liza and Alex in case of any accidents. When we returned, Rose said, "Listen to grandma and grandpa and no running all over the place or we will not let you have fun at the tree house hotel. We expect you all to help them with Liza and Alex."

Katie and Jamie ran up to Rose and said, "We will take care of them, we promise."

"Good girls."

The girls were put in grandma's car and the boys went in grandpa's car. As they drove away, we waved and said, "Have fun and call us if there are any problems."

Edward said, "It's 9:00 now; what time is your first spa session?"

"10:30, what time is your tee time?"

The boys looked at each other and smiled and said to each other, "See you in an hour."

Each of our husbands reached for us, kissed us, scooped us up and carried as to our respective rooms. All of us girls were giggling as we were being carried. Edward pulled me down into his arms and asked, "Did Emmett's parents' plan this?"

"Oh, definitely, my husband. You better make it worth my while."

He smiled. He slowly helped me strip away my clothes and I helped him. He whispered, "Let's try to make a baby."

"Oh yeah," and I pumped his manhood and said, "Someone is excited to try and make a baby with me."

An hour later, we all met in the front of the house. We left in two cars after we kissed each other good bye. We headed for the golf course and the spa. At the spa, we each started with a facial, had a massage and then sat down to lunch together. Rose finally said, "Well, little sister, how was your morning?"

"Why Rose?"

"You two are the ones that didn't come down to breakfast until we sent the kids up for you. I got up and slaved away making French toast for everyone."

"I'm talking about the last hour. So, did you have any fun and have you made up with Edward?"

Alice said, "Made up with Edward. Why would you need to make up with Edward?"

"Yes, Rose. Thanks a lot. I have made up with Edward. I still wonder what he was doing for all that time. He has showed me a lot of attention and I know he loves me. You're right I know he hasn't fallen out of love with me; I hate to say it, but when Garrett went missing that just helped bring everything back into reality."

Alice said, "What do you mean, you still wonder when he was doing?"

"Alice it's nothing. It's just my mind playing crazy tricks on me. He wasn't around very much for the six weeks before we left on vacation. Everything's fine now. So just let's have fun on this vacation. That's what we're supposed to be doing."

Rose picked up her lemonade and said, "To one hell of a vacation and grandparents taking kids."

"Cheers," Alice and I said. After lunch we had manicures and pedicures and then we went into town and picked up flowers and a nice bottle of wine for Emmett's parents as a thank you. As we're driving back to Emmett's house, we receive texts —

_**where r u**_

_**the masseuses were amazing we ran away with them see u l8r**_

Quickly followed by a second text –

_**were on r way we grabbed some presents for Em's parents **_

_**suck ups**_

At the unbirthday party, the kids had a blast. They got to each pick of flavor of cake. Their grandmother decorated each one for each individual kid. They each got a new outfit and a new toy and ice-cream, ice cream sundaes to be exact. By 8:00 we finally had them all tucked into bed and we're reading them a story from inside the fort. Edward had been deemed the best fairytale reader. While he read the kids a story, the rest of us went out on the back deck and we were sitting there talking.

My husband came and sat down next to me and leaned in and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emmett said, "What's up for tomorrow, mom and dad?"

"We're all going to the zoo in the morning and a small amusement area in the afternoon." By 9:15, Emmett's parents turned in and said, "They were tired were going to bed."

Rose went up to them, hugged them and kissed them and said, "We love you. Thank you for today and of course you're tired. Chasing after six kids is very draining. We're all very aware of that so. Good night and thank you so much."

**A/N Please enjoy knowing the next update will be on Sunday. I love you reviews. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Sorry this is a short chapter but it is the rest of the day with Emmett's parents. **

Chapter 12

The next morning Emmett's mom, Alice and I were up making the kids scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast for breakfast. Everyone loved it and Emmett ate up the last of all of the eggs. An hour later, we were all leaving for the zoo. This time the kids couldn't run very far away from us. It was eight adults versus six kids. Nobody did escape; they all stayed very well behaved and had a good time at the zoo.

Then we went to lunch at the Old Spaghetti Factory. We all enjoyed a very fun lunch together and Emmett's parents heard more stories about the kids and sat and cuddled with Liza and Alex. Then it was on to the small amusement park for all the kids and adults. We all played putt putt golf. Emmett cheated as much as the kids did. He tried to get away with it. In the end Jasper won, but only by a few strokes over Rose of all people. I just laughed at myself. I think Liza played better than I did. On the 15th hole, Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you. I did not marry you because you were going to be the next Arnold Palmer."

I turned around and said, "Thank you. I love you, too."

The boys played in the batting cages; both fathers and sons. That was great fun to watch. At 3:00 we finally arrived back in Emmett's parent's house most of the kids went and played in the backyard along with the dads. I went in the kitchen and help Emmett's mom make dinner.

"Why are we having Thanksgiving tonight for dinner?" I asked.

"Bella, don't ask me that. You'll find out soon enough."

When we all sat down to dinner and Emmett's dad stood up and said, "To a happy family vacation. One I'll never forget. Having all my kids and grandchildren here for the last few days has been amazing." We all dug in and started eating.

Emmett finally said, "Mom, why did you make all my favorite Thanksgiving food? Aren't you coming down for Thanksgiving this year?"

"We will be in Hawaii; we've been invited by friends to go on a cruise. We knew with you guys being up here for vacation; we could make up for it now and we promise we'll be there for Christmas."

"Well that's good for you guys. Please have fun." At night, once the kids were tucked in, we all went for a walk and this time it was only a walk down around the lake having a good time."

We talked about what we would be doing on the rest of our trip. Around 10:00, we all went to go to bed so we could hit the roads the next day. Edward and I only cuddled in bed that night.

**A/N since this was such a short chapter, I have a question for you all to ponder and let me know your thoughts on it. My daughter and I love Dancing with the Stars, so what professional dancers from the show do you see paired with the characters and why. (In this case we have to keep them all human) So tell me character, professional partner, song and type of dance and maybe I can make it a series of one shots called Dancing with the Stars at Twilight.**

**Even if you are not a fan of Dancing with the Stars you can still leave me a review on my story. **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N I gave you a bonus chapter this week because twelve was so short.**

**Hope you enjoy we are about half way through. Give you another chapter Thursday. Have a good week.**

Chapter 13

Masen came and got us up the next morning. I started making breakfast again while Edward cleaned up and started packing up. He left me an outfit out for me. We were loading the cars and hugging and telling Emmett's parents good bye. Upon arriving in Seattle, we headed to the fish market. The kids loved watching them throw fish around. One of them even went flying toward Emmett. He jumped some until he figured out it was a stuffed fish. The kids all thought that was absolutely hysterical to see Uncle Emmett or their daddy scared of a flying fish.

We then took the cars and moved them over near the Space Needle. As we headed to the Space Needle, we walked through a street fair area. We let the kids play some games and run through a bounce house maze course. When Liza and Alex were having trouble getting through the maze, Emmett and Jasper went into their rescue. The boys scooped up the kids and helped them finish bounce through the maze. Emmett had Liza and Jasper had Alex. The kids were laughing at them as they tried to help them get through and kept falling over all four of them. Edward documented the whole thing. We made it up to the top of the Space Needle and walked around outside. Garrett kept trying to climb on the outside wall that led straight down. Eventually Rose and Emmett got tired of yelling at him, Emmett picked him up like a sack of potatoes and said, "Garrett Edward McCarty, can you not listen to your mother and I?"

"Why dad? I am only trying to see down the building."

"You want to see how far down it is," with that Emmett took him to ledge and lifted him up.

Security said, "Excuse me, sir."

Rose said yelled even louder, "Emmett McCarty, what the hell are you doing? Put Garrett down now." Then Rose walked up and punched Emmett's arm and said, "You dumb shit. Garrett get over here and hold my hand and do not let go. You will get no dessert tonight."

We spent another thirty minutes up on the deck looking at the city. Then we finally loaded into an elevator and headed back downstairs. We then made it to our hotel, the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Tonight, Rose and Emmett had all the kids. They also had the large suite because of that. Alice had arranged for all of us to be on the same floor with a view of the Space Needle. Once we were all checked in at the front desk. We headed for the elevator to go up to our rooms. Masen said, "Daddy, look there is a large grand piano."

"Will you play for me later?" Liza asked.

"Of course, Liza."

We all rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor; once we were in our room, we all went to the full length picture window and gaped at the view of the Space Needle. Edward leaned over and kissed me. "This is beautiful."

"I agree."

After dinner, we went down to a pier for a walk. As we left, we asked if anyone had to go to the bathroom and we were told everyone was good to go. Five minutes after we left, Masen said that he had to go to the bathroom. Edward said, "You will have to wait until we get back to the hotel. You said you were fine five minutes ago."

We got stuck in traffic. When we pulled into the parking garage, Edward said, "Take care of Masen and I'll grab our things."

"Fine." Once we finished parking, I ran with Masen to the elevator and to our room. Edward came in with our bags.

'Edward Anthony Masen, where is Liza? Did you leave her in the lobby or in the elevator? You know she has tiny feet and can't keep up with you."

"Shit, I left her in the car."

I walked up to him and said, "What is wrong with you?" I punched him and then said, "Liza is our precious little girl and you just left her in the car."

"I'll go get her."

"No, I will," I said, "You have done enough. My voice kept getting louder. "Where are your priorities? Not with your kids obviously. Please keep Masen here and I will be right back with our daughter."

As I opened the door, Emmett was standing there. "What's wrong, Bella? I could hear you three doors down!"

"My asshole husband left Liza in the car."

"Edward, you dumb shit," and he waved at me. "Bella, wait a minute I am coming with you."

Together we raced for the elevator and quickly got out to the parking garage. Liza had just gotten her door open setting off the motion detector on the car alarm. She was crying about all the sound. I used my remote from across the garage. Liza saw me and ran for me. Emmett heard a car and went running for Liza. He scooped her up in the nick of time and got out of the car's way. Liza was still crying in Emmett's arms when we made it upstairs to our room.

"Emmett, I am not going in there. Can I just come down to your room for a while? He almost got my baby hit by a car."

"Sure, as long as you know, he didn't do this on purpose."

"I know, but he was incredibly stupid all so that his laptop made it into our room first before Liza."

I layed down with Liza in the connecting room and we held each other while we both tried to calm down. "Mommy, I was so scared."

"I know; so was I."

I finally must have fallen asleep and Liza went to find Auntie Rose.

RPOV

"Where is your mom, honey?" I asked.

"She is asleep; I thought I would let her have a nap. She was so scared."

Edward, Masen, Alice, Jasper and the kids all knocked on our door together and said, "We are all going for ice cream do you want to go please."

"Let me leave a note for Bella," I said.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked.

"She is sleeping off a scare," I said.

"Daddy forgot me in the car and Uncle Emmett saved me from getting hit by a car."

Jasper punched him and Alice said, "You are in so much trouble."

I went in to leave the note and saw Bella's eyes open. "Shh," I whispered. "Please, I do not want to see him; I am so mad."

"Okay, but he looks upset. He is pinching over his nose again. I'll bring you back something."

"Thanks."

Once I left the room, I said, "All set, she is still asleep. Who wants an ice cream cone?"

All the kids screamed, "Yeah."

Then Liza took Rose's hand and asked, "Can we bring some back for mommy?"

"Of course, we will."

**A/N Hope you enjoy. Leave me some love. This week will be tough; budgets are due on Friday. **

**See you Thursday **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 14

BPOV

I just lay in bed and said how could he do that? If he had seen our daughter almost get hit by a car, he would know why I am so upset.

Liza and Masen brought me in a cup with a couple scoops of chocolate ice cream. So I sat up and ate it while they told me about how funny Uncle Emmett is.

"Should we go get you two all cleaned up for your sleep over with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose?"

"Already done, mommy. Daddy brought our bags over earlier and Aunt Rose said, 'She would give us our baths with her kids.'

"Why don't you go outside for a walk?"

"Thanks you two. I think I will."

I went into my room and grabbed my small purse and a bottle of water. I left Edward a note went for a walk; will be back. Once again, he was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

After a forty five minute walk, I started to head back to the hotel. My cell went off and it was Elizabeth Masen.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Bella. I just wanted to let you know the piano was delivered today and it looks beautiful."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I am out for a walk right now along the pier in Seattle."

"Good. Take care of everyone for me and tell them I love them."

"No problem. Thanks mom." I was almost back to the hotel when I received a text from Alice –

_**oh my god I love your husband so much**_

As I got into the lobby, I could hear someone playing the grand piano on the second floor of the lobby. The sounds reminded me of my husband when he played for me the sound filled the house. The sound was doing the same in the hotel lobby. There were people huddled all around the piano. I stood and listened in the lobby. Then headed for the elevator, Jasper stopped me. "What, Jasper?"

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, the piano player is beautiful; but I just walked for ninety minutes and I am tired."

"Come on stubborn one. You have already ruined part of my night with my wife; you are not ruining the rest." Jasper started pulling me towards the stairs.

"Jasper, where are we going?"

He pulled me up the stairs to the piano as I looked around and caught a glimpse of the hair; I knew it was my husband.

"Thanks, Jasper."

I kissed his cheek and he took his wife's hand and said, "Good night, Bella."

Alice said, "Be nice." And they were both gone.

I slowly made my way through the crowd and put my hand down on Edward's shoulder when he looked at me I smiled shyly at him. He nodded and then I sat down next to him. He played all my favorite songs for another twenty minutes. When he came to an end, he took my hand, kissed it and whispered, "I love you." Everyone clapped around us. Edward stood up and pulled me with him; and we headed for the elevator. We just stared at each other in the elevator because there were other people in it with us.

When we made it to our room, I looked at him and said, "I don't know whether to hate you right now or love you."

"Love me, please," Edward's voice was pleading with me.

"Edward, I almost watched our daughter get hit by a car because you left her in the car and she wanted out."

Edward stumbled backwards until he fell onto the couch and said, "Bella, you can hate me."

"Edward, this trip has been full of so many ups and downs. I think I am going to go take a shower and maybe the steam and heat will help me to relax. Thank you for your beautiful concert in the lobby."

"You're welcome," and he let me walk away.

Once I finished my shower, I realized I hadn't grabbed any clothes. With a small hotel towel wrapped around me, I walked out to find my suitcase. Edward didn't even acknowledge me but I couldn't find my suitcase.

I walked over to him on the couch and asked, "Are you trying to keep me naked, because I can't find my suitcase?"

"Bella, I'm sorry I'll go get it."

"Edward, you haven't even looked at me."

His eyes slowly went up my body and he said, "I'm sorry about your suitcase; I'll be right back."

As Edward tried to get up, I walked right between his spread legs and dropped my towel. I said, "Darling, I may be upset as well but I still love you and I think I still want you. Would you please check it out?"

Edward just stared at me so I took matters into my own hands something I rarely did; I slid my fingers into my lower lips then deep inside of me, brought them out and said, "Edward, there is a part of my body that is craving your attention. You know how I get after you play the piano for me." I ran my fingers over Edward's lips and said, "What, I don't taste good anymore? Fine," so I went to pivot to leave.

"No fucking way, wife." He stood up pulled me into his arms bridal style and carried me to bed and he sucked my fingers clean.

"Bella, I am so mad at myself. This is not going to be gentle."

"Baby, go ahead and take me please." Once we both came down from a very hard orgasm and we were lying in each other's arms. He brushed the hair out of my face. "I'm so sorry baby, I never meant to forget Liza or put her at risk of a car accident. I was just thinking about our things and the traffic putting Masen in pain. Liza was half asleep and didn't say anything to me. You know, I have never forgotten our kids before."

"I know, Edward, but we are in a strange city and we need to keep an eye on the all the kids. Liza almost got hit by a car."

"I know beautiful. I will never forgive myself for that; but I talked to Liza while you were walking and she forgives me.

"Edward, I forgive you but I am allowed to be angry and upset."

"Of course, you are."

"Now," and I rolled on top of my husband and said, "You have magical fingers on the piano, but can you play anything else."

"Yes my beautiful wife; I can play you. I found myself back underneath of Edward and his fingers played me perfectly to bring out both of our passions in another amazing orgasm. As he pulled me into his arms to go to sleep, he whispered, "I love you and damn I hope very soon we are testing to find out you are pregnant."

"What's wrong, baby? Are you tired of having sex with me and need a break?"

"Never, Bella."

"When was your last period?"

"Late June though it was light."

"Well maybe after we get back home and have celebrated our fifth anniversary, we will get to celebrate you being pregnant."

"Maybe, what are we doing in San Francisco for our anniversary?"

He covered my neck with kisses and whispered, "I am not telling, but it will be the two of us. I plan to rock your world," and to sleep we went.

**A/N Please enjoy the chapter, budgets go out Thursday and I will update on Sunday.**

**Now I have to switch into Halloween planning mode – work party is next Wednesday. **

**Please review **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N a little early. 75 minutes have a good evening. Looking forward to your reviews in the morning.**

Chapter 15

The next morning Alice texted us all at 6:30 –

_**u have an hour to get ready for breakfast. **_

"Damn pixie and her schedule," Edward muttered. We got up; our car was loaded and ready at 7:25 am. Edward sent Alice a text this time that said –

_**where r u we r ready**_

Three minutes later the pixie and her entourage showed up

"Not funny, Edward," Alice said.

"Yes, it is," I said. "You're late because I know you are about to make Jasper go back upstairs and get the rest of the bags."

Then Rose showed up with her family and they had all their bags.

"You're late, pixie," she said. "Did you stay up to late last night?"

"Shut up," Alice grumbled.

Jaime said, "Bad word, mommy that means we get donuts."

"Yeah," said the all kids.

"Starbuck is right across the street. Let's go everyone; this is Aunt Alice's treat," Rose said.

Thirty minutes later and six large drinks, six milks, and twelve pastries and we were all off.

Jasper and Alice were leading today. We planned to get to Salem by lunchtime. My cell phone went off with a text from Rose –

_**how was your concert last night**_

_**He played me into submission **_

Then Alice sent me a text –

_**Tell your husbands to keep up**_

I showed Edward. His response was –

_**tell the Pixie she was late this morning not me**_

I also texted –

_**did my husband make u stay up too late last night**_

_**Shut it Bella**_

_**Then don't start with me**_

_**Entertain your kids that is what I am about to do**_

We got to a sandwich shop and went the rest of the way to a park for a picnic to stretch everyone's legs. I only ate about 2/3 of my sub.

Edward asked, "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"No darling. I'm fine." I reached up while the kids were playing on the playground; "Doctor, you just saw my naked body last night. Did I look like I was losing any weight?"

"No your body is as incredible as ever." Plus maybe now I will make you share your rooms with the kids." Alice had started walking to the actual tree houses. She stopped at the bottom one that was only one floor off the ground so that it still looked like a tree house. "Here is where we are staying with the kids."

"Pixie, you can't stay in the club house."

"It's not the club house. It is a suite with 3 bedrooms. All inside windows are locked. There are two doors, one in the master bedroom and the second at the front door. They have built in alarms if any outside doors or windows open. Rose, in case you didn't know; Garrett isn't the only child that has ever tried to escape. Now what do you have to say to me."

I looked at Rose and we both smiled and stepped closer to Alice. "Thank you, pixie; we are sorry." and then we squished her between us and said, "pixie sandwich. You are a great planner. We love you."

Then Rose mumbled, "Can we start our couple time, right now?" and I started giggling. But before Alice could answer, we heard kids squealing and wrapping themselves around all of us. Our husbands got in on all the hugging too. Finally the pixie said, "Let me loose; I can't breathe anymore." We all got to breathe.

Liza said, "Mommy, this place is so much fun. Can't we just live here?"

"Liza, no let's just have fun while we are here. What about dolphins, there are not any for you close by to see?"

"Okay, will you go on the playground with me later? I will keep you safe."

"We'll see. How about we go get our bags and go to our rooms?"

As Edward and I started pulling out the bags, I leaned over and asked, "Do you want to have sex with me in a tree house tonight all alone?"

He leaned over and kissed me and whispered, "I would love, too." He quickly kissed me and then he said, "Is that why the three of you were arguing?"

"Yes, we were not going to let the two of them watch all six kids way up in the tree houses. Garrett is too sneaky and Masen would follow him anywhere."

"Oh, I know. I would have thrown a fit." Then he leaned into my ear and said, "Will you be my Jane tonight?"

I leaned back and said, "Only if you will be my Tarzan."

He whispered back, "Oh, we'll see who screams first."

"Can we go for a walk tonight too? It is so beautiful up here."

"Whatever you want."

"Good, what are we doing for our anniversary?"

"No way, Beautiful. I am not telling."

We put the kids bags and their goodie bags in Alice's treehouse. Liza and Alex were in smaller beds next door to Alice and Jasper. The other four had bunk beds in another room.

Edward and I then climbed up to our tree house. We had a queen size bed and a bathroom. It was small but perfect for us. No television and then I noticed two presents laying on the bed with our names on them. They said, "With love Alice."

We opened them up and both grinned then from the next tree over we heard Emmett say, "Oh we are going to have fun tonight Rose," and his booming chuckle.

I walked into Edward's arms with a chuckle and said, "Alice thought ahead, didn't she? I do love her."

"I do too Jane; you are going to look hot in this outfit."

"Really, what about you Tarzan? I never saw Tarzan happy to see Jane," and I cupped his hardening manhood.

"Oh Jane, if I had time, I would show you how much I like you. But you will just have to wait," and his hand slid under my sundress to find the heat of my womanhood through my panties. "Oh, beautiful, you are ready right now aren't you?" I just smiled and kissed him.

Then I whispered, "the door," and he got the message. I lifted my legs around him and he carried me to the door. He pressed the door shut; I started on his pants.

"This is going to be quick," and he slid my panties to the side. As I brought my legs to the ground, I pushed his shorts and boxers down. He stroked my clit a couple times, slipped his fingers inside me and then squatted just a little bit and slid inside of me. We built to a very quick pace and then he nibbled on my neck, "Come for me, baby," and we came very hard together. We started to hear footsteps leading up to us.

Edward grabbed his shorts and went into the bathroom; and I straightened up. Then I opened the door and said, "Who is invading my tree house?"

Masen came running up to me and said, "Me and Liza, mommy. We wanted to see your room too." Alice smiled at me when Edward came out of the bathroom running his hand through his hair.

Liza wiggled too much in Alice's arms so she set her down and she went running into daddy's arms, "Daddy, we are so high up? You aren't afraid."

"No, but if you're, I'll protect you."

"Thank you, daddy."

Alice walked towards me and whispered, "Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed."

I just punched her and said, "My turn to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you guys down on the ground."

"Mommy, can I wait for you?" asked Masen.

"Masen, why don't you go down with Alice and I'll be there soon." I nodded at Alice towards the bed.

"Let's go, Masen." Edward, Liza, Alice and Masen all headed for the ground. I was right behind them.

"Okay, who is ready to go zip lining?" Emmett boomed in.

"Emmett, you left your room?" I said after I heard you laughing in your tree house. "I didn't think we would see you for a while."

"Heck no. Nothing is going to keep me from zip lining." Rose whispered something to him and then started laughing.

I walked up and got the girls' arms and headed towards the zip line course. Alice said after we were far enough away from everyone. "Damn Bella, how the hell did you two do it that fast? I tried to stop Masen but to no luck."

Rose looked at me and said, "You didn't."

"Oh yes, big sister. My husband and I have learned to be sneaky and quick when need be and quiet not like someone else I know when I had to live in the same house as the newlyweds and again when I was pregnant with your children."

"Sorry, we just can't control ourselves. He is so damn sexy."

"Well, so is my husband but I can keep the sound down when need be. Maybe you should try it Rose you might like it."

We all started laughing. We made it into the open field and as I looked up as the zip line I said, "No way, I am not doing that," and then I ran into the woods and threw up.

Edward was right there; "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I don't know; I saw that guy go across and suddenly I got really nauseous. Do you have any water?"

"Sure."

I drank from his bottle and he felt my forehead. "Edward, I'll be fine. I'll stay down here with Liza and Alex and the rest of you can go across."

"No problem," and we went back to everyone. Edward got harnessed up and I took the camera to photograph everyone. I took all there pictures and they looked great together in the harnesses. First all the adults went up and went around they had a blast. Emmett got yelled at when he tried to act like a monkey.

Once the adults had gone around the course once, two guides got the kids up to our adults. Each adult had a kid harnessed into them except for Alice because of her small size she got to go around again by herself. All of them loved it. The squeals coming from all the kids were amazing. Liza and Alex were running on the ground under them as they went across. I got pictures of them all going across. Once the guides came down with everyone, a guide said, "We have a swing like chair, we can put the kids in and seat belt them it is about six feet off the ground if you will let the little ones go and the bigger kids can go to."

Alex and Liza were screaming, "Please, please."

"Of course."

Once Edward's harness was off, he was next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine now; it came on fast and went away just as quickly. Now I feel fine."

"Good, just stick with something light for dinner though. I am hoping you are still up for a little Tarzan and Jane action."

"I am looking forward to it," and I smiled at

Then we went and watched our children on the real kids zip line.

A short time later I escaped up to our room to send some of the pictures off to Esme. I quickly called Esme and told her about all my symptoms, Esme asked, "Can you get a hold of a pregnancy test?"

"Not without everyone seeing me."

"Well, that is my guess, and to be safe stay away from alcohol."

"But Esme, the lack of an appetite does not match with all my prior pregnancies and my boobs haven't blown up like the last pregnancies either."

"Bella, you know better than that."

"I know Esme; but I have been three for three. What about the fourth one would be different?" Before she could answer, Edward came into the room and said, "Oops. It's time for the BBQ."

"Okay, bye Esme. I'll give everyone your love and I'm glad you are doing well."

"How is she?"

"She's good and she misses us. We just missed her call while everyone was ziplining."

We went down to the BBQ and I had chicken and fresh fruit and a lot of water because my husband didn't want me getting dehydrated after throwing up.

We made smores with the kids for dessert and, yes, I had one and I felt fine. Alice and Rose came and sat by me while our husbands and kids listened to the stories our hosts were telling. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Who knows what it was?"

Alice said, "Maybe it was the way you had a quickie in the tree house right before we went to the zipline."

Rose said, "Oh, little sister. Are you finally trying some crazy positions?"

I wrapped my arms around both of them and said, "No, we just went at it against the door so we couldn't get caught and life is never boring with you too around. That is why, Rose, we never told you that Edward made me orgasm when I was carrying your children. Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that."

"Bella, what I thought the kids kept it from happening?"

"They did; but on Halloween, Edward barely slipped a finger inside of me and curled it. Then he found my g spot and rubbed my clit together and sent me over edge. However, when I tried to return the favor, your children stopped us. His manhood never made it inside of me until afterwards, thanks to hell they put me through." "Oh poor baby. I would say you have made up for it sense then."

"I know," I smiled and then I saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled and mouthed 'I love you' and blew him a kiss.

"You two are incredible."

By eight, all the kids were cleaned up and tucked into bed watching a movie. Rose and Emmett left; he scooped her up and ran towards there stairwell. Edward and I went for a walk first. Forty minutes later, we made our way up our stairs. I changed in the bathroom and Edward changed in the bedroom. I came out in the single strap night gown and Edward said, "Oh, Jane you are beautiful."

"Damn Tarzan, look at you," and I walked into his arms.

"Little Tarzan is very happy to see me."

"Ouch, I'm hurt," Edward said.

"Don't be a baby, Edward."

"You know, I love you and I fully know how large you are but if you are Tarzan then what am I suppose to call him."

"Why don't we not call him anything and I just love you my beautiful, Bella Jane."

I was in his arms bridal style and lying down on the bed. As his arms came out from under me, "You have a very small thong on."

"I do; want to see the tag that was on it?"

"Why?"

"Trust me; you do."

"Okay, I'll bite."

I giggled at his comment and showed him the tag. He cracked a very large smile, rolled for my cell phone and sent Alice a text –

_**Alice I owe you a month of Saturdays babysitting edible thongs thank you but don't respond because I will be having a late night snack love Edward**_

As soon as the phone was back on the nightstand, my husband was buried between my legs. He tortured me for over an hour and then when I think he was in as much pain as I was we rocked our little tree house and climaxed together. He pulled me into his arms and said, "You Jane sleeping naked next to your naked husband Tarzan," and he kissed me and to sleep we fell.

**A/N Please Review and let me know what you think of the road trip so far**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N - Well we are slowly heading towards San Francisco and their anniversary. What else can happen on this trip? I know we could have flat tires and automobile breakdowns, but that is not what happens for them on this trip.**

**Keep reading and have a great day.**

Chapter 16

When I got up the next day, I groaned a little

"What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"Jane wasn't quite meant to bend that many ways last night. I'm going to take a shower."

Just as I stepped in the shower, Edward stepped in and said, "I'll help you; I can massage all your sore spots."

I smiled and said, "I bet you will."

He did and eventually we made love and got packed. He helped me slip on my black panties and black bra. Just as he finished hooking them he pulled me in close and said, "I am going to enjoy taking them off of you again tonight."

"I see that idea already has you very excited."

"Yes beautiful Bella Jane."

When we all made it to the bottom of the tree houses and the cars were all reloaded, we went to their pancake breakfast. I had one pancake and a bunch of fruit. Then we went back to the playground and played some more. We had sandwiches there for lunch thanks to owners and after that we headed for the coast. Today was a short drive.

A text came in asking –

_**how's Jane**_

_**I needed a massage to help me move around this morning**_

_**And u Jane**_

_**A little sore but I was treated like a jungle princess so I am fine with this today. R u going to text Alice and say thank you**_

_**Oh yeah let's do it together**_

So I wrote –

_**hi Alice just a thanks for letting me play Jane and Edward play Tarzan last night it was incredible and the massage to rest my aches and pains this morning was amazing**_

Rose sent –

_**thanks Alice from Jane the jungle princess I am in great debt to you for last night**_

Alice's response back to me was –

_**glad you enjoyed I hoped u liked your dessert Bella**_

**Yes**

Alice responded back to Rose—

_**did Emmett enjoy his dessert**_

_**Yes we both did **_

Jasper was leading today. About an hour into the drive, I noticed we kept getting faster and we were still falling behind the other two. Edward said to me you might want to txt them to slow down when I saw a cop car pull out. We went by them as they were both pulled over and I sent a text –

_**we will be waiting a few miles up the road.**_

I received a text from Alice that said

_**no more texting for me the cop told me to drive or he would write Jasper a ticket. He likes us that we are on a family road trip and thinks I am a great planner. **_

A second text came in—

_**Jasper is so pissed giving up the driving wheel I wish u could c his face. **_

Rosalie said in a text—

_**Yeah I get to drive**_

_**Let me guess the officer said u drive or em gets a ticket**_

_**Em is not very happy**_

"Edward, honey, all the other girls are driving; can I drive, too?"

"Of course," so I quickly plugged in my iPod, but when I started it, I saw it was dead.

"Edward, you did that in purpose."

"No, Bella, I didn't."

"Are you sure and are you going to let me drive?"

"Yes and yes," and he kissed my hand Edward was really nice and dug out my charger for the iPod so I could still listen to my music.

"Thanks babe; I love you."

"You're welcome."

Edward sent out a text to the guys –

_**Boys thanks a lot we had to turn the wheels over to the girls**_

Jasper said to both of us –

_**Its better than a speeding ticket, pixie did charm him **_

Emmett spoke –

_**Damn Rose drives as fast as I do, I hate being the passenger, what am I suppose to do**_

Edward said –

_**Take a nap or watch a movie with the kids, I am just going to njoy the time with my wife**_

Emmett and Jasper both responded –

_**Great idea man**_

Edward then started chuckling as he saw movement in the two cars ahead of us.

"What?" Bella asked. The boys don't want to deal with their wife's driving; so they are watching movies with the kids.

"Daddy, that's a great idea," said Liza.

"Yeah, Daddy. Come on back," Masen joined in.

I turned to him and said, "Go ahead, daddy. I'll be fine." Edward leaned over and kissed me; then climbed into the back with the kids. __

Tonight we were spending in Eureka, California. Our plan, after the three hour drive, was to check into the hotel and then have a picnic on the beach for dinner and let the kids wear themselves out. Upon arriving in Eureka at the Red Lion and checking into our three rooms, we called the grocery store for a fried chicken dinner for the twelve of us for our picnic. We still had some sun, so I slipped into the bathroom and sent a text.

_**I am slipping on a bikini, ladies.**_

Once we all met back up, I lead the way to the grocery store. The moms ran in and got the picnic food and supplies. We were back in less than ten minutes. Twenty minutes later we were setting up our picnic on multiple blankets on the beach in front of the Pacific Ocean. Rose said, "Ready ladies."

"Yep, alright, get in a line and then let's show our men one reason they love us." So we did, tops came off first and then our shorts. We stood there and on three we agreed to holler dinner

"Dinner's ready," we yelled and the kids came running and our husband's stopped and stared at us. Then they came running up to us, each one of us was pulled into a hug and spun around.

Edward whispered, "My god, you are beautiful; I am so glad I get to have you around me every day and night. You got my attention Mrs. Masen."

"I'm glad," I smiled. "Now let's have a picnic."

We sat down and after Emmett's first bite of fried chicken, he said, "Little sis, yours is still the best. I will just have to suffer through with this piece."

"Thanks Emmett, it's nice to know that I'm loved."

Liza and Masen were sitting right in front of Edward and me. Edward was almost leaning against me while we ate. When he wasn't using both of his hands, one was laying on my lap. Our kids finished up first and I said, "Do you guys want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Yes, mommy, can I bring a bucket to put shells in?"

"Of course, you can." They jumped up to go get their sand buckets

Edward leaned over even closer to me and said, "Am I allowed to come with you brown eyes?"

I leaned in and gently kissed his lips and said, "Quit trying to enchant me? I planned on bringing you. I want to hold your hand as our kids walk in front of us."

"Fine, my beauty, let's go," and he help pull me up.

Edward looked at our best friends and said, "Bye guys. Don't follow us."

"Maybe, but you have your kids with you, so you can't do too much."

"You are right; but we can have family time just the four of us."

An hour later we made our way back up the beach to our group sitting by a fire.

"Daddy, look," and Masen and Liza started running.

"Jasper," I yelled, "stop them."

Once I got there and the kids were back under control, I said, "Jasper, this is perfect. We can stay out here even longer; this has been a great day." Rose, Emmett, Katie, and Garrett soon returned.

When I started to get chilly and went to put on my shorts and tee, my husband pulled me in close and said, "I don't think so; I will keep you warm." He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his warm arms around me and nibbled on my neck. The kids would sit by the fire and run around the beach once they got warm. They all stayed out of the water because they knew how cold it was. Another two hours later and the sun set, we cleaned up and headed back to the hotel.

I sent Alice and Rose a text –

_**gym ladies after we rinse off in the shower, boys put kids to bed, then boys gym and then we cool them off in the shower **___

_**Great idea. Give me 30 at the hotel**_

_**I'm in. damn all this fresh air I'll be in the gym in 20. **_

I took Edward's free hand and said, "Once we girls rinse off the sand at the hotel, we are heading for the gym while you boys put the kids to bed. Then, when we return, you guys can go to the gym. You can cool off in the shower afterwards." I was in my workout clothes, kissed the kids goodnight, and headed for the gym. We loved the ellipticals so we put them on random and cursed through it for thirty minutes. While we cooled down, we stretched and did a bunch of sit-ups.

As we were finishing up our sit ups, two guys walked in and started making sexual innuendos at us. We chose to ignore them but that wasn't working they just kept getting closer to us. Rose said, "Back off, boys!"

"We are not boys," they said. "Let us take you out and we will prove to you that we are men."

I nodded at Alice and she shook her head. I grabbed Rose's arm, we quickly stood up and said, "Look we are married and our husbands are upstairs so back off." Rose and I showed them our rings.

Alice was then standing up glaring at them as well.

"You ladies are not married because, if I were your husbands, I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

"Well, we are" and then we started to push our way through them. They caught each one of us by an arm very tightly. As we realized we were stuck, we looked up and smiled. There stood our giant teddy bear but at this point he looked like a grizzly bear.

He growled, "Rosalie, is there a problem?"

The men realized they were in a heap of trouble from the sound of Emmett's voice dropped our arms and turned around. We stepped behind Emmett and Alice headed for the front desk and a manager. "Yes, Emmett, these guys were hitting on us and making us very uncomfortable. That one even touched my breast, though, I think it was on accident. And they wouldn't believe we were married. They wanted to take us out."

"Is that correct, my little sister, Bella?"

"Yes, it is Emmett."

"Guys, are they telling the truth?"

"Uhh, uhh, uhh"

"Good, now what should we do with you?" and he punched one fist into his other hand, "Oh yeah."

Then he grabbed them both by their hands and led them towards the front desk. When we rounded the corner, a manager was with Alice. "The police are on their way." An hour later, Alice and I had spoken to Edward and Jasper that we were okay and to stay with the kids. The police agreed to hold the men at the police station overnight and to release them the next day after 1. We would not press charges; we did not want to see them again. They didn't know our cars or where we were from; they were just stupid drunken idiots.

After the police left, Emmett took us back to our rooms, my room was first Edward stepped out and quietly wrapped me in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired and sweaty."

"Go get your pajamas and I'll start you a bath."

"Thanks Edward; I love you."

When I got to the bathroom I saw how big the bathtub was and asked, "Is there room for two?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Together we made love and after he made me orgasm by playing me just right at my pussy. He turned me around and then we came together with me sitting on his lap. As we came down, Edward brushed my hair away from my face and said, "I love you so much. I'm sorry that happened to you ladies."

"Edward, it is okay. You more than made up for it just now. I am so happy that the police kept our identities unknown and where we live. The police are going to hold them until we are gone tomorrow and they obviously have no clue what kind of cars we have."

"I love you Bella, Isabella Masen."

"Thank you, Edward and you have definitely done a great job of making up for being gone in June and July. Let's go to bed."

"Yes, my beauty."

APOV

I was dropped off next and Jasper scooped me up in a massive hug and he said, "You are really okay. You could have texted me."

"Yes. I'm fine. We knew to get the grizzly bear down there."

Emmett said, "Now let the teddy bear come in and get his two sleeping cubs." Rose and Emmett scooped up the two kids and went back to their room.

Once our door was shut, Jasper leaned down wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "You are sure, they didn't touch you."

"Yes, but will you excuse me, I want to go take a shower."

"Go ahead, my lovely little pixie. I will grab your pajamas and be right in." Jasper helped make sure the entire night was washed away and replaced with beautiful silent love making in bed.

The last thing I remember was Jasper holding me and whispering, "Sleep, my little pixie."

RPOV

We laid our beautiful children down in their beds. Katie mumbled to me, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, my angel, go back to sleep."

I turned around and just laid down on the bed. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Yes, Emmett, I am. I am just exhausted and drained."

"Don't you want a shower?"

"No, I am just too tired. I'll get one in the morning. Would you get me a glass of wine and then just cuddle with me?"

"Of course, anything Rosalie."

After I finished the glass of wine, I slid down into bed and then Emmett pulled me in very close and I peacefully fell asleep.

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed and leave me some love in the form of a review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N As we all know that Bella has had her moments on this trip, but check out who does in this chapter. Enjoy. **

Chapter 17

RPOV

I woke to a start early the next morning with a heavy arm laying over me and I jumped dreaming I was still in the gym from last night. "Let me go," and I tried to pull away.

"Rose," Emmett whispered. "Wake up, baby. It's me. You're okay. The men are gone." Emmett was brushing my blond hair away while he kissed me.

I finished waking up and said, "Thank God, Emmett." I followed that with crushing my lips to his and demanding their attention. I managed to break away from the kiss and saw what time it was and then whispered, "Shower, Bella says silent sex is hot."

He scooped me into his arms and we were soon in the bathroom. As Emmett helped me undress I soon found myself pressed against the bathroom counter. He leaned in around my neck and asked, "Can I take you like this right now?"

I leaned back and said, "Damn, Emmett."

Then Emmett's hand slid between my thighs and said, "Oh shit Babe, I guess you are ready for me."

I whispered very sternly, "Emmett, fuck me now and take away the rest of last night."

Emmett did and then we showered together; as we were rinsing off together, I said, "Bella was right; silent sex is sexy as hell."

Soon enough the kids got up and we started another day of the family vacation.

BPOV

The next morning we didn't talk about anything in front of the kids. We went to breakfast and then loaded back up the cars. The kids were running around on the playground to burn off some energy before getting in the car. Jasper stayed with us and the kids. Emmett and Edward went and checked us out of the hotel. When they returned, I felt arms snake around my waist and kisses on my neck. "I love you and the manager comped us our hotel and breakfasts for all of us."

"That was nice of him but your kisses are even better." With that he twisted me around sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and demanded me to open up the kiss for him. I eagerly accepted.

Then Liza said, "Let's go, mommy." I reached down picked her up and spun her around and away we went. We made an extra long lunch stop at a McDonald's play place again so that the kids could play.

"Edward," I asked as we were driving. "Come on, give me some clue for our anniversary? I brought a dress to wear."

"Your clothes are all taken care of, and no, I will not give you any clues."

"Am I even allowed to give you a present?"

"Of course, you are."

"Edward, you know how I hate surprises and presents."

"Yes, but too bad." Then his cell phone went off. "Will you get that for me since I am in the middle of San Francisco?"

"Of course." I answered it and said, "Hello."

"May I speak with Edward?"

"I'm sorry; he is driving right now. This is his wife Bella; may I help you?"

"That's okay. I'll call him back later. Just tell him that Tanya called."

"Okay, fine, goodbye."

"Who was that he said?"

"Tanya and she said she would call you later."

"Thanks."

"Edward, never mind."

Edward took my hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. He didn't let it go and said, "Bella, it is no big deal. Just relax."

"If it was no big deal, then why wouldn't she talk to me or why won't you tell me?"

"Bella, trust me."

"Fine," and silence waved over the car. I put in my headphones and ignored Edward.

We got to the Ritz Carlton in San Francisco at about 5 pm. After we checked in, we had connecting rooms with Rose and Emmett in this hotel because they were watching our kids for two nights. While Edward went to the bathroom, I went to talk to Rose and I heard Edward on the phone and he said, "Fine. I will see you soon, Tanya."

I just went into Rose and Emmett's room and walked out onto the balcony to find Rose and said, "Here we go again!"

"What do you mean?"

"A strange woman called Edward an hour or so ago and when he couldn't take the call, she said she would call back. Edward told me to relax and to trust him. I just walked by the bathroom and I heard him tell Tanya I will see you soon."

"Honey, there has to be an explanation."

"If there is, then why doesn't he just tell me it's about our anniversary."

"You're right. Okay, let me corner him and threaten to sick Emmett on him. Go get the kids and Emmett and head for the gardens. We will catch up because you are not ruining spa morning being grumpy for it."

"Fine." I turned and walked back into their suite and said, "Hey, Emmett, lets take all the kids down to the gardens."

"Of course, Bella. Rose, are you coming?"

"I'll catch up. I need to go to the bathroom, babe," Rose said.

RPOV

Once everyone was gone, I kept telling myself there is a logical explanation for this. He just doesn't think he is being stupid.

I texted Alice –

_**everyone else took the kids down to the gardens.**_

I didn't want to have them hear me giving Edward a piece of my mind.

_**Cool see u in a little while**_

Then I sent Edward a text –

_**EVERYONE IN THE GARDENS. I NEED TO TALK TO U ABOUT BELLA. I'M ON MY BALCONY. **_

The response was –

_**fine I'll be right there**_

I heard Edward's footsteps coming towards me and then Edward said, "Rose, what is this about?"

"You are messing with my little sister's head on this trip and I want some answers now. She was just on my balcony almost crying on my shoulder thanks to you. You have been keeping her really high for the most part on the trip but when you make her doubt herself she gets really low. So who the hell is Tanya and why did you basically ignore Bella for the six weeks before we left on for the road trip. Bella was essentially a single mom the week before we left. I know you weren't teaching a class at the hospital; I checked. Are you handing her divorce papers instead of celebrating your anniversary with her? We know how you like Alice and I shopping for her lingerie and you wouldn't even let us help you with that? Now spill, or the next person I talk to will be Emmett and I promise he will talk with his fist and I might even help him this time."

Edward pulled me into a hug and whispered everything into my ear. **(To my readers - If you thought I was going to tell you, you were wrong I know I am mean. You will have to wait and see what happens) **

I hugged him back and said, "Oh my god, I love you and she will forgive you. But you better never put her through all this torture for eight weeks ever again. We need to get to our families and get them fed before they strangle us. Can I at least tell Bella to trust me and trust you? Everything is as it should be."

"Yes, Rose. I don't want you and Bella pissed off at me."

Together we walked down into the gardens and found our families.

BPOV

Katie was showing Rose and me around the different flowers she had found. "Dinner anyone?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, please daddy."

He led us to Chinatown for a delicious dinner. We all shared six different family meals and the kids loved all the different choices. Edward leaned into me and took my hand. "Bella, you really didn't eat that much."

"Edward, I'm fine. Can't you trust me? You keep asking me to trust you."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Should I be?"

"No, you shouldn't"

"Fine, then I will try and believe what Rose told me."

We got the kids back to the room, cleaned up and in bed watching a movie. I then heard Katie say, "Aunt Bella?"

"Yes, Katie."

"Are Liza and Masen asleep yet?"

"No, they're watching a movie. Why, sweetie?"

"Could Masen and I switch rooms? I promise I won't roll onto Liza."

Then Masen was jumping up and down saying, "I can sleep with Garrett. Oh cool!"

"Okay, Katie. Masen get your stuffed plane and give me a hug and a kiss."

"Thanks, mommy."

"No problem just be a good boy."

"Mommy, since Masen is gone, can we watch the princess movie?"

"Okay."

Both girls flopped down on pillows at the foot of the bed and watched the movie. Liza was out half way through the movie and Katie was out just before it was over. Edward, Emmett, Rose and the boys had on a baseball game. I sat in our room with the girls continuing to read the book about vampires. It was really good. Rose came in and asked, "Are you ready for spa morning?"

"Sure our massages, manicures and pedicures."

"Alice has you set up a special treatment called sugaring more than your bikini line."

"What?" and I grabbed my phone and sent a text –

_**hallway now pixie**_

The three of us were soon in the hallway, "What the hell did you sign me up for Alice? What is Rose telling me about?"

"Well, I know you wax your bikini line and keep everything trimmed up for your husband. So I thought you could go one step further."

"What?"

"Have yourself sugared and let them give you a Brazilian and surprise Edward. I can vouch that my husband loves it."

Rose said, "So does mine. We will hold your hand and then you can surprise Edward tomorrow night. If he doesn't like it and you don't, we will not say anything as you let it grow back. I promise the first time is the worst. However, at least you do not have the heat of the wax."

"Are you two really serious?"

"Yes, trust us. It has been five years and we know what we are talking about. It will make sex even better."

"Honey, I promise you it does and if it doesn't, we won't give you any grief. Consider this a present for you two though we are sorry for the initial pain you will have to go through."

"Fine, can we just drop it? I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Alice, Jasper has all the information for the Alcatraz tour."

"Yes."

"Rose, Emmett has been told not to try and scare any of the children."

"Yes, his favorite body parts were threatened again."

"By the way, Alice, do you think you are pregnant yet?"

"No I had my period the middle of June. What about you, Bella?"

"No me too. I had a light period at the end of June. I thought it might have been the false for a real pregnancy but my boobs haven't changed nor my weight and my appetite is nil. So maybe by the first of August, we will both be pregnant."

"Good night, ladies." I headed to my shower and put the covers over the girls and a pillow between them and went to sleep.

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed and leave me some love in the form of a review.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 18

When I awoke the next morning, I saw two little girls staring at me, "What you two? Was I talking in my sleep again?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Yes, Auntie Bella."

"What was I talking about this time?

"Getting home and seeing Esme, you said you missed her."

"I do girls."

I nudged Edward and said, "Wake up, I have to go get ready for the spa with the girls."

"Have fun and I'll see you after lunch for our exploration of the pier and Ghirardelli Square and ice cream sundaes. Lastly we get to go to dinner with the gang," and then he kissed my fore head.

Edward stopped the kiss and then said, "I'm kidnapping you."

"Yes, I know; but what am I to wear? You won't tell me anything."

"Simple, tonight wear the summer strapless dress, you got for our anniversary and after that I have everything taken care of."

"Love you, Edward. See you later and don't leave any kids on Alcatraz. Be careful by the water. Just as I was about to walk into the bedroom, Emmett came booming in with Masen; and I looked at Edward and smiled, "Okay, maybe, you should leave the big kid there."

I texted the other two girls –

_**I am ready and will meet you in the hall.**_ At the spa we had protein shakes for breakfast and then got settled in for our massages. Then Rose and Alice led me to the room for the sugaring. I can't believe how many times I said son of a bitch while it was going on. They had better be right about this or I was going to kill them both. Then the therapist asked me if I liked it and I just said, "Alice and Rose, I have no idea you tell them if it is okay?"

"It's perfect, Bella."

"You can see it in the mirror later."

"Now for the manicures and pedicures."

We sat around and relaxed and enjoyed the quiet time together.

EPOV

First, I needed to make sure Jasper was up so I sent a text –

_**everyone could be ready in 30 minutes**_

_**Yes and I have a bag of spare clothes you guys can add anything to it plus all our tickets.**_

The boys left and fed the kids breakfast. We got cinnamon rolls and fruit for the kids. Then with wind breakers in hand, we headed for the dock with the kids to catch our ferry to Alcatraz.

"Daddy," Garrett started as we headed for the ferry terminal. "Can we ride on the top level of the boat?"

"Yes, but you have to stay close. Your mother will kill me if anything happens to any of you."

"I will, dad. I will help Uncle Jasper with Alex."

Katie said and, "I will help Uncle Edward with Liza."

"That is nice of you two."

As we got to the pier and saw the size of the crowd, Emmett looked at Jasper and Edward and said, "I'll meet you both upstairs and save you seats. We will all guard our own kids. Okay, guys!"

"Sounds like a plan, man."

I put Liza on my hip and had Masen in my other hand. We slowly made it up to the top of the boat; I saw Emmett and Katie came running up to me. "Uncle Edward, can l help Liza to our seats?"

"Sure," and he set Liza down, Katie then said, "Liza, take my hand and do not let go. Bye Uncle Edward."

"Bye," and I just followed them over to the benches. Emmett had for us.

"Great view of San Francisco."

"Yes it is." Then Jasper joined us and Garrett had Alex on the other end of the other bench holding his hand. We were all told what to do if the boat started sinking by the captain. We all explained to the kids that it was the same as on an airplane; that they were required to. Then the boat left and the kids were very good about sitting still as we went across to Alcatraz. In twenty minutes we were pulling up to the dock, Katie and Garrett were ready to run and explore. Emmett stopped them both. "Freeze!"

"What daddy?"

"We'll wait up here until all of us can get off the boat together."

"Yes, daddy."

Ten minutes later, we got off the boat easily and safely staying together. We had a riot exploring the island. Emmett behaved and never tried to scare the kids. The kids enjoyed listening to the guided tour on the headphones and most of it just went over their heads. While I kept my eyes on all the kids, I enjoyed listening to the history of the place. It was quite intriguing. I knew someday I could come back here and spend the whole day. The kids liked when we were outside for the parts of the tour. I took pictures with my cell sending them to the girls and Esme. Jasper was taking the regular photographs and Emmett was in charge of knowing where all six kids were at all times. A few hours later, we made our way into the gift shop. I got Katie with Liza and Masen. Jasper had Garrett, Alex and Jamie. We got all the kids to go to the bathroom before we headed back to San Francisco. Thank god for family bathrooms and Katie and Garrett's help. Emmett and I were finishing up and he said, "I got you a present for tonight. Put it in your pocket and you can thank me later." So as I put myself away, I put the small bag in my jean shorts and I felt what it was. All I could do was smile

Emmett said, "They are just toys and only if you two want to."

"Thanks man, I think."

"Let's head back to the main land," and Emmett grabbed Liza and flew here down to the boat

"Uncle Emmett, that was fun. Thank you, I love you."

"You're welcome, Lizzzzzza."

Emmett took Liza and Katie with him to get us seats on the top again. I had Garrett and Masen

The girls and Esme loved the pictures I had sent off. Our girls were having lunch and then would be meeting us soon. Once we were back on the mainland, we found fish and French fries for the kids and shrimp and French fries for us plus sodas.

We were showing the kids the sea lions; when we heard a very loud wolf whistle. We turned around and the three most beautiful ladies in the world were walking towards us.

"Hello ladies," we all said.

The kids turned around then and said, "Mommy" and went running for their moms. We boys followed the kids and wrapped our wives around us.

"I love you, Bella. Almost five years ago, I married you. Six years ago, you walked into my life and I love you as much as I did then." And then I kissed her.

Masen said, "Daddy, share mommy, you get her all to yourself tonight and all day tomorrow."

"Yes Masen," and I let my wife go. We all then headed back to the sea lions and watched them.

BPOV

Rose and Alice grabbed Bella's hand and started pulling me and said, "Shopping." For the next two hours, the twelve of us were in and out of multiple stores. By the time we were done, we had more bags than we could count.

Jasper said, "We did good guys; we didn't have any major shopping until today." Fortunately, at the aquarium, we could store our bags while we looked around. After getting our bags back, we headed for Ghirardelli square for ice cream sundaes. The kids loved them. I just shared with Liza and Masen. My stomach was a little queasy, but I thought it was just about being nervous about what Edward had planned for us.

When we got back to our hotel finally almost half exhausted, Masen said, "Mommy and Daddy Liza and I have a surprise for you."

"What, Masen?"

"Can we all go into our room and sit down?"

"Sure."

"Okay, what is it, Masen?"

"It's just that tonight we all have an anniversary dinner together."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well we asked Aunt Alice to find something special that we could all go together."

"What did she find?"

Then Liza walked up and handed us a brochure.

Edward and I looked at it and smiled and knelt down in front of Liza and Masen and said, "That looks perfect. You two," and then we looked at Alice and said, "Thanks, pixie."

Garrett said, "Where are we all going?"

"On a dinner cruise," I said.

Then the pixie stepped up and said, "All the appropriate clothes for dinner are waiting in your rooms so go get ready. This is a grown up meal boys and we expect all you boys to act like the charming men you can be."

Emmett saluted her and said, "Yes, ma."

I walked up to her and hugged her and then whispered, "I am nervous enough about what Edward has planned tonight; I do not need to mix alcohol with a boat so can you get me something non alcoholic."

Edward was right there and said to Alice, "Make that two because I want to be sober so that I have a good time with my wife." Then Edward turned to me and said, "You have nothing to be nervous about Bella."

She said, "Done, I'll have sparkling water delivered for all of us and we will see how grown up Emmett can me."

We both smiled and then I headed to me bathroom. When I didn't have new clothes like everyone else, I texted Alice –

_**I didn't get a new dress**_

_**Goofy Bella no u r not going naked, u are wearing your new strapless dress that u bought itll complement Edward's shirt perfectly. I have flat sandals 4 u**_

_**Thxs Alice I luv u**_

Ninety minutes later, Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "Four more hours and we'll be all alone. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. You are so beautiful and he kissed my neck."

Liza came up to us and said, "Come on. Let's go to the boat."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N Sorry my caps lock is stuck on. i need to reboot. but i want to get you this chapter today because i will be out of town tomorrow. please enjoy. **

Chapter 19

The twelve of us rode in a limo to the boat all thanks to Aunt Alice's planning. At the docks, we went down to our waiting boat, as Alice checked us in. Edward and I were looking between ourselves and out on the water. Masen and Liza came up and said, "Daddy, these are for you to give to mommy."

"Thank you, Masen. They are as beautiful as your mother is." Then Edward kissed me and handed me the roses. We were ushered inside to one side of the boat where it was all reserved for the twelve of us. Candles and flowers were everywhere. Liza and Masen made sure we sat in the right spots and they sat next to us.

Katie said, "She would sit next to Liza and help her."

Dinner was amazing and as the sunset, Edward and I were sent outside where Jasper took a zillion pictures of us. Edward just kept making me smile. I was thinking I had made all of this stuff up in my head and he was doing nothing wrong. I finally looked up at him and cupped his chin and brought it down to me and whispered, "You were right."

He smiled and said, "Right about what."

"That you would make everything up to me on this trip."

"Just wait and see; I love you," and his lips crushed against mine.

Then we went back inside and a small cake was delivered to us and more sparkling water. Emmett had been a real trooper through all of dinner with no alcohol. I heard Rose promise him a drink once the dancing started. After we finished our cake and the other's had their desserts, the music started and then the dj announced, "Could we please get Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen to the dance floor?"

Edward eagerly got up and pulled me to the dance floor. After five years, I learned it was useless to argue with Edward about dancing and I knew he was a great dance partner. The dj announced that it was our fifth anniversary and he thanked us for sharing it with everyone on the boat. He then started to play our wedding song. Edward had me in his arms immediately. "Thank you for enchanting me to go out with you and never giving up on a crazy pregnant woman."

"I couldn't; you enchanted me with your beautiful brown eyes that sparkled for me."

"I love you and I can't wait to get you alone for the next day, but these two nights are going to be all about us."

Soon the song ended and we were joined on the dance floor by everyone from the boat.

Once a second song ended, we all went back to our table. Liza and Masen gave us a card. Alice and Jasper gave us a cd with different love songs on it plus Jasper was going to blow up one of our sunset shots for us for our fireplace. Rose and Emmett gave us a card. When we opened it, I gasped. Edward said, "Oh cool."

Masen said, "What is it?"

"Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose are sending us on a hot air balloon ride tomorrow morning."

"Cool."

We danced and celebrated some more. Edward would barely let me out of his arms. We could see that we were getting close to the docks and so we went and sat down with our kids. "You guys be good for everyone. You are going to have so much fun and listen to your aunts and uncles. We will call you and you can call us. And in a day and a half we will be back together for the rest of the trip."

"It's okay. We understand," said Masen. "I will take really good care of Liza."

"We know you will."

Katie came up and asked, "Can I sleep with Liza in your room again?"

"Mommy, please."

"Of course you can." We hugged and kissed everyone and Alice gave me my bag with Edward's gift in it. "You guys are the first to get off the boat and your car is waiting at the end of the pier. Have fun and I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then I hugged Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett said, "Are you okay, little sis? I can still beat Edward up if you need it."

"Don't worry, Emmett. I'm fine."

Then I was in Rose's arms for a hug. "He loves you and don't doubt that. I love you and enjoy yourself. I want one text later regarding his surprise down there it only needs to one word yes or no."

I smiled and said, "I love you, sis. Yes, I will let you know."

Then I was in Edward's arms bridal style and he said tell everyone goodbye and we started leaving the boat.

I just waved and cuddled up in his arms.

"I love you," I heard.

"I love you, too."

"It's 9 now and we are getting picked up at 5am for the balloon flight."

"Too bad darling, you just may be a little tired. It is my turn for some surprises."

We got in our waiting Cadillac. Edward told the driver an address and away we went.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see soon enough."

Five miles along the coast line and we ended up at a marina. We got out and thanked our driver. We headed for the docks and then I was back in Edward's arms. "Edward, you can put me down."

"I don't want to. I love you this close to me." We reached a massive yacht and Edward walked right on.

"Edward, you didn't."

"I did. This is all ours for the next 36 hours. At 10 in two days, everyone is going to join us for a cruise and then we will start our drive home after lunch. Now come here, I am taking you to the bedroom first."

"Why Edward?"

"Because I love you and we are truly alone."

"Yes, we are." We laid down on the bed and just cuddled in together. "Bella, this is for you. It was flat and about the size of paper." Then suddenly the wave of insecurity rushed over me and I got up and said, "You bastard. Earlier you said just wait and you have been so nice to me and taken care of my insecurities just so that I would behave for this trip. You really did want a divorce. I was right. That is why Victoria wouldn't talk to me and you told her see you soon." I was trying to leave the room; but Edward had me in his arms and wouldn't let me go.

"Bella, I don't understand this roller coaster you have been on. Please stop it and believe what Rosalie told you. Trust us both; this is not divorce papers. Please, open it. I will leave the room and let you open it alone. You can come and find me when you are ready. I believe once you open this; it will explain a lot."

"Fine, let me go and go away. Maybe I will just lock you out."

"I promise you won't want to." Edward said as he left and I sat down on the bed and carefully opened the present. It was a bound book called, 'My Love Life.'

As I opened the book and it was pages of sheet music with notes written all over it. On the last page there was a sleeve holding a cd. Again it said, "My Love Life.' The damn perfectionist husband of mine. Then I heard music in the background, and I followed the music back out to the sitting room and Edward was playing at a keyboard. I thought it would be a cd player. I sat down on the sofa right next to him and just closed my eyes and listened. When he finally finished, I stood up and walked into his arms and whispered, "The only reason I should be mad at you is because you are such a damn perfectionist."

" Yes, my beautiful Bella, you can be mad at me for that and you have the right, too. It took me six weeks to get it written and sounding the way I wanted it too and five nights to get it recorded perfectly. But my perfection isn't good enough for you."

"Yes it is. You saved my life not once but twice. Edward," and I was sitting on his lap and we started kissing. He ran his tongue over my lower lip and I immediately let him in and we started building our mutual passion together from that first kiss.

As he kissed down to my neck, I whispered , "I want to give you one of your presents, too."

"Bella, can't it wait?" and he cupped one of my breasts with his hand. "I'm too into you right now." His hand slipped the zipper down and my dress fell down to my waist easily revealing my light blue lace strapless bra that showed my hardening nipples through the lace for my husband. There was also a very small little blue tied in the center of the bra hanging down.

Edward smiled and looked down at me then whispered "Thanks, Alice and Rosalie," and then I hit him.

I said, "I picked these out at Victoria Secret's myself. "

"Bella, did you just say these?"

"Yes," I said and he scooped my into his arms and I was carried Bridal style to the master suite while we continued kissing. As he laid me down onto the bed, he slowly pulled my dress back up over my head then I laid back on the pillows for my husband. He chucked his light blue shirt, socks and shoes and climbed up onto the bed. As he crawled up my legs, he kissed his way until he found the same style light blue lace boy shorts. This time the ties were on the sides. He kissed from the sides and made his way into my core and I jumped as he kissed me through the panties. The girls were crazy, but right. Now what would Edward think was the next question, I was already tingling.

Then Edward ran his tongue up over my panties and then he stopped and looked up at me, "Bella, what have you done?"

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Well let me show you, but I am going to do something to keep you here first. By the way, this is a present from Emmett and he finished crawling up my body caught me in another kiss and suddenly my hands were over my head and attached to the bed.

"Edward?"

"I will let you go, if you really want me to but I did promise you that I would make it up to you for being gone and missing out on you and the kids for almost eight weeks. Will you let me make tonight all about you and then tomorrow night can be about the both of us? Yes, I will but you don't plan on spanking me do you?"

"Beautiful, no, I do not. I just want your undivided attention."

"Well, you have that Mr. Masen!"

"Good, now," and he ran his hands down to my bra and sucked my nipples into his mouth and got them both to respond to his fingers, mouth, tongue and teeth. When I arched for him, he ran his hand behind me and unclipped it and threw it off the bed. Then he recaptured them and tasted and played with them again. Slowly, he kissed back up to my lips and after kissing me again, he whispered, "Are you getting hot and excited Mrs. Masen or are you falling into a rut after being married to me for five years?"

I used my legs and knocked him back into me and said, "No, I think I want you more than I have ever wanted you. Why don't you see how wet I am?"

"Why, Bella, how wet are you for me?"

"I am very wet and hot."

Then while we kissed his hand slid slowly down between my breasts down my abdomen and finally it slid under the waist band of my panties. As his hand slid down my folds, he jumped as he realized that my skin was as smooth as silk. "Bella, what have you done?" He slid down my body and he slid my panties down. "Oh my god, you are completely bare. What did you do?"

"Can I tell you later? Please. I just need to know if you like it."

"Bella, you look incredible. I've heard how painful that is."

"Edward, taste me, touch me and tell me what you think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. You told me tonight was about me. Please taste me and touch me after you get naked because I need to see you." His pants were quickly gone with his boxer briefs. Then he crawled back up my body again and kissed all the way up my left leg skimmed my core and did the same with my right leg but this time when he got to my core. He used his fingers first to explore me. He slid one inside and curled it up into my g spot and between being naked, bare and handcuffed. I exploded on Edward's hand with "Oh fuck, Edward."

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked as he touched my face gently with his hand and his face was back up at mine."

"Yes, I am okay. I hate to say it but Rose and Alice were so right."

"Right about what?"

"How being bare would feel?"

"I'm assuming you like it."

"Yes, I like it and I think I am about to love it."

"Why's that?" and Edward slipped down my body, started tasting me and licking me. He was making my clit swell and I was trying to control all my wiggling.

"Baby, don't hold back on me," and he held my hips in place as he continued to devour me.

"Edward, I am going to come again." Edward licked up and nipped me then looked at me and said, "Go ahead."

He licked me and sucked in my folds one more time and right at my entrance he licked and sucked one last time and I lost all control. "Oh shit, Edward." I was shaking and quickly he let me free and pulled me into his arms oh so tight.

"I love you Bella. I love you Bella. I have never loved anyone like you and will never again. When we first met, I knew I would have to wait to make love to you. It was worth the wait and I would have been happy with plain ol' boring vanilla sex. But oh my god tonight was fucking amazing like a banana split."

I smiled at Edward and said, "You haven't even released yet."

"Don't worry about me."

"Yes Edward, you need to be loved too, that is also what will make me happy."

Edward looked at me and said, "Bella, are you saying that if I lay down on the bed this time," and he did. "Then I help you lay down between my legs."

Then I looked up at him and smiled saying, "Now it is my turn to play with you." I rubbed my bare lower lips up and down Edward's very hard manhood until I heard a groan and he pulled me into a very demanding kiss.

As I broke away from the kiss, I sat up and said, "This time, I'm mounting you because you said 'this was all about me.'"

"I did, angel," and he helped me slide done onto his rock hard man hood. Edward helped me set the pace and I smiled as Edward started to close his eyes and I said, "No my sexy husband, you have to watch this body of mine bounce on you."

"Oh, I can do that," and his one hand helped keep the pace and the other started playing with my folds and clit.

"Edward."

"What beautiful?"

"I want us to come together."

"Oh, baby, lean forward. He held both my hips and said, "I have waited for you to say that. In 5, okay Beautiful." All I could do was nod in agreement.

"1 I love you 2 you gave me two beautiful children 3 we have the best of friends 4 I truly love being with you never doubt that 5 you are only lover I only want. Fuck Bella."

"Fuck Edward," and I was laying on his chest still attached to him breathing vey heavily.

As my breathing slowly came down to an even slower pace, Edward brushed my hair to the side and whispered, "Bella" and I didn't respond. I fell asleep on and inside of him. He gently got me moved and cleaned himself up. When Edward came back to bed, he pulled me into his arms and I just rolled into them and snuggled closer that is how we slept for the night.

**A/N Leave me a little love note in the form of a review. For those of you that review all the time and you know who you are here is a big hug and smile for you. **


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 20**_

At 4:30, Edward woke me up and said, "Your clothes are at the foot of the bed. You have thirty minutes to get dressed before the car gets here."

"Edward, I need a shower, I'm so disheveled I'll look like a walking sex toy."

He walked up to me and said, "No, you won't, brush your hair and put it in a pony tail, splash some water on your face and a bit of foundation. I will have a cup of coffee for you and we can go."

"Fine, but can I have a shower when we get back?"

Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "Yes and I'll be happy to help you get all clean."

"Thanks. I'll be up in the galley in ten minutes; but no coffee just water please. I don't want food in my system for this hot air balloon ride."

"No problem, lover. See you soon."

At 5, we were on the docks getting into the waiting van. I cuddled into Edward's embrace and said, "So on the fourth of July, when everyone was at the house, you were showing Jasper the music."

"Yes, darling. I knew no one else could keep the secret and he helped me find the yacht we're staying on."

"Victoria was your contact for the yacht."

"Yes, she agreed to stock the fridge and have all my deliveries put on the boat yesterday before we got there."

"Please promise me, you won't take away so much time from your family for any more surprises, ever. I really didn't enjoy feeling like a single parent and missing you so much."

"I'm sorry. The next time I have such an elaborate surprise to pull off; I'll start planning much sooner, so that when the perfectionist in me takes over, I won't have to ignore you."

"Besides hot air ballooning, what else are we doing?"

"After we get out of the shower later today, I'm sure that will be after lunch. We can wander the city together. Then I am going to help you put on the most incredible dress I have for you and take you out to dinner and dancing. When we return back to the yacht, I have a couple more presents for you. Then I am going to make love to you until we pass out again."

"Can I give you my other present then?"

"Of course, but you just being here is all I need."

"Too bad." I opened my small purse, pulled out my cell and sent a text to Rose and Alice simply saying –

_**yes**_

Edward said, "What was that about?"

"They needed to know if their present to us was a yes or no. So I was told to send a one word text reply, I am assuming you agree."

As I blushed and nuzzled into his chest some more, then he took my phone and put both Alice and Rose's names on it and typed –

_**fuck yes thank you Edward.**_

I stayed very red and nuzzled down into his chest some more. Fifteen minutes later, we saw our balloon inflating.

I whispered, "I am nervous."

"So am I, a little, but it is suppose to be fun. I promise to hold you and keep you safe. I have the camera and I will document our journey. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Our door was opened, and we stepped out. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Masen."

"Good morning."

"We'll have you in the air in about fifteen minutes."

In ten, we were climbing abroad the basket and within five minutes we were floating away. We went over the garden park. Edward held me around the waist; he took pictures and we were just inspired by the beauty. I, eventually, took the camera from him and started kissing him and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too" and he handed me a present.

"Edward, stop."

"Too bad, just open it."

I did and I found five gold bangle bracelets. "Thank you," and I kissed him

"You're welcome. Forty-five minutes later, we gently landed and as I tried to get out of the basket, my husband had to grab me to keep me from falling over the side of the basket.

"Come on, my klutzy beautiful wife, your chariot awaits." Forty minutes later, we headed for our yacht.

Once on the boat my husband said, "Shower or breakfast."

I said, "Both."

"Which one first?"

"You won't believe this; but breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Good."

Edward made a quiche and put it in the oven. While it baked, he took me into a guest room and he said, "Here is your last tangible anniversary present from me."

It was very large, so I carefully opened it and I said, "Edward, it's beautiful but how did you know?"

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "You and Liza walked by it four times and you finally reached out and touched the frame on your last pass. It is a mother and her family. She is the strongest member of her family and she shares all her love without any thought for herself. She would give up anything for her family. That is you, my incredible wife. So this picture is going in our bedroom, so that you can always see what you mean to me and our children."

"Thank you, Edward, I love you."

"I love you," and after we finished a kiss, the timer went off. We went and had our quiche and fresh fruit."

We cleaned up the kitchen together and Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "Are you ready for a shower?"

"Yes, Mr. Masen I am."

"Would you like help?"

"Only if I get to help my sexy husband in return."

"Let's go," and he carried me to the bathroom. He started the shower and we both helped the other one undress. Edward opened the shower door and we stepped inside and our hands just started exploring one another's bodies.

Edward's hand ran almost straight down to my mound and said, "You just feel amazing. Before you always kept it so trimmed and neat, but now, I hate to say it, but it is so sensual."

I smiled and said, "I know, it is surprising, but I agree." We started kissing while the water just ran down over us. Edward started using my favorite shower gel on my body and washed my hair. I reciprocated and as I was washing his legs, his manhood was right there and I just leaned in and gently suckled on his very hard member. I don't know where my courage came from or why I thought to do it, but I did. A very handsome naked sexy man leaned down and scooped me into his arms. We stepped out of the shower.

"Bella, grab two towels." So I did and he dropped them on the bed, laid me on top of them and crawled up my body using his knees to spread me wide open for him. Edward quickly entered me and just before he started a kiss he whispered, "I loved that and I am about to show you how much," and he captured my lips and pushed straight into me. He set a very quick pace.

Then I whispered, "Are you a little excited over something Mr. Masen?"

"Yes, Mrs. Masen. You sucked on my member for the first time and your lips, tongue and teeth are amazing. I think if you can talk to me like this; then I am not having much of an effect on you. I think I will have to help change that." He pulled out of me and slid back down my body and started using his fingers tongue and teeth on my lower lips. He was amazing at torturing me down there; he gave me so much attention and while his teeth nibbled on my swollen clit, he slid three fingers into me curling them towards my g-spot but going all around it and never touching just the right spot. He left his fingers there and kissed his way up to my breasts first and then my lips finally. "Bella, why are you knotting your hands in the sheets?"

"Cuz you're fucking teasing me?"

"Your right beautiful, I am, do you want to cum?"

"Yes, Edward, please."

"Then, if you are going to be an adventuress one, so am I. I want you to rollover and get on your knees; so I can come in your pussy from behind."

"Oh god," I groaned.

He helped me up and I rolled over. He quickly was behind me leaning over me. I supported him. One hand came around to my clit to hold us in place and the other held a breast. It felt so good that I actually pressed back into his manhood even harder and then Edward said, "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay," and I screamed, "Fuck, Edward."

As I started to come down, he released into me and I released a second time and collapsed onto the bed from multiple amazing orgasms. My husband quickly rolled to the side off of me and pulled my body into his. Edward gently brushed my hair from my face. "Oh Bella," he said.

"What?" I said as I started to get my breathing back under control.

"Our love life is amazing and these little changes, oh god, make it even better. Who knew after five years we could make it even better?"

"Edward, please let me go a minute."

"Why?"

"Because I want to give you your present now."

"You don't have to."

"I want to and if you let me up, I promise I won't get dressed."

"Well maybe you could? Put this on," and he handed me a box.

I sat up pulling the sheet with me. I opened it and pulled out a very sexy dark midnight blue negligee with a matching thong. "Edward, it is beautiful." and I slipped it on and then I stood up and put on the thong. I sashayed a little as I left they bedroom. When I returned, I had a small four inch square box and my card.

I signed the card –

"To my musician who plays the most beautiful music and plays his wife with love and just as perfectly as his music. I love you and am looking forward to forever with you."

Then Edward opened the small box and found a doll house baby grand piano piece of furniture.

He smiled and said, "I think this belongs better in Liza's dollhouse."

"I agree, but look in the box," and after he did, he pulled out a picture.

Then he wiped a single tear away and said, "You didn't."

"I did. It is sitting in your office just off our bedroom; so that, hopefully, I get some private concerts."

"Oh my god. Yes, I'll give you private concerts until you have told me that I have made up for the last eight weeks and then I will continue. Oh my god, I want to play it now."

"I think you have to wait, but would you play the music from the CD for me on the keyboard again?"

"Of course I will, but you have to sit right next to me."

"I will, but you only get to put your jeans on."

We went out to the main sitting area. Edward closed the blinds so no one else could see us and then he played for me for ninety minutes. He then pulled me into a kiss and I asked, "Can you play me with the same love that you just did?"

"Oh yes, I can," he started gently stroking my body with his hands. We made our way to the sofa and he elegantly played us into a magical climax.

Then he got up as I relaxed on the couch he put on his jeans, "I'll go make us some lunch."

"Thank you, my husband." Soon he said, "Throw on your negligee, I have lunch ready for us."

I did and we had a delicious fresh salad. As I finished, I asked, "Are we ever going to leave this yacht?"

"Maybe we should; how about we get dressed and just walk around here? Then we will come back early play a little, take a shower and then get ready for an enchanting evening together."

"Sounds good." Edward pulled out a simple sundress and a little pair of my sandals and we explored down the pier for about an hour and then headed back.

When we got to the boat, Edward let me have the shower first so that he had time to pull out my clothes. When we traded places in the bathroom, Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "Everything you need is lying on the bed."

I reached up on tip toe and whispered, "Thank you. Hurry back, I might need help."

"Your wish is my command."

So I started to get dressed, my dress was midnight blue and there was basically no back to the dress so Edward had bought me no bra. I slipped on a pair of silver lace boy shorts and the midnight blue dress. It was silk and exquisite and a perfect fit. I slipped on blue and silver peep toe shoes with a small heel to protect me. I then started drying my hair and that is when Edward came out in a dark blue suit and a silver shirt and a navy and silver tie. I just turned and smiled saying, "You are incredibly sexy. Thank you for my beautiful clothes."

"You're welcome, but they don't do you justice; you are the incredibly beautiful one. I am still amazed how you bounce right back to your perfect size after each pregnancy except and he leaned down and ran a hand over my breast maybe these have gotten a tad more beautiful and rounded."

"Stop it, Edward," and I pushed his hands away.

"Close your eyes for me, Beautiful. I'm going to help you with your jewelry."

So I did and after my hair was out of the way, he clasped a necklace around my neck, a bracelet onto my wrist, and a ring onto my right hand. Then he said, "Go ahead and open your eyes."

I did and started to cry as I touched my necklace of sapphires and diamonds, then the matching bracelet, my ring and finally there were earrings I would get to put on. After I wiped my tears away, I said, "Edward you said there were no more anniversary presents."

"I was right. These are 'I'm sorry for not being around for eight week's presents. I felt like a heel the whole time. But I'll tell you, when I was ignoring you and working in my office on the music, I would smile thinking about the day we made love on my desk."

"Really, darling."

"Yes, I did."

"Good, I'm glad you had something to excite you while I was hard at work taking care of patients and your family. Now, let me finish getting ready for dinner unless you just want to stay in."

"No, I am taking my incredible wife out on the town tonight. We need to be able to tell our kids what we did because telling them we stayed on the boat will not work with them."

So I finished my hair, put on my earrings, and did my makeup, as I stood up Edward put my silver wrap around me. "Shall we my princess?"

"Yes, my sexy lover."

**A/N The drama is not over yet. Let me know what you think so far. The next update will be on Sunday. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 21**

We headed up the dock and Edward had a car waiting for us. We got in and headed to dinner. He pulled me in close and draped a hand around my body and just held me very close. We pulled up to a restaurant called _The Catch_. As soon as we entered, a hostess immediately said, "Mr. and Mrs. Masen, please follow me to your table." We were led into a private room with candelabras everywhere and flowers. Edward held out my chair as I sat down. Then he sat right next to me. A Sommelier came in and brought us a wine list then quietly left so that we could decide what we wanted.

"Edward, let's try a couple glasses of this one, Chalk Hill's Sauvignon Blanc. It is a local grower and I heard them talking about it at the spa."

"Perfect Bella, but why don't we get a whole bottle then?"

"Edward, I want tonight to be about us and not the alcohol. So if you want more, be my guest."

He leaned in and kissed me and then whispered, "That is perfect for me. I am into you, only you," and he kissed me very gently. Quietly, the sommelier came back in and Edward ordered us two glasses of Chalk Hill's Sauvignon Blanc and sparkling water with lime. Our waitress came in and smiled at my husband and asked if we were ready to order. Edward ordered us an appetizer to share and ordered us sea scallops and mahi mahi.

Once our waitress left, I tickled Edward and said, "How do you enchant every female on this planet?"

"Why, can I still enchant you?"

"You know you can," and we started kissing.

He easily opened up our kiss and then he noticed the sommelier was returning with our drinks. The sommelier poured us each a glass and Edward tried it. He smiled and said, "The spa girls were right." As I picked up my glass, Edward proposed a toast and said, "To the first five years of marriage with my best friend, my lover and my wife," then we sipped it together.

"This is good," I said with a smile. We settled back for amazing appetizers and dinner. I had a few bites of his mahi mahi and then he had some of my salmon. I was so glad we were at an upscale restaurant because the portions were smaller. I normally complained when Edward would take me to places like this, but I didn't tonight. By the time we were done with dinner, I was full and had only finished half of my wine.

"Bella, are you okay? You didn't finish your wine."

"Yes, I am fine; but I was enjoying our meals so much that now I am full."

"Please, Edward, you can finish it for me."

He did and eventually we strolled out arm and arm into our waiting car. "Sexy," I whispered into his neck. Then I kissed him and said, "Where are we going now?"

"To a jazz club."

"Really."

"Yes."

"I thought it would be perfect for our music lover's sides."

"I agree."

When we walked in, the hostess also greeted us as Mr. and Mrs. Masen and were escorted up right by the piano. Once Edward helped me sit down on the bar chairs, my dress rode up my legs some. Edward leaned down and put his hands on my legs and said, "You are so beautiful; I will be right back."

"Okay, I think I will go get us both some drinks. What would you like?"

"Surprise me, Beautiful." Then he kissed my lips and he left for the restroom. I slipped off my stool and headed for the bar.

As the bartender started to ask me what I would like, she said, "Beautiful dress."

"Thank you, but what is your name after that comment I must know?"

"Yvette."

"Well, thank you, Yvette. The dress is a present from my husband for our anniversary."

"He has great taste; you should keep him around."

"I plan on it. Can I get a superman for him and I would like a drink that looks like a long island ice tea with no alcohol in it plus a mineral water?"

"No problem," and then she nodded down towards my stomach.

I whispered, "I don't know yet, I haven't had time to find out. Please, if we order any more drinks, will you make sure mine is always virgin?"

"No problem." Yvette smiled at me and nodded; she went to work making our drinks.

Then I felt arms wrap around my waist; I didn't think it was Edward, but time wise it could have been. Suddenly, I felt my hair moving off my shoulder and a hot breath say, "Are you new around here?" and the arm pulled me in even tighter.

I tried to wiggle free and said, "No, I am just visiting this fair city with my husband. Please let me go," and I kept praying Yvette would turn around quickly.

"No, you look amazing in this little dress and I think you should come be my date for the night. I am visiting from out of town and I need someone to show me a good time. Just relax, it will be really fun," and his hand grazed over my breasts while he pulled me in even closer.

"No, let me go," and I said that louder so hopefully Yvette would turn around to see me struggling. She did and immediately pressed something under the bar. Then I heard a familiar voice say, "I suggest you let my wife go now but that will not prevent me from punching in your face for touching my wife like that."

"Sorry man; can't do that." His hold got even tighter on me.

"Maybe I'll forgive you once you let her go."

"I don't think so," and he pulled out a knife and held it up to my neck.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Oh Eddie, is your name, is it? I think this lady is too much for you and you should let me entertain her tonight." His other hand came up around my breasts and touched them again.

"I am going to kill you for touching my wife like that."

"Eddie, I wouldn't come any closer if I were you or you will be worrying about your wife's pretty little neck bleeding."

"Okay, I'll back off; but please let my wife go." And then Edward cracked a small smile.

"I don't think you should be telling me what to do Eddie."

"Edward," I screamed. The next thing I knew I started falling as a couple of bouncer's knocked me and my assailant down and getting the knife away from him.

Edward was then pulling me into his arms asking, "Baby, are you okay?" While the bouncers took the guy away as well as his knife, the manager was right there while Edward was cradling me in his arms.

The manager said, "Mr. and Mrs. Masen, would you please come with me to my office? The police are on their way to take your statements. Yvette has given me your drinks. Edward followed the manager with me cradled in his arms."

"Baby, come on, say something? Are you really okay?"

I just cuddled into his arms and sobbed, "I'm sorry. I thought it was you because the timing was right with you coming back from the bathroom or I would have struggled from the start."

"Bella, it's okay. I do not blame you."

The manager led us into his office and showed us to the leather couch. He left us our drinks on the coffee table and said, "I will be back with the police. I am so sorry that this happened to you two. You make a beautiful couple."

Then he left us alone. "Isabella, your pulse is still racing are you really okay?"

"Yes, I think I am still getting over the shock." He reached down and got both of our drinks and he handed me the long island ice tea because he knew how much I liked them. "Here take a drink, Bella."

So I did and as I did, Edward took a long drink of his and then sat it down and said, "This is delicious, Bella. What is it?"

"A superman," I said with a smile.

He kissed me and ran his tongue over my lower lip. As I opened for him, like I always did, when he ran his tongue over lip, he pulled back and said, "You are an incredible lady."

I found the drink a while ago and have been waiting a while to order it for you. "Edward, how come everyone knows who we are from the restaurant and from here?"

"Because I went through a lot of work planning our anniversary for us."

"Edward, I really do love you and I am sorry I ever doubted you."

"Bella, I gave you plenty of reason to doubt me."

"But everything is okay now."

"And you are safe." I hugged him and got another drink.

While Edward was just holding me, the manager and two police officers came in. Edward and I gave our statements to the officers. Nearly, an hour later the police officers left; Edward said, "Would you like to leave or stay for a little while?"

"Edward, I would kind of like to leave."

"Okay," and the manager came back in as I had finished saying that.

"Mrs. Masen, I can understand why you would like to leave. But please do not leave and let the attack be the end of your anniversary. We have an amazing piano player playing tonight and I think it might help you relax. I would feel horrible that my club was responsible for you anniversary ending badly. Please allow my piano player to make it up to you."

"Okay, you're right. Edward, I would like to end this evening on a happy note." Edward and I had finished our drinks and headed back to our table. He helped me sit down on my barstool. He pulled his chair right over next to me and put his hand over mine.

The manager asked, "Would you like another drink?"

"Honestly, just some sparkling water. My stomach is too tied up in knots."

"I know the feeling, baby. When that jackass pulled a knife on you, I quickly blinked back to the thoughts of having to put you back together again."

The manager returned with our drinks and said, "Enjoy the performance."

I took a few drinks of the water to relax my nerves and Edward kept a protective arm around me. The piano player soon retook the stage for and started playing. The manager was right he was amazing. As the piano player finished up, the manager led a round of applause. He went up on the stage and took the microphone. He said, "How about another round of applause for our pianist tonight?" After a moment, he said, "Tonight, we have a very talented pianist also in our audience who would like to dedicate the next song to his beautiful wife of five years."

I then looked at Edward with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away and handed me a bouquet of roses escorted me from my seat to the piano bench. Then he said, "I love you," and he started playing my love song for me. The song ran it into a new song that I had heard on my cd. When he finished, everyone was clapping and I was crying. Edward kissed my tears away and said, "I love you," while the audience was clapping. I managed to pull one of the roses out of my bunch. As we pulled back from the kiss, I offered him a rose for my favorite pianist.

"Thank you," and the manager came up and thanked Edward. We returned to our table and finished our drinks.

When I set my glass down, I said, "Thank you for making me stay. I am glad I didn't miss out on that."

"You're welcome."

"Edward, can we go now?"

"Of course, Bella."

He helped me off my stool; helped me put my wrap on. We each had our flowers and left hand in hand. Edward held my hand as I slipped back into our waiting car.

The driver took us back to our yacht. I was lying partially on Edward's chest and his one hand was holding my other over my chest. Thirty minutes later, we were back at the marina. Edward and I slowly walked back to our yacht for one more night. As soon as Edward had us both back onto the yacht, he scooped me up into his arms. And in the living area, he laid me down onto the couch and sat on the edge of the couch and said, "You are really okay, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you want to call and talk to Rose or Alice go ahead?"

"Edward," and I pushed myself up on my arms and said, "I'm okay I knew you would protect me and the bartender was getting me help." I put my arms around his neck and said, "Please just kiss me and make the rest of the night as wonderful as hearing you play for everyone as well as me."

"I have dessert in the refrigerator, would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

Edward returned with bottles of water and a tray. "Please, take the lid off, Bella." and I did. There on the tray were beautiful chocolate covered strawberries. We took turns feeding them to each other. Once they were gone, we shared some amazing kisses and Edward finally picked me up and carried me to bed. He slowly undressed me when my dress floated over my head. I stood before him in my heels and panties.

"You are amazingly, beautiful."

"Thank you. Are you going to fire Rose and Alice and you start buying my underwear?"

Edward just smiled and said, "Though it was fun and I will still do it once in a while. I could never take that away from them. But right now you still have too much clothing on."

"Really, darling, what about you?"

"First, let me, take care of you and get you comfortable." Soon I was naked and my silky smooth bare mound had been kissed and I was lying in bed. I rolled and smiled with the sheet wrapped around me. I watched my husband get naked and climb into bed with me. He smiled and said, "Last night was about you and tonight is about us." and together we made love very slowly and gently. Edward knew my body so well. He knew how I needed to be made love too softly and gently at a very slow pace after what had happened. I truly needed to be loved. That is what we did; this is not to say that we didn't have any orgasms and get very excited. Edward had played with my lower lips and bare womanhood. We both had multiple orgasms and we were definitely spent by the time we fell asleep. Edward held me all night very tightly while I slept in my new midnight blue negligee.

**A/N See you on Wednesday with the next update. Hope you enjoyed and show me you did by leaving me some love in the form of a little review.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 22

EPOV

At 7, I was awake and restless because of what happened at the club last night. My beautiful forgiving wife was still peacefully sleeping; I left her there, slipped on jeans and went to the galley to start breakfast for her. First I called Jasper.

"Hey," I heard.

"Hi Jasper," I said.

"How are you man?"

"What are you doing up and calling me for?"

"Bella is still sleeping and I couldn't sleep anymore. She deserves the rest though."

"Hey man, I'm not Emmett. I do not want to hear your tales. Did she like the CD?"

"She loved the CD, Jasper. She was shocked first. She thought from the papers, I was asking her for a divorce but eventually she opened it and came into my arms."

"I told you man; you were taking too long."

"I know I hate that perfectionism trait I have. How are the kids?"

"We had a blast yesterday and I think everyone was still sleeping when you called. Alice and I got a bonus night. Cause all the kids wanted to stay with Rose and Emmett. It was great. Emmett was pouting because Jaime, Katie, and Liza decided it should be girls in one room and boys in the other."

"Poor Emmett."

"So why are you awake and not Bella? Why does she deserve the rest?"

"At the jazz club, yes a jazz club, that I took her to a guy made a pass at her and trapped her into his body. When I tried to get my wife back, he pulled a knife on her."

"What? Shit, is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is. The bartender pushed a button for help. I talked to the guy and finally two bouncers took them both down. After the police left, she started to feel better."

"Be sure to let Alice, Rosalie and Emmett know but keep it from the kids man."

"No problem. See you around ten. The kids are excited about the boat ride."

I said, "I think we all will be."

At eight, I walked into our room with breakfast for my beautiful wife. I had made her strawberry baked French toast. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes looking at me. Then she smiled her sexiest morning smile and said, "You made me your baked French toast."

"I did, would you like some?"

"Yes, Mr. Masen. Thank you," and I sat up against the head board and together we ate our breakfast. I had more water and orange juice.

Bella asked, "I am going to go take a shower, care to join me, and then I will help you clean up the galley."

I had her in my arms and said, "I thought you would never ask." I was carried to the shower and together we got clean and Edward leaned into my ear and asked, "Bed or shower wall."

I wrapped my legs against him and whispered, "Shower wall." I was quickly trapped against the shower wall and we made love in the shower.

He wrapped a towel around me and he wrapped one around himself and said, "Stay put, I'll be back with your last outfit."

Edward returned with shorts, a nice flowy blouse. Then he handed me my panties, bra and a pair of sandals. He smiled at me then at my clothes and said, "Look, all of this is a perfect match for your new jewelry."

"Yes, it is. Thank you. I'll be out soon to help you clean up the galley and pack up our things. Thank you, Edward, thank you for everything. I'm so sorry I doubted you."

"You're welcome and thank you for my baby grand. I'm looking forward to a family performance the night we get home and then a private performance later that night."

"I would love that."

**A/N Please check out my new story that I posted called "My Three Godfathers." The link is fanfiction(.)net(/)s(/)6459088(/)1(/)My_Three_Godfathers **

**Have a great evening and leave me a little bit of love in the form of a review at the bottom of page bt clicking review. You can do the same on my new story as well. Have a good day. **


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 23

RPOV

We got a little later start because Liza and Alex slept in. That first day, we took the kids to breakfast and around to a kid's museum. They liked the kids' museum and Alice and Emmett made it so much fun. At lunch time, we moms conceded and went with everyone to a baseball game. That was when I finally pulled out my cell phone and noticed the two texts I had. The first was from Bella and I looked at Alice and pointed at my phone. She pulled hers out as well. We both looked at our phones then smiled at each other. The second message was from Bella as well but after I read it I busted up laughing so did the pixie at the other end of the table. Jaime and Katie asked, "What was so funny?"

Our typical parent response was, "We will tell you when you're older," and then we hugged them and tickled them. After the game, we made our way over the San Francisco Bridge and took lots of pictures of everyone with the bridge in the background. We sent pictures of Liza and Alex with the bridge behind them to Bella and Edward. Finally, we took them all to a movie that had just come out. We finally made it back to the hotel and the kids and adults were tired that is when Katie and Jamie came up with the sleepover girls and boys plan in my and Emmett rooms.

We agreed and once Jasper and Alice's two were cleaned up and tucked into our room for bed. They quickly smiled and left I sent a quick text saying –

_**be quiet little pixie**_

_**Well see **_

The next morning we got everyone up, fed them and loaded all the cars. Jasper caught all of us in our room while the kids were watching cartoons in the other room and told us about Bella. I took Liza and Masen in Edward's SUV. Jasper led the way and when we parked, the kids were so excited I was so afraid someone was going to fall into the water. I made sure Emmett had both our kids' hands. I was carrying Liza and I had Masan's hand in my free hand. At the top of one of the docks, Bella and Edward were waiting for us. I thought to myself, 'Damn(COMMA) he could dress her and she looked so very loved. She looked incredible like when she was pregnant. We would know in a few weeks. I hope she is.' Masen was tugging on my arm "Come on, Aunt Rose" and I got them over to their parents.

BPOV

I hugged Masen and leaned into Rose and kissed Liza. "Hi, you guys, how was your sleepover?"

"So much fun."

"Well, do you want to see the boat?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, all you kids need to put on lifejackets. And they do not come off," Edward said.

"Yes, daddy." Once they were all on all six kids, we headed to the slip the yacht was in.

Everyone gasped as they saw it. Once abroad, a captain and first officer started to get us under way. We took the kids with wind breakers on out to the front of the boat for our tour and showed the kids Alcatraz, the baseball field and the bridge. It was so much fun. We all came back totally windblown but I didn't care. I had everyone back together.

Alice and Rose came up to me and asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, Edward was there and got to me and held me all night. By the way, thanks for the pictures of the kids by the Golden Gate Bridge."

The girls helped me get lunch put together for everyone.

Rose said, "Bella stop chopping for a minute. Jasper told us what happened are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am. Edward was there and I was scared but Edward kept talking to the guy and I thought the bartender had pressed an emergency button. When the bouncers took us down, they protected me from the fall and the knife. I have a couple of bruises but I will be fine. Edward took care of me then serenaded me at the club. He finally took me home and made love to me. Yes, I was scared but my incredible husband took all the nightmares away and replaced them with love and his strength."

Rose said, "Maybe, when we all get home, we should sign our kids up for karate and we take a class, as well."

"That's a great idea." Alice said, "I'll look into it."

"By the way, Bella, your jewelry is beautiful. Is that an anniversary present?"

I smiled and said, "No, it was 'I'm sorry for being an ass and not being around for eight weeks.'

Rose wrapped her arms around me and said, "You look like you have been loved and are still madly in love. Have you forgiven him?"

"Yes, Rose, everything is perfect and he promises he won't let his perfection mess with our lives again."

"Alright, you two, what is going on?"

"Alice, that is a story for later. However, would you like to hear about the yacht, the clothes and our presents?"

"Yes, tell us all about it."

While I mixed up lunch, I talked. In the end I said, "I fell asleep in my husband's arms so happy and loved. Now go get the kids and have them wash up. Lunch is ready."

The captain and first mate enjoyed lunch with us and in turn, they shared stories with the kids. All too soon, we left our life jackets on the boat and headed to our cars to head down to San Luis Obispo. I fell asleep as well as the kids on the drive down. I woke slowly to hear Edward saying, "I'll have her text you soon; she just started to wake up. Nice nap?" Edward asked.

"Yes, sorry, Edward. I wasn't much company today."

He took my hand and said, "It was perfect; you know how I love to watch you sleep. Plus you were talking in your sleep again."

"Oh no. Do we have any explaining to do to the kids?"

"No, you were clean. You were just remembering our anniversary and how much your husband loves you."

"Thank you, darling, so who do I need to text?"

"Alice."

"Thanks."

But before I started a texting conversation with Alice, I said, "We get to stay in a castle tonight together."

"Yes, we do, my beautiful princess. Though it is not a real castle, but Castle by the Sea hotel."

Alice and I texted back and forth about the kids and the castle tour the next morning and what we were going to find for dinner. I told her to look for Italian and spaghetti for the kids.

Alice texted a little while later –

_**how about soft tacos and rice for the kids**_

Within thirty minutes, we pulled into our hotel and we were soon checked into our rooms. "Mommy, before we go for dinner, do we have time for a walk on the beach?"

"Let me call everyone else and ask."

Katie answered Rose's phone and immediately said, "Yes." I knew Emmett wouldn't deny Katie

Jasper answered and said, "Yes, give us ten minutes."

Ten minutes later Emmett and all the kids were running ahead of us on the beach and the grown-ups were just casually walking.

After an hour of fun on the beach, we made it back to the hotel, cleaned our feet off and headed for Mexican food."

Liza and I shared 3 tacos and rice. Edward leaned around and I looked at him and said, "Drop it. When we get home, I can cook our food again, maybe I'll start eating a little more. I am sick of eating out."

"Fine," he said.

When we got back to the hotel, we took the kids into the pool and we all had fun. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had a blast with the kids. We moms just sat and watched and would shake our heads. When someone did something a little stupid, we would tisk them. Yes, we mainly tisked Emmett.

By nine, we took the kids in and cleaned them up to put them to bed for the night. Edward finally crawled into bed with me and I said, "We get our own bed back tomorrow night. I can hardly wait."

"Me either. But tomorrow night before I crawl into bed with my beautiful wife, I am playing my piano for you. Then I will crawl into bed with you and peel your clothes off of you and make love to you in our bed." Edward must have heard little snores and realized I had fallen asleep. He just pulled me in tighter, I cuddled into his arms and he must have fallen asleep as well.

**A/N I was very generous today and gave you two chapters because the first one was so short. Please hit the little review button below and leave me some love.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 24

I awoke to Masen jumping on our bed saying, "Get up, get up. It's time for breakfast then we can go to the castle. I wasn't really hungry so I sent Edward to shower first and he could take the kids to breakfast, while I showered and packed up the last of our things. I then got the kids dressed for our last day. Edward came out in shorts and a polo.

"Go ahead and take the kids for breakfast and I will finish packing up the room and get my own shower."

"Alright, leave the bags and I'll take them down after breakfast."

"Thanks, honey," and I headed for the shower.

EPOV

We came out of our room and ran into Rose, Emmett and the twins. Emmett started chasing all the kids down the hall towards breakfast.

"Rose," I said

"What Edward? Thanks for making up to my sister over your anniversary and taking such great care of her and protecting her."

"No problem, I do love her."

"I know."

"Do you think she's been losing weight?" Edward asked.

"No why?" Rose asked.

"Because her appetite has really dropped on this trip."

"Yeah, I did notice that but maybe she is just tired of all the road food."

"That is what I thought, too. She ate better at the restaurant last night but they were smaller portions."

"Edward, you see her naked and you are a doctor. Do you think she is losing weight?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Edward, she does chase around after your two beautiful kids everyday and I believe you have a fairly healthy sex live. I just thought of one other thing, the last eight weeks were hell for her and she probably was so worried that she didn't eat well. Road food for almost two weeks hasn't helped either."

"You are a wonder; I had forgotten what that would do to her appetite."

"Yes, Edward. I will still watch out for her."

"Good. Now let's eat."

"Daddy, can we have chocolate donuts?"

"Yes, as long as you have a piece of fruit, too."

"Deal."

We ate and the Hales showed up just after I got the kids settled in with their food. We all chatted. As I went to start loading our bags, I left my kids with everyone else. I crossed paths in the hallway with my beautiful brown eyed and haired girl. "I will start loading the car while you eat. The kids are finishing up their breakfast."

"Thank you, Edward," and Bella kissed me then she looked over her shoulder and said, "How were the chocolate donuts?"

The response was, "Not as good as you."

Once I had the car loaded, I saw Bella finishing up an apple and coming towards us with the kids. I decided now was not the time to make a scene. I got out my phone and sent Rose a text –

_**did she eat more for breakfast than an apple. **_

_**Idk I left **_

We quickly got to the visitor's area of Hearst Castle. The kids were told that this was more for grownups and no touching anything. For this tour, each child always had to have hold of one their parent's hand. No running and listen and then maybe we would buy presents later. I wasn't above bribery in certain cases.

Jasper had our tickets and we headed for the check in area. Then they loaded us on the buses. The views were beautiful as we drove up. Masen and I pointed and talked about everything. When we got to the actual mansion, we started our tour. The kids were quiet and listened really well. The tour guides told us about the history of Hearst and building the 165 room house. As we ended the tour in the indoor pool house and started to head towards the bus, the tour guide stopped me and said, "I am very impressed; I wasn't sure what to expect when the twelve of you boarded the bus but your kids were wonderful and very well behaved."

"Thank you."

"Please, take them to the IMAX movie on the castle," and she handed me passes to the movie.

"Thank you," and we were off. I sat by Liza this time and Bella got Masen. Masen told Bella about all the different things he and I had talked about. The kids loved the massive movie theatre. We adults learned even more of the history. All the girls loved the artwork, in the house and in the museum as well. We bought the kids some books and trinkets because they were so welled behaved. Our wives even admitted they would love a party in that house. I agreed I would love to attend a party in that house. The history and the overindulgence of the owner were just amazing. We finally loaded up and went thirty minutes down the road for lunch.

My wife ordered a side salad at the restaurant and a cup of soup. The kids ate grilled cheese and fruit without complaining since they had chocolate donuts for breakfast. As we headed in on the last leg of our trip, Bella's cell phone went off with a text. Bella checked it and said, "Esme texted and wants to meet at some restaurant tonight so that she can see all of us before work tomorrow. What do you think Edward?"

"I'm fine because we won't have food in the house yet. So what have you been missing?"

"How about the local diner and the kids will get there last ice cream for awhile?"

"Okay, by me. As long as, you save room for ice cream."

"Fine," and Bella texted back our suggestion. Everyone agreed to meet there at 6. As we got farther into LA, we hit some traffic and got home at five. The kids went running for their rooms and toys that they had missed. Forty five minutes later we all headed to the diner. Esme hugged us all and I saw her hug my wife and then I heard Bella say, "No." We went in and Bella, Rose and Alice all ordered tuna salad wraps. The kids got chicken, hot dogs and hamburgers. I wanted their delicious chicken fried steak and so did Esme. Emmett ordered the double bacon cheeseburger. Jasper and Carlisle ordered the shrimp basket. Esme was starting to show and looked great. Carlisle kept her very close. For the next ninety minutes, we shared stories and we all got ice cream including my beautiful Bella though in the end she couldn't finish it and Emmett did for her. Esme, Bella, Rose, Alice and I all said to each other we would see each other the next day. We got home and cleaned up the kids and then brought them into my den and they both squealed at the piano. I sat down and played a few songs. Bella got up and walked away and came back a few minutes later. Soon we tucked our kids into their beds and read them a story.

They hugged us and said, "Thank you for our vacation, that was so much fun." I love you's were heard and said all around the room.

As we left, I scooped Bella up and carried her to our room. "We are home and our bed awaits and my new piano is amazing. Are you ready for your private concert?"

"Yes, but can you just lay me down in bed; I am so tired and full from dinner."

"Of course, beautiful." I started playing for my wife and ten minutes later when I looked at her; she was sound asleep in our bed. I came over and slipped off her shoes and helped her get under the covers and then I climbed into bed in my boxers and pulled my wife into my arms. This felt so right. I slowly drifted off to sleep; I always loved watching my wife sleep. A couple hours later, I felt Bella start tossing and turning this was unusual for my wife. Ten minutes later she woke up and she said, "No, oh god."

"Bella, what is it?" but I couldn't get to her she was already out of bed and then I heard her throwing up. I got up and went to check on her. "Bella, I know you aren't okay but how do you feel?" and I pulled her hair out of her face and she threw up again.

As she lifted her head up, "I don't know. My stomach hurts."

"You feel warm."

"I know," and then she threw up again. Bella then laid down right there on the bathroom tile. Unfortunately, we did not go far from the bathroom for the next two hours. Whenever we thought she would be better and start going back to bed she would threw up again.

"Bella, could you be pregnant?" I finally asked.

Bella groaned, "I hope not. I don't want to fell like this for the next three months. Plus I have never had morning sickness with any of my other pregnancies."

"That's true. It feels like you are running a fever."

"I just probably got the stomach flu; I was really tired today too."

Then I helped her lie back down on the tile and I heard my phone go off.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 25

I ran for the ringing phone and saw it was Jasper. "What, dude? It's the middle of the night."

"I know. My wife has been throwing up for two hours now."

"Fuck, Jasper. Try and get her and the kids over here. We need to get the girls to the hospital; I bet they all have food poisoning. Bella's been throwing up for two hours. I'll call Emmett and my parents."

As soon as I hung up, I answered Emmett calling. "Doc, can you come over, Rose is dying she has been throwing up for two hours?"

"No, Emmett. So has my wife and Alice, they all had the same thing for dinner and must have food poisoning. Try to get her and the kids here while I call my parents." I called my parents house and my dad answered. "Dad, need help all the wives have food poisoning; can you guys come over and stay with the kids while we take them to the emergency room?"

"Of course, we will be there soon." Fortunately soon was going to be quick because my parents had bought a house in our neighborhood as well.

When I got back into the bathroom, my wife was passed out on the cool tile and, yes she was running a fever. For right now, I left her there resting and went and set up make shift beds for all the other kids coming over. Ten minutes later, we were getting everyone settled and my parents came in. We took Emmett's Escalade because we could fit everyone easily. Rose and Bella rested and Alice was groaning. I called ahead to the emergency room; a couple of orderlies met us with wheel chairs and then we boys were left with paperwork while a doctor and nurses looked at our wives.

BPOV

When a nurse nudged me enough, I realized where I was and saw Alice and Rose next door to me. I reached for the nurse's sleeve and said, "I might be pregnant; I haven't had any time to get it checked out. The little one is trying to get pregnant, as well. Oh no," and the nurse got me a basin and I threw up again. Then I finally laid back and closed my eyes. The nurses got IV's started on all of us. They drew blood from me. I was resting finally though my stomach was cramping a lot but I finally had nothing left in me. Rose and Alice were finally resting comfortable. Our husbands came and checked on us. The doctor came in and said, "We are still waiting on your test results. We want to keep you ladies here until probably 8 am to monitor you and get you rehydrated." It was just after two, so we sent the boys home to get some rest. Edward called Esme and the service asking for 1 doctor for a day and 2 nurses for at least three days we had some sick nurses. Our husbands agreed reluctantly but they knew they were only five minutes away. So at 2:30, our husbands were back at my house asleep. And we girls were finally resting or least trying to. We tried to be good patients even though we were also nurses. At 6 am, the doctor came in and said, "Ladies, you do have food poisoning and you are all pregnant."

Alice said, "What?"

I said, "How?" and fainted.

Rose said, "Impossible," and she fainted, too.

A nurse started talking to me saying, "Bella come back to us; Rose needs you."

When the nurse said Rose, I started to come back around and muttered, "What's wrong with Rose?"

"She's in shock and needs you." The nurse helped me cautiously climb out of bed and get in a wheel chair then pushed me over to Rose's bed.

"Doctor, how COMMAshe is not supposed to be able to get pregnant?"

"She is and once Rose told us this, we are in the process of getting an ob down here to check her out."

"Oh shit," Bella said.

"Don't worry, Bella," Rose said. They are bringing a nurse down from upstairs to watch the ultrasound and we can tell Esme later and have her check you out."

The doctor said, "Alice, with your levels, you just got pregnant in the last month."

And finally, you, and he looked at me and said, "Bella, you are very pregnant from your levels; I would say your last period was back in April."

"No way."

"Yes," and he showed me the report himself.

I agreed. But how? Then everything had to wait, because they did Rose's ultrasound. Everything looked good so far as they completed the ultrasound. I held Rose's hand and we both started crying. Alice had Esme on the phone and we swore her to secrecy as well as our doctor and nurses. We wanted to surprise our boys later. We were going to tell the boys at a special dinner on Friday night as long as we were all finally feeling better.

Esme agreed to come to Rose on Monday and Tuesday to check on us and her.

Finally, I looked at Alice and said, "Can you please wait until Friday?"

"Yes, because I have you two to share it with."

At seven we had our IV's removed and were given one slice of dry toast and that went down okay. The doctor agreed to keep our secret as long as we went home to bed for another twenty four to forty eight hours.

Our boys were back in to check on us at 7:45 and we looked pale but we were allowed to go. The doctor said, "Take them home and keep them in bed for at least a day follow the BRAT diet and in a few days they will start to feel better."

Each lady was taken home to bed. "Edward, please let me take a shower first."

"No, but I will let you take a quick bath."

Esme already knew he wasn't coming in at this point. Edward's parents played with the kids while I got a bath with Edward's help. I finally climbed into bed Edward put the covers around me and kissed my head. "How are you?"

"Better, but exhausted."

"Good, now rest."

So he kissed my fore head, I rolled onto my pillow and went to sleep.

EPOV

I asked my parents to stay so I could run to the grocery store.

I dropped off supplies for Emmett and Jasper's families and then was back.

Elizabeth reported that mommy was still sleeping and Masen and Liza had told my parents all about our trip. My mom came up and said, "Go get some rest; we'll take the kids to our house until dinner time."

"Thanks mom, I love you," and they all left.

I went and crawled into bed with my wife. We both stirred around 1 pm in the afternoon. I got her some Sprite and applesauce and she ate it all.

She took out her phone and texted Rose and Alice. They were both doing better. Rose also said Esme just left her house. Alice said she had already been there. Moments later Edward got up and let in our other doctor. Esme went back to our room alone. I told her I needed a real sandwich and didn't want to eat it in front of Bella.

"No problem, I'll keep her company."

BPOV

Esme walked into my room and then she came and sat down on my side of the bed. "How could you not know?"

"None of the same symptoms."

"You have some work to do and I want some ultrasounds and more blood work once the boys know."

"I know, I am as much in shock as you are."

"How did Rose look?"

"Better and she has an perpetual grin; she is trying to hide from Emmett. So the plan is Friday night?"

"Yes, good. We get all the kids."

"You're crazy."

"No, I am just making sure that my husband knows this is my last pregnancy." And that is when Edward walked in.

I need to get back to the office so some of us can make some money. "Edward, I will see you back tomorrow and hopefully, the rest of you on Thursday."

I smiled and said, "I would rather be at work, I promise you."

"I know but get better."

**A/N Well what do you think. How will Emmett take it?**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 26

Edward fed the kids and, again that night, he gave us another concert and I went to sleep peacefully in Edward's arms. The next day Edward's parents came over as well as Alice's and they took care of the kids and us three girls just laid in my big bed and rested and planned for our surprise dinner party. Planning and being excited over all of our pregnancies helped us to feel better faster. Thank god for Alice's iPad. We wanted to be so well by Friday. Esme came by on Tuesday for lunch and quietly took more blood from Rose and I. I really wanted everything to be okay for Rose; she was so excited. On Wednesday, we managed to take care of ourselves and our kids all at my house. Our husbands returned everyone to their own homes that night before dinner. At work on Thursday, we still looked a little pale, as Edward said but we just kept on smiling and working. Alice, Esme, and I were constantly looking and watching Rose. We had to remind her to quit reaching and rubbing her stomach. We had decided to have baby back ribs for the boys and grilled salmon on baby greens for us. We didn't think BBQ for the three of us would be something we're ready for. Dessert was going to be a Baby Ruth layer cake. And to go with the meat plenty of "baby" vegetables. Thursday before my afternoon shift, I went to the store. We convinced the boys on Friday night; we were just going to have a family dinner. Alice and I traded shifts under the pretense that Jamie had a doctor's appointment in the morning to go to.

They raced to me after work and they set the table with baby roses and baby breaths. We were giving them until dessert to figure it out. The cake said, "Congratulations daddies. Emmett was in for the biggest shock.

The boys came in and found us in the kitchen and they asked, "Where are the kids?"

I turned to Edward and said, "Oh, Esme needed some birth control with Carlisle; so it's just the six of us. If that's okay?"

We handed them beers to go with their baby back ribs

We had what looked like white wine to go with our salmon. The boys loved their meals and commented on the baby back ribs and our baby carrots, peas, and spinach; but it hadn't settled in.

So the girls cleared and as I picked up the cake, I said, "Here goes nothing ladies?" We all giggled before carrying it out.

We carried in the cake and Emmett said, "Little sis, You're incredible. Did you whip that up today in the oven?" I just smiled and looked at Emmett and set the cake down and as I did, I said, "The oven was a little busy."

And then, none of the boys were quite sure what that meant and then Jasper and Edward saw the top of the cake and got very excited. Alice was in Jasper's arms. I was in Edward's.

Edward said, "Are you my baby oven again?"

"Yes, I love you."

Then I heard Jasper say, "I love you, Alice. Which one of you two will deliver first?"

Emmett said, "Look who got knocked up on vacation?"

Alice said, "Bella didn't, she got pregnant in May so she is two months ahead of me."

Edward looked at me shocked and Rose then stood up and walked over to Emmett.

"No, Rosalie. I only meant it as a joke. But she sat down quietly on his lap and started whispering into Emmett's ear.

Then I heard, "Oh shit, no way, oh fuck."

"What, man?" Jasper said.

Emmett said, "Well, the cake says 'daddies' right?"

"Yes, Edward and I together are daddies."

Emmett smiled and said, "Somehow by a strange miracle, I have turned my own wife into a baby oven."

"Congratulations, man," doc and Jasper said.

I kissed my husband simply and I finally said, "I don't know about you guys, but I am starving." We cut the cake and all sat back and enjoyed it.

Esme, Carlisle and the kids showed up thirty minutes later after the boys had finished cleaning up the kitchen for us. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper went and played with all the kids outside so the rest of us could talk about Bella's strange pregnancy and Rose's miracle pregnancy, what additional tests Esme and Edward were going to do about this and what we had to do.

"Rose, first we are monitoring you daily at work and my first suggestion is part time. I want to do an amniocentenesis to check on the baby."

"Thank you, Esme. I agree in this situation. Emmett, it's more for my sanity. I am as shocked as you and I want this baby as much as I wanted Katie and Garrett. Yes, it is a miracle I got pregnant but now I want to stay pregnant for thirty-six or more weeks."

"Bella, I want a full blood work up on you trying to figure out if there is any reason why this pregnancy started off differently."

Rose said, "That's easy, stress."

I punched Rose's arm

"Hey," she said.

"I know, but he has made up for it and promised to never do it again."

"That's a possibility, Rose, but let's run some tests to find out."

Edward had his arms around me and said, "I agree."

"Fine, I guess it's still less tests than I went through to carry Garrett and Katie for you two."

"That's right," Rose said. "Oh crap, at some point, I really have to drink that orange stuff."

I smiled and said, "Yep."

"Bella, I am also going to do an ultrasound on you, too."

"Why don't the five of us just meet at the office in the morning and we can take care of it all then?"

"Works for me. We'll get Alice to watch Katie and Garrett."

"My parents can watch our kids."

"Good, ladies remember, fasting. Nothing to eat or drink after midnight."

"Yeah, yeah, we can meet at 8 am then."

"Of course, and hopefully, we'll be all done for 10:30. Boys bring something with them so that they can eat when they get finished. Bella, with your appetite staying small, I need you to start adding an apple and cheese snack to your day and bite size candy bars."

"Fine, Esme."

"Alright, I am going to get my beautiful daughter and husband and go home to bed and see you all at 8am."

Emmett got quiet all of a sudden and Esme noticed and said, "Alright, where is your humorous comment you always have?"

Rose picked up Emmett's hand in her's and said, "Babe, what is it?"

"Esme, is this really okay. My wife and my family are exactly what I want; but if Rose is going to be at risk, I would rather keep my family as it is. Bella being pregnant is almost normal for me but her symptoms are all wrong and I am scared to death and even more scared after the trip we were just on and their food poisoning."

"Emmett," Esme said, "from everything I see right now, we have nothing to worry about. We just want to double check and take some precautions. Okay?"

"Okay," Emmett said very quietly and hugged his wife.

So we all quietly walked out to the backyard and Edward, Masen, Liza and I walked out all of our friends and family out to their cars to tell them goodnight.

We got our kids tucked into bed; and as we went to our bedroom, I said, "Edward, I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Alright, I'm going to the kitchen, I'll be back and meet you in bed." When I came out of the bathroom in my midnight blue negligee from Edward, I said, "What have you there?"

"Chocolate pudding."

"Mhhh, sounds good."

"Does that mean you might like some?"

"Yes, please."

"Then come here," and I cuddled up to him in the bed and he fed me pudding.

As it was finished, I reached up and kissed him and said, "Tasty."

"Yes, you are," and he lay down on top of me and we started kissing.

When we broke away for a breath, he said, "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good."

"Good, but you're more than good. You are incredibly beautiful."

"Well, you are sexy," I purred.

Then we slowly made love from my lips and neck to my hot wet core and back again

As he finished a kiss, I blurted out, "Edward, as long as all goes well with this pregnancy, I think this should be it." He rolled away and climbed out of bed and went to our rocking recliner in our room. "This is my fourth pregnancy for my body and three of our own kids and the most incredible niece and nephew.

"If you want, Beautiful?"

"I do, but I think you should go under the knife this time."

"You are cruel."

"Well, I will nurse you back to health, my wimpy little husband. You have sliced me open and I have delivered three children, as well. It won't hurt you nearly as much as what I have been through. Just think about what you did to your son a couple days after he was born."

"You're so right, Bella," Edward almost said whining.

"Oh, don't whine too much," and I started grinding my hips into his soften erection and then said, "I am sure; he will still perform just fine."

"You are evil." We were still very close in the recliner with me sitting on his lap; we were kissing and our tongues were dancing. Soon, he turned me so that my back was to his chest and he helped me slide down onto him. His one hand played with both my breasts and the other arm held me in place while he played with my folds. We exploded together very quickly and I said, "Oh fuck," and dropped my head back onto his shoulder and chest.

Edward brushed my hair away and whispered, "Your sexual appetite is incredible, Bella."

I giggled and said, "Can you keep up, Mr. Masen?"

"Are you complaining?" and then he picked me up and carried me to bed where we made love again.

APOV

After we finished tucking Jaime and Alex into bed, my husband had me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. He laid me down so gently lifted up my top and kissed my belly and said to me, "I am so happy that you are pregnant again."

"I am, too."

"You're really feeling better?"

"Yes, Jasper, I feel fine. Why?"

Then Jasper kissed up belly and started kissing up entire body taking my top and bra with him as he did. "Your breasts are already more sensitive, aren't they, Alice?" and he suckled on them again.

My response was to arch into his hold even tighter and groan, "Yes, Jasper!"

Once he reached my lips and kissed them, Jasper asked, "Are you tired?"

"No, Jasper. I'm not; are you?"

"No."

I helped remove his polo shirt. As my hands explored his incredible chest, I kissed his chest then and moved to sitting on his lap and kissed his lips. "I love you so much. I never thought I would fall in love with someone so tall."

He kissed me and said, "I love that you are my little pixie and you are going to give this family a third child. Plus pixie, when we are bed, we neutralize most of the height difference."

Very quietly, we laid down and our pants were pushed away. Then Jasper's hand trailed down and found my womanhood and folds. He started to stroke me and build me up and as his fingers arched into me, he hit my g-spot and sent me over the edge. "Oh god, Jasper. That was incredible."

Then he whispered, "No, this is the better part," and he held onto me and I slid down onto his man hood and together he built us into one amazing climax and this time Jasper groaned out "Alice, you are so tight and so damn sexy sitting on top of me." He pulled me down into his arms and then I curled up on his chest, we slowly fell asleep.

As I drifted off, I heard, "Good night, my lover and my soon to be mommy of three. I love you."

RPOV

Emmett chased the kids into the house to race them to see who could get ready for bed the quickest. I was tired and I kept rubbing my belly. I couldn't believe it that I was actually pregnant. Now I would get to feel what it was like to be pregnant. I had been just a little nauseous while on the road trip a couple of times but I just thought it was from eating out all the time. Soon, my teddy bear came into our bedroom while I was standing and looking in the mirror.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me and asked, "What are you thinking about Rosie?"

"What I will look like in a few months and what you will think of me?"

I was in his arms spinning around and he said after he settled down and kissed me.  
"Rose, seeing how amazing and beautiful Bella looked while she was carried our children was great. But I'll love watching you grow with our child inside of you even more."

Rose smiled and said, "I was thinking of taking a shower would you like to join me."

"Yes, my beautiful wife; I would love to join you."

Emmett started leading me to the bathroom. Once in our bathroom, we helped each other peel away our clothes and Emmett turned on the shower. As we waited for the water to warm up, he started rubbing my belly. "I can't wait to see you changing and having you here all to myself."

"Babe, we do already have two kids remember. I will remind you how much you love me when I send you out for a Taco Bell taco at 2 am or a donut."

We then stepped into the shower and we usually made love fairly aggressively but Emmett turned into my teddy bear tonight. It was all about exploring and touching. When his fingers ran through my center and slid inside, I finished turning to mush. He held me up in his arms as my legs went out from under me. We turned the shower off and he carried me to bed where the gentle loving and kissing continued as he suckled one breast with his hand and the other with his fingers. He looked up and said with a smile, "They will get a little bit larger, right?"

"Yes, Em they will." One hand made it down to my core and folds. As his fingers slid in and curled up looking for my g-spot, he had moved down my body and was gently licking and stroking my clit. I was wiggling all around underneath of him and groaning, "Please, Em! Please do that trick with your tongue. Please."

"Oh baby, are you talking about this?" He did it and I orgasmed on his hand and he said, "Babe, you taste even better than normal, even more like sex." He then crawled up my body to my lips and said, "Do you want a taste, my incredibly beautiful wife?"

"Yes," and I pulled him into a kiss and opened it up immediately as I broke away from the kiss. We did taste amazing. I said, "Oh babe, that is fucking hot. We are going to hopefully find ways to enjoy this for the next eight months and make the most out of it. Now babe, get that rock hard dick of yours in me now and take me for a ride." Emmett slid right back down onto me and it was a very slow and passionate ride. When we exploded together, we both had a sheen of sweat covering our bodies. Once Emmett rolled off of me, I rolled right into the curve of his arm and settled down to go to sleep.

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard, "I love you, Rosalie and thank God I get to spend every day and night with you. Today is the fifth happiest day of my life, (meeting you, marrying you, Bella carrying our children, Bella delivering our children.) I love you so much."

BPOV

As I drifted off to sleep in my husband and lover's arms I felt so loved and happy. My best friends and I were all pregnant together and our families were perfect and about to expand more. I still missed my parents, but I knew I was enveloped in their love and Edward's and everyone else's. Now I had another part of Edward and I's love growing in my baby oven and my husband's wrapped around me. I couldn't be any happier and that was the last thing I thought as I fell asleep.

**A/N WELL? What did you think of the road trip?**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 27

Epilogue

BPOV

Masan's college graduation 18 years later.

I was in my bedroom finishing up getting ready. Edward came flying in, "I will be ready in ten minutes. The baby didn't want to come into the world."

"No problem, darling." I walked into Edward's office and our music room. I wandered the room looking at the pictures of our family on the wall. The first picture I saw was the one our husbands had taken of us while we were all pregnant together. My belly was biggest because I was two months further along than they were. Fortunately for me, I had almost a weird morning sickness in that I just wasn't hungry during my first trimester and only put on two pounds after losing almost ten pounds while on vacation and then the food poisoning. Then my appetite kicked in and I gave Emmett a run for his money. Rose and my tests all came back fine. Esme delivered her second child the second week of November and stayed off until the first of the year. We were all busy at the office picking up the excess work load while Esme was off. On Christmas Eve, while I was curled up in Edward's arms, I said, "You guys should hire a physicians' assistant to help you out."

"Are you applying, Bella?"

"I am a nurse."

"But you could be physicians' assistant."

"Yes, that would be actually cool but not until all our kids are in school would I go back to school. And I would still want to be a good mom."

I cuddled up to her and said, "I think I know the perfect place for you to work so that you could have that flexibility." After Renesme was born, Edward brought me home text books and slowly as I had time, we started studying together. I have to admit the anatomy lessons were fun and led to great sex lessons, as well. Once all the kids were in school, Edward put me back in school, as well. We arranged my classes for while the kids were in school. I finished up when Masen was in sixth grade and the party that Alice and Edward threw me was amazing. That night when everyone left Edward played his piano for me including a new song he had written for me. The song ended with Edward playing me into a climax.

By the way, Edward had survived his little minor surgery. All the boys had gone together to have it done. When they continued to be whiny and needed us to help take care of them, we kept taking care of them. Edward thanked me for taking care of him. I finally told him I'll continue to take care of you, but when you decide you are ready to have sex again let me know because that will be when I no longer have to be your waitress. Esme had told all of us that she thought they were all pushing their luck; so I left our bedroom and went to take a shower. I came out in my towel claiming I forgot my clean pajamas. I noticed Edward's snack dish was now on his night stand. As I got close to the foot of our bed, I found myself back in bed minus my towel very quickly, giggling, "I guess you're all better."

"Yes, I am."

"Edward, were you?"

"No baby, I wasn't."

I pulled back some and said, "Really."

"Okay a little, but bring your ass over here for me."

"Only after you play with a part of me that has really missed you." And eventually, Edward proved he still worked perfectly well as a male specimen. As I was cuddled up against him to go to sleep, I said, "All your parts appear to be working okay since we just made love three times."

"Yes, I think so, too," and he kissed my neck and we fell asleep. A couple days later the kids were all playing and the moms were working on a snack and Alice said, "Are your guys overly zealous since they have fully recovered from their surgery and we called them on it. Like they are trying to prove their manhood."

Rose and I giggled and said, "Yes."

"Wait a minute," and I grabbed the paper work. "Twelve times for intercourse and go in for a sperm count test."

"Ladies, how many?" Rose asked. "I'm at 9."

Alice said, "I'm at 10."

Bella said, "I'm at 11."

"You guys want to make some money for spending and Bella are you ready to tease your husband and get interrupted."

"Oh yes."

"Garage and car in twenty minutes."

Edward came in to the kitchen and I asked, "I'm out of large trash bags; can you go to the garage and get me some?"

Three minutes later Edward hadn't come back in so I leave to help him. "Edward, what is taking so long?"

"I can't find them."

I reach up in front of him and said, "They are right here behind the paper towels."

As I bring them down, I am in his arms on the washer and told, "You're so sexy." I groaned into his kiss and moaned, "Party." Other adults supervising and his hand was cupping my breast while we continued kissing. I found his manhood and I said, "Baby, you're so hard and excited is that all for me."

"Oh yeah, wrap your legs around me."

"Why?"

He groaned, "Against door sex and we won't get caught!"

"You are horny."

He slid my dress up to my hips and pushed my thong to the side I loosened his shorts and helped him get his manhood free and drop his shorts and boxers. As he was about to push into me against the door into the kitchen I heard Rose and Emmett's voices saying, "I think she sent him for trash bags," and the door handle jiggled. "Oh shit," Edward said at me. I giggled but stayed wrapped around him; even though he was trying to put me down.

"The door is stuck," Emmett said.

"Emmett, no, it's not," I said.

"Oh, you two. No way, Edward, you'll win get in here. Put my little sister down and put yourself away and get in here. You have two minutes."

I smiled and said, "Win what, Edward?"

Emmett hollered, "Jasper, help now dude!"

"Edward, what is Emmett talking about?" I asked.

"Bella, come on let me put you down; I need my shorts back."

"Not until you tell me. I think I hear Jasper's footsteps."

"Okay, the three of us made a bet over who would have his wife twelve times first. We're one away so I tried to take advantage and get you in the garage and win."

"Emmett and Jasper back off Edward needs his shorts back on."

"We don't want to see his tent either, Bella," Jasper said.

"No problem, his bubble has been busted."

Edward and I slipped inside the house and I said, "How much did each of you guys bet?"

"100?" Rose asked.

"No," Emmett answered.

"200?" Alice asked.

"No," Jasper answered.

"What?" I said. "Edward how much?" and he held up five fingers.

"500," Alice, Rose and I all said very loudly.

"Ladies," I turned and smiled they got my thinking immediately.

We each walked into our husband's arms and together we said, "If you want to make love to us anytime soon, the $500.00 a piece is ours for shopping with." We gently kissed their cheek, then just smiled and walked away.

The boys quickly left the party and when they returned to the house, we were outside with the kids. My husband came up and wrapped his arms around me and one of his hands slid the money into my bra and said, "Have fun spending it!"

"I will and I'll leave it there so you can undress me later and finish what we started in the garage. I love you Edward."

"I love you, Bella," and I got a kiss. We girls had a blast shopping with the boy's money that weekend. Rose and Alice helped me pick out some beautiful underwear to where for my husband. Edward and I would shop on line and pick out underwear together now, too.

Masen played baseball and was about to graduate from college the first time from USC and would be continuing on for med school to follow in our footsteps. He was just like his father and had girls beating down his door. Liza was a junior at University of California at San Diego. She was a dual major in marine biology and psychology. She was working at Sea World as an educator and loved it. She was rarely home and we had to go see her in San Diego. Renesme was a freshman at Harvard; she was studying law there. Her father and I couldn't be more proud of her.

Then there was Rose, Emmett, Katie, Garrett and Carlie. Rose carried Carlike until the eight month fine. All of her initial tests that Esme had run were fine. But one day at the office, she really started cramping up. When Edward took a look which Rose hated and screamed at us about, Esme had gone to the hospital to deliver a baby so Rose was stuck with Edward, she was dilated though. Edward had me take her to the hospital and he had called ahead and Esme was waiting. In the car, Rose told me, "Bella, your husband's hands are amazing. No wonder, you two are always making love and touching each other."

"Rose, shut up about my husband's hands or I will tell Emmett. None of us wants that." Unfortunately for Rose, she was now on bed rest in the hospital because Carlie wanted to come out way to soon.

When I came to see her one afternoon, she was complaining, I said, "I understand. Well thanks to Katie and Garrett, your other beautiful children." and she then got to play with Nessie before I headed home for the evening.

Rose delivered Carlie one week early and vaginally. I have seen Rose and Emmett emotional before but when I put Carlie in Emmett's arms and he touched her and then put Carlie in Rose's arms. There was not a dry eye in the whole room and I was amazed no jokes or anything from Emmett. They just sat there with Carlie between them in utter awe. That was the moment I knew I wanted to become a physicians' assistant for sure. Now Katie is working for a publishing company after graduating last year. Garrett is playing football for the Seattle Seahawks this year. We all have a trip to see a game planned and yes we are flying. Emmett's parents love it; they drop in and check on him once in a while. Carlie is a freshman at University of California in San Diego. She and Liza will be roommates in the house that we had bought down there for them so that we knew Liza and now both girls would be safe. Carlie was also a water person; she had spent the summer on Pacific Beach as a lifeguard. The two girls were the best of friends.

Now Alice, the pixie and Jasper, Jaime, Alex, and Jason. The five of them making up the last third of the best friends family. Once Alice knew we were both having girls, our husbands were hoping that Jasper got a boy out of this pregnancy batch. The boys had won the bet with Alice for once on this one when it was announced that she was having a boy. Alice took it well; the other five girls got all of Alice's shopping and styling trips. Alice carried her son, Jason to her exact due date. She woke Jasper up at the regular time; they got the kids off to day care. Then she said to Jasper take me to the hospital where three hours later she was sitting in her room all cleaned up looking like she hadn't even delivered a child when Rose and I came in to check on her. We just smiled and said, "Perfect pixie as always," and we all giggled. Jaime was the artist in the family which kind of disappointed her mother because she was always wearing a painter's smock. Alex was on the USC basketball team and you should see Alice cheering for him at the games. It was pixie versus Goliath. But Alex loved his mother completely. Jason was also going to USC to study architecture just like Jasper.

We took large family trips together but more just for weekends as the kids grew. We would take our own weeklong family vacation. Emmett and Rose surprised us all one day when he came in an applied for a job at the office as well. "Why? Edward asked. "Emmett we are looking for a new nurse to replace Bella."

"Well you guys, we have our own surprise for you."

"What?"

"Emmett wanted better hours so he has completed his classes to become a registered nurse while Bella finished up her degree."

"Why didn't you tell us big brother; we could have studied together?"

"We wanted to surprise you; so do I get the job?"

We all raised our hands and had a massive group hug.

"It was definitely a family run office and we couldn't ask for more. Our practice had an amazing reputation even after hiring Emmett as a nurse. We loved working together and still being together at nights and weekends."

Soon I felt arms wrapping around me and bringing me back to present day and said, "I am ready beautiful, where have you been?"

"Walking down memory lane."

"How was it?"

"Wonderful, perfect, incredible." Edward was nuzzling my neck and kissing it.

Then we both heard, "Mom and dad, come on, we have to go?"

Edward kissed my lips, took my arm and away we went to see our son graduate from USC.

All the Masan's, McCarty's, Hale's were present and accounted for and the cheers that went off for his name could be heard through the whole stadium. We took everyone out for a celebration dinner and then the kids all broke out in different groups to do different things. All of us old parents were told we could go home and go to bed because we needed our rest. We went to our favorite club in Long Beach that night and danced and played remember when as well. We got home at 1am that night and Edward carried me to his piano. He had written us many more songs and recorded them for me but never left me doubting myself again. He had learned his perfection was better suited for playing me and our love life was still just as incredible. I got you a present for the mom of the graduate.

"Edward," I said.

"Quit complaining, just open it."

I did and smiled, "Two airline tickets to Hawaii for our anniversary."

"Yes."

"Will there only be two of us or are others joining us? Like three kids or other adults and kids."

He took the tickets from me and rolled me under him and said, "That is the best part of the present it is only for us. I want some time with just you. Like when we got married and I wanted to take you to Hawaii because I had to share you with so many for so long so please allow me to take you away and not share you for a week that is all I am asking."

I reached my arms around his neck and said, "I would love to spend a week with you in Hawaii in July. Just don't bring me home a baby oven this time."

"Very funny, Mrs. Isabella Masen. I love you."

"I love you, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen."

**A/N The End for real. Reviews Please. **


End file.
